My Sweet Prince
by Light Hane
Summary: La guerre achevée, Harry reprend ses études à Poudlard,pour obtenir ses Aspics.Une nuit, il reçoit une lettre d'amour anonyme. Je prends en compte les 7 tomes sauf le "19 ans plus tard". Tous les personnages sont à la fantastique J.K Rowling.
1. Chapitre 1 : La lettre

**Tous les personnages, comme les lieux, l'univers, de cette histoire sont à cette femme merveilleuse qu'est J.K Rowling. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire de ma vie que d'écrire de stupides fanfictions comme celle qui suit sur ses idées et le monde qu'elle a bâtit. Je la remercie de nous avoir fait rêver pendant de longues années. **

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

Harry Potter dormait profondément, affalé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'était assoupi sur son livre de potions et un long parchemin fripé se déroulait à ses pieds, couvert d'une écriture en pattes de mouches. Sa main droite était crispée autour d'une baguette magique imaginaire.

Quelques flocons de neige purs tombaient en une pluie légère sur le tapis sous la fenêtre entrouverte mais l'air glacé qui s'écoulait de l'extérieur ne semblait pas gêner le dormeur. Néanmoins, une étrange forme de tourbillon fonçait à travers la nuit sombre et s'il avait été réveillé, Harry aurait fermé la vitre, par peur qu'une tempête inonde la pièce.

Mais il dormait toujours et c'était tant mieux, car ce n'était pas une tempête qui s'approchait. C'était un immense hibou entièrement blanc, avec de gros yeux jaunes. Il était si grand qu'il dût s'arrêter d'abord sur le rebord, pour pousser le battant de son bec avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il tenait entre ses serres une lettre qui changerait la vie d'Harry Potter.

Il voleta quelques instants autour du fauteuil avant de fondre sur le jeune homme, ses grandes ailes lui battant le visage. Les lunettes d'Harry volèrent à travers la pièce et le son du verre brisé en plus de l'agitation autour de lui le réveilla. Il sauta sur ses pieds, renversant toutes ses affaires et piétinant son devoir sur « Les poisons les plus rares et leurs constituants ».

En voyant les deux yeux jaunes en face des siens, Harry pensa tout de suite et très stupidement au Basilic.

- Avada Kedavra ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'animal.

Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement mais ne succomba pas au sortilège de mort. Surpris, Harry regarda sa main. Elle était vide.

- Merde, marmonna Harry et il se mit à plisser les paupières pour identifier la bête.

Harry avait une très mauvaise vue et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour être certain que c'était bien un hibou, cette grosse masse blanche en face de lui, et non une boule de neige ensorcelée surdimensionnée. Il tendit les mains à tâtons et parvint finalement à agripper les serres de l'oiseau. Celui-ci ne fit pas de difficultés et lâcha la lettre sans rechigner. Harry voulut lui gratter le sommet du crâne mais le hibou s'écarta et repartit en battant de ses ailes immaculées par la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme courut derrière lui jusqu'aux vitres pour essayer d'apercevoir le vol majestueux de l'oiseau. Cependant, il avait déjà disparu dans le brouillard.

Harry reporta donc son attention sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Il se dit alors que pour la lire, il lui faudrait ses lunettes et il se mit à les chercher.

Il les retrouva sous une vieille armoire. Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche, la pointa dessus et pensa très fort « _Réparo_ ». Aussitôt, les morceaux transparents qui jonchaient le sol s'élevèrent pour reformer des verres comme neufs. Harry les chaussa et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il enroula son devoir auquel il manquait encore quarante centimètres, le posa sur la table avec un soupir. En triturant la lettre, son regard tomba sur sa montre. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Il se demanda pourquoi l'oiseau était venu le trouver à une heure si matinale, plutôt que d'attendre à la volière le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ce devait être important.

L'enveloppe portait simplement son nom de famille, « Potter », tracé à l'encre verte dans une écriture étrange, recherchée.

Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ? se demanda Harry. Il resta un instant à frotter le papier épais entre ses doigts. Finalement, il se décida et décolla les bords. Il tira la lettre précautionneusement et se plongea dans sa lecture.

« _Harry Potter. _

_Ecrire cette lettre me coûte beaucoup. De courage d'abord, mais aussi de fierté. C'est pourquoi je ne la signe pas. N'imagine cependant pas qu'elle est incertaine : j'ai conscience de ce que je fais et je pèse chacun de mes mots. Ce que je voudrais exprimer, c'est simplement que son arrivée à destination tient du miracle. Elle est rangée dans ma valise depuis plusieurs mois déjà et parfois, je la sortais, en barrais des phrases, en ajoutais d'autres. Certains jours, je mourrais d'envie de te l'envoyer et d'autres, je manquais de la brûler. Alors, ça me ferait plaisir si tu la lisais jusqu'au bout. _

_D'abord, je m'excuse. Tout simplement. De toutes les choses que j'ai faites. A toi, à d'autres… Je ne préciserais pas de quoi il s'agit, cela te permettrait de m'identifier. Sache juste que je regrette. _

_Ensuite, je te demande, te supplie en fait, de ne pas me chercher. Ce serait trop dur pour moi de me trouver face à toi après que tu aies lu les phrases qui suivent._

_Harry, je t'aime. Ce ne sont que des mots et ils ne veulent rien dire, ils ne seront jamais assez fort pour ce que je ressens pour toi. Disons plutôt que ces derniers mois, je me traîne à genoux dans la vie, en faisant seulement semblant d'être debout. Chaque fois que je te vois, je reçois un coup de poignard car je sais que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais, je t'aime tout de même j'ai cessé d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, jour et nuit, sans discontinuer. Je t'aime, je t'aime si fort que j'en ai perdu la réalité. Tout en moi n'est plus qu'Harry. Juste Harry, toujours Harry, seulement Harry. Rien d'autre que toi. Tout le reste n'est qu'une mise en scène. Les autres, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. _

_Si je ne te donne pas mon nom, c'est pour me protéger. Tu pourrais me briser, Harry. Je t'en ai donné le pouvoir. Sans les réponses, on peut toujours rêver, espérer, croire. Avec, on n'est plus que des cœurs brisés. _

_Une dernière fois, Harry, je t'aime. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je n'ai plus de place et je dois achever cette lettre ici. __»_

Harry laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Il se sentit tout vide, à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé un sortilège d' « _Avada Kedavra » _sur le cerveau et que, contrairement à lui, l'organe n'y avait pas survécu avec une simple cicatrice. Il se trouva brusquement très seul, dans la salle commune. Il aurait voulu que Ron, Hermione et Ginny soient avec lui. Ils l'auraient aidé à comprendre cette lettre. Tout seul, il n'en était pas capable. Il n'osa pas la relire une seconde fois.

Il ne savait pas qualifier les sentiments qui l'inondaient. Un liquide curieux semblait avoir remplacé son sang dans ses veines et circulait à présent dans son corps, brûlant contre sa peau. Quelqu'un, quelqu'un l'aimait.

Il haussa ses épaules, mentalement du moins, car ce geste demandait trop d'énergie après une mauvaise nuit dans un fauteuil. Pleins de gens l'aimaient : à commencer par Ginny, Ron, Hermione, sans parler de ces filles qui se déclamaient dans les couloirs ou lui envoyaient des lettres comportant des indications pour des rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard.

Mais, même s'il n'était pas un expert en sentiments, contrairement à Hermione, il voyait bien que ça, c'était différent. La personne qui avait écrit cette lettre l'aimait très –trop- fort.

Il songea un moment à retrouver Ron, dans leur dortoir, et à le réveiller. Puis, se trouvant égocentrique, il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, le hissa sur ses épaules et monta se coucher dans son lit.

Il s'efforça d'évacuer la lettre de son esprit, étendu bien à plat sous ses couvertures. Il essaya de mettre en pratique les conseils que Rogue lui avait donnés, lors de leurs cours d'occlumancie, pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Rogue…Il pensait à lui, parfois. Il se sentait un peu coupable de son attitude passée, maintenant qu'il était mort. Il le plaignait, de son enfance, de son adolescence difficile et de cet amour, magnifique, qu'il avait éprouvé pour Lily Evans Potter. L'amour. Le mot le ramena à contrecœur vers sa lettre. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de se rendormir. Il se demanda si n'importe qui serait capable de dormir devant une telle déclaration.

Il attendit sept heures avec impatience, la montre posée sur ses genoux devant lui. Dès que les aiguilles se positionnèrent, il jaillit de ses draps comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se précipita vers le lit de Ron. Arrivé devant les rideaux du baldaquin, il songea à ce fameux jour où il avait jeté ce sortilège du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, pour le réveiller. Un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, il prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et la pointa en direction de Ron. Il se concentra sur la formule _« Levicorpus »_. Un éclair jaillit de la pointe, écarta brusquement les rideaux en les traversant et frappa le corps du jeune roux endormi. Celui-ci fut alors suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de son matelas par la cheville, comme si Graup, le géant de demi-frère d'Hagrid, s'était amusé à le pendre par les pieds.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! fit Ron, les yeux brusquement ouverts.

Les rideaux de tous les lits s'écartèrent violemment et des garçons en jaillirent, se précipitant vers Ron, affolés. Puis Dean Thomas pointa Harry du doigt :

- C'est encore son foutu sort ! Il nous a déjà fait le coup, y a deux ans !

- Fais-moi redescendre ! ordonna Ron, le visage rouge. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ce truc !

- C'était juste pour vous rappeler les bons vieux souvenirs, dit Harry.

Mais il pensa _« Liberacorpus_ _» _et Ron retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

- J'espère que tu as une meilleure explication à me fournir que la nostalgie, marmonna-t-il tandis que les autres commençaient à préparer leurs habits de la journée, tout en grommelant contre leur ami.

Il se massa le dos en jetant à Harry des regards noirs.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de son meilleur ami et sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche de pyjama.

- J'étais endormi dans la salle commune, commença-t-il.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient rejoint Hermione et Ginny dans la Grande Salle. Ils embrassèrent chacun leur petite amie respective avec une bise pour l'autre et se hâtèrent de leur raconter l'histoire.

- Je déteste que toutes ces filles te tournent autour, soupira Ginny et elle se rapprocha d'Harry sur le banc.

- Je peux voir la lettre ? demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et Ron tendit le parchemin à la main tendue. Hermione étudia la lettre en détail avant de dire :

- C'est une écriture plutôt féminine, un garçon serait plus brouillon, plus sale.

Ron toussa, projetant des miettes de toasts partout sur leur coin de table.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment savoir, l'auteur a pris soin de ne pas employer un vocabulaire qui aurait trahi son sexe.

- Si je dois également avoir peur des garçons, maintenant…

- Mais non, c'est ridicule, rit Harry devant les inquiétudes de Ginny. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que Ron détournait le regard.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui c'est ? demanda-t-il quand ce fut fini.

Harry réfléchit.

- Ben, elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie…

- Oui mais, Harry, ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rêver que tu vas plaquer Ginny d'un jour ou l'autre pour se jeter à ses pieds. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles lui parler gentiment, pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est pas possible mais sans lui briser le cœur. Tu pourrais lui présenter des garçons ou je ne sais pas… En tout cas, tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! dit Hermione, catégorique.

Ginny fronça les sourcils :

- Tu l'incites à aller voir ailleurs ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, fit Hermione. Tu pourrais être plus compatissante avec cette fille, tu as été comme elle autrefois. Eperdument amoureuse d'Harry et il ne t'adressait même pas un regard.

Ginny rougit, baissa les yeux. Harry entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

- Peut-être qu'Hermione a raison, dit-il doucement.

- Moi, je pense pas, intervint Ron. C'est trop difficile de dire des trucs pareils en essayant d'être gentil, ça risque de se finir en torrents de larmes… Vaut mieux la laisser espérer…On est des mecs, on sait briser des cœurs mais ce que tu dis là…

- Dixit le garçon qui a essayé toutes les façons possibles de larguer Lavande Brown sans lui parler ni se trouver en face d'elle, se moqua Hermione.

Ron grogna.

- Je pense qu'Harry est capable de mieux, poursuivit-elle. C'est facile, mets-toi un peu à sa place…

- Déjà, faudrait savoir qui elle est, rappela Harry.

Les autres acquiescèrent, pensivement.

- Regarde autour de toi pendant les cours, proposa Ron. Peut-être qu'elle sera en train de te mater discrètement pour voir si tu as reçu sa lettre. C'est ce que je ferais à sa place.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Hermione. Je pourrais aussi enquêter auprès des filles de notre année. Ginny ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, qu'elle avait posée sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Oui ?

- Je suppose que c'est trop te demander que de vouloir que tu parles aux filles de ton année ?

- Absolument.

Elle rit devant la tête déçue d'Hermione.

- Je pourrais mettre un truc sur pied avec l'A.D, marmonna Harry.

- L'A.D ? répéta une voix derrière lui.

C'était Neville qui passait par là pour rejoindre le Hall. Il chassa d'un geste vague de la main toutes les filles qui le suivaient depuis qu'il avait joué un rôle important dans la défaite de Voldemort. Elles s'éclipsèrent en gloussant tandis qu'il s'asseyait entre Ron et Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, c'est que…J'ai reçu une lettre assez étrange, répondit Harry et il la lui tendit.

Neville la parcourut des yeux, intrigué.

- Waouh, Harry ! C'est une sacrée déclaration, ça ! J'en ai jamais des comme ça, moi !

- Bah moi non plus, fit remarquer Ron mais personne ne lui prêta attention, même pas Hermione.

- Harry non plus, habituellement, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pourquoi il est tout perturbé…

- Je ne suis pas…, commença Harry.

Il fut interrompu par la grosse cloche qui indiquait que les cours débuteraient d'ici un quart d'heure.

Ses amis et lui se dépêchèrent de finir leur petit-déjeuner pour se rendre dans la salle de bains et se laver les dents.

Ron eut vite fait de mettre tout le dortoir au courant et quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent en cours de Potions, tous ne parlaient que de la lettre d'Harry.

- Harry Potter a reçu une lettre d'amour. Ginny a de la concurrence…

- On le savait déjà, remarque. Tout un tas de filles courent après le « Vainqueur » !

- Ouais, mais là, Harry cherche à savoir qui c'est.

- C'est une lettre anonyme ?

- SILENCE, tonna Slughorn en entrant dans les cachots. Veuillez sortir votre devoir.

Harry déglutit bruyamment en regardant Ron, à côté de lui.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je croyais pourtant qu'hier…

- Je suis resté dans la salle commune pour le finir mais je me suis rendormi et après, j'ai eu cette lettre, expliqua Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? fit Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu n'as pas fait ton devoir ?

Harry ne répondit pas : il étudiait les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Son regard croisa celui de Pansy Parkinson. Elle lui fit un geste grossier de la main droite avant de se repencher vers Drago Malefoy pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry pensa que ce ne devait pas être elle, son admiratrice secrète. Après tout, ses parents étaient morts durant la guerre, assassinés par des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'ailleurs, Harry avait du mal à imaginer qu'une fille de Serpentard puisse être amoureuse de lui. Ce devait être une Gryffondor ou une Serdaigle. Ou peut-être une Poufsouffle.

La théorie d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire. Et si c'était un garçon ? D'où le « je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas » car Harry s'était toujours affiché avec des filles. Mais Harry avait beau passer en revue dans sa tête tous les garçons qu'il côtoyait, il ne voyait pas du tout de qui il aurait pu s'agir.

- Harry, votre devoir, s'il vous plait !

La voix de Slughorn le tira de ses pensées. Harry regarda bêtement la main tendue devant lui.

Puis il se reprit :

- Professeur, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

- Voyons, mon garçon, dit Slughorn d'un ton paternel, vous avez vos ASPICS à la fin de l'année ! Bien sûr, avec vos extraordinaires compétences, il me paraît évident que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés mais il faut travailler un minimum. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain, j'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de finir votre étude. Je serais embêté de vous mettre un zéro.

- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur. Merci beaucoup.

Slughorn eut un sourire bienveillant.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée avec Mrs Weasley, en tout cas.

Harry mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre : Slughorn pensait qu'il avait préféré passer la nuit précédente à cajoler Ginny plutôt que de faire son devoir.

La mention de sa petite amie fit surgir une idée étrange en lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu en parler à Ron, la voix de Slughorn retentit de nouveau :

- Pas de devoir, pas d'ASPIC en Potions, Mr Malefoy. La clef de la réussite, c'est le travail. Ça vous fera un zéro dans votre moyenne.

Slughorn griffonna dans sa calepin de notes, parcourut une ligne du regard et ajouta, d'un air un peu sadique qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Outch, ça fait mal, Mr Malefoy. Surtout vu vos derniers résultats.

Puis il détourna les talons pour retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Harry s'attendit à ce que Malefoy lui jette un regard noir ou se plaigne de favoritisme envers le « Vainqueur » (son dernier surnom en date, après le « Survivant » et l'« Elu ») mais le jeune homme blond se contenta de grincer des dents, en évitant soigneusement des yeux la table d'Harry et ses amis.

Harry dévia vite son attention vers Ron.

- Et si c'était Ginny qui m'avait envoyé cette lettre ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour voir ma réaction, une sorte de test d'amour.

- C'est stupide.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais. Ginny est ma sœur, je la connais bien. Elle est un peu possessive, c'est vrai, mais bon, au fond, on sait qu'elle a confiance en toi. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas vous voir vous bécoter comme des fous furieux dans toute l'école.

- Je vais lui en parler quand même, décida Harry.

Il attendit avec impatience la fin du cours pour se précipiter vers la classe de Métamorphose dont sortait tout juste Ginny.

- Ah Ginny ! s'écria-t-il en la saisissant par le bras.

- Salut, Harry.

Elle le dévisagea un instant alors qu'il se tenait, silencieux, devant elle.

- Je suppose que tu veux me parler encore de ta lettre.

- Oui, avoua Harry. Ce ne serait pas toi qui l'aurait écrite ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait un truc pareil ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle semblait réellement surprise.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour me tester, supposa Harry.

- Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, observa-t-elle.

- Si, si…C'était juste pour savoir, dit-il, précipitamment. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir que ce soit toi…Très plaisir, même, ajouta-t-il, pourtant conscient d'aggraver son cas.

- Tu es vraiment idiot, Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai cours, maintenant.

Elle le poussa et se mit à courir dans le couloir, ses longs cheveux flamboyants flottant derrière elle. Harry la regarda s'éloigner et il crût entendre un sanglot.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sortilèges et Découvertes

**Chapitre 2 : Sortilèges et Découvertes**

- Apparemment, ce n'est pas elle, dit-il à Ron en s'asseyant en Métamorphose.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Je crois qu'elle est fâchée, ajouta-t-il. Elle est jalouse, je pense. Elle s'aperçoit qu'il y a une fille qui m'aime, qui m'a envoyé une jolie lettre qui m'intrigue et donc, elle aurait voulu l'écrire. C'est ridicule, elle n'a pas besoin de m'écrire des lettres d'amour, on sort ensemble !

- T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal, menaça Ron en pointant sa plume vers Harry. Sinon, gare à toi ! Personne ne brise le cœur de ma p'tite sœur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aime Ginny et je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour la rendre heureuse…Mais, tu vois, Hermione a raison. Je ne peux pas laisser cette fille se faire des films. En plus, je t'avoue que je suis assez curieux de son identité.

Harry tenait encore l'enveloppe entre ses mains, les yeux rivés dessus.

- Tu crois que c'est une blague ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, un truc pour m'humilier. Je cherche la personne partout, je lui dis que je suis désolé, vraiment désolé et là, elle éclate de rire. Elle éclate de rire parce qu'elle a rendu Ginny jalouse, et que le célèbre Potter a vraiment cru au coup de l'admiratrice secrète.

- Je ne sais pas. Parles-en à Hermione.

Harry se retourna sur sa chaise.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, tout en prenant ses notes sur le monologue du professeur McGonagall.

- Quoi ? siffla-t-elle. Je travaille.

- Si c'était un piège, ce truc. Une machine pour semer la zizanie entre Ginny et moi, par exemple, ou pour montrer que je suis crédule ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tout le monde sait pour la lettre. Mais les Serpentards ne sont pas venus se moquer de moi !

- Peut-être parce que même eux trouvent ça romantique, s'agaça Hermione. Tu es un parano, Harry.

Et elle se replongea dans son devoir.

- Malefoy ? Tu imagines Malefoy romantique ? T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Mais elle ne sembla même pas l'entendre, toute son attention accaparée par le professeur.

- Alors ? demanda Ron quand il se fut remis dans son sens habituel.

- Je sais pas dans quel monde elle vit. Là-bas, en tout cas, les Serpentards sont des bisounours.

- Des quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Hermione pense que si les Serpentards ne sont pas en train de se foutre de moi, c'est parce qu'ils sont émus par le romantisme de cette lettre.

- Ah oui. Moi, à ta place, je m'en ferais pas trop, si c'est ça qui te soucie : les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience, ils vont rapidement rappliquer pour mettre une tartine sur cette histoire de lettre.

Et, effectivement, à la sortie de la classe de Métamorphose, Harry vit Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se diriger vers lui.

- Alors, Potty, on a une admiratrice ?

Machinalement, Harry enfonça un peu plus la lettre au fond de sa poche.

- T'aimerais bien en avoir une toi, hein, Blaise ? fut tout ce que trouva à répliquer Harry.

- Comme c'est drôle. Et toi, t'en pense quoi, Weasmoche ? ricana Pansy, en prenant Ron à parti.

- J'en pense rien du tout, dit Ron. Harry sort avec ma sœur.

- Plus pour longtemps, je le crains, chuchota Pansy. Quelle personne préfèrerait une gamine stupide à une grande épistolière romantique ?

Blaise eût un gros rire.

- Ginny n'est pas stupide, s'énerva Harry. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

- Pansy ? Blaise ? Encore à traîner avec de la racaille ?

Drago Malefoy sortait à son tour de la classe. Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux devant Ron.

- Allons-y, ajouta-t-il.

- On a pas encore commencer à rigoler, protesta Blaise mais Malefoy s'éloignait déjà.

Les deux Serpentards jetèrent un regard mauvais à Harry et à Ron avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Malefoy.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry en les regardant disparaître au tournant d'un couloir. Malefoy n'en rajoute pas une couche ?

- Moi, ça me suffit, décréta Ron qui n'appréciait décidément pas ce surnom de « Weasmoche »

Ils s'en furent rejoindre Hermione et Ginny pour le déjeuner.

Fort heureusement, cette dernière ne montrait plus aucune animosité envers Harry et l'embrassa même plusieurs fois.

- Malefoy ne s'est pas joint à eux ? fit Hermione, quelque peu surprise après que Ron lui eût raconté la rencontre avec les Serpentards.

- Non. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Il doit préparer un truc pire, dit Ron. Peut-être qu'il est en train d'écrire un discours et qu'il ne veut pas gâcher l'effet de surprise à Harry.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de se représenter Malefoy, dans sa cape verte et argent, penché sur un immense parchemin, traçant de sa plus belle écriture les pires moqueries qu'on pouvait faire à quelqu'un qui avait reçu une lettre d'amour anonyme.

D'ailleurs, il la ressortit de sa poche. Elle s'excusait…Mais de quoi ? Harry était bien en peine de le dire. A part Voldemort, personne ne lui avait réellement fait de mal. Pas même les Dursley. Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec son pudding en imaginant Dudley écrire une lettre d'amour.

- Si tu passes ton temps à la plier puis à la déplier, elle va être abîmée, prévint Hermione tandis que Ron tapait dans le dos de son ami.

- C'…C'est bon, je fais attention, hoqueta Harry.

Après le repas, ils avaient encore un cours commun avec les autres maisons. Avec les changements provoqués par ces classes d'élèves de dix-huit ans préparant leurs ASPICS, de nombreux cours étaient arrangés en commun entre les maisons, selon les matières choisies.

C'est donc à reculons qu'Harry se rendit au cours de Sortilèges, inquiet à l'idée de ce que Malefoy avait bien pu inventer.

Le professeur Flitwick les invita à réviser les nombreux sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris depuis la sixième année. Il poussa les tables et leur demanda de ne pas passer trop de temps à constituer les équipes.

Comme Ron se mettait avec Hermione, Harry se mit avec Neville.

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai encore désarmé !

- Ah bon. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Harry, on travaille les sortilèges informulés !

- Ah oui.

Harry se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à concentrer son attention sur autre chose que Malefoy. Depuis le début du cours, le Serpentard semblait lui jeter de petits coups d'œil furtifs toutes les secondes. Mais dès qu'Harry commençait à l'observer, il détournait les yeux pour un long moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? demanda Neville.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était encore agenouillé par terre, la main serrée sur sa baguette.

- Je me demande à quoi pense Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas, moi. A la pureté de son sang, peut-être, ou à Pansy. Ou alors, si ça se trouve, il pense à rien.

- Là, je serais étonné, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Si on se remettait à travailler, Harry ?

- Neville, on sait très bien, toi et moi, qu'on a dépassé ce stupide niveau d'ASPIC depuis longtemps !

Neville fronça les sourcils :

- Tu es un grand sorcier mais moi…

- Toi aussi.

Harry retourna le compliment machinalement, il traversait déjà la salle vers Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci étaient installés pas très loin de Malefoy et lorsqu'Harry se dirigea vers eux, il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que Malefoy croyait qu'il venait le voir. Mais cette impression ne dura pas longtemps, très vite, le Serpentard se remit à harceler Blaise de sortilèges.

- Harry, dit Ron d'une voix morne à Hermione qui lui faisait face.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

- Quoi, Harry ?

- Malefoy n'arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'œil, chuchota-t-il.

- Oh, Harry ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas avec ça ?

- J'arrêterai quand Malefoy aura commencé. Je pense que Ron a raison et qu'un ennemi qui ne fait pas la guerre cache quelque chose.

- Un dragon, dit Ron.

Les deux autres ne l'entendirent pas. Harry tritura la lettre au fond de sa poche.

- Pourquoi ça te torture comme ça ? finit par demander Hermione.

- Cette lettre, Hermione…Elle est très différente de toutes celles que j'ai reçues. Déjà, elle est anonyme. Et, en plus, elle est très –trop- forte. Je suis malade rien que de penser à ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Tout cet amour, Hermione. Juste pour moi et je n'en veux pas. Elle est folle. Cette phrase, là, « Je me traîne à genoux dans la vie, en faisant seulement semblant d'être debout »…

Harry reprit son souffle.

- Tu es ému ? intervint Ron.

- Oui.

- On va la retrouver, promit Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il faut que tu parles avec elle.

Harry hocha la tête. Il repartit vers Neville, qui l'attendait, immobile au centre de la salle. Durant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Harry sentit le poids d'un regard cogner contre son dos. Il s'arrêta, pivota sur ses talons. Personne n'avait le visage dans sa direction.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Neville et pensa très fort « Impédimenta ». Le sortilège frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet.

- Je n'étais pas prêt, Harry, protesta-t-il.

- On est pas censés être prêt, sourit Harry.

Et ils se recommencèrent à s'entraîner.

A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent avec le professeur Flitwick pour l'aider à ranger les tables. On était mardi et c'était leur journée la plus légère : en après-midi, ils n'avaient que ce cours de deux heures. Alors, ils pouvaient bien se permettre de traîner un peu.

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, Flitwick rappela Harry. Celui-ci fit signe à ses amis de partir. Il revint vers l'homme minuscule.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, monsieur ?

- Vous avez oublié votre parchemin, Potter.

De son tout petit doigt, Flitwick montra un rouleau de parchemin, abandonné dans un coin.

- Je n'avais pas emmené de parchemin, dit Harry. Je savais que nous ferions des travaux pratiques.

- Oh, et bien, prenez-le ! Si dans un an et un jour, personne n'est venu le réclamer, vous pourrez vous en servir !

Se demandant si son professeur plaisantait, Harry traversa la pièce et ramassa le rouleau.

- Merci, monsieur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Potter.

Dès qu'il fût hors de la salle de cours, Harry déroula le parchemin. En effet, il lui semblait avoir aperçu, au travers du papier fin, des écrits à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était rien que des notes de cours, on ne peut plus banales, agrémentées de dessins étranges qu'Harry n'identifia pas. Visiblement, l'élève s'ennuyait en cours, comme l'exprimait une petite phrase en haut : « Je meurs d'ennui. Avec Voldy, au moins, il se passait des choses ». Juste en dessous, une autre phrase répondait : « Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potty. »

Mais ce qui alerta Harry en premier, ce ne fût ni la mention de son nom ni les dessins. Ce fût l'écriture. La majeure partie de la page était couverte d'une écriture sophistiquée, étrange. A l'encre verte.

Seule la réponse « Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potty » était écrite différemment, plus ronde, et en rose. Sans doute l'intervention d'un autre élève, ou plutôt, d'une autre élève à propos des pensées de l'admiratrice secrète.

La feuille tremblait entre ses doigts. Il resta un long moment planté au milieu du couloir. La chance, la simple chance, allait-elle lui permettre de retrouver cette personne qui l'aimait tant ? Il rangea rapidement le rouleau dans son sac et marcha droit vers la salle commune, à pas rapides, sans un regard pour la neige qui tombait de nouveau sur le parc.

Plongé dans l'excitation, il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un, tout aussi pressé que lui, venait dans le sens inverse. Il le heurta violemment et fut projeté contre le mur.

- Désolé, Potter, dit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy, pas très désolée.

Et avant qu'Harry ne pusse réagir, son pire ennemi fonçait de nouveau derrière lui. Il secoua la tête, vérifia que sa trouvaille était toujours dans son sac et reprit sa course.

Il débarqua, tout ébouriffé, dans la salle commune, bondée. Malgré la foule, il remarqua rapidement Hermione et Ron, assis autour d'un jeu d'échec. Il joua des coudes et des pieds pour les rejoindre.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-il, essoufflé.

Il tira une chaise sur l'un des côtés encore non occupée de la table et renversa tous les pions en posant les mains dessus.

- Harry, on était en plein combat, là, râla Ron.

Cependant Harry était trop occupé à coller le parchemin contre la figure d'Hermione pour l'écouter.

- Si tu mets tes doigts dessus, soupira la jeune femme, comment veux-tu que j'y lise quoi que ce soit ?

Harry se hâta de lâcher la feuille.

- C'est la même écriture, non ? remarqua Ron, qui tentait de lire à l'envers.

- Oui, confirma sa petite amie. Exactement. Et c'est la même encre. Où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Dans la salle de Flitwick.

- C'est donc quelqu'un qui se trouvait en cours, avec nous, raisonna Ron.

- Une Serpentarde, supposa Hermione. Voldy, Potty, ça leur ressemble…

- Pansy ? proposa Ron avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Il y avait qui, comme Serpentards ? demanda-t-il. Dressons une liste.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se rappeler les treize noms des Serpentards de cette exceptionnelle huitième année. Ron et Hermione se joignirent à Harry quelques instants pour en éliminer certains mais ils en eurent vite assez, préférant s'avancer dans leurs devoirs.

Harry, lui, passa la fin de l'après-midi à chercher. Après le dîner où Ginny les avait rejoints, il rajouta à sa liste tous les autres élèves présents.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea sa petite amie. Ce doit être une de ces idiotes de serpentardes…

- J'en suis pas sûr, dit Harry. Il doit y avoir des gens de d'autres maisons qui m'appellent Potty.

- C'est mignon, Potty, remarqua Ron. Quand on y réfléchit…

- Il avoue, tu entends, Harry ? Alors, Ronnie, on aime Potty ? pouffa Ginny.

- N'importe quoi, comment veux-tu que ce soit l'un de nous ? marmonna Ron.

Harry sourit et ajouta à sa liste : « suspect n° 1 : Ronald Bilius Weasley ».

Alors que les autres retournaient à leur travail scolaire, il continuait d'examiner sa liste sous toutes les coutures, son cerveau à la recherche d'indices.

Il était plus de dix heures lorsqu'Harry murmura :

- Je sais qui c'est…

- Ah bon, grommela Ginny qui ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. PARDON ?

Elle manqua de tomber d'un tabouret sur lequel elle somnolait depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- C'était bien un piège ! cria-t-il.

Il sentit la déception l'envahir. Tous ces mots…pour une mauvaise blague.

- C'est Malefoy qui a écrit la lettre ! jeta-t-il.

Tous les Gryffondors présents dans la tour se tournèrent vers lui.

- Malefoy ? répéta Dean Thomas, parlant pour tous.

- C'est une écriture aristocratique, verte comme la couleur de Serpentard. J'ai trouvé ce parchemin en Sortilège où deux personnes ont une conversation sur moi et Voldemort. Sans doute des Serpentards et c'est la même écriture, la même encre. Je suis sûr que c'est le parchemin de Malefoy car je l'ai croisé en revenant de cours, il était pressé et il se dirigeait vers la classe de Sortilège : il s'était aperçu qu'il avait oublié sa feuille ! En plus, Malefoy ne m'a pas fait de réflexions sur ma lettre alors que d'habitude, il aurait été le premier à se moquer de moi ! « Tiens, le Vainqueur a ENCORE reçu une lettre d'amour. On se demande bien quel genre de fille il faut être pour AIMER un type pareil. Ah si, je sais. Une Sang-de-Bourbe ou une Weasley. »

L'assemblée fixa Harry avec de gros yeux ronds. C'était pourtant simple !

- Malefoy ? répéta Ron, une nouvelle fois. Harry, c'est trop bizarre…

- Non, ça colle parfaitement. En plus…

Harry venait d'avoir une autre idée. Il se repencha sur le parchemin de Malefoy et examina les dessins de plus près. Sous l'un d'entre eux, il n'y avait pas fait réellement attention, il y avait une minuscule, presque invisible, signature. D.M.

- L'un des dessins est signé ! Ses initiales, précisa-t-il.

Tous se précipitèrent pour regarder.

- C'est sûrement lui, confirma Ginny, à contrecœur. Malefoy…cette sale petite fouine voulait te jouer encore un sale tout !

- ça ne colle pas, intervint Hermione.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle.

- Non, ça ne colle pas. Si c'était un piège, Malefoy aurait fait exprès de laisser son parchemin pour que Harry le retrouve. Ainsi, il serait venu le trouver et Malefoy aurait pu l'humilier. Mais si c'est bien ce parchemin qu'est parti chercher Malefoy, alors c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier, dit Harry.

Et il monta prendre sa cape d'invisibilité dans son dortoir.

Il parvint à l'appartement du professeur Flitwick quelques instants plus tard. Il ôta sa cape et frappa contre le battant. Il attendit un peu, s'apprêta à renouveler son geste mais le petit homme parût, vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre pourpre.

- Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien…euh, dit Harry. Désolé de vous déranger mais Hermione vient de me rappeler le parchemin trouvé dans votre salle et je me demandais si Male…si quelqu'un n'était pas venu le réclamer, enfin voilà.

Il baissa les yeux, peu optimiste quant à la crédulité de son histoire. Etonnamment, Flitwick ne sembla pas douter de lui et répondit :

- Oui, effectivement, quelqu'un est venu. Mr Malefoy. Il m'a interrogé, je l'ai dirigé vers vous…Pourquoi ? Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Mr Malefoy a eu l'air inquiet lorsque je lui ai annoncé que vous aviez le parchemin. Y avait-il quelque chose sur son bout de papier ?

Harry croisa le regard franc de Flitwick.

- Non, monsieur. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de parchemin vierge.

- Ah…Etrange…Vous savez, je tiens Malefoy a l'œil. Après tout, il est…était un Mangemort.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'un léger signe de tête.

- Merci, monsieur. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je vais pouvoir rendre ses…son parchemin à Malefoy.

- De rien. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

La porte fut refermée sous le nez du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Mais à présent, il était vraiment sûr que Malefoy était l'auteur de sa lettre. De nouveau, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mélange de déception et de haine. Il avait dû mal à croire qu'il ait pu être ému par une blague de Malefoy. Stupide lettre. Il remit sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où il croiserait Rusard, le concierge, et se dépêcha de regagner la salle commune.

Tous attendaient son retour en bavardant de la théorie, se repassant la déclaration enflammée. Quand Harry surgit par le trou du portrait de la grosse dame, les Gryffondors se turent tandis que Dean s'écriait :

- Alors ?

- Je reconstitue les faits, dit Harry et il se donna l'impression de parler comme un inspecteur de police. Ce matin, j'ai reçu, de très bonne heure, et de la part d'un hibou que je n'avais encore jamais vu, une lettre d'amour anonyme. J'ai tenté de deviner son auteur d'après son écriture, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. J'ai même soupçonné Ginny de me tester. Puis j'ai remarqué que Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil en biais. En plus, il n'est pas venu m'en parler et il a même arrêté Pansy et Blaise qui étaient en train de le faire. Ensuite, à la fin du cours de Sortilège, j'ai trouvé un parchemin portant la même écriture, appartenant visiblement à un ou une Serpentard. De plus, il comporte des dessins dont l'un est signé D.M. Enfin, Flitwick vient de m'informer que Malefoy est revenu lui parler de ce parchemin, mais que quand il a su qu'il était en ma possession, il a semblé inquiet et n'est pas venu me le demander.

- C'est donc Malefoy, marmonna Ron. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est une façon bizarre de te causer des ennuis, ajouta-t-il, plus fort.

Quelques mentons opinèrent.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa petite tête de blond ?

- Et si, commença Hermione avec lenteur.

- Et si quoi ? s'agaça Harry.

La déception faisait place à la colère : il était fâché d'avoir été dupé comme un imbécile par son pire ennemi. Bien qu'il ait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, cette lettre l'avait intéressé, perturbé. Il avait plaint la pauvre malheureuse et avait même approuvé Hermione dans l'idée de la retrouver pour s'expliquer avec elle, sans se douter une seule seconde que derrière toutes ces larmes, ces émotions, se cachait…_Malefoy_.

- Et si, reprit son amie, et si Malefoy était réellement amoureux d'Harry ?

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à trouver cette explication hilarante.

- Malefoy ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est lui, expliqua Hermione.

- Alors il tente de récupérer le parchemin, poursuivit Neville.

- Mais c'est Harry qui l'a et aller lui demander, ce serait se dénoncer.

- Donc il attend, espérant que tu n'iras pas interroger Flitwick sur le propriétaire du parchemin, termina Dean.

Ginny ajouta, sur la défensive :

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas mêlé de cette affaire, il voulait qu'on le croie en dehors de tout ça.

- Oui, mais Ginny, réfléchis, contra Ron. Malefoy et Harry…C'est quand même bien le plus improbable couple du monde, hein ? Malefoy déteste Harry.

- Et c'est réciproque, dit Harry.

Il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait Malefoy insulter Hermione de « Sang-de-Bourbe », la pire chose qu'on puisse dire à un enfant né moldu ou s'arrangeant pour que Rogue punisse encore Harry. Et il l'entendait encore inventer une stupide chanson sur les médiocres talents de Ron en tant que gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Oui, mais si ce n'était pas vrai, pourquoi se serait-il embêté à faire une lettre aussi longue ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de complimenter un Serpentard, mais elle est jolie cette lettre. Emouvante et tout, remarqua Neville. Je serais content si j'en recevais une pareille.

- C'est le but. Pour mieux te décevoir ensuite, dit Ron, avec perspicacité.

- Eh bien, moi, je pense que Malefoy aime Harry, fit Hermione, entêtée.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait une tête de gay.

La phrase attira quelques rires.

- Je ne pense pas que Malefoy ait une tête à se traîner « à genoux dans la vie, en faisant seulement semblant d'être debout ».

- Tu es obsédé par ces quelques mots, constata Ginny.

- J'ai trouvé l'image douloureuse, dit simplement Harry.

- Mais cette lettre est forcément vraie ! s'exaspéra Hermione. On ne raconte pas des mois à rédiger un simple mot d'amour, on ne réfléchit pas à de belles phrases, on ne cherche pas d'images, on n'accuse pas quelqu'un de pouvoir le briser, juste pour faire une blague ! Même Malefoy n'irait pas jusque-là.

L'argument fit mouche dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche. Malefoy, Malefoy le Mangemort, Malefoy le Serpentard, Malefoy le riche héritier, Malefoy qui avait toujours méprisé Harry et le fait qu'il ait survécu au Mage Noir à l'âge d'un an, pouvait-il réellement être amoureux de lui ?

- Moi, je trouve ça incroyable, intervint Lavande Brown, l'ex-petite amie de Ron, mais je me dis que ça colle bien aux faits. Peut-être pas avec la personne de Drago Malefoy cependant les faits, eux…

- Je vais aller me coucher, coupa Harry. Je suis fatigué.

- La nuit porte conseil, dit philosophiquement Hermione.

Harry embrassa Ginny puis il se rendit en haut de la tour.

Malgré le fait que son esprit fourmille de cette journée étrange, à peine eût-il enfilé son pyjama qu'il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit, sans une pensée de plus pour Malefoy.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les toilettes de Mimi

**Chapitre 3 : Les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde**

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil inondaient le dortoir des garçons. Tous les autres lits étaient inoccupés sauf celui de Ron, dont s'échappaient des ronflements sonores. Il tendit la main, ramassa sa montre sur sa table de chevet. Huit heures. Ne croyant pas ce qu'il lisait, il se frotta énergiquement les paupières avant de regarder à nouveau. Huit heures.

- Par la barbe de Merlin !

Il essaya d'abord de se dérouler de ses couvertures manuellement mais devant la complexité de la tâche, il utilisa sa baguette pour se libérer de l'étau de draps.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami.

Il tira les rideaux brusquement et la tringle lui tomba sur la tête. Massant son crâne endolori, il secoua Ron par les deux épaules.

- Hein heu quoi, her…hermie…

- Il est huit heures, Ron ! beugla Harry dans ses oreilles.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna Ron en se retournant pour s'aplatir contre son oreiller.

- IL EST VRAIMENT HUIT HEURES !

Ron mit quelques minutes à enregistrer l'information. Puis avec un petit cri, il descendit à son tour de son matelas pour se préparer.

Ils étaient en train de mettre leurs chaussettes quand Hermione débarqua :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? Il est bientôt huit heures et demie ! On va être en retard et McGonagall nous a bien dit qu'elle voulait nous apprendre de nouveaux sorts très importants pour les ASPICS. Il ne faut surtout pas rater ça !

- On a oublié de se lever, dit simplement Harry.

- C'est ça, fit Hermione, tranchante. Dépêchez-vous.

Harry sauta dans ses chaussures et attrapa son sac de cours, Ron à sa suite.

Leurs estomacs firent des cabrioles lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle, où encore quelques élèves chanceux prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, ils se calmèrent en arrivant en cours de Métamorphose : McGonagall n'était pas encore présente et se fût Dean Thomas qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Venez voir ce qu'on a préparé !

Il invita les trois amis à monter sur l'estrade, habituellement réservée aux enseignants.

Le tableau était entièrement recouvert de gribouillages à la craie blanche. Au centre, s'étalaient en énorme les mots « MALEFOY EST AMOUREUX D'HARRY POTTER » tandis que tout autour d'autres camarades de classe avaient rajouté des phrases aussi spirituelles que « Malefoy est une pédale » ou « Dra-gay Malefoy » ou même « Epouse-moi, Harry – Dragounet ». Il y avait également quelques petits dessins, représentant généralement Harry de dos avec Malefoy se traînant derrière lui, embrassant le bas de sa cape, se traînant à genoux à ses pieds.

- Vous voulez noter quelque chose ? proposa Dean. Enfin pas toi, Harry, mais Ron et Hermione…

Cette dernière secoua la tête en soupirant alors que Ron acceptait joyeusement de se joindre aux moqueries. Harry, lui, remarqua que, sur la classe, dix Serpentards étaient présents et ils participaient tous aux blagues vulgaires sur le thème « Malefoy est homosexuel ». Les trois manquants étaient bien sûr Parkinson, Zabini et Malefoy lui-même.

- Où est Malefoy ? demanda Harry à Dean.

- J'ai envoyé Seamus les retarder, pour qu'on ait le temps de terminer. Il ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs. T'as fini, Ron ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il venait d'achever un dessin d'une qualité moyenne qui représentait, comme Harry s'en aperçut (en réfléchissant bien), Malefoy déguisé en fille, avec une jupe à volants, un T-shirt « I love Potter » et des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Hermione eût un geste qui signifiait « Oh mon dieu, je sors avec ce crétin ! » mais Harry sourit.

Il hésitait entre deux conduites : celle de s'opposer à tout ça, car ces blagues se montraient plutôt homophobes, et celle de se marrer un bon coup. Après tout, Malefoy ne lui en avait-il pas fait subir des vertes et des pas mûres ?

Seamus entra en trombe, perturbant les pensées d'Harry.

- Ils arrivent ! Vous êtes prêts ?

La classe entière acquiesça bruyamment.

- Mais McGonagall ne va pas trop tarder non plus, ajouta-t-il. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête…Quitte à me prendre des retenues, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

Les élèves encore sur l'estrade allèrent se placer derrière leurs tables respectives, attendant avec impatience. De sa place, Harry voyait très bien l'entrée tout comme le tableau et il serait aux premières loges. Il entendit Seamus rigoler devant le dessin de Ron et un Serpentard marquer nerveusement les secondes sur le bois de sa chaise. Il sentait bien que, malgré tout, tout le monde appréhendait un peu la réaction de Malefoy.

Après deux minutes qui leur parurent des heures, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes passèrent la porte. Un silence religieux s'installa parmi les tables. Les yeux de Malefoy tombèrent sur les gribouillages et il cessa de marcher. Pansy lui rentra dedans :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ?

N'obtenant pas de réponses, les deux autres Serpentards se tournèrent vers le tableau. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour reconstituer les événements.

- Ne fais pas attention, Drago, dit Pansy, d'une voix forte. C'est encore une mauvaise blague de Potty.

Et elle jeta un regard noir à Harry.

Mais Malefoy resta immobile.

Elle le tira par le bras :

- Allez, viens, c'est rien.

Blaise le bouscula un peu.

- Bouge-toi, McGonagall arrive.

En effet, le professeur franchissait le pas et se retrouvait bloquée par les trois Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Elle joua des coudes et parvint au niveau de Malefoy, toujours figé comme une statue. Elle vit le tableau, se tourna vers la classe, pointant du doigt les écritures :

- Qui a fait ça ?

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que Dean s'aplatissait sur sa chaise mais son attention fut de nouveau attirée par Malefoy. Il crut voir quelque chose briller sur sa peau pâle. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'emballa, emporté par une pensée stupide. A quelques mètres de lui, Pansy se retourna vers Malefoy et jeta, d'un air dégoûté :

- Drago ? Tu _pleures_…

Tous les visages se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'attroupement de Serpentards.

- Malefoy pleure à cause de Potty, ricana quelqu'un dans le fond de la classe. Malefoy aime Potty !

- Oh, putain, Drago, c'est dégueulasse ! s'écria Blaise Zabini et il s'écarta vivement pour s'asseoir à sa place.

Pansy renifla avant de suivre Zabini. Mais Malefoy sembla à peine les entendre, il fixait le tableau d'un air éteint, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Puis il eût une sorte de sanglot qui secoua tout son corps, il abandonna ses affaires sur place et quitta la pièce en courant. Tous écoutèrent ses pas résonner contre le carrelage du couloir jusqu'à ce que l'on n'entende plus rien.

Harry leva les yeux vers McGonagall. Il sentait ses mains trembler contre ses genoux. Le professeur se tenait, droite et sévère, le regard rivé vers la porte que Malefoy venait de passer. Elle agita sa baguette magique et les dessins du tableau disparurent. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Harry pensait qu'elle allait leur hurler dessus. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se contenta de faire cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry aurait préféré qu'elle hurle.

Il se sentait mal. Il ne fit rien de l'heure, se contentant de fixer d'un air stupide la grenouille qu'il était censé transformer en coussin. Quand McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour voir où ils en étaient, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa grenouille, en essayant de l'imaginer en coussin. Le professeur applaudit le coussin d'Hermione, grimaça devant celui de Ron, vert, rugueux et couvert de pustules, et s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Vous n'êtes pas exempt de faire les exercices pratiques.

- Je…Je n'y arrive pas.

- Quelle formule utilisez-vous ? Celle que je vous ai donnée ? demanda McGonagall, patiemment.

- Je…

- Si c'est pour ne rien faire durant mes cours, Potter, je préférerais que vous partiez. Il ne fallait même pas s'inscrire à Poudlard pour cette année de rattrapage.

Harry avait envie de protester. Il faisait de gros efforts en Métamorphose depuis le début de l'année, bien décidé à obtenir son ASPIC. Il voulait dire qu'il était troublé par l'attitude de Malefoy. Mais il pensa aux rires et aux rumeurs que cela générerait contre lui. Il comprit que McGonagall lui offrait une chance de s'en sortir.

- Si j'ai besoin d'un coussin, dit-il fermement en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux du professeur, essayant de lui transmettre un message, j'irai en acheter un.

Il se leva, rangea ses affaires sous le regard admiratif de Ron mais outré d'Hermione, rabattit sa chaise sur la table et s'avança vers la porte. Ses pieds butèrent contre le sac de Malefoy. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ramassa le sac. Une veine tambourinait dans sa tempe. Il déglutit difficilement. Enfin, il sortit dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il marcha quelques temps, pour s'éloigner de la classe de Métamorphose, et il se mit à farfouiller dans ses propres affaires. Elle était là, au fond, coincée entre le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et celui de botanique, sa carte du Maraudeur. Il l'extirpa et l'aplatit sur le mur avant de marmonner :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Mais le parchemin n'afficha pas la carte du château, contrairement à l'ordinaire. A la place, des mots apparurent à sa surface, comme si une main invisible écrivait dessus :

_Mr Cornedrue s'excuse de ne pas répondre au souhait de son fils mais, en tant que père, il se sent obligé de veiller à son éducation et de ne pas l'inciter à mentir. _

_Mr Patmol, en sa qualité de parrain, approuve Mr Cornedrue dans ses choix d'éducation de son fils unique. _

_Mr Lunard se sent forcé d'approuver ses deux amis bien qu'il n'ait lui-même aucune part à prendre dans l'éducation d'Harry Potter. _

Harry demeura interdit devant ces phrases : la dernière fois que les créateurs de la carte, c'est-à-dire son père, Sirius Black, son parrain, Remus Lupin et ce sale traître de Peter Pettigrow, s'étaient manifestés de cette manière, c'était pour empêcher Rogue de découvrir la carte du Maraudeur, alors qu'Harry était en troisième année.

Il n'était pas prêt à se résoudre à la méthode longue et fastidieuse d'arpenter tout Poudlard pour retrouver Malefoy.

- Je veux juste retrouver quelqu'un pour lui rendre son sac. Et lui parler aussi, dit Harry.

Aussitôt les écritures disparurent et la carte se dessina. Harry repéra bien vite le nom de « Drago Malefoy » dans…les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Malefoy tenait toujours à pleurer là-bas. Personnellement, il ne trouvait pas la compagnie de Mimi particulièrement agréable.

Il descendit un escalier de marbre et longea le couloir de l'étage inférieur jusqu'aux toilettes. La porte était fermée et il hésita un instant avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Il entra doucement.

Devant lui, Drago Malefoy était assis par terre, contre la tuyauterie qui ronronnait. Il cachait son visage entre ses mains, derrière ses genoux et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots.

- Heu…, dit Harry. Je suis venu te rapporter ton sac.

Il fit quelques pas hasardeux vers le jeune homme.

- Mimi n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il, juste pour dire quelque chose.

Il attendit un peu, debout, Malefoy pleurant à ses pieds. La situation était complétement irréelle et Harry se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar.

- Tu es content, Harry ? fit enfin la voix traînante de Malefoy. C'est ça que tu voulais, hein ?

Il avait relevé les yeux vers Harry.

- Ecoute, Malefoy, tu te trompes…Mais j'étais tellement surpris et même maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire, expliqua maladroitement Harry, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il convenait de dire en un instant pareil. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu…

Il s'arrêta, ne parvenant pas à se résoudre à prononcer les mots.

- Que je t'aime, murmura Malefoy.

- Oui, c'est tellement…

Sa phrase ne connut pas de fin. Malefoy venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que son estomac essayait de remonter son corps pour sortir par sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Malefoy en reniflant.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

La voix d'Harry résonna en un long écho. Malefoy soupira. Il semblait un peu mieux car il répondit, à voix basse :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça va faire chochotte mais…tu m'as sauvé la vie, pendant cette guerre.

- C'était rien, Malefoy. Je t'assure. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais j'aime Ginny et…

- NON ! cria Malefoy en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Il était débout, à présent, face à Harry, sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- Ne dis pas mensonges, poursuivit-il. Tu n'aimes pas Ginny, tu la voulais juste parce que Ron n'aimait pas qu'elle sorte avec des garçons tout le monde sait ça !

- Tu débloques complétement, protesta Harry, les yeux fixés sur la baguette braquée sur lui. Je veux bien que tu sois triste et…

Mais, de nouveau, il s'interrompit en pleine phrase : Malefoy, triste ? Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TRISTE ! hurla Malefoy si bien que tout le château devait être au courant. TOUT LE MONDE VA ME HAÏR, SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE A CAUSE DE TOI ET TU NE DIS MEME PAS « DESOLE » !

- Euh…Désolé, Malefoy ?

- TA GUEULE, HARRY, FAIS PAS LE MALIN ! MES PARENTS VONT JUSTE ME RENIER, ILS VONT PENSER QUE JE SUIS GAY ET ILS NE ME PARLERONT PLUS JAMAIS, QUANT A L'HERITAGE, C'EST MORT. JE VAIS CREVER DANS LA RUE A CAUSE DE TOI ET TU N'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE DE MOI, JE SUIS MEME PAS HUMAIN POUR TOI !

Malefoy hurlait de plus en plus fort et des larmes de plus en plus grosses roulaient sur ses joues. Sa voix grimpait dans des aiguës qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru imaginables pour un garçon, tout son corps tremblait. Il était trempé de sueur et ses cheveux se collaient à ses traits fins.

Et là, Harry dit le truc le plus profondément stupide de sa vie :

- Tu n'as pas d'argent à toi ? Genre que t'as gagné pendant que tu bossais chez Voldemort ? C'est mal payé, Mangemort ?

Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent. Pendant une seconde, il cessa même de pleurer. Ensuite, il se ressaisit et se remit à sangloter, hoqueter, transpirer. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Harry fut horrifié de ce qu'il venait de dire alors il détourna les talons et alla se cacher dans son dortoir.

Il sécha tous les cours jusqu'au déjeuner. Il mourait de faim mais il n'osa pas descendre dans la Grande Salle, par peur de tomber sur Ginny ou, pire, sur Malefoy.

Il imaginait sans peine l'expression qu'avait dû prendre son visage au mot « Mangemort », et la réaction de Malefoy s'imposait devant ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir quelque chose de semblable, mais Malefoy lui faisait de la peine, beaucoup de peine.

Il ne pouvait pas chasser de ses pensées ce que lui avait dit Malefoy à propos de son amour pour la jeune fille. Etait-il avec elle simplement parce qu'au début, Ron avait été réservé à cette idée ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, il était moins sensible à son charme. Parfois, même, elle l'agaçait… Il se roula en boule sur son lit, le regard vitreux. Il avait un peu envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Il se retint car Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le dortoir.

- Alors ? dit Ron. C'était comment avec Dragounet ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, fit sèchement Hermione. Alors, Harry, est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- Où est Ginny ?

Harry craignait qu'elle ne fût de nouveau fâchée. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des histoires là-dessus pour le moment.

- Elle est avec Luna, dans le parc. Elle comprend que tu n'aies pas forcément envie de la voir, là, maintenant.

- Oh.

Malgré lui, la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre se fit plus petite, moins étouffante.

- Alors, raconte-nous, insista Ron.

Harry se força à esquisser un sourire :

- Mimi Geignarde a un sacré concurrent. Il est presque pire qu'elle, lorsqu'il s'y met.

- Tu n'es pas trop gentil avec lui, remarqua Hermione alors que Ron s'esclaffait bruyamment.

- Non, avoua Harry.

Il se sentit encore plus mal de le reconnaître.

- Je lui ai parlé de ses activités de Mangemort, marmonna-t-il.

- Harry ! Tu es vraiment nul ! Malefoy a dépassé ça, maintenant. Il n'est plus le jouet de son père, il t'apprécie pour ce que tu es vraiment plutôt que de ne voir en toi que celui qui a placé sa famille dans une position dangereuse ! Toutes ces histoires sont finies à présent. Moi, à ta place, j'irais m'excuser et après, je tâcherais de reprendre une vie normale avec Ginny, conseilla Hermione avec force.

- Ouais, maugréa Harry. Mais, franchement, je serais très étonné si la prochaine fois que je croise Malefoy, il ne me jette pas un Sortilège Impardonnable. J'ai déjà survécu deux fois au sortilège de la mort, je doute avoir de la chance une troisième fois.

- Tu as été si horrible que ça ? s'écria Ron, visiblement enchanté.

Hermione le regarda de haut.

- Il a sorti sa baguette, se remémora Harry.

Un sentiment étrange, mélange de lassitude, de culpabilité et d'inquiétude l'envahissait. Il revoyait Malefoy hurler : « Tu n'aimes pas Ginny, tu la voulais juste parce que Ron n'aimait pas qu'elle sorte avec des garçons tout le monde sait ça !». Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne, Ron serait sans doute très en colère et ne lui parlerait plus jamais s'il brisait le cœur de sa sœur. Et Hermione, elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny. Il expira doucement.

Il se leva, les épaules tombantes.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Hermione.

- Marcher. Seul, ajouta-t-il alors que Ron se levait à son tour.

- Harry…Quand tu voudras parler à Malefoy, préviens-nous. On viendra avec toi.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit sa cape d'extérieur et quitta le dortoir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Salle sur Demande

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée. C'est toujours agréable de recevoir des commentaires aussi encourageants. J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous intéressera autant que les premiers, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Un mot en particulier pour Drarry Fan : Choquée ? C'est…surprenant comme réaction, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'émouvoir, c'est un peu le rêve de tous ceux qui écrivent… **

**Eden : oui, à mort Ginny ! Merci pour ta review. **

**Light Hane.**

**Chapitre 4 : La Salle sur Demande**

Il fit le tour du lac noir, à pas lents, comme si le poids de sa conscience était trop lourd pour aller vite. Il essayait de dévier ses pensées de Malefoy, mais c'était impossible. Tous leurs souvenirs communs tournoyaient dans son crâne. Il revoyait leur première rencontre, sur le chemin de traverse, puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés à nouveau dans le Poudlard Express. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en se remémorant leur première partie de Quidditch l'un contre l'autre. Au moins avait-il gagné. Mais rapidement, il se retrouva dans les toilettes, quelques heures plus tôt, parlant de « Mangemort », les traits froissés en une grimace de dégoût. Il aurait voulu ne jamais dire ça.

- Harry ! l'appela une voix familière.

Harry se retourna. Au bout des traces de pas qu'il avait laissées dans la neige se trouvait Luna Lovegood, accompagnée de…Ginny Weasley. Il ressentit une pointe d'irritation en la voyant il aurait préféré qu'elle se tienne loin de lui, encore un peu.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Luna d'un ton joyeux qui tranchait avec la mine sombre de Ginny.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny à sa place, agacée. Ce n'était rien, cette affaire. Sauf que je ne regarderai jamais plus Malefoy de la même manière, ajouta-t-elle, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle laissa échapper un léger ricanement qui troubla Harry. Il la dévisagea, essayant d'identifier ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant.

- C'est tout de même triste, dit Luna, de son timbre rêveur. Le pauvre…J'ai de la peine pour lui. Les gens sont parfois méchants les uns envers les autres.

- On parle de Malefoy. Je n'ai pas oublié la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage, grommela Ginny.

- Malefoy a toujours aimé la reconnaissance, intervint Harry, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il entendait par là. Ce n'était qu'une façon de…

- Mais enfin, Harry, coupa Ginny, sèche, cette bonne femme est une vraie saleté. Tout comme ton admirateur.

Elle gloussa. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

- Je suis bien contente que ce soit fini, poursuivit-elle. J'adore t'avoir à moi.

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues d'Harry, battant des cils. Elle souleva les cheveux de jais avec des gestes délicats et commença à embrasser sa cicatrice. Alors, il se passa quelque chose de très étrange dans la tête d'Harry.

Derrière la tignasse rousse de Ginny, il aperçut Malefoy, sur l'autre rive du lac, qui les observait de loin. Ses poumons semblaient avoir oublié ce qu'ils faisaient pourtant depuis dix-huit ans : inspirer, expirer. Harry suffoqua et sa petite amie recula.

- Tu vas bien ? fit-elle inquiète.

Il opina du menton, l'air lui étant revenu. De nouveau, Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa. Cette fois, il la repoussa violemment contre Luna.

- Arrête. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Comment ça ? Malefoy te perturbe ou quoi ?

Harry toucha sa cicatrice des doigts, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était encore là.

- Elle te fait mal ? demanda Ginny, les bras tendus vers lui.

- Non, dit-il rageusement. Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles.

- Et pourquoi ça, _chéri _?

Ginny le regarda, les poings sur les hanches. D'ordinaire, quand elle faisait ça, elle lui rappelait Mrs Weasley. Mais ce jour-là, elle lui fit plutôt penser à une épouse insupportable et collante comme une sangsue.

- Parce que je ne veux pas, s'écria Harry. C'est tout. Ta présence m'énerve. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement été amoureux de toi un jour ou si c'était mon imagination, mais je ne veux plus sortir avec toi.

Luna et Ginny le fixèrent en silence, estomaquées. Puis Ginny détala, ses mains masquant son visage en pleurs. Luna resta figée devant lui et fit remarquer, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Tu n'es pas très gentil, aujourd'hui, Harry.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais très fréquentable, répliqua-t-il.

- Eh bien, va donc retrouver ton petit ami, au moins, vous aurez ça en commun, jeta Luna et la haine dans sa voix ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Enfin, elle s'élança à la poursuite de Ginny et Harry fut enfin de nouveau tout seul. Il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Il venait de quitter la sœur de son meilleur ami, à l'improviste. Pourtant il s'était bien dit de ne pas le faire. Mais elle l'énervait vraiment…Elle l'embrassait toujours et ne semblait jamais cesser de tripoter sa cicatrice. Si seulement il avait pu l'enlever… Maintenant que toute cette histoire avec Voldemort n'était plus que des souvenirs, il aurait voulu être enfin _normal_, du moins si on trouvait normal d'être un sorcier.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda une voix tremblante, au-dessus de lui.

Harry leva la tête. L'une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir en cet instant se tenait devant lui : Malefoy en personne. Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le jeune homme.

- Ne m'approche pas, dit-il.

- Tu as quitté Ginny, répondit simplement Malefoy.

- Et alors ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Malefoy.

- Non, je sais bien. Je veux dire, je suis désolé si j'ai causé des ennuis dans ton couple.

- Dé-désolé ?

- Euh ouais, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit, sourit faiblement Malefoy.

Il avait l'air triste et ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre se mettre au chaud au château ? proposa Harry, se surprenant lui-même.

- Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'autres ennuis, fit Malefoy, froidement, rajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Il essayait de garder une allure digne mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était encore blessé.

- Je suis déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Il se leva et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en marche vers le château.

Harry sentait chaque pas vibrer dans sa tête alors qu'il avançait en compagnie de Malefoy. Le silence s'installa entre eux, dur et froid comme la neige qui tournoyait autour d'eux. Il commença à regretter de s'être assis dans la neige l'arrière de sa cape était tout mouillé. Il était pétrifié et, malgré ses paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse les voir, tous les deux, et qu'on aille s'imaginer des choses.

Ils franchirent les portes du château et s'arrêtèrent, dans le hall d'entrée, appréciant la chaleur de l'intérieur.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Malefoy, qui semblait considérer Harry comme le meneur.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

- A plus tard, alors.

Malefoy se détourna de lui et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier.

- Attends ! s'écria Harry et sa voix résonna dans le hall désert.

Malefoy fit d'abord mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu cependant, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ignorer l'écho qui répéta une dizaine d' « Attends ». Il s'arrêta, puis redescendit de quelques pas vers Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Malefoy, je suis…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de tes activités…de Mangemort. Ce n'était pas de ta…ta faute.

- Les choses ont toujours été ainsi, Harry, répondit-il, cinglant. Potter, le héros de Gryffondor, et Malefoy, l'arrogant Serpentard, au service de Voldemort. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça change.

Et il reprit son ascension, laissant Harry avec ses pensées.

Ce dernier resta un long moment immobile, l'esprit dans le vague. Puis sa propre voix jaillit dans sa tête : « Malefoy », pour se heurter au « Harry » du dit Malefoy. Il se sentit alors très stupide, puéril. Il aurait voulu courir après lui et lui dire…

Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Juste des mots qui étaient trop faibles pour effacer sa peine.

- Drago, murmura-t-il et le nom sonna étrange entre ses lèvres.

- TE VOILA TOI ! beugla quelqu'un.

Harry pivota sur ses pieds. Ron fonçait sur lui, sa baguette sortie.

- SALAUD ! Ma petite sœur !

Harry avait encore la tête pleine de Malefoy et il mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il laissa sa propre baguette magique dans sa poche : quoi qu'il lui arrive, ce serait mérité.

- Comment as-tu osé faire un truc pareil, hein ?

- Ron…

- Ta gueule, ok ? Luna et Ginny m'ont tout raconté. Tu me donnes envie de gerber.

Ron fit mine de vomir derrière lui.

- Ce que tu as fait, c'est le plus haut acte de trahison entre deux amis. C'est…_impardonnable. Endoloris _! cria Ron et le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet.

Il se tordit de douleur, hurla mais, par un effort surhumain, parvint à rester debout. La douleur transperça chacune des cellules de son corps. Puis, elle cessa. Harry haleta.

- Ron… Ron, ce sont mes sentiments, ce n'est pas moi…

- N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec de belles paroles ! Tu as brisé le cœur de ma sœur. Pourquoi ? Tu as joué avec ses sentiments et j'avais confiance en toi ! Mon meilleur ami ! Je suis dégoûté ! cria Ron. ENDOLORIS !

De nouveau, Harry fut heurté par le sort. Cette fois, il s'écroula sur le carrelage du Hall, bavant et tremblant. Il ne parvenait pas à définir laquelle des douleurs, physique ou morale, était la pire en cet instant. Quand ce fut fini, il resta allongé sur les pierres froides.

- Retourne enculer Dragounet, cracha Ron.

Il partit, abandonnant son ancien meilleur ami. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller et pleurer. Néanmoins, il se releva. Vacillant sur ses jambes, il se rendit à la bibliothèque, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais personne là-bas.

Il s'apprêtait à s'installer à une table vide, derrière des rayonnages sombres aux livres poussiéreux que personne ne consultait jamais lorsqu'Hermione apparut, une pile de bouquins dans les bras.

- Je m'en vais, jeta-t-il, en commençant à remettre sa cape.

- Ron n'est pas ici, le rassura-t-elle. Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui.

Il s'assit. Elle se plaça en face de lui.

- Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle. Le sortilège Doloris ?

- Non.

Harry n'eut même pas l'impression de mentir. Hermione soupira de soulagement malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment dupe.

- Tu as croisé Malefoy ?

- Ouais. Mais on n'a rien à se dire.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

- Dis-lui merci, d'abord.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, cette histoire avec Ginny, c'est de la…

- Je sais, coupa Harry. C'est de ma faute. Je devrais savoir décrypter mes sentiments, qui j'aime tout ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois le remercier, il t'a ouvert les yeux, là-dessus.

- Je n'ai pas envie de traîner avec Malefoy.

- Si tu veux, je viens avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux plus le voir.

- Harry…

- Quoi, Hermione ? Quoi ?

Elle le regarda avec de petits yeux de chien battu.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Malefoy ?

- HEIN ?

Son cri fut suivi d'un regard sévère de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

- Moins fort, Harry, murmura Hermione. Tu peux me répondre sérieusement ?

- Je suis très sérieux.

- Enfin, Harry, il est…beau, non ?

- Je ne regarde pas les garçons, décréta Harry d'un ton ferme. Si tu veux sortir avec Malefoy plutôt qu'avec Ron, je n'ai rien contre. Au moins, Malefoy ne m'a pas jeté de sortilège Doloris…

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il disait : déjà, Hermione le fixait d'un air choqué.

- Oh mon dieu ! Alors, il l'a vraiment fait ?

- Mais non, non, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? mentit Harry, mais il n'y mettait pas beaucoup de volonté.

- Il aime tellement Ginny, tu comprends ? C'est sa sœur…

- Oui, je sais, je comprends. C'est pour ça que je ne l'envoie pas à Azkaban en répétant cette histoire à tort et à travers.

- C'est gentil à toi.

- Je ne suis pas gentil. Luna m'a dit que je n'étais pas très fréquentable, comme Malefoy. Que lui et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre à cause de ça.

- Elle se trompe, Harry. Je t'aime bien, tu le sais.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa la joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et Harry s'en étonna :

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oh, c'est bon, marmonna-t-elle, toute rouge.

- Non, mais, ce n'est pas grave…Juste surprenant.

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes, face à face en silence. Puis Harry dit :

- J'y vais.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hermione en passant et disparut de sa vue dans les allées de la bibliothèque.

Il arpenta le château, se cachant derrière des armures dès qu'un Serpentard ou un ami de Ginny passait. Il passa devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants et il s'arrêta. La lassitude l'envahit. Il resta immobile un instant, le cerveau éteint. Puis il décida de ne pas rester là, planté comme un imbécile au milieu du couloir.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer ».

Il pensa cette phrase trois fois, les paupières closes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une porte était apparue dans le mur. Il la poussa, entra et la referma avec un clap ! satisfaisant. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un salon agréable, avec de grandes bibliothèques et des fauteuils à l'allure confortable. Il songea tout de suite à s'étaler dans l'immense canapé qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter dessus, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Assis sur un carton, Malefoy l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, pardon, s'excusa Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

- Mimi Geignarde est de retour dans ses toilettes.

- Je vois.

Harry détailla le carton.

- T'étais où, avant que je n'entre et transforme la pièce ?

- Dans un placard à balais. Quand je suis un peu…tu vois, je préfère une pièce de petite taille.

Harry eut un sourire. Puis, il dit :

- Tu ne préfères pas le canapé ?

- Si tu veux.

Malefoy se leva lentement, le dos courbé, et se dirigea vers un fauteuil. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, Harry s'était interposé, mu par une inspiration soudaine, la main tendue.

- Euh ? dit Malefoy.

- Dans le Poudlard Express, au début de notre première année. Tu es venu me voir dans le wagon et tu m'as tendu la main, pour que je la serre. Mais j'ai refusé. Tu voulais m'aider à distinguer les gens douteux des gens bien.

- J'étais stupide. Je buvais les paroles de mon imbécile de père comme du lait, jeta Malefoy.

Il rougit cependant, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

- C'est vieux, tout ça, ajouta-t-il, cassant.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Oui, murmura le Serpentard.

Il regarda ses chaussures, avant d'ajouter, à voix très basse :

- J'aimerais mieux pas.

- Il y a des souvenirs qu'on peut falsifier par la magie, expliqua Harry. Mais je trouve que ce n'est pas honnête. Ni envers les autres, ni pour soi-même. Je préfère que les choses changent.

Il désigna de sa main libre sa main tendue.

- Oh, murmura Malefoy.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Tu crois que les choses auraient été différentes ? Si je m'étais dit que Weasley et toi aviez l'air plus sympa que Crabbe et Goyle et que je m'étais assis avec vous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas vraiment que Weasley soit un type douteux. J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû chercher à voir par moi-même plutôt que d'écouter mes parents. Je regrette qu'ils n'aient pas été envoyés à Azkaban. Ils le méritaient. Je voudrais pouvoir changer tout ça, revenir en arrière.

Malefoy renifla bizarrement. Harry craignit un instant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer alors il dit précipitamment :

- Inutile. Il est encore temps de changer de wagon.

Il approcha sa main tendue de celle de Malefoy. Celle-ci finit par se déplier, comme à contrecœur, et ils se serrèrent la main, pour la première fois. Malefoy voulut mettre un terme à ce geste rapidement mais Harry se cramponna au poignet fin de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas que cela cesse si vite. La froideur de la paume de Malefoy contre sa peau moite faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

- Ne me touche pas ce bras, grimaça Malefoy. Tu sais, la…la marque.

- Elle n'est pas partie quand il est mort ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'on l'ait toujours. Mangemort n'est pas…un métier. C'est à la vie, à la mort. Et visiblement, peut-être même au-delà de la mort. La marque est un signe de pouvoir, d'influence. Seuls les serviteurs les plus importants de Voldemort la portent.

- C'est un honneur ?

- Ce n'a jamais été réellement un honneur pour moi. Je faisais le malin avec Pansy mais en réalité…Je ne voulais pas tuer Dumbledore.

Harry se remémora le soir du meurtre de Dumbledore. Etonnamment, il eut l'impression qu'il avait toujours sût, au fond de lui, que Malefoy ne tuerait pas son directeur.

- Tu n'es pas un tueur, cita-t-il, un peu mécaniquement.

Meurtrissant toujours le poignet fin, il souleva la manche de chemise. Elle était bien là. Le crâne et le serpent. Il posa un doigt dessus, frotta un peu.

- ça te fait mal, quand j'appuie ?

- Non. C'était douloureux uniquement lorsqu'IL mettait un doigt dessus ou sur une marque semblable. Ça n'arrivera plus maintenant. Mais je n'apprécie pas tellement qu'on la tripote. Un peu comme toi avec ta cicatrice.

Harry hocha la tête. Il reporta son attention sur la main blanche et délicate qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

- Tu as de jolies mains, Drago, dit-il simplement.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Il sentit les mains trembler contre ses paumes. Il les libéra, avec un soupir, à regret. Malefoy s'empressa de les éloigner, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Harry regarda Drago. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur le corps. Son cerveau ne semblait de nouveau plus en état de fonctionner correctement : c'était comme si ses neurones grillaient sur un barbecue. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha. Il enferma la taille fine de Drago entre ses bras, l'écrasa contre son torse. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il l'embrassa.

L'espace d'une seconde, ses lèvres se heurtèrent à celles de son partenaire, puis leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, leurs salives se mélangèrent. C'était incroyable mais Harry n'écoutait pas sa raison, il était bien trop occupé par ailleurs.

Au bout d'un temps qui ne se comptait pas, leurs bouches se séparèrent.

- Alors, Potter, tu m'aimes ? ricana Drago.

Mais ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation de ses moqueries habituelles. Il était absorbé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, le visage diaphane sous les pâles rayons de soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry avec sérieux. Je ne suis plus sûr de la définition d'aimer.

Les traits de Drago s'affaissèrent alors il ajouta précipitamment :

- Mais je suis sûr que je veux t'embrasser encore. Au moins un million d'autres fois. Je veux rester ici, avec toi, pour la vie.

Il le dévisagea, attendant une réponse. Il s'apercevait avec horreur que son discours était beaucoup plus mièvre et ridicule que dans sa tête.

- Ouais, dit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Ouais, c'est ok. Je veux bien que tu restes…là, avec moi, jusqu'à la fin.

Un feu d'artifice explosa dans la poitrine d'Harry et il se remit à l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui arracha sa chemise, s'empressa de lui délacer ses chaussures et de lui ôter son pantalon.

- Harry, commença Drago mais Harry le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller à son tour tandis que Malefoy enlevait son caleçon. Harry l'enferma dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent en arrière sur le canapé, entremêlés.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'absence

**Chapitre 5 : L'absence**

La semaine qui suivit s'écoula avec lenteur. Harry restait seul la plupart du temps, ses amis ayant décidé de suivre l'exemple de Ron et de ne lui adresser la parole uniquement pour lui faire des reproches ou l'insulter. Partout où il allait, un long murmure le suivait et des regards noirs pesaient contre ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son ancienne petite amie était tellement aimée et maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de toutes ses illusions, il se demandait comment c'était possible. A présent, il ne voyait plus que ses mauvais côtés.

Les Serpentards ne faisaient rien non plus pour arranger la situation : de façon tout à fait inattendue, ils avaient abandonné toute moquerie envers Ron pour concentrer toute leur haine sur Harry. Une fois même, Harry surprit Pansy Parkinson consolant Ginny lors de l'une de ses incontrôlables crises de sanglots qui se produisaient dès qu'Harry était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce jour-là, il s'était senti vraiment très mal.

Hermione, elle au moins, avait choisi la neutralité. Sans approuver la manière dont Harry avait rompu avec Ginny, elle soutenait qu'il avait eu raison. Elle considérait que mentir et cacher la réalité n'auraient fait que de rendre les choses plus compliquées encore. Harry était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée contre lui et accepte encore de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Néanmoins, leurs discussions étaient souvent interrompues par des cris, des remarques blessantes à leur égard et Harry savait qu'Hermione souffrait de cette amitié. Ainsi, le plus souvent, il l'évitait, se contentant de l'observer à quelques mètres en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny, tous riant et parlant. Il souhaitait parfois remonter en arrière et empêcher la rupture de se produire : ces liens privilégiés qu'il avait entretenus avec eux lui manquaient, tous ces instants qu'ils avaient partagés. Mais il ne pouvait pas alors il s'asseyait dans un coin, ruminant le passé.

Les heures s'étiraient avec indécence, de plus en plus longues et douloureuses : s'il n'y avait pas eu Drago, Harry se serait jeté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie sans hésitation. La pensée qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans le château qui se souciait de lui et l'aimait lui permettait de survivre.

L'affaire de la lettre s'était rapidement tassée : Drago avait monté un mensonge en deux temps trois mouvement, expliquant qu'il était dans un grand état d'ébriété le soir où il l'avait écrite et qu'il s'agissait d'un pari fait avec le fils d'un ami de son père, étudiant dans une autre école. Harry trouvait l'histoire peu crédible mais comme tout le monde semblait s'en contenter, il n'allait pas protester.

Par conséquent, Drago avait pu très vite retourner à sa petite vie, entouré de ses admirateurs, tandis qu'Harry le contemplait de loin, l'échine courbée, le sourire absent. La seule chose qui énervait Harry, c'était que Drago était toujours en train de se plaindre de ses amis alors que lui-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en avoir de nouveau.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre Drago, la seule idée de lui faire une remarque désagréable lui serrait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il avait eu certaines difficultés à s'y habituer à présent, il savait que c'était bien l'amour qui le faisait suffoquer lorsqu'il croisait son ancien ennemi.

Il ne s'était permis de parler de sa relation avec l'héritier des Malefoy avec personne, même Hermione n'était pas au courant. C'était un secret qu'il portait à l'intérieur de lui, comme une chandelle allumée qui l'éclairait de l'intérieur. Les sentiments éprouvés n'étaient que renforcés par l'obligation de se cacher sans cesse, de toujours rechercher de meilleurs endroits discrets et déserts.

La Salle sur Demande était bien sûr la place idéale. Selon leurs envies du jour, ils pouvaient aussi bien s'amuser dans une grande pièce ou une petite, sur un canapé ou directement sur le sol, ou même dans un hamac. Harry appréciait également la Salle de Bains des Préfets, néanmoins là-bas, il fallait veiller à ce que Mimi Geignarde ne vienne pas les déranger durant leurs ébats car c'était sans doute la pire commère de tout Poudlard. Par contre la Forêt Interdite était à proscrire : Harry y avait entraîné son petit ami une fois mais ils avaient dû s'arrêter en pleine action parce que Drago avait eu l'impression que les centaures les regardaient derrière les buissons et il n'aimait pas se sentir observé quand il jouissait. De plus, en rentrant, ils avaient croisé Graup, le demi-frère géant d'Hagrid, et Malefoy avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il s'était fait suspendre par les pieds.

D'autres jours, ils empruntaient les passages secrets et se rendaient au bar le moins fréquenté du village voisin de Pré-au-lard, la Tête de Sanglier. Ils y restaient quelques heures, discutant devant un verre ou deux de Whisky Pur Feu. Harry découvrit de nouveaux aspects de Drago, qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnés autrement. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point celui-ci se vexait facilement, ni qu'il avait autant besoin de reconnaissance ou que son père le terrifiait vraiment. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient effectivement racontés leur enfance et Harry avait découvert que Lucius Malefoy était loin d'être le père idéal.

- Ma mère me protégeait trop selon lui, il craignait que je sois un lâche, un incapable le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres me confierait une tâche, avait expliqué Drago, la mine sombre. Le sortilège Doloris était bien sûr interdit et mon père ne pouvait pas me le jeter sans risquer de représailles, mais il y a des méthodes… tout aussi affreuses et pourtant légales de punir les enfants.

- A côté de ton père, les Dursley ont été des tuteurs exemplaires, avait souri Harry et il s'était empressé de lui décrire le placard à balais où il avait dormi jusqu'à ses onze ans.

Cependant, après cette longue discussion, Harry avait essayé d'éviter le sujet de la famille car ce soir-là, Drago n'avait pas esquissé un seul sourire et avait paru un peu déprimé lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Aux vacances de Noël, Drago rentra au manoir tandis qu'Harry restait à Poudlard, en compagnie de quelques autres élèves. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer quand il vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny prendre le Poudlard Express en vue de passer les fêtes au Terrier. Au moins, il put en profiter pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Il continua d'éviter le dortoir autant qu'il en était humainement possible : Seamus et Dean étaient présents également et il ne voulait pas leur donner d'occasions de le blesser. Ainsi, il errait entre la bibliothèque et les parcs de l'école. Un jour, il se rendit à la cabane d'Hagrid pour tenter une réconciliation mais le demi-géant ne répondit pas. Pourtant les fenêtres étaient éclairées, indiquant une présence à l'intérieur. Aussi il passa le reste de la journée à marcher dans la neige, plus triste que jamais.

Le matin de Noël, il découvrit au pied de son lit trois paquets cadeaux et il resta un instant à les contempler avec surprise avant de déchirer le papier. Le premier venait de Kreattur, son elfe de maison, et contenait différents cakes de Noël mais aussi une vieille photo de famille où figurait Sirius ainsi que son frère Regulus. Sur ces photos, la mère de Sirius le tenait fermement par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir du cadre. Regulus, lui, souriait fièrement aux côtés de son père. Harry eut pitié de lui, ce pauvre garçon endoctriné par ses parents comme l'avait été Drago. Le second présent était d'Hermione : c'était une série de livres complémentaires pour ses études. Il fut déçu et surpris. Depuis un quelques années pourtant, Hermione avait renoncé à lui acheter des livres. Il supposa que c'était une façon pour elle de lui indiquer son ressentiment.

Le troisième paquet était bien plus mince et il ne pesait quasiment rien. Harry le tourna entre ses mains, cherchant une carte d'expéditeur. N'en trouvant pas, il entreprit de l'ouvrir. Mais à peine eut-il commencé à déchirer un coin que le papier explosa sur son lit, en tout un tas de petits morceaux. Un éclair jaillit, suivi d'un grand « bang ! ». Harry fut projeté en arrière, contre ses oreillers. Ses mains le brûlaient très fort. Dès qu'il parvint à relever la tête, il les hissa à hauteur de sa vue. Elles saignaient à flot. Avec horreur, il se dépêtra de ses couvertures pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Quand il posa ses pieds sur le sol, ils se mirent à piquer violemment et bientôt, ils saignèrent également, comme piqués par des milliers d'aiguilles. Harry ne parvint pas à avancer et s'écrasa par terre.

Les brûlures et les picotements se répandirent dans tout son corps, et Harry crût vraiment que cette fois-ci, c'était la fin. Du sang s'écoulait partout de sa peau, collant son pyjama poisseux à son corps. Il cria. Puis, aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Les trous dans sa chair se rebouchèrent et il resta allongé par terre, dans une mare de sang.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il. Elle va me tuer, cette fille.

Car, bien que le cadeau ne soit pas accompagné d'une carte, il était sûr et certain qu'il avait été envoyé par Ginny.

Une fois qu'il eût nettoyé le dortoir et ses draps, il entama de bouquiner les livres d'Hermione. Il comptait bien les dévorer le temps des vacances, afin de la punir de lui avoir un cadeau aussi déplaisant. Mais cela risquait d'être mission impossible parce que son esprit tout entier était absorbé par un autre fait : il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau de Drago. Il avait envoyé Hedwige la veille porter le sien au manoir.

Ce n'était pas une mince affaire d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un de riche qui avait déjà tout. Finalement, Harry s'était décidé à faire une multitude de petites attentions. Ainsi, si le voyage de sa chouette s'était bien passé, Drago avait dû recevoir un livre moldu qu'Harry aimait beaucoup, une boîte de luxe de farces et attrapes du magasin de Georges Weasley ainsi qu'une photo d'eux deux où Harry n'apparaissait que pour les yeux de Drago de façon à ce que celui-ci puisse l'afficher dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Il lui avait également écrit une lettre trop fleur bleue à son goût censée exprimer ses sentiments.

Enfin, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son petit ami serait content. Il avait deviné que celui-ci avait prévu quelque chose pour lui mais il se rassura en se disant que Drago avait dû avoir un empêchement important et qu'il finirait par le recevoir tôt ou tard.

Mais il ne reçut pas de nouveaux courriers, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain et pas plus dans la semaine qui suivit. Hedwige revint sans rien, avec du retard. Harry commença à se dire que Drago préférait lui offrir son cadeau en face, pour faire taire sa conscience qui lui criait que Drago n'avait rien prévu pour lui et que leur histoire allait finir de façon aussi abrupte qu'elle avait commencée.

Le dimanche soir avant la reprise des cours, Harry s'installa sur les marches menant au château. Il regarda passer devant lui les nombreux élèves qui rentraient de vacances, parmi lesquels Hermione. Il la remercia pour les livres, mais Ron la tira par le bras et elle disparut dans la foule avec un sourire désolé. Il chercha Drago quelques temps, espérant pouvoir lui adresser un signe discret mais il ne le vit pas. Désappointé, il alla se coucher de bonne heure afin de ne pas avoir à entendre le récit des vacances de ses camarades.

Le lendemain matin débutait avec un cours de Sortilèges. Il s'installa seul au fond de la classe, le regard éteint. Il avait croisé Ron au petit-déjeuner et celui-ci s'était permis quelques remarques désobligeantes. Il sortit ses affaires à gestes lents tandis que Flitwick faisait l'appel. Il n'écoutait les « présents » que d'une oreille absente jusqu'à ce que le professeur dise :

- Malefoy, Drago ?

La voix traînante de Drago ne répondit pas et l'intérêt d'Harry s'éveilla.

- Absent ? fit Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Malefoy aurait-il trouvé une excuse pour rester plus longtemps en vacances ?

Il y eût quelques rires mais Harry sentit son estomac faire des cabrioles dans son ventre. Il ne parvint pas à se concentrer et il n'entendit qu'à peine les exclamations de joie de Ron lorsque Flitwick le reprit sévèrement :

- Mon garçon, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de transformer cette glace en boule d'eau, vous ne pourrez pas obtenir votre ASPIC à la fin de l'année !

Effectivement, Harry avait beau agiter sa baguette magique dans tous les sens, son bol de glaçons restait à l'identique.

- C'est toujours une question de mouvements, lui expliqua patiemment Hermione à la fin du cours. Tu fais de trop grands gestes.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Harry, absent. Tu n'as pas une idée d'où peut-être Dra…Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi j'en aurais une ?

- Tu es préfète-en-chef et tu sais toujours tout, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas toujours tout, répliqua Hermione d'un ton agacé. Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse les histoires de Malefoy…Il doit être malade ou faire semblant pour rester chez lui, à se faire chouchouter par sa mère.

Mais Harry, lui, savait que ça ne collait pas. Drago lui avait raconté qu'il était rarement malade et que son père était un legilimens très puissant qui ne tolérait pas le mensonge. D'ailleurs, l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas revenir à l'école était ridicule : avant de partir, il avait bien dit à Harry qu'il aurait préféré rester à Poudlard avec lui. A moins que…à moins que les choses aient changé et que Drago ait rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un de mieux qu'Harry.

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas paraître possessif ni jaloux, mais il détestait laisser Drago sans surveillance. Il ne supporterait pas de se faire abandonner. En très peu de temps, Drago était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait du mal à y croire lui-même mais c'était ainsi. Il était tombé totalement et entièrement amoureux de ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, de ses traits fins, de son corps mince, de ses yeux gris, de son nez pointu, de tout ce qui pouvait le caractériser physiquement. Mais il voyait également au-delà des apparences et il était fou de tout ce que pouvait dire ou penser Drago.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la cloche sonner et il arriva en retard à son cours suivant. Tandis que McGonagall lui faisait signe de rejoindre sa place, il balaya la salle du regard. Drago n'était pas présent. Cette fois, il s'efforça de se concentrer et il prit avec attention de nombreuses notes. Cependant lorsqu'il rangea ses affaires, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner de nouveau vers la place vide de son petit ami.

Au déjeuner, il s'installa parmi des élèves de deuxième année qui s'empressèrent d'écarter leurs couverts des siens, regardant sa cicatrice avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Il essaya d'ignorer leurs murmures autant que possible et se plongea dans la révision de son cours de Potions. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais été si studieux. Quand il quitta la Grande Salle, il passa devant la table des Serpentards, juste à côté du trou entre Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

Il marcha le long d'un couloir, un peu au hasard, puis il aperçut au loin la bande de Ginny qui s'avançait vers lui. Il tira sa baguette magique pour lui jeter un sort horrible. Au fur à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, il la voyait de plus en plus nettement et tout son courage disparut. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son passage, s'attirant quelques gloussements. Il découvrit néanmoins du coin de l'œil un sourire fier et hautain sur les lèvres de son ancienne petite amie.

Il rajusta son sac sur son épaule et d'un pas lent, arpenta la cour de Métamorphose. Il chercha vaguement une occupation avant d'abandonner et de se rendre dans les cachots pour le cours de Potions. En passant devant l'accès aux dortoirs des Serpentards, il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Drago en sorte ou arrive tout juste, chargé de sa grosse valise.

Il fit de son mieux pour réussir à produire son propre Polynectar, se concentrant plutôt sur le souvenir d'Hermione dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde que sur la liste de son livre. Ses pensées l'entrainèrent quelques instants loin de Drago, auprès d'un Ron plus jeune et moins préoccupé par sa petite sœur. Ensuite il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fabriqué du Polynectar et son sourire faiblit. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ce jour à Drago. Il avait hâte de le revoir, il avait tant de choses à lui dire.

Mais Malefoy ne reparut pas de la semaine. A tous les cours, sa place était vide. A tous les repas, il restait un espace vacant à la table des Serpentards. Et le soir, lorsqu'il se glissait entre ses draps froids, il songeait aux différents lits de la Salle sur Demande qui étaient vides depuis un peu moins d'un mois maintenant.

Finalement, le samedi matin lorsqu'il tomba sur Pansy dans le grand hall désert, il n'y tint plus. Elle était seule et lui aussi alors il l'interpella :

- Hé, Parkinson !

Elle tourna vers lui son visage dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, le cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine, se répétant en boucle ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il écarta une mèche rebelle de ses yeux et demanda, d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaitée plus nonchalante :

- Eh bien, je me posais une question et je voulais te la poser aussi, comme ça, dans le cas où tu saurais, tu vois, où tu serais au courant, tu vois, je…euh

- Abrège mes souffrances, Potter. Tu sais bien que je déteste rester en ta présence plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour te sortir une réplique cinglante.

- Où est Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi ? ricana Pansy. Tu as une déclaration d'amour à faire ?

- N-non, au contraire, j'espère qu'il est gravement malade, mentit Harry, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air convaincant.

- Il est pas malade, fit Pansy, mais le résultat est le même, remarque. Il va pas revenir à Poudlard, il arrête les études.

- Hein ?

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le bas du dos.

- Pourquoi ? Il me semblait qu'il voulait avoir ses ASPICS ?

- N'importe quoi, fit Pansy, secouant le menton, désespérée. Drago est l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Y a pas besoin de savoir fabriquer du Polynectar quand t'as les moyens de payer des gens pour le faire à ta place.

- Mais…Pourquoi avoir commencé l'année ?

- Oh, mais j'en sais rien, moi, c'est Slughorn qui nous a dit ça. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, je saurais plus de choses quand il me répondra, raconta-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de voir ta sale tête de balafré déprimé. C'est tout à fait compréhensible et c'est même étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de gens qui arrêtent les cours. D'ailleurs, si toi, tu pouvais partir, ça serait encore mieux, en fait, ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

Cependant Harry tournait déjà les talons pour s'éloigner d'elle, ses pensées voletant dans son crâne comme de petits oiseaux prisonniers. Ce n'était pas possible, Drago ne pouvait pas être parti de cette façon, c'était inhumain, injuste : il n'avait rien fait pour mériter pareil châtiment. Sauf si Drago ne l'aimait plus…Harry essaya de chasser cette idée de son cerveau en agitant la tête comme pour chasser des mouches. Drago devait l'aimer. Le laps de temps entre la lettre et le début de la semaine était trop court ce n'était pas, ce ne pouvait pas être fini. Alors pourquoi ? Avait-il réellement eu marre des études ?

Tout en grimpant les marches de l'escalier de marbre, Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, obsédé par des centaines de question. Il monta jusqu'à la salle commune. Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient et ils s'embrassaient. Il prit son sac aussi vite que possible pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Il passait tellement de temps là-bas qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se demander s'il n'avait pas subi un mauvais sort qui avait échangé son caractère contre celui d'Hermione.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Correspondance

**Chapitre 6 : Correspondance**

Harry ne parvint pas à dormir la nuit suivante. Il ressassait les maigres informations qu'il détenait, comme si le fait de les tourner et retourner dans sa tête pouvait lui permettre d'y voir plus clair. Mais il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. Toutes les explications lui semblaient valables d'un point de vue théorique puis, lorsqu'il les appliquait au cas réel de Drago, elles perdaient leur sens. Devant ses recherches infructueuses, il essaya de dévier son esprit sur d'autres sujets, plus paisibles, exigeant moins de réflexion. Il rêvassa au corps de Drago, aux choses qu'il voulait lui dire…Cependant, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se sortir de la tête l'idée que son petit ami était parti, sans le prévenir, et que leur prochaine rencontre pouvait ne jamais avoir lieu. Non, il ne fallait pas commencer à se dire des choses pareilles, pensa Harry. Il allait revoir Drago, c'était obligé. Mais ses tentatives pour se rassurer restèrent vaines : la peur d'avoir perdu, peut-être à jamais, la seule personne qui lui permettait d'être entièrement lui-même était trop forte. Il n'osait plus rêver, par crainte que la réalité le rattrape.

Finalement, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, il n'y tint plus et sortit de son lit, le plus discrètement possible. Il ramassa un morceau de parchemin qui trainait sous son lit, découvrit au fond de son sac une plume à moitié cassée avant de retourner dans la noirceur de derrière ses rideaux. Il s'installa confortablement, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et le dos contre ses oreillers, s'éclairant à la faible lueur de sa baguette magique. Il trempa la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre d'une main tremblante, bien déterminé à ne pas en reverser. Puis il traça les mots suivants :

_« Mon cher Drago, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai osé. Je n'en pouvais plus de m'interroger sur les raisons de ton absence. Tu me manques trop et j'étais prêt à faire face à quelques suspicions, du moment que j'obtenais les renseignements que je désirais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Pansy pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. _

_Sa réponse ne m'a pas contenté. Je vois mal ton père t'accordant la permission de laisser tomber tes études, même si je ne le connais pas, après tout. Alors quelle est la vérité ? Pansy a dit, pour plaisanter, que tu en avais assez de voir ma sale tête et que tu avais préféré rester chez toi. Si jamais c'était la raison, je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'obtenir ton diplôme même si tu n'as plus rien à m'offrir. Je souffrirais bien sûr, mais en silence. _

_Reviens et/ou réponds-moi vite. La Salle sur Demande est beaucoup moins drôle sans toi. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Harry. »_

Harry mordilla le bout de sa plume, songeur. Il ne voyait pas quoi écrire d'autre. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette lettre parte le plus tôt possible. Néanmoins, il ajouta deux post-scriptum :

_« PS : J'espère que ton cadeau t'a bien plu. _

_PPS : Je t'aime. »_

Enfin, il reboucha sa bouteille d'encre et sa lettre roulée sous le bras, il enfila ses chaussons avant de quitter le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Le château endormi était entièrement silencieux, tellement silencieux qu'il semblait à Harry, qu'en comparaison, ses bruits de pas équivalaient au passage d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Il se rendit rapidement à la volière, espérant que sa chouette ne serait pas partie chasser.

Par chance, elle s'y trouvait et volait de perchoir en perchoir. Il l'appela et l'attira à l'aide de quelques noix spécial hibou. Elle les dévora dans sa main et quand elle eut terminé, Harry ne sentait plus sa paume. Puis il se saisit de ses pattes et il accrocha le rouleau de parchemin.

- Trouve-moi le vite, dit-il en lui grattant le sommet du crâne.

Elle donna un coup de bec affirmatif dans son épaule. Ensuite, elle écarta ses grandes ailes et s'envola. Elle passa très vite les fenêtres et disparut dans la nuit profonde. Harry soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il enfonça les poings dans les poches de sa robe de chambre rayée et prit le chemin du retour vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Inconsciemment, il fit un crochet par la Salle sur Demande. Alors qu'il passait devant la tapisserie, l'air hagard de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis des années, il entendit des sons, comme des gens qui marchaient et qui parlaient. Il s'arrêta et se plaqua contre un mur, tous les sens parfaitement et brusquement éveillés.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à attendre le milieu de la nuit, chuchota furieusement une voix d'homme, très familière aux oreilles d'Harry. On pourrait y aller avant de se coucher. Il est trop tôt, ou trop tard.

- Les autres devineraient tout de suite ce qu'on va faire, répondit une voix de femme, pas moins familière. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille s'imaginer des choses sur notre compte. Après tout, nous sommes préfets et nous incarnons un modèle.

- Eh bien, ça permettrait aux gens de se libérer un peu ! Les élèves de Poudlard sont les sorciers les plus coincés au monde…Neville, par exemple. Il n'ose même pas demander à Luna de sortir avec lui ! reprit la voix joyeuse de Ron.

Hermione étouffa un rire. Ils semblaient de plus en plus près. Harry jeta un œil dans le couloir, s'aplatissant plus encore dans son recoin. Il ne les vit pas : ils devaient s'être jeté un sortilège de désillusion.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui est important, finit-elle par dire. Je ne veux juste pas être surprise en pleine action.

- Personne ne peut entrer dans la Salle sur Demande quand quelqu'un d'autre y est, répliqua Ron, sur un ton d'évidence.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il suffit de savoir précisément ce que font les autres dedans. La preuve : Malefoy y est parvenu lors de cette réunion de l'A.D.

- C'est juste parce que Marietta a parlé, fit Ron, agacé. Tu l'as dit toi-même : il faut savoir. Comment veux-tu que les élèves sachent que nous…

- Tais-toi ! murmura Hermione. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le coin.

Les pas cessèrent. Harry retint sa respiration, imaginant les deux amoureux au milieu du couloir, prêts à le découvrir. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité.

- On l'aurait vu, dit Ron. Dépêche-toi, il est bientôt la demie, j'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner me coucher après.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Harry devina une forme vague mouvante qui allait tourner, là, bientôt. Son cœur lui martelant les tympans, il se mit à courir. Il n'entendit pas les exclamations lointaines, juste le son de sa course sur les pavés. Il s'efforça d'écarter de son esprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre le temps du trajet jusqu'au dortoir, se concentrant pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ses anciens meilleurs amis.

Il débarrassa son lit de ses plumes et de ses encres avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas, le menton sur les genoux, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son cerveau.

Hermione et Ron, nus dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione caressant le torse de Ron comme lui-même caressait le torse de Drago. Ron pénétrant Hermione avec amour, dans le même lit que Drago et lui. Hermione et Ron, tous les deux. L'idée lui était insupportable. Pendant les dernières années, il l'avait protégée, aimée comme une sœur.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il savait que Ron et Hermione entretenaient une véritable relation, qu'ils étaient tous des adultes à présent et que l'amour impliquait de nouvelles choses : il en avait fait l'expérience avec Drago. Mais jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de laisser les choses de côté, de connaître la vérité tout en l'ignorant. Il avait fermé les yeux sur le temps passé. Maintenant, il avait la preuve complète que des trois enfants de onze ans simples et innocents qu'ils avaient été, il n'en restait plus aucun.

Cette pensée fit monter dans sa gorge une boule de regrets. C'était comme s'il avait perdu conscience des années et qu'il venait de découvrir un calendrier. Huit ans avaient passé depuis qu'il avait découvert sa nature de sorcier, les débuts de son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, sa première visite de Poudlard, sa première nuit au château, et tout le reste. Pourtant, il revoyait nettement tellement de choses. Sa rencontre avec Drago lui remonta au visage comme une bouffée de chaleur. A l'époque, dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, il ne se doutait pas que ce garçon qui lui était apparu si désagréable deviendrait son petit ami. Non, comment aurait-il put imaginer cela ? Même l'été dernier, Harry n'y aurait pas songé. Pourtant, il avait fait erreur durant ses longues années passées à Poudlard.

Il savait que toutes les fois où il avait parlé à Drago, il y avait eu des connotations de haine et de méfiance derrière chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Désormais tous ses souvenirs étaient modifiés par le présent. Lorsqu'il resongeait à la scène dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter, il éprouvait une envie délicieuse de rire des manières de Drago. Mais il y avait aussi, comme toujours, cette compassion qui lui étreignait le corps. Avait-il le droit de ressentir autant de pitié pour l'homme qu'il aimait ? Pire encore, était-ce normal ?

De plus, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si Drago le méritait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop chouchouté par sa mère tandis que son père lui en avait toujours beaucoup demandé, cependant y avait-il là suffisamment de mal pour expliquer sa conduite ? Harry s'en fichait, il aimait Drago avec ses qualités et ses défauts, mais la question se posait tout de même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher des réponses : la fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui.

Harry rêva qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande. Drago était juché sur des échasses et le regardait de haut, la mine dédaigneuse. Harry se sentait petit en comparaison et il devait lever les yeux pour attraper le regard de son petit ami. Mais celui-ci disait de sa voix traînante : « Ce sont mes nouvelles échasses, mon père me les a offertes à Noël. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles me permettent d'avoir enfin l'air d'être ce que je suis : géant et supérieur à tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes ? N'est-ce pas, Harry ? ». Et Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre car il ne voulait pas vexer Drago cependant il ne voulait pas non plus l'entendre dire de telles choses alors il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il continuait de voir la bouche de Drago bouger et les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe », « traître à son sang » se former sur les lèvres minces, en une longue litanie insupportable. Puis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Ils se tenaient par la main. Ils demandèrent à Harry de partir mais Harry ne voulait pas. Hermione s'énervait, elle criait et elle arrachait ses vêtements, par morceaux, les déchirants de rage. Ron tirait les échasses de Drago pour les essayer tandis que ce dernier hurlait, avec la voix de la mère de Sirius Black : « Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vermines ! Bâtards ! Monstres ! Mutants »…

Le rêve changea…

Il était accoudé à la Tête de Sanglier, devant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Drago était à côté de lui mais il ne buvait rien, son menton pointu reposant sur ses mains blanches. Par les fenêtres, de l'autre côté du bar, les derniers rayons du jour filtraient et un large faisceau de lumière jaune trouait la salle. Elle était entièrement déserte, le barman lui-même étant descendu vérifier son approvisionnement à la cave. Harry avait un peu mal à la tête, à cause de l'alcool. Il remarqua que Drago aussi semblait un peu ivre, le regard vitreux.

- Je me demandais, dit brusquement Drago, ce que Granger avait l'intention de t'obliger à faire, après tes ASPICS.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, sourit Harry, mais on peut être sûr qu'elle me dira de trouver un travail pour la satisfaction de l'argent gagné par le labeur ou quelque chose dans le même style. Je suis presque certain qu'elle me dira de travailler au Ministère de la Magie, afin de surveiller la place. Franchement, ce n'est pas pour me vanter ou rien, mais je pense que j'ai mérité des vacances.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Drago. Par contre, moi, faudrait que je commence à me creuser la tête. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, en cinquième année, je pensais que je serais Mangemort.

- Quelle ambition ! s'exclama Harry sans réfléchir tandis que le visage de Drago se fermait. Enfin, t'as pas vraiment besoin de travailler non plus, remarque. Avec tout l'argent de ta famille, tout ça…Et ta paye de Mangemort !

C'était devenu sa blague, il la sortait à chaque fois que Drago amenait le sujet de l'argent et qu'ils avaient un peu bu. C'était pour lui une façon de montrer qu'il avait honte de ce jour-là, dans les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et qu'il voulait redorer son blason en plaisantant. Néanmoins, jamais Drago n'avait esquissé le moindre sourire à cette blague, certes pas drôle.

- L'argent de mes ancêtres, je n'en verrais peut-être jamais la couleur, fit Drago.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

- Si jamais mon père entend quelque chose à propos de nous deux dans ce bar, je suis un homme mort, ou pire, un homme déshérité.

Harry s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, ronchonna Drago.

- Tu me fais penser à Hermione, lors de notre première année. Elle aussi avait des priorités bizarres.

- Ne me compare pas à la Sang-de-Bourbe, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas la voir, celle-là, avec ses dents de lapin.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, dit Harry.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Quand tu dis « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Quand tu insultes Hermione alors que ses dents sont arrangées depuis plus de quatre ans. Quand tu fais ce genre de trucs, j'ai l'impression que t'as pas changé.

- Je n'ai pas changé, répliqua Drago. J'ai juste revu certaines de mes positions quand j'ai rencontré mon maître. Il était encore moins sympa que je ne le pensais, expliqua-t-il, s'efforçant de rire.

Ce fût au tour d'Harry de ne pas rire. Il resta de marbre, les yeux rivés sur Drago. Il se demandait ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, maintenant que la guerre était finie ?

Il attrapa l'arrière du crâne de Drago de ses mains et attira son visage tout contre le sien.

Harry se réveilla, haletant, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ce rêve…Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir qui avait envahi son esprit au point de venir le hanter durant son sommeil. Il en avait assez de se poser des questions à propos des convictions réelles de Drago. Il se doutait que celui-ci, même s'il avait renoncé à réduire les Moldus en esclavage, n'était pas prêt de tomber amoureux de l'un d'entre eux ou de simplement de lier une amitié.

Il regarda sa montre. Bien qu'il soit encore fatigué, il avait dormi plusieurs heures puisqu'il était bientôt neuf heures du matin. Il n'avait aucune conscience du temps, surtout quand il rêvait. Il se leva, se lava rapidement et s'habilla pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Il était en train de tartiner de la confiture de fraise sur un toast lorsque sa chouette fondit sur lui et se posa juste à côté de son assiette. Elle avait un rouleau de parchemin lié à la patte.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il à haute voix.

Il récupéra l'enveloppe, qui portait l'écriture de Drago. Il abandonna là son toast et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir dans un endroit où n'importe qui pouvait lire par-dessus son épaule.

« _Harry, _

_J'écris cette lettre à la hâte car je tiens absolument à ce que tu la reçoives le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que j'ai décidé de quitter Poudlard parce que je ne t'aime plus. C'est mon père. Il sait. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais il sait. La veille de Noël, il m'a appelé dans son bureau et il me l'a dit. Hurlé serait plus exact. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Il a décidé que je ne retournerais plus à Poudlard, de façon à ce que tout s'arrête. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas eu ton cadeau, je pense que mon père l'a intercepté. En tous cas, je crois qu'il a intercepté celui que j'ai essayé de t'envoyer discrètement. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Drago. _

_P.S : s'il te plaît, dis-moi que t'as un plan. »_

Harry tordit le parchemin entre ses doigts. Les veines de ses poignets palpitaient. Tout son corps tremblait. Drago l'aimait, mais ils étaient séparés maintenant. Il imagina Drago enfermé dans une haute tour, gardée par son dragon de père, comme une princesse de conte de fées moldu, attendant qu'on vienne le délivrer. Pour être honnête, Harry ne se sentait pas les qualités d'un preux chevalier en armure, sur son fier destrier, surtout face à Lucius Malefoy. Il se sentait plus comme un idiot tenant une lettre d'amour, le cœur gonflé, les yeux au bord des larmes, au milieu des escaliers tournants. Il lui sembla que son cerveau était enveloppé dans un sac en plastique.

Il n'avait pas de plan.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Loin des yeux

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis très touchée. C'est vraiment agréable d'être encouragée. Alors, si vous aimez ma fanfiction, merci de continuer ! Je sais, ce n'est pas beau de réclamer…Je vois que certains m'ont aussi ajoutée en alerte, je les remercie eux aussi !

**Sarah : **Tu aimes les Harry nostalgiques et déprimés ? Tu m'étonneras toujours…

**Aurysadik : **Eh oui, nos pauvres amis, après s'être haïs pour notre plus grand plaisir durant de longues années, sont (enfin) amants et voilà qu'ils n'ont pas une minute à eux. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger, malheureusement. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je dis « malheureusement » alors que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire.

**Serdra : **Euh, l'héritage, je pense que Drago peut faire une croix dessus…

**Brigitte26 :** Le jour où Harry sera un chevalier sans peur et sans reproches, faudra me prévenir, hein. Parce que c'est pas encore ça…Big Bisous à toi aussi.

**Jenisasus **: Comme l'a dit Mick Jagger, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux…Désolée.

**Chapitre 7 : Loin des yeux**

Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche avant de grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune quasiment déserte et poussa brutalement la porte de la chambrée. Elle vint frapper contre le mur derrière mais il n'entendit même pas le bruit. Il se précipita vers son lit et se mit à chercher un nouveau parchemin. Il avait mille questions à poser. Il s'aplatit sur le matelas, sa plume dans sa bouche, dévissant sa bouteille d'encre de ses doigts moites.

- Tu as fait tomber un truc, fit remarquer la voix de Ron, glaciale.

Harry leva les yeux brusquement. Ron, encore en pyjama, tenait dans sa main droite la lettre de Drago, pliée en six. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis repartir. Il s'efforça de prendre un ton calme et poli pour demander :

- Tu veux bien me le rendre s'il te plaît ?

Il se redressa dans le lit, posant presque déjà un pied sur le sol.

- C'est une lettre ? questionna Ron, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répliqua Harry, et rends-le moi, s'il te plaît.

Il se mit debout, la paume tendue. Il ne faut pas qu'il lise ça, pensa-t-il très fort et il s'approcha de Ron, à pas lents. Mais son ancien ami semblait lire dans sa tête et il commença à déplier le papier, les doigts tremblants d'excitation.

- Alors, t'as encore des amis ? Ou est-ce que c'est une lettre de menaces ? Dis-moi qui c'est, que je l'embrasse !

Sans réfléchir, Harry bondit. Lui et Ron s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le plancher mais au moins, il put récupérer sa lettre et la brandit au-dessus de lui, à bout de bras. Il était assis sur le torse de Ron et il sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur son visage rieur.

- Est-ce que ça serait une autre admiratrice secrète ?

- Ta gueule, Ronnie. A ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il en avait envie, il en mourrait d'envie. La vengeance, enfin. La bouche de Ron se tordit en un rictus. Il blêmit.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, espéra-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me torturer ou…

- Bien sûr que non, fit Harry mais au fond de lui, il n'en était pas convaincu. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau, c'est vraiment insultant de penser ça.

- Ecoute-toi parler, ricana Ron. On dirait Malefoy. Encore un peu de temps et tu voudras gouverner le monde.

- Je ne suis pas certain, commença Harry.

Il savait où frapper. Il décida d'oser.

- Je ne suis pas certain que le Ministère de la Magie serait ravi d'entendre que tu as usé d'un sortilège impardonnable sur ma personne. C'est illégal, si tu me permets de te le rappeler.

- Tu n'as rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chuchota Ron, soudain terrifié, tu ne vas pas le faire maintenant.

- Non, dit Harry, avec un sourire sadique. Sauf si tu m'en donnes l'envie…

Il se releva et d'un pas nonchalant, regagna son lit.

- Tu le méritais. Tu le sais très bien, dit Ron, toujours par terre.

- Tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience. Je ne suis pas sûr que les problèmes de cœur de ta sœur soit une excuse pour attaquer…le Vainqueur.

Le dernier mot brûla la bouche d'Harry tandis qu'il fusait entre ses lèvres. Ses mains se raidirent en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche. Ses propres paroles le stupéfièrent.

- C'est ça, cracha Ron, le Vainqueur ! Le Vainqueur de mon cul, oui ! Sans nous, tu n'aurais pas fait dix mètres !

Harry fit volte-face, le visage rouge de colère.

- AH OUI ? ALORS IL FALLAIT LE TUER TOI-MEME, SI C'ETAIT SI SIMPLE POUR TOI !

- MOI AUSSI, JE POURRAIS ME VANTER D'AVOIR DETRUIT LES HORCRUXES DE VOLDEMORT, MAIS JE NE LE FAIS PAS ! beugla Ron.

- Tiens, dit Harry, à voix beaucoup plus basse, tremblant de rage, tu l'appelles par son nom maintenant qu'il est mort. Quel courage !

Ron resta immobile, les bras ballants. Il contempla Harry, le regard vide et inexpressif. Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent en silence. Harry sentait ses veines palpiter sur ses tempes et les battements irréguliers de son cœur résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Il regardait le corps de Ron, droit devant lui et il fut pris de deux envies, totalement contradictoires. Une partie lui soufflait d'arracher cette tête rouge de fureur sous les cheveux flamboyants mais une autre voulait se précipiter et étreindre son ancien meilleur ami, lui raconter la peine qu'il éprouvait et son inquiétude pour Drago. Il se retint juste à temps, avec un léger mouvement de recul.

- Rien à ajouter ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus hargneux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'on te parle, répliqua Ron.

Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Harry fixa son dos pendant qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir puis il retourna sur son lit. Il était si énervé qu'il renversa de l'encre partout sur ses draps pendant qu'il écrivait.

_« Drago, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton père ne t'a pas fait trop souffrir. Je m'en voudrais beaucoup s'il te blessait à cause de moi. Comment es-tu parvenu à recevoir mon courrier et à m'envoyer cette lettre si ton père surveille les hiboux ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi de communiquer avec moi ? S'il le faut, j'arrêterais. Je préfère rester sans nouvelles que te mettre en danger. Je veux que tu me dises tout sur ta condition parce que sinon, je n'aurai jamais de plan pour qu'on se revoit. _

_Tu me manques horriblement, j'ai tellement envie de te voir. _

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, même si tu es loin de moi. _

_Harry. »_

Harry reboucha sa bouteille d'encre presque vide et roula sa lettre. Il jaillit hors de son lit et, pour la deuxième fois dans la matinée, fila à la volière.

Il passa la journée à attendre des nouvelles. Il faisait un saut à la volière toutes les heures et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de scruter le ciel, à la recherche de deux grandes ailes brunes, fendant les nuages. Mais il lui fallut attendre le soir avant d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il désirait tant.

Il était attablé dans la Grande Salle, mâchonnant d'un air absent ses pommes de terre sautées. Il regardait Ron un peu plus loin, occupé à dévorer son blanc de poulet comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Il avait du mal à accepter les choses qu'il lui avait dites le matin même. Ron avait certes eu quelques instants de faiblesse durant leur lutte contre Voldemort mais lui aussi s'était parfois découragé. Mais, finalement, ils avaient vaincus et selon lui, le jour de la victoire était marqué autant de son nom que du sien. Il savait qu'il n'aurait tué personne sans l'aide de ses amis.

Quand il croisa les yeux de Ron, il lui adressa un léger sourire, comme un pardon. Ron eut un minuscule mouvement de lèvres et Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'insultes, d'un sourire ou, plus simplement, d'un morceau de nourriture anormalement dur.

Ses interrogations furent interrompues par l'arrivée de sa grande chouette. Il arracha vivement le parchemin et le parcourut du regard, sans remarquer que l'oiseau terminait son assiette à sa place. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait lire par-dessus son épaule. A vrai dire, vu le contenu, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

_« Sois devant la cheminée de ta salle commune à minuit ». _

Harry avait reçu beaucoup de courtes lettres dans sa vie mais celle-ci battait vraiment des records. Cependant il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête et n'avait pas d'attention à porter sur des questions de formes : il allait voir Drago. Ce soir. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Seulement huit heures. Il soupira. Comment pourrait-il bien tuer le temps cette fois ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre des hypothèses, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Hermione.

- Tiens, salut, dit-il, d'un ton dégagé. Tu vas bien ?

Il chassa d'un geste de la main la chouette qui était maintenant occupée boire dans son verre. Visiblement la sauce piquante lui avait donné soif.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, visiblement agacée : ces derniers temps, elle vouait une véritable haine contre les conversations banales. Tu reçois beaucoup de courrier ces temps-ci, non ?

- Non, fit Harry, en haussant les épaules. Pas tant que ça.

- Deux lettres aujourd'hui : une au petit-déjeuner et une au dîner. C'est…eh bien, d'habitude, tu n'entretiens pas de correspondance aussi assidue.

- Ces deux lettres ne viennent pas de la même personne, mentit Harry, irrité. J'ai encore des fans, tu sais. Des gens qui s'en foutent de Ginny et qui sont juste contents que l'assassin de leur famille soit mort.

- Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi, Harry. On avait cessé de t'écrire depuis des mois. Ton triomphe est terminé, répliqua-t-elle. Redescends du podium à la réalité. Tu ne te vantais pas tant que ça avant, ajouta-t-elle, sombre.

- Je ne me vante pas ! s'écria Harry, en colère contre lui-même : tous ses mensonges menaient à la même conclusion. Je te raconte n'importe quoi parce que tu veux mettre ton nez dans mes affaires !

Un sourire satisfait vient orner le visage d'Hermione.

- Voilà. Nous sommes donc bien d'accord. Il n'y a plus d'admirateurs passionnés qui t'envoie des lettres tous les jours ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, grogna Harry. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que ça me manque…

- Au contraire, Harry. Je comprends bien ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment. Ta situation à Poudlard est devenue un peu délicate, à cause de ta rupture avec Ginny, et tu as besoin de réconfort. Mais personne ne te l'apporte alors tu penses qu'avec les grandes choses que tu as accomplies, tu mérites un minimum de compassion. Et, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine renfrognée, tu as raison.

- J'ai raison ? répéta Harry, interloqué.

Il ne cherchait pas à nier, c'était à peu près ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas si seul que le pensait Hermione. Il avait Drago.

- Oui. Moi, je te soutiens, tu vois, précisa Hermione. Tu peux tout me dire. Alors, qui… ?

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme ça, je préférerais que tu ne me soutiennes pas, jeta Harry et il sortit de table, même s'il avait encore très faim.

Il ramassa son bout de papier et se dirigea vers le Hall.

- Attends !

Hermione se précipitait à sa poursuite, le visage rouge. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de marcher le plus vite possible, les yeux rivés sur les pavés. Les lignes se déformaient, formant un monde psychédélique pour son cerveau fatigué. Il songea qu'il serait bon de se reposer avant sa discussion avec Drago. Il voulait être en forme. Mais son amie ne semblait pas disposer à le laisser se reposer.

- Harry, c'est un ami ? demanda-t-elle, la voix inquiète.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

Son poing se resserra autour de sa lettre.

- C'est Malefoy, hein ?

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il dévisagea Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Que savait-elle ? Et d'où tenait-elle de telles informations ?

- Qui ? Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'efforça d'appliquer sur ses traits un air innocent, essayant de dissimuler ses craintes et ses pensées bouillonnantes.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione, songeuse. Je ne crois pas vraiment à cette histoire de pari et donc je me disais que tu étais peut-être désespéré au point de lier des amitiés stupides.

- Des amitiés stupides ? répéta Harry.

Visiblement elle prit son irritation pour de l'incompréhension car elle se contenta de répondre :

- Oui, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Malefoy n'est pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour prendre la place de Ron.

- Personne ne prend la place de personne, grogna Harry. Et je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné ses années de Mangemort, ajouta-t-il, amer.

Il froissa plus encore le morceau de papier entre ses doigts, de colère. Il n'aimait pas entendre du mal de Drago. Il songeait d'ailleurs que Drago serait un bien meilleur ami que Ron.

- Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, rectifia Hermione, j'ai pitié de lui. Mais je voudrais que tu arrêtes de classer les gens dans un tableau à deux colonnes. Il n'y a pas les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre. On peut être désagréable, mesquin, égoïste et prétentieux sans être un Mangemort.

- C'est certain, fit Harry. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ton petit ami.

Des larmes montèrent dans les yeux bruns de son amie et sa gorge se serra. De nouveau, il souhaita revenir en arrière. S'il n'y avait plus moyen d'être avec Drago, ne fallait-il mieux pas retrouver Ron et Hermione ? Mener une vie paisible, sans secrets, comme avant. Il revint à la raison et ses pensées lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Il ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il en était du côté de Drago.

- Hermione, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Non, c'est bon, renifla-t-elle. Tu as encore raison.

Elle essuya ses joues brillantes, battant des cils pour chasser les derniers pleurs. Puis, à l'improviste, comme si elle-même n'avait pas préparé son geste, elle se colla contre le torse d'Harry. Elle appuya son front contre son épaule et Harry sentit ses bras se refermer sur son corps mince. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'ils étaient dans le Hall et que bientôt une marée d'élèves viendraient les rejoindre et que tous les verraient ainsi. A vrai dire, Harry ne pouvait plus s'inventer d'autres relations. Il n'avait que Drago en tête, à toute heure de la journée.

- Tu es vraiment un grand sorcier, fit Hermione, d'une voix enrouée. Pas très habile avec les femmes, mais tu as fait tant de grandes choses…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont tous fâchés. Ce ne sont pas eux qui se sont fait largués.

- Non, approuva Harry. Je ne mérite pas ça.

Il s'avouait la vérité. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Ron, ça ne faisait pas de lui un double de Malefoy. C'était ainsi qu'il ressentait les choses. Il avait vaincu, tous avaient vaincu, Voldemort. La menace avait disparu depuis même pas un an et déjà, leur belle union de force se divisait sur des sujets aussi ridicules. Et, comique de situation, l'une des dernières personnes de son côté n'était nul autre qu'un ancien partisan du mage noir. Il relâcha Hermione. Elle s'écarta de lui, les yeux encore embués.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je veux toujours faire des câlins à tout le monde.

Il haussa les épaules. Il rangea sa lettre dans sa poche, espérant qu'elle aurait renoncé à l'attaque. Néanmoins, c'était rêver trop fort.

- Qui est ton ami, alors ? Si ce n'est pas Malefoy ?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut envie de le lui dire. Il voulut lui avouer ce secret. Il pensait qu'elle aurait compris. Hermione devait être la seule personne capable de comprendre. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle en parle à Ron. Drago avait suffisamment d'ennuis. Alors, il répondit :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça à propos de Ron. C'était mon ami, et j'aimerais bien qu'il le soit encore. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais.

- Non, Harry. Il est juste humain, comme toi, comme moi, et comme Malefoy.

- Si l'on suit des raisonnements pareils, Voldemort aussi.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'est jamais vraiment inquiétés de pourquoi il était comme ça. Il a eu une enfance difficile, ça explique beaucoup de choses, je pense.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas avoir pitié de Voldemort, maintenant.

Ils rirent, même si ce n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

- Non, sourit Hermione. Je continue de penser qu'il y aura toujours des gens détestables, pour qui on ne peut éprouver qu'une pitié dégoûtée. On ne peut quand même pas rejeter tous les défauts de Malefoy sur ses parents. Quoi qu'ils le méritent…

Harry hocha la tête pour dire « oui » tandis que son cœur hurlait « non ». Il devait protéger Drago, il devait le soutenir et ne pas laisser son amie dire des horreurs sur lui. Mais était-ce réellement des horreurs ? N'était-il pas seulement aveuglé par l'amour ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se promit de prêter attention au moindre détail, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il le verrait enfin.

- Harry ? appela une voix traînante, si familière.

Harry sursauta dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, tiré du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux aussi brusquement que si on lui avait arraché les paupières et il fixa l'âtre, le regard ahuri. La tête de Drago flottait dans les flammes vertes, séparée de son corps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil effaré à sa montre. Il était effectivement minuit passé de quelques minutes. Drago eut un petit rire.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais…fatigué, Comment vas-tu ?

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et vint s'accroupir en face du visage de Drago. De plus près, il lui sembla apercevoir, dans la lumière du feu, des plaies encore rouges sur sa peau pâle. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago avait tendu les lèvres et attrapé les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que le jeune homme ne plaisante :

- Si j'avais des bras, je te prendrais contre moi.

Harry rit puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne pouvais pas venir en entier ? Non que ta gueule me déplaise mais

- Tu en voudrais plus ? termina Drago à sa place. Ouais, c'est dommage. Mais Poudlard ne serait pas sûr si n'importe qui pouvait y entrer avec un peu de poudre de Cheminette. C'est déjà bien que le Ministère permette à la tête de passer.

- En même temps, une tête, ça n'est pas très dangereux. A part me mordre, je vois mal qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire d'autre.

Drago reprit son sérieux après un nouveau sourire.

- Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Hermione et Ron prennent eux aussi la salle sur demande pour une chambre de love hôtel, ils essayent tous les deux de savoir à qui je suis si pressé d'envoyer des lettres mais Hermione a surtout envie de me faire des câlins et des compliments toutes les cinq minutes.

- Elle a sans doute réalisé que tu fais un bien meilleur petit copain que Ron, fit Drago d'un ton un peu froid.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

La tête de Drago roula bizarrement dans les flammes et Harry supposa que c'était parce que son petit ami venait d'hausser les épaules. Néanmoins, il vit apparaître sur ses hautes pommettes de petites marques rouges.

- Mais peu importe Poudlard, parle-moi plutôt de toi.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que mes lettres ne soient pas interceptées… Mon père n'a pas pensé à vérifier sa réserve de poudre de Cheminette et je lui en ai piqué suffisamment pour pouvoir voyager tous les jours pendant quarante ans.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas, si tu n'es pas prisonnier ?

Drago plissa les yeux.

- Je suis prisonnier ! Il m'a jeté un sortilège de trace. Ce qui signifie qu'il sait exactement à quel endroit je me trouve à chaque minute. S'il me sent quitter la maison, il me rejoint immédiatement et me ramène direct à ma chambre. Je le sais, j'ai essayé tout à l'heure.

Harry le regarda, l'air horrifié.

- Mais alors ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça compte, dit Drago simplement. Physiquement, plus de la moitié de mon corps se trouve chez moi. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois et il n'a rien vu.

Il tourna la tête autour de lui et Harry put admirer ses blessures. Il n'osa rien demander : il craignait de connaître la réponse.

- Je n'étais jamais venu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Ah ? Et ?

- C'est encore plus moche que je ne le pensais. Tout un tas de bibelots et de tentures et de déco lourde.

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine dégoûtée de Drago.

- Si tu veux, on peut se voir dans une autre cheminée, proposa-t-il. Si tu trouves cet endroit trop horrible et indigne de ton rang de Serpentard.

- Surtout les grandes bannières rouges et or, je trouve que c'est un peu exagéré, poursuivit Drago sans prêter attention aux moqueries d'Harry. Chez nous, il n'y a pas tant de décorations d'un autre âge !

- C'est vrai que vous autres, avec vos bocaux contenants des choses sans noms et vos lumières vertes du lac et vos crânes humains, sans parler des slogans anti-moldus gravés partout par les élèves depuis des siècles, vous n'êtes pas du genre à rappeler qui vous êtes toutes les deux secondes ! ironisa Harry.

Drago le dévisagea, surpris.

- Tu es déjà allé dans notre salle commune ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te raconter…

Et Harry s'empressa de raconter comment lui et Ron s'étaient fait passés pour Crabbe et Goyle, bien des années plus tôt, persuadés que Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il redoutait légèrement la réaction de Drago, et il avait raison. Ce dernier ne trouva pas cette révélation propre à rire.

- Attends. La Sang-de-Bourbe sait faire du Polynectar depuis l'âge de douze ans ?

- Ouais, fit Harry. Elle est vraiment super forte alors arrête de l'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît. Mais tu n'as pas remarqué que, avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie, une cicatrice commençait à apparaître sur le front de Goyle ?

- Non, répondit avec colère Drago. Je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Harry voyait bien qu'il était surtout fâché contre lui-même, de ne pas s'être aperçu de la supercherie aussi essaya-t-il de l'embrasser pour le calmer mais Drago bougea la tête.

- J'ai passé une heure en compagnie d'Harry Potter, à me moquer de lui sans le savoir, marmonnait-il entre ses dents.

- Parle pour toi. Moi, je devais subir des injures tout en m'efforçant de garder l'expression débile de Goyle sur le visage.

- Tu le méritais. Tu étais un sale petit arrogant.

- Et toi donc alors ! s'écria Harry avant de rabaisser la voix pour ne réveiller personne. « Mon père a toujours dit que la nomination de Dumbledore comme directeur est la pire chose qui soit jamais arrivé à cette école ». On a entendu mieux !

- Je sais que tu es un vrai fan de Dumbledore mais entre le vol de la pierre philosophale sous son nez, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, les Mangemorts déguisés en professeurs et la mort de Cédric, on ne peut pas dire que sous son contrôle cette école ait été la plus sûre du monde !

- Tous ces événements n'étaient pas prévisibles ! Et la pierre philosophale n'a pas été volée, j'ai retenu Quirrell ! Et le journal de Jedusor a été détruit, lui aussi, opposa Harry avec force.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais…Heureusement que tu étais là, hein ? Toujours au bon endroit au bon moment, renifla Drago d'un air supérieur. Imagine si Voldemort avait eu la pierre, ou si tu n'avais pas eu le courage de descendre dans la Chambre pour sauver la sœur de Ron. Personne ne s'en serait chargé et elle serait morte. Ce n'aurait certes pas été une grande perte mais de là à la laisser mourir comme ça, j'estime qu'il y a un pas…

- Que tu aurais franchi sans hésiter ! s'énerva Harry. Je te rappelle que c'est TON père qui a mis l'horcruxe dans son chaudron !

- Oui, mon père, pas moi, répliqua Drago qui commençait à s'énerver vraiment lui aussi. Et ça ne résout pas le fait qu'on a eu comme professeur pendant un an un Mangemort déguisé ! Si Dumbledore avait été assez malin, il n'aurait pas engagé n'importe qui !

- T'y aurais pensé toi à ça ? Un Mangemort déguisé en Auror ? s'écria Harry, la voix tremblante.

- Moi, peut-être pas, répondit Drago d'un ton acerbe, mais il me semblait que Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus intelligent de sa génération. Et ne te mets pas debout parce que c'est de la triche : je ne peux pas te regarder de haut quand ma tête est dans la cheminée !

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère. Il eut comme un spasme en croisant les yeux furieux de Malefoy, au niveau de ses genoux. Ceux-ci plièrent et il s'écrasa dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien trop ébouriffés tout en jetant un regard noir à Drago. Aussitôt il regretta son geste.

- Pardon, dit-il, plus lentement et plus doucement.

Drago ne répondit pas et laissa le silence s'installer quelques minutes. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui semblait interminable à Harry, il reprit la parole :

- On parlait de quoi ?

- De nous. On va continuer à se voir ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit le jeune blond, d'une voix un peu distante, en secouant ses mèches. Si on peut tenir plus de cinq minutes sans s'engueuler, bien entendu.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut ! fit Harry, du bout des lèvres, agacé. C'est ma faute. J'amène toujours des sujets qui fâchent. Je dois aimer t'énerver.

- T'es complètement maso, dit Drago.

Harry pouffa et il retourna, à quatre pattes, sur le tapis pour embrasser la tête sans corps.

- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il. J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi. J'ai peur de te perdre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Si. Tu connais peut-être pas ce proverbe mais…

- Je déteste les proverbes. Ils me rappellent ma connasse de grand-mère. Elle parlait quasiment qu'en proverbes, coupa Drago.

- C'est un proverbe moldu, donc à mon avis, ta grand-mère ne le connaissait pas.

- Sûrement pas. Et je ne veux pas le connaître non plus.

- C'est : « loin des yeux, loin du cœur », dit Harry sans écouter son petit ami.

- Et comme 99.99% des proverbes et 100% des trucs moldus, ça ne veut rien dire.

- Si. Ce que veut dire le proverbe, c'est que lorsqu'on se voit pas…

- On s'aime moins, j'avais compris, merci bien de me prendre pour un débile profond. N'empêche que ça n'a aucun sens. Il y a des gens qui dès qui se voient ont envie de se tabasser alors qu'ils s'aiment.

- Tu fréquentes des gens bizarres, remarqua Harry, pas très convaincu.

- Ouais. Toi par exemple.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux me tabasser dès que tu me voies.

Drago resta muet. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il se pencha plus encore vers lui et l'embrassa. Immédiatement, Drago répondit à son baiser, s'empressant de franchir de sa langue la barrière de ses lèvres. Il l'enroula autour de la sienne, jouant à l'éviter pour mieux s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans la bouche d'Harry. C'était terriblement excitant mais Harry finit par avoir des difficultés à respirer et il brisa le lien.

- Tu préfères m'étouffer, c'est ça ? rit-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? plaisanta Drago.

Et il se remit à l'embrasser.

- Je reviendrais demain, à la même heure, promit Drago. Et je vais essayer de t'envoyer des lettres, mais n'y réponds plus, c'est risqué.

- Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? supplia Harry, comme un enfant qui veut que son père lui lise une dernière histoire.

- Non, j'entends mon père qui monte les escaliers.

Aussi Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur le coin de sa bouche avant que sa tête ne quitte l'âtre.

Harry resta quelques instants de plus, devant la cheminée vide, à se remémorer la visite de Drago. Il se jura que le lendemain, il ferait de son possible pour ne pas aborder des sujets aussi graves. Ils avaient perdu de précieuses minutes à se disputer.

Enfin, il monta dans son dortoir et se coucha dans son lit, au milieu des respirations régulières de ses camarades déjà endormis.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La tête dans la cheminée

**Chapitre 8 : La tête dans la cheminée **

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu plus heureux pour Harry.

Pour commencer, Hermione passait de plus en plus temps en sa compagnie, délaissant parfois Ron pour plusieurs heures. Il était content de profiter de sa présence plus souvent et de rire avec elle, rendant sa vie un peu moins solitaire. C'était sa meilleure amie et il avait toujours des choses à lui raconter ou à lui demander. Parfois même, ils se moquaient discrètement de Ron, derrière son dos. Mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant.

Aussi, certains élèves de la classe s'étaient remis à lui parler. Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir à leurs tables pendant les cours et ils s'échangeaient des sourires, des murmures ou des soupirs ennuyés. Au fur à mesure que Ginny se relevait, la popularité d'Harry remontait. De nouveau, des murmures admiratifs fusaient dans les couloirs à son passage et les gens ne le regardaient plus comme un briseur de cœur machiavélique. Seamus accepta même d'entendre sa propre version de la rupture et considéra qu'il avait été idiot de l'ignorer. Par contre, d'autres, tels Ron, Dean, Neville et Luna, restaient campés sur leurs positions.

Et puis, il y avait Drago. Drago dont il lui semblait qu'il était chaque soir plus amoureux. Drago dont le corps lui manquait terriblement bien qu'il put profiter de son visage toutes les nuits. Drago, avec ses critiques acerbes, son rire glaçant mais si électrisant, son sourire étincelant, ses joues pâles dans la lueur des flammes. Mais le fait qu'Harry en soit tombé amoureux ne changeait rien au fait que Malefoy était souvent d'humeur changeante, qu'il adorait se moquer des plus faibles et qu'il était prétentieux et fier. Néanmoins, il se montrait toujours protecteur envers le jeune Gryffondor, s'assurant chaque soir de sa bonne santé et de ses relations avec ses camarades. Il était toujours prêt à insulter copieusement Ron ou Neville ainsi qu'à se moquer du professeur Slughorn. De plus, Harry s'arrangeait à présent pour éviter les sujets fâcheux, comme les Mangemorts ou Dumbledore.

Pourtant, une nuit, entre le jeudi 2 février et le vendredi 3 février, ce fut Drago lui-même qui aborda le sujet, d'un ton naturel, comme si ce n'avait jamais été le point de départ de toutes leurs disputes.

- As-tu entendu parler des Néo-Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il à Harry, après un long baiser.

- Les quoi ?

Harry s'écarta un peu de la cheminée, les yeux plissés d'incompréhension.

- Les Néo-Mangemorts, répéta Drago, ce groupe extrémiste qui lutte pour la sauvegarde des idées de Voldemort, comme la vie éternelle, l'esclavage des Moldus et l'élimination des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Les oreilles d'Harry se mirent à bourdonner, son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la présence d'une nouvelle menace.

- Non, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je ne suis plus tellement l'actualité. Mais si c'était vraiment important, j'aurais forcément eu des infos, dit-il, sûr de lui.

- Oh, peu d'infos filtrent, seulement quelques-unes et choisies par le Ministre. La communauté magique est au courant de la situation mais il se refuse à ce que la panique s'empare du pays. Les Néo-Mangemorts sont les premiers suspects de meurtres récents et aussi d'actes de vandalisme. Ils signent la plupart de leurs crimes d'une petite phrase sur leurs idéaux, ce genre de choses.

Harry dévisagea Drago un instant, son sang battant dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la nouvelle. S'attendait-on à ce qu'il agisse ? Bien sûr, s'il le fallait, il protégerait sa patrie mais il était fatigué de cette course perpétuelle qu'avaient été les dernières années…Il voulait se détendre maintenant, laisser tout ça loin derrière lui.

- Les Aurors se chargeront d'eux, espéra-t-il. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes en principe. Si des gens meurent, ils vont s'activer et ça va cesser rapidement.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Drago, lentement. On a aucune idée qui tient lieu de chef là-dedans et aucun nom n'est encore sorti du chapeau des suspects, si l'on excepte les anciens Mangemorts acquittés. Ils agissent vraiment dans l'ombre et personne ne sait rien.

- Ah, murmura Harry.

Il essayait de paraître inquiet pour l'avenir de son pays, mais ce n'était pas la principale chose qui le préoccupait. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à poser la question qui le brûlait :

- Est-ce que tu…

- Harry, si je te dis ça, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est parce que…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'interrompirent.

- Je peux commencer ? supplia Harry.

Il avait hâte d'en finir.

Drago poussa un léger soupir, comme de soulagement, que son petit ami ne comprit pas sur le coup, et lui fit signe de parler.

- Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec eux ? reprit Harry, un grand froid engourdissant ses membres tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec leurs convictions ?

La tête de Drago afficha une expression de surprise. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à la question. Puis, très vite, la stupeur fit place à une expression glaciale, plus distante encore. Son visage frissonna de mépris, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

- Je suis de ton coté, Harry, dit-il d'un ton sec. J'ai changé de camp, tu te souviens ?

- Ce n'est pas une preuve que de dire « j'ai changé de camp », rétorqua Harry, s'efforçant de conserver un air poli. Tu continues de parler de traîtres à leur sang, de sang-de-bourbe, tu penses que les sangs-purs valent mieux que tout le monde et tu détestes Dumbledore. Tous tes actes et paroles démontrent le contraire de ce que tu affirmes, tu…

- Je ne pense pas que les sangs-purs valent mieux que tout le monde, coupa Drago.

Devant les sourcils froncés d'Harry, il ajouta :

- Je pense que tous les sorciers sont égaux, peu importe leur naissance. Je traite les Weasley de traîtres à leur sang car Ginny est une vraie conne et que ton copain Ron la soutient. Et Hermione…

Il s'interrompit pour pousser un nouveau soupir.

- Ok, j'avoue. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que quelqu'un qui a vécu onze ans chez les moldus, a été élevée si loin de notre monde, puisse être aussi douée en magie. Mais ce n'est pas méchant…C'est juste de la jalousie. Prends-le comme une marque d'affection.

- D'affection ? répéta Harry, interloqué. Depuis quand tu éprouves de l'affection pour Hermione ? D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'ai été élevé chez les moldus.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Drago. Et le terme affection est exagéré…Mais elle t'a toujours soutenu dans tes choix, elle est encore ton amie. Je m'en fous d'elle, mais tu l'aimes bien alors, enfin, tu comprends.

- J'ose même pas croire ce que j'entends, murmura Harry, abasourdi. Je comprends, mais t'entendre dire ça…J'ai l'impression de rêver. Alors, tu ne veux pas devenir un Néo-Mangemort ?

- C'est m'insulter que d'imaginer une chose pareille , se révolta Drago. Non, comment veux-tu que j'approuve des idéaux aussi…

Il baissa les yeux, le visage soudainement plus grave.

- Harry, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Quoi ?

Il était occupé à couvrir le visage de Drago de petits baisers, pour fêter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait le cœur léger et l'esprit libéré. Il en avait presque oublié les Néo-Mangemorts tant il était content. Ses derniers doutes sur Drago s'étaient envolés. Il avait confiance en lui. Il l'aimait tellement.

- Harry…Les Néo-Mangemorts ont profané la tombe de tes parents.

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit à l'instant même où les lèvres de Drago annonçaient le crime. Il se recula de la cheminée, tandis qu'il sentait son sang se geler à l'intérieur de ses veines et que ses vaisseaux éclataient comme du givre, plantant des épines glacées dans sa peau brûlante. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Il tira sur le col de sa chemise, avalant l'air comme une soupe épaisse.

- Profané, répéta-t-il, l'air hagard.

- Je suis désolé, s'empressa d'ajouter Drago, visiblement inquiet. Ils ont gravé la marque des Ténèbres dans le marbre et c'est une magie très puissante, on ne peut pas la retirer.

Harry revit la sépulture et les fleurs qu'Hermione et lui y avait déposées et de grosses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, un sentiment profond et indescriptible s'étant emparé de lui, le tordant comme un vieux chiffon trempé. Il s'efforça de contenir sa colère, il ne devait pas, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit, murmura-t-il entre ses doigts.

Mais il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps : c'étaient ses parents, sa famille. Il se redressa, attrapa un objet sur la cheminée et l'envoya se fracasser sur le sol. Une intense douleur s'était emparée de lui. Il voyait la tombe, belle et éternelle, souillée du serpent et du crâne. Il lui semblait que tous les êtres qui comptaient pour lui étaient destinés à arborer ce dessin monstrueux.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il n'osait pas y croire. Sa mère, morte pour le protéger, portant, posée sur son corps, la marque de son assassin. Et James, tout son courage masqué par le signe de son ennemi.

- Il faut enlever ça, maintenant, dit-il, avec fermeté. Je vais y aller et je vais faire changer la plaque et celle-ci disparaîtra à tout jamais. Je posterais un gardien devant la tombe s'il le faut mais personne, Néo-Mangemort ou pas, ne viendra graver des idioties sur leurs corps. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Comment as-tu su ça ?

Il tenta de lui adresse un sourire amical mais Drago baissa le regard, le visage plus rouge. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de marmonner :

- J'ai entendu mon père en parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans et je n'ai pas très envie de le découvrir.

Harry eut un nouveau sourire d'excuse. Il tomba sur ses genoux et attrapa à deux mains la tête de Drago, dans les flammes verdoyantes, pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Ses doigts caressèrent une balafre particulièrement longue sur la joue gauche et il se sentit coupable. Il avait honte d'avoir imaginé Drago soutenant les nouveaux Mangemorts.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il, mais je suis avec toi. Je voudrais t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Selon la loi, je suis majeur et mon père n'a pas le droit de me retenir au domicile familial. Il le fait pourtant et je sais que le Ministère est au courant. Ils ne feront rien pour moi, ou lui. Ils ne veulent plus se mêler de nos affaires depuis le jugement.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ouais, Percy Weasley m'avait expliqué. En engageant cet avocat ultra-compétent, ta famille a évité la prison. Vous n'avez même rien eu à payer. Et, par conséquent, le Ministère a décidé de ne plus intervenir dans les conflits des familles de Sang-Purs. Vous êtes une minorité et jusqu'aux Néo-Mangemorts, vous ne pouviez rien faire.

Il soupira en contemplant le visage triste de Drago.

- J'ai essayé de faire jouer mes contacts au Ministère mais ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons et ton père saura qu'on est encore ensemble alors…

- Alors il me tuera, compléta Drago. Je suis complétement bloqué.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait tellement voulu que Drago et lui puissent s'aimer, sans tous ces problèmes. Il l'embrassa tendrement, dans la chaleur du feu. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux fins, profita de l'instant. Il ne désirait toujours pas connaître la vérité sur les diverses blessures de Drago. Il voulait juste l'aimer. Tout son corps vibrait d'excitation. Il n'y avait tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas parcouru son corps.

- Je te veux, murmura Drago à regret. Je voudrais tellement te toucher.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent encore, leurs regards s'enflammèrent, les doigts d'Harry à la recherche du contact.

Soudain, la tête de Drago recula. Il avait l'air anxieux.

- J'entends quelqu'un qui vient.

- Quoi ? De mon côté ?

Harry tourna la tête et regarda le couloir étroit et sombre en face de lui qui menait à son dortoir. Une faible lumière de baguette magique brillait dans la noirceur.

- Quelqu'un vient, chuchota-t-il, effrayé. Il faut que tu partes.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

- Je t'aime.

Drago opina du menton et son visage disparut de l'âtre.

- Je t'aime, répéta Harry, inutilement devant la cheminée vide.

- Qui tu aimes ? intervint une voix.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, Harry pivota lentement sur ses talons, toujours accroupi sur le tapis.

Ron se tenait face à lui, sa baguette allumée vers lui, le sourire triomphant.

- Personne, mentit Harry.

Il se redressa, pour que Ron le surplombe de moins haut. Il serra sa propre baguette dans sa poche.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, répliqua Ron. Tu parlais à quelqu'un. Je t'ai surpris la tête dans la cheminée.

- Ce…ça ne te concerne pas.

- Est-ce que c'est la même personne qui t'envoie des lettres ? Je suis sûr que c'est la même. Il ne peut pas y avoir trente-six mille personnes qui t'aiment.

Harry sentit sa colère remonter en lui, bouillonnante dans ses poumons en feu. Il avait l'impression d'exploser.

- Laisse-moi retourner me coucher.

- Non. Ça suffit. Dis-moi ce que tu fais. Je sais que tu viens toutes les nuits parler dans la cheminée. Je t'ai déjà vu. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu manigances. Ma sœur et moi, on a le droit de savoir.

Harry ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas jeter un sort à Ron, il n'en récolterait que des ennuis. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue : le mensonge.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, à voix basse. J'ai un ami en dehors de l'école. Je me confie avec lui, à propos de mes sentiments pour…quelqu'un. Il voudrait que j'avoue mes sentiments et moi, je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai fait trop de mal à cette personne par le passé. Alors, quand tu es arrivé, je m'imaginais en train de lui dire « je t'aime ».

Ron haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

- Et tu aimes qui ?

Harry paniqua. Qui pouvait-il bien aimer ? Hermione ? Non, dire ça à Ron équivalait à du suicide. Luna ? Impossible, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Neville. Cho ? Bof, il craignait d'être forcé par la suite de lui parler. Alors, il fit l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie et lança :

- Je suis encore amoureux de Ginny.

A cet instant précis, Harry ignorait qu'il venait de foncer droit dans un tourbillon d'ennuis.

Ron le regarda, abasourdi, pendant quelques minutes, dans son T-shirt trop court et son jogging trop grand. Il avait l'air tombé de l'armoire.

- Ginny ? fit- il, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un portant ce nom.

Harry rougit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer la réalité à Ron. C'était prendre le risque que ce soir soit son dernier. Alors il secoua la tête de haut en bas, tel un pantin mécanique.

- Ouais, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Ta sœur, précisa-t-il devant le visage toujours abasourdi de Ron.

- Je sais, merci, répliqua ce dernier. Pourquoi tu l'as plaquée si tu l'aimes ?

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, puisqu'il n'aimait plus Ginny.

- Oh…Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais à rien, sans doute. Je l'aime, là, maintenant. Mais avant, sans doute que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Tu n'étais pas sûr, répéta Ron, le regard hagard.

Il semblait surgir des royaumes d'outre-tombe.

- Oui, confirma Harry, un peu gêné.

C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eue avec Ron depuis des mois.

- Mais elle ne voudra pas de toi, reprit Ron. Même si elle t'aimait, elle dirait non.

- C'est ce que ferait toute personne sensée, approuva Harry, qui ne tenait pas vraiment à ressortir avec Ginny.

Il se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir lancé ça à tout hasard.

- Même si elle le voulait, je la tuerais avant.

Harry sourit.

- Tue-moi plutôt, suggéra-t-il avec une pointe d'humour. Je le mérite un peu plus.

Ron ne put retenir un léger rire. Il plaça aussitôt une main devant sa bouche et reprit un air sérieux.

- Ecoute, Harry…

Il parut mal à l'aise.

- Tu aimes vraiment Ginny ?

Harry ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Il avait l'impression que s'il disait « non », tous ses rêves de redevenir l'ami de Ron s'envoleraient, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Il croyait sincèrement que leur amitié pourrait recommencer. Ils s'étaient disputés tant de fois, ce n'était qu'une de plus. Alors, à demi-conscient d'une erreur, il murmura :

- Oui. Elle me manque. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, je veux l'aimer, je veux l'embrasser.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas mentir comme ça à Ron. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il avait envie de prendre dans ses bras, d'aimer ou d'embrasser. Mais cette personne était gardée prisonnière dans un manoir lointain, par un père aussi puissant qu'un dragon, et il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir sa tête de temps à autre. Il n'aimait pas Ginny. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment une trahison, non ? Son cœur se serra. Il crispa la mâchoire. Il avait quand même le sentiment de trahir.

- Tu ne lui feras plus de mal ? demanda Ron.

A nouveau, Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Cette fois, il choisit de conserver le silence.

- Ecoute Harry…Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance, peut-être que ça ne devrait pas compter pour moi.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry, par pure forme.

Il voyait Ron se rapprocher de lui, maladroitement, dans ses habits de nuit dépareillés. Il savait qu'il n'était pas beaucoup mieux dans sa robe de chambre écarlate mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de juger.

- Ma sœur, mon meilleur ami, c'est compliqué, continua Ron sur le même ton. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ai été excessif.

- Moi aussi, j'ai fait des erreurs. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas fait dix pas sans vous. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est…c'est la lettre de Dra…Malefoy qui a tout remis en cause. J'ai été perturbé par des éléments extérieurs.

- N'importe qui aurait été perturbé. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne croit pas à…

- A cette histoire de pari, oui, je sais.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étudièrent un instant.

- Tu as vaincu Voldemort, dit Ron. Avec ou sans nous, tu l'aurais vaincu. Tu es un grand sorcier et tu l'aurais eu. Tu es le Vainqueur et je suis désolé de m'être montré jaloux.

- C'est faux, fit Harry, agacé. Tu avais raison.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron ne voulait pas l'entendre. Alors, pour mettre fin à ce cirque, il demanda :

- Donc, on est de nouveau amis ?

- Harry…

Ron s'arrêta, se mordilla la langue.

- Je vais dire un truc stupide et niais alors tu le répéteras à personne.

- Ok, promit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mon ami. Et tu ne cesseras jamais de l'être. Même si tu devais briser le cœur de ma sœur un million de fois, tu auras toujours de l'importance pour moi, même si je ne te parle plus, même si je t'insulte. Tu comprends ?

- Ouais.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, vieux.

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement, se sentant trop idiots dans cette démonstration d'amitié. Ron se tortillait, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre tandis qu'Harry, les joues rosies, souriait bêtement.

- Il est tard, dit-il enfin.

Ron opina.

En silence, ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. La dispute passée pesait encore sur eux, comme un mur qui les séparait. Néanmoins, Harry avait le cœur bien plus léger que lors des derniers mois lorsqu'il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin devant lui. Ron lui fit un geste de la main, accompagné d'un nouveau sourire. Et à cet instant, Harry vit la silhouette dégingandée de Ron d'un autre œil.

Une question venait de survenir, une question qu'il, étonnamment, ne s'était pas encore véritablement posée. Il sortait avec Drago. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un… « homosexuel » ? Dès que son esprit mentionna ce mot, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une répulsion. C'était un terme si laid, une étiquette qu'on collait sur le front des gens. Il émit un léger grognement. Il se demanda s'il était attiré physiquement par d'autres hommes que Drago. Sa mémoire lui transmit l'image de Ron grimpant dans son lit, à demi-nu. Il émit un autre grognement. Il ne savait pas. Il se promit d'en parler avec Drago et voulut penser à autre chose.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. A présent, il lui semblait qu'il avait un post-it portant l'inscription « homo » dans les mains et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en faire. L'arborer fièrement sur le front ? La cacher dans sa poche ? Ou la jeter, si jamais son amour pour un autre homme ne faisait pas de lui un homosexuel ?

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, il tâchait de comprendre ce qui se trouvait derrière ce mot, la vie qu'il représentait. Etait-il réellement prêt à renoncer à tout ce monde, ce rêve du mariage et de la jeune femme en robe blanche, de ces joyeux bambins gambadant dans le jardin ? Car, s'il y avait bien une chose que Drago et lui ne pourraient jamais faire, c'était bien d'avoir des enfants. Il s'imagina dans un chapiteau semblable à celui du mariage de Fleur et Bill Weasley, en compagnie d'une femme inconnue et froide. Il frissonna.

Cette image lui rappela le mensonge qu'il avait dû inventer à la va-vite pour satisfaire la curiosité malsaine de Ron et qui, finalement, lui avait permis de regagner son amitié. Et si Ginny…Non, il ne pourrait pas se permettre une telle erreur une seconde fois. Il avait Drago maintenant. Elle ne lui servirait qu'à couvrir leurs arrières. Il était même inutile d'ennuyer Drago avec cette information. De toute façon, il n'y aurait plus jamais quoi que ce soit entre Ginny et lui. Il n'avait aucun sentiment à son égard. Il préférait encore épouser une inconnue qu'elle. Puis il songea que la question ne se poserait peut-être même pas : si Drago le voulait bien, il l'épouserait lui et personne d'autre.

Il se sentit plus fort de cette décision, si fort, qu'il décida brusquement d'aller acheter une bague dès le lendemain. Ainsi, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait (en entier), il s'agenouillerait devant lui et…Il trembla d'excitation. Il voulait se rattraper d'avoir imaginé Drago en Néo-Mangemort. Surtout qu'il l'avait prévenu pour la tombe.

La tombe. Une brique tomba dans l'estomac d'Harry. Il serra le poing, sa joie et ses ambitions s'évanouirent. Il ferma les paupières, pour retenir de nouvelles larmes. Avant tout achat, il devait régler ça. Demain, il irait à Godric's Hollow et au Ministère. Il montrerait au monde entier que personne, non personne, ne pouvait s'en prendre aux Potter sans recevoir par la suite la peine qui convient.


	9. Chapitre 9 : La Deuxième Guerre continue

Merci pour les reviews ! Je vais répondre ici à celles du chapitre 7 et 8…

**Paramuse Diaries : **J'adore ton pseudo sur ce site…On pourrait trouver que c'est une mauvaise idée ce mélange mais en fait, ça sonne drôlement bien… Merci de ta review. Ouais, je vais essayer de continuer cette histoire correctement. J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont.

**Brigitte26 : **Aha, ça va venir mais pas dans ce chapitre…En fait, pas de Drago dans le chapitre 9…* Pitié, ne me tuez pas !* Merci pour les reviews.

**Serdra : **Merci de me suivre avec autant d'attention. Merci beaucoup. Ce qui se passe au manoir ? Mhm…Il y a des choses qui vaut mieux qu'elles restent secrètes…Non, je plaisante. Tu sauras bientôt.

**Chapitre 9 : La Deuxième Guerre continue**

Harry eut des difficultés à dormir cette nuit-là, même s'il avait déjà planifié sa journée, et lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, il arborait des cernes gigantesques et ses yeux étaient rougis par le manque de sommeil. Mais il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur : le sourire que Ron lui adressa à son réveil effaça toute fatigue. Il était trop heureux de leur réconciliation.

Il ne prêta même pas attention aux visages qui se tournaient vers eux quand les deux jeunes hommes vinrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. C'est à peine s'il remarqua Ginny qui semblait s'être pris un coup de massue sur la tête, ses yeux marron remplis de larmes. Par contre, il apprécia l'expression à la fois surprise et heureuse d'Hermione. Ron enjamba le banc pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire attendri puis, sans en rajouter, fit signe à Harry de s'installer également. Celui-ci fut content qu'elle n'en fasse pas tout un plat.

Il participa peu au récit de leur réconciliation, se contentant d'écouter, l'air vague et heureux. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait tandis qu'il observait ses amis. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle lui apparaissait comme une douce musique d'ambiance, les couleurs étaient plus vives, le monde plus beau. Alors qu'il écrasait son omelette de sa fourchette, trop rêveur pour manger correctement, Ron lui demanda :

- Tu avais prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

La sombre réalité revint frapper Harry droit dans l'estomac. Il reposa ses couverts sur les bords de son assiette, les mains tremblantes. Sa résolution se rappela à lui, comme un cauchemar laissé de côté. Il hocha la tête.

- Vous avez entendu parler des Néo-Mangemorts ?

Sa voix était vacillante alors qu'il parlait. Il s'efforça d'afficher un regard ferme, insensible. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre à jusqu'à quel point il oscillait entre colère et tristesse.

- En passant, dit Hermione, visiblement peu intéressée par la question. Pourquoi ? Tu te sens concerné ?

- Je suis concerné, répondit Harry d'un ton théâtral. Ils ont profané la tombe de mes parents. Avec la marque des Ténèbres.

- Ils ont QUOI ? s'écria Ron, en crachant des morceaux de toast et de bacon partout sur son coin de table.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, d'un coup plus préoccupée.

- Tu es certain ? La Gazette n'en a pas parlé, je m'en serais souvenue.

- Oui, je suis sûr. C'est tout récent, d'après ma source.

- Ta source, répéta Ron, en écho. C'est la personne à qui tu parlais hier ?

- Oui, avoua Harry, en prenant un air renfermé.

Il voulait bien faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il n'était pas prêt à leur dire de qui il s'agissait. Drago resterait son secret.

- Ecoutez, reprit-il, j'ai confiance en cette personne mais de toute façon, je comptais passer à Godric's Hollow d'abord, pour vérifier l'information et m'occuper de…de ça. Ensuite, je pensais demander au Ministère de veiller dessus. Je vois mal comment Kingsley pourrait me refuser ce service. Je suis prêt à payer, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Mais, derrière ses allures braves, les mots de Drago résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme une sentence de mort. « La marque des Ténèbres »… « gravée dans le marbre ». Un spasme d'horreur le secoua. Voldemort ne méritait pas que son signe continue de souiller l'âme pur des héros après leur mort. Lui aussi était mort et la seule chose qu'il méritait, c'était qu'on l'oublie et que plus personne ne parle jamais de lui. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette.

- On va venir avec toi, décida Hermione.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, approuva Ron et il se dressa pour asséner une joyeuse claque sur l'épaule de son ami.

Harry releva le visage, essayant de sourire. Hermione lui adressa un signe discret d'encouragement, le fixant avec attention.

- Cette fois, je ne peux décemment pas vous dire non, marmonna-t-il. Vu qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

Ron éclata de rire.

- De toute façon, tu n'as jamais décidé de rien, assura-t-il. Même si tu nous avais jeté un maléfice, on t'aurait accompagné.

Harry haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel magique de la Grande Salle.

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu son village de naissance, les toits des maisonnettes étaient recouverts de neige et le soir tombait. Tout lui sembla différent à la lumière du jour, plus joyeux. Un petit marché se tenait sur la placette du centre de Godric's Hollow et il y avait quelque chose de convivial à la manière dont les gens faisaient leurs courses, se saluaient ou s'arrêtaient pour discuter. Le vent était froid mais léger ainsi les températures n'impliquaient pas de rester cloîtré.

- C'est mignon, dit Ron, pour dire quelque chose.

Harry se rappela alors que Ron n'était pas avec eux lors de leur précédente visite. Seuls Hermione et lui avaient vu la tombe et rencontré Bathilda Tourdesac, l'historienne de la magie. Visiblement la jeune femme semblait penser comme lui car elle déclara :

- Ron n'a pas vu le monument. On devrait lui montrer, je pense.

- Quel monument ? fit Ron, intrigué, mais Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu peux lui montrer si tu veux, dit-il. Ça m'est égal. Moi, je vais au cimetière.

Et après un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui, il se mit à marcher, d'un pas allongé. Il ne voulait pas faire une visite guidée de son village. L'idée de retourner au monument aux morts ou devant la maison lui massacrait le cœur. Il savait que Ron ne saurait pas quoi dire et, incapable de se taire, se sentirait forcé de balancer des banalités à la peine, de fausses paroles de réconfort. Harry désirait simplement effacer la trace du mal. Il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé, songea-t-il.

Alors qu'il traversait le village et contournait l'église, il entendit Ron et Hermione le suivre, tout en chuchotant. Il se doutait de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et il s'en moquait. Qu'on le voie comme un enfant fragile ou comme un monstre sans cœur et sans pitié pour les morts, le résultat était le même. Personne ne comprenait la vérité, tout autre.

Il passa sans vraiment les voir les tombes des Dumbledore ou des Peverell. Il vit que derrière lui Ron et Hermione s'arrêtaient devant chacune, déposant des fleurs sur la sépulture de la mère et de la sœur de Dumbledore. Mais penser à Ariana lui faisait mal : Ariana appartenait à un passé de son ancien directeur qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Enfin, il fit face à la tombe de marbre blanc, deux rangées derrière celle des Dumbledore. Elle brillait tout autant que la dernière fois, cette fois sous les rayons solaires. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Au-dessus des inscriptions, la marque des Ténèbres, noire et intense, large et nette, s'étalait, animée par magie. Le serpent se tortillait, sa longue langue sifflant sur la pierre pâle. Cela aurait presque pu être beau s'il ne s'était pas dégagé de la marque un fort sentiment de danger qui oppressa Harry comme un poids mort. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le symbole.

- _Evanesco_, marmonna-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne disparut pas. Il savait que peu importait le sort qu'il jetterait, il n'aurait aucun effet. Sauf…Deux mots, clairs et distincts, jaillirent dans son esprit. Il lui sembla qu'on les lui avait soufflé à l'oreille tellement ils lui étaient venus brusquement. Les Néo-Mangemorts devaient se douter qu'il viendrait là et s'il était réellement visé, ce dont il était quasiment certain, alors il lui aurait laissé un message. Et ce message aurait été caché par un code.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait des choses pareilles. Au fond de lui, il était évident que le plus sensé était de prévenir une boîte de pompes funèbres et de faire remplacer la plaque. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas donné mais il ne comptait pas ses sous. Pourtant, d'abord, il devait savoir. Alors il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et murmura :

- _Avada Kedavra. _

L'éclair de lumière verte fusa et frappa le serpent avec brusquerie. Harry se décala légèrement, au cas où le sort se retournerait contre lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y eut comme un flash d'appareil photo et le long serpent noir sortit du marbre. Il darda sur Harry son regard venimeux et se mit à parler. Même s'il comprenait parfaitement, Harry se douta qu'il parlait en Fourchelang.

- _Harry Potter_, siffla l'animal. _Nous sommes là. Dans l'ombre, peut-être. Mais ne nous oublie pas, parce que nous, nous ne t'oublions pas. Un décès n'achève pas une croisade entreprise des siècles auparavant. Un jour, nous serons de nouveau au pouvoir et alors, tu viendras rejoindre cette tombe. Souviens-toi, Harry Potter, « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la Mort ». Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est peut-être parti là d'où personne n'est jamais revenu, mais ses idéaux sont encore là. Non, Harry Potter, le Maître ne sera pas mort en vain. _

Il y eut de nouvelles étincelles, un autre flash lumineux qui força Harry à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était allongé sur le sol, en travers de l'allée, les pieds pointés vers la tombe, les bras en croix. Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Harry !

Hermione et Ron traversaient les rangées de tombes et venaient vers lui. Ron l'aida à se redresser.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione, l'air effrayé. On t'a vu lancer un sort sur la tombe de tes parents puis tout est devenu vert fluorescent, comme dans un sortilège de mort. On ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis le calme est revenu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry inspira profondément. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Ils m'ont laissé un message, articula-t-il.

Il se dégagea des bras de Ron pour se pencher au-dessus de la tombe. Le serpent avait regagné sa place. Mais, tandis qu'il le détaillait, il lui sembla que l'animal lui faisait de légers clins d'œil, presque imperceptibles.

- Un message ? répéta Ron. Qui disait quoi ?

- Et comment ? Comment as-tu su… ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Ça m'est venu d'un coup, comme ça. J'ai jeté le sortilège qui a tué mes parents à cette tombe et le serpent a bougé et il s'est mis à me parler.

Il remarqua qu'il tremblait pendant que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, sans sens à ses oreilles.

- Il disait quoi ? le pressa Ron.

Hermione, elle, fixait la marque, le visage mu par une expression de crainte et d'horreur mélangées.

- Ils veulent poursuivre les rêves de Voldemort et que ses idéaux ne meurent pas. Ils vont continuer le combat. Et dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion, ils me tueront.

Un frisson parcourut les échines des trois amis. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que le silence retombait.

- Cela faisait trop longtemps que personne n'avait essayé de te tuer, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, ironisa Ron.

Mais, derrière les paroles, il n'y avait aucun humour. Après avoir déposé des fleurs sur la tombe, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de leurs capes, ils quittèrent le cimetière sans rien ajouter.

Ils passèrent à l'entreprise de pompes funèbres du village. Harry expliqua son problème et commanda une nouvelle pierre. L'employé lui demanda s'il voulait faire écrire une petite phrase. Harry dit oui. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'enlever les mots au sens confus qui ornaient la tombe de ses parents depuis dix-sept ans. Il décida que sous les noms et dates serait gravé « SEUL L'AMOUR VAINCRA LA MORT ». L'amour de ses parents l'avait protégé de la mort. Et l'amour que lui-même leur portait traversait les années et la mort comme un navire fendant les flots. Grâce à cet amour, ses parents étaient venus à lui, à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Hermione ne dit rien lorsqu'il fit changer la phrase mais elle pinça les lèvres. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent au château. Harry était épuisé par la rencontre avec le serpent et il n'avait plus le courage de se rendre au Ministère le jour même. Il enverrait un hibou à Kingsley plus tard.

Cependant, il n'eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune, face à la cheminée, que déjà Hermione passait à l'attaque.

- Il faut parler à McGonagall, fit-elle fermement. De ce que tu as vu ce matin, ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

Harry soupira. Il avait mal à la tête. Tout en frottant sa cicatrice, par habitude, il tourna le regard vers Ron. A son grand regret, celui-ci semblait d'accord avec Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, avec colère. Ce n'était rien. Ils ne m'auront pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tout en croisant les bras. Elle avait pris une chaise qu'elle avait installée devant l'âtre et se trouvait juste devant l'endroit où le visage de Drago apparaissait tous les soirs. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que Drago vienne dès maintenant et qu'il puisse tout lui raconter. Il savait que son petit ami comprendrait pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller voir la directrice de Poudlard.

- Je suis sûr que mon correspondant serait d'accord avec moi, lui, rétorqua-t-il, brûlant.

- Ah bah oui, bien sûr, s'énerva Ron, le meilleur ami secret d'Harry Potter, celui-qui-sait-toujours-tout ! Et nous, notre avis ne compte pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rectifia Harry avant que ça ne dégénère. Je dis juste que vous êtes toujours contre moi, quelles que soit mes décisions.

- C'est faux ! s'écria Hermione.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, concéda Harry. Toi, Hermione, tu es toujours contre moi et Ron, comme un bon petit copain, te suit.

- Encore faux, coupa Ron. Qui te soutenait lorsque tu as plaqué ma sœur et qui était fâché ? Hein ?

- Oh, et puis, ça suffit. Je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer, marmonna Harry, vaincu. J'irais voir Mcgonagall demain.

- Ron-Hermione : 10 points – Harry et son ami invisible : 0 points. Victoire écrasante du meilleur couple au monde ! jubila Ron.

Hermione rit doucement et les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent. Harry, par respect, détourna les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Ginny, assise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce fut bref, moins d'une seconde. Mais c'était suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. Harry se dit que s'ils avaient été les personnages d'un dessin animé, il aurait vu dans les grands yeux de Ginny deux énormes cœurs rouges pulsant d'amour. Malgré lui, Harry tressaillit.

- Je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-il. Je me sens vraiment fatigué.

- C'est dû au serpent ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Harry sourit. Vraiment, les choses redevenaient comme avant.

- Non, merci, répondit-il. Je vais juste m'allonger un peu. Je vous rejoindrai pour le déjeuner.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, traversa la salle commune, grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir. Dès qu'il y fut, il ôta ses chaussures et se jeta en travers de son matelas.

Il y avait beaucoup de pensées dans sa tête, toutes se fracassaient les unes contre les autres dans un vacarme épouvantable. Le serpent, la tombe, Drago, Ron, la réconciliation, la cheminée, le visage de Drago, les yeux de Ginny. Les images tournoyaient de plus en plus vite et bientôt ce ne fut plus que des aplats de couleurs toutes mélangées, sans aucun sens. Harry s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mourait de faim. Il regarda rapidement sa montre. Treize heures. Harry jura. Tout en descendant les marches à cloche-pied, il s'efforça de rentrer ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Il espéra qu'il resterait encore à manger dans la Grande Salle. Dans le pire des cas, il irait en cuisine mais il se doutait bien qu'Hermione serait mécontente.

Heureusement, presque toutes les places des quatre grandes tables étaient occupées et les assiettes étaient encore pleines quand il arriva, ses lacets déjà défaits. Néanmoins, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il ne régnait pas l'habituelle atmosphère joyeuse du samedi midi. Un lourd silence planait, à peine troublé de petits chuchotements. Chacun, en particulier les professeurs sur l'estrade, avait le visage grave, les lèvres serrées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, en se glissant entre Ron et Hermione.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent. Ron avait l'air sonné, comme tout droit sorti d'une nuit de cauchemar tandis que les yeux d'Hermione débordaient de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Harry se sentit tel un étranger qui arrive au beau milieu d'une famille en deuil, sans même connaître le mort. La vue de son assiette débordante de pâtes et de sauce le faisait saliver mais il n'osa pas attaquer son repas. Peu d'élèves mangeaient et ceux qui le faisaient s'attiraient les regards noirs des autres. Enfin, Hermione parla.

- Les Néo-Mangemorts.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Attentats, articula avec difficulté Ron. Bombes magiques. Ecole, bureaux, commerces dévastés. Beaucoup de morts. Des Moldus.

Les mains d'Harry tombèrent lourdement sur la table.

- Non.

Sa voix était éraillée. Il connaissait l'existence des Néo-Mangemorts depuis la veille et déjà, leurs actes venaient marquer sa vie.

- Combien ? interrogea-t-il, le souffle court. Combien de morts ?

- On ne sait pas, répondit Hermione. C'était il y a quelques heures à peine. Kingsley est sur place, il fera un communiqué d'ici peu. C'est la première fois que des sorciers s'en prennent d'une telle façon à des Moldus. Jamais, appuya-t-elle après s'être essuyée les yeux d'une main tremblante.

Ron hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur ses spaghettis fumants. Harry ne pensait plus à manger, il sentait la colère réapparaître en lui, brûlant comme un feu sauvage. Des bureaux, des écoles, des commerces. C'était tout un monde innocent qui était touché. Les Moldus. Voldemort lui-même n'avait pas essayé de les éradiquer d'une façon aussi violente. Harry crispa les poings, ses mains blanchissant sous la pression. Il venait juste de tuer Voldemort et des successeurs venaient prendre la place du maître du chaos. Et si jamais on parvenait à éliminer cette menace, sans doute y en aurait-il une autre derrière, pire encore… Devant ses yeux passaient et repassaient ses souvenirs de la lutte passée.

- Il faut les arrêter, murmura-t-il vainement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment mais il savait qu'il devait essayer. Que c'était son devoir. Et que la fonction d'Auror ne serait pas supprimée de sitôt, contrairement à ce qui avait été annoncé. La deuxième guerre ne se finirait pas aussi simplement. Son cœur hurla de rage, de mépris. Il fallait arrêter ça.

Il se leva et recula le banc. Il l'enjamba maladroitement avant de quitter la salle. Le bruit de ses pas sur le sol troubla le silence et de nombreux élèves se retournèrent sur son passage. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, comme s'il avait voulu s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette magique.

- Monsieur Potter…Harry Potter ! l'appela une voix sèche, qui traversa la Grande Salle comme une flèche.

Harry pivota sur ses talons. Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée du fauteuil directorial et elle le regardait sévèrement de dessous son chapeau vert sombre.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Dans un endroit où je serais plus utile qu'ici, à travailler pour des examens stupides, répondit Harry tout en s'efforçant de camoufler son énervement.

Mais tout son corps était secoué de spasmes et les mots sortirent comme une provocation. Il transpirait abondamment et son T-shirt se collait à ses aisselles mouillées, à son torse humide.

- C'est abominable.

Il regarda autour de lui les élèves muets. Tous restèrent comme pétrifiés.

- Des gens sont morts ! jeta Harry, d'une voix étrange, qu'il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne. Les Néo-Mangemorts ont essayé de m'atteindre ! Ils ont appliqué la marque des Ténèbres sur la tombe de mes parents. Ils m'ont adressé des menaces. Ils ont assassiné des centaines, des milliers peut-être, d'innocents. Et il faudrait que je reste ici ? Nous avons cru, à tort, que la lutte contre le Mal était terminée. La Deuxième Guerre n'est pas finie.

Il défia l'assemblée du regard.

- La tombe de vos parents ? répéta McGonagall, interloquée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Les Néo-Mangemorts ont profané la tombe de mes parents. Je me suis rendu à Godric's Hollow ce matin pour faire changer la plaque, expliqua Harry, tendu. Ils m'avaient laissé un message. Une menace. Je suis habitué à ce que l'on veuille me tuer. Ça ne me fait plus peur. Mais je ne supporterais pas que le massacre recommence. Voldemort est mort, ses idéaux doivent être enterrés avec lui. Et ce n'est pas en pleurnichant à l'abri dans une école que ce sera fait, ajouta-t-il, plus dur encore.

Il en avait dit plus qu'il n'avait pensé. Tous ses sentiments avaient jailli hors de lui, comme une fontaine de sang. Tout le monde le fixait, le silence était total. Plus personne ne semblait respirer. Puis, au milieu d'une rangée de Gryffondors, quelqu'un se dressa.

- Je pense qu'Harry a raison. Il n'y a pas de mots pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un nouveau Voldemort, assura Ginny d'une voix forte. Il faut les arrêter et dès maintenant. Toute la communauté magique devrait se grouper autour de cet objectif et combattre ensemble, ne pas faire les choses chacun dans son coin : le Ministère d'un côté, l'Ordre du Phénix de l'autre…Il faut agir ensemble, qu'on soit dans l'école ou à l'extérieur ! Ainsi nos amis ne seront pas morts pour rien !

Un long murmure admiratif secoua la salle. Ginny écarta les élèves et vint se jeter contre Harry. Il posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne et respira l'odeur de son shampoing. Ses bras entourèrent le petit corps mince. Il entendait le cœur de la jeune femme battre à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'il battait pour lui. D'un coup, il eut honte de ses pensées passées. Ginny était là, maintenant, et elle le soutenait, et elle voulait combattre. Il voulut la serrer la plus fort contre lui mais elle se dégagea.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se remit à parler.

- Il faut qu'on soit tous ensemble, répéta-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers McGonagall. Cette dernière avait la bouche ouverte, le regard vide. Tous les enseignants donnaient l'impression qu'un élève venait de les frapper. Puis la directrice se rassit, sans un mot de plus, ses traits figés dans une expression glaciale. Enfin, de façon presque imperceptible, McGonagall hocha la tête. Alors les autres professeurs, suivis des élèves, se mirent à applaudir. Mais, le sang battant dans ses oreilles, Harry ne s'attarda pas. Il saisit la main de Ginny.

- Ensemble, répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque.

Elle acquiesça. Ils quittèrent la Salle, sans rien ajouter. Les regards fiers se posèrent sur leur dos. Néanmoins, toute l'attention d'Harry était retenue par la petite main fine qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il lui semblait que le courage qui coulaient dans ses veines et celui qui coulaient dans celles de Ginny passait à travers leurs peaux et se transmettait de l'un à l'autre.

Tout espoir, tout courage déserta l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'ils furent à Londres. Comme toujours, ils avaient transplané depuis Pré-au-Lard. Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre mais dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux, son instinct les avait emportés loin du village sorcier. Dès que ses pieds heurtèrent de nouveau un sol ferme, il sentit qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Il ouvrit les paupières.

On était loin du soleil froid mais lumineux, des maisons coquettes et des passants joyeux de Pré-au-Lard. Une large et longue rue couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière noirâtre s'étalait devant eux. Tous les bâtiments donnaient l'impression d'être passés dans une cheminée sale. Une gerbe d'eau malpropre éclaboussait un pan de mur : les pavés brisés avaient laissé échapper une canalisation d'égout coupée en deux. Toute la poussière fit tousser Harry mais il s'interrompit quand il s'aperçut que la rue n'était pas si déserte. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants étaient éparpillés sur le sol, comme si tous s'étaient évanouis au même moment. Leurs bras en croix reposaient sur leurs poitrines, et déjà la poussière s'était déposée sur eux, donnant à leur peau une couleur de suie. Harry s'avança vers le corps le plus proche mais Ginny raffermit sa prise moite sur son poignet.

- Ils sont morts, prononça-t-elle, inutilement.

- Je sais, répondit Harry.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, seuls êtres debout au milieu des allongés, seuls vivants parmi les morts. Ginny appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

- Tu connais une prière ?

Harry secoua la tête. Un nuage de poussière tomba de ses cheveux. Il avait les entrailles gelées. Il baissa les yeux. Sa robe de sorcier, ses chaussures et même ses doigts avaient pris la teinte grise.

- Hé ! cria une voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Cette rue est interdite d'accès, ordre des Autorités.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes gens pivotèrent sur leurs talons. Une silhouette surgit du brouillard magique, un faisceau lumineux braqué sur eux. L'homme était plutôt grand, mince et il avait les mêmes cheveux d'un roux flamboyants que Ginny.

- Oh non, soupira celle-ci tandis que les yeux de son frère s'agrandissaient en les reconnaissant.

- Ginny ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? redemanda Percy Weasley. Vous n'êtes pas à l'école ?

Harry expira profondément, croisant le regard du frère ainé sans ciller.

- On est venus voir où en étaient les choses, répondit-il, évasif au possible. Kingsley est dans le coin ?

- Venus voir où étaient les choses, répéta Percy comme si cette phrase n'avait aucun sens.

Puis il se reprit :

- Il faut que vous retourniez à Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour les enfants ici. Les Néo-Mangemorts…

Harry eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

- Les enfants ? releva-t-il, abasourdi.

Percy opina gravement.

- Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, Harry. Tu ne peux pas survenir comme ça sur des scènes de crime. Je veux bien que ta victoire te confère certains droits dans l'administration magique mais de là à débarquer sans prévenir. Le Ministre est suffisamment occupé avec cette affaire sans que tu viennes y fourrer ton nez. Alors, soyez gentils, retournez à Poudlard. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Minerva vous ait laissés partir de la sorte…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Harry le coupa d'un grondement :

- Percy, je ne suis PLUS un enfant. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort que je suis là, c'est parce que la guerre n'est pas finie. J'ai reçu un avertissement des nouveaux Mangemorts et je dois éliminer cette menace avant que d'autres gens meurent ou qu'ils me tuent.

- Et pourquoi toi ? questionna Percy d'un air intéressé. La célébrité te manque ?

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu étayer ses nombreux arguments mais aucun ne voulut sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas Kingsley résoudre ça tout seul ? Après tout, c'était un ancien Auror. Le combat contre les Forces du Mal était sa spécialité. Mais non. Tout ce que voyait Harry, c'était que des milliers de Moldus innocents venaient de rendre l'âme et que rien n'avait été fait pour éviter ça. La menace des Néo-Mangemorts a été minimisée et voilà où on est maintenant, pensa-t-il rageusement. Pourtant, il essaya de prendre un ton plus calme pour supplier Percy.

- Non. S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler au Ministre, juste cinq minutes, c'est important. S'il le faut vraiment, Ginny rentrera à l'école (elle lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes) mais il faut que je lui parle.

Percy fronça les sourcils devant ce revirement. Soudain, il sembla être frappé par quelque chose.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Vous n'étiez pas fâchés ?

Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Laisse-nous parler à Kingsley.

Il souffla profondément.

- D'accord. Juste deux minutes alors.

L'homme roux passa un bras protecteur sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur et devant son regard noir, Harry préféra lâcher la main de Ginny. Ils remontèrent la rue en silence, zigzaguant entre les corps, toussant et éternuant de la poussière.

Kingsley était occupé avec un agent de police moldu quand ils arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur. A peine aperçut-il Harry qu'il fit signe au policier de déguerpir et vint les rejoindre à grands pas.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Exactement la question que je lui ai posé, se rengorgea Percy. Apparemment Harry et ma jeune sœur Ginny ont besoin de te parler.

- Eh bien, je vous écoute, fit Kingsley de sa voix grave et rassurante.

Il faisait face aux deux jeunes gens de toute sa stature imposante, le visage attentif, semblable à l'image d'un homme politique responsable.

- Je préférai que Percy nous laisse seuls.

Avec un soupir de déception, le bras droit du Ministre de la Magie s'éloigna de quelques pas et rejoignit d'autres employés du cabinet Ministériel. Quand il fut certain que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, Harry se lança :

- J'ai eu connaissance des agissements des Néo-Mangemorts hier. Qu'ils ont tué des gens, qu'ils ont profané la tombe de mes parents. Mais la plupart des personnes de mon entourage n'ont entendu leur nom pour la première fois qu'aujourd'hui à cause de cette…tragédie. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas voulu. Que c'est une erreur. Pas que c'est un plan du Ministère destiné à faire croire aux gens que nous vivons dans le meilleur des mondes.

Kingsley fixa Harry, les traits encore plus sévères qu'à l'ordinaire. Il prit tout son temps pour bien réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Au bout d'une minute insoutenable, il entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Être Ministre de la Magie…est une tâche infiniment plus complexe que ce que l'on s'imagine. Tant de décisions à prendre, pas d'erreurs possibles et la population entière contre vous lorsque les choses vont mal. Je pense que c'est quand on le devient que l'on réalise que les prédécesseurs n'étaient pas si mauvais en fin de compte, qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux. Fudge en fait…

- Ne nous dites pas que Fudge était un bon Ministre, l'interrompit Ginny. Il a prétendu pendant un an que Voldemort n'était pas de retour alors que tous les indices lui permettant d'en être sûr étaient sous son nez.

- C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, répliqua Kingsley. Fudge a préféré mentir, nier la vérité afin de ne pas avoir à affronter les responsabilités qui découlaient du retour du mage noir. Une preuve de couardise à nos yeux. Maintenant que c'est à mon tour de faire face à cette situation, je ne peux plus en dire autant. L'application n'était pas brillante mais sur le fond, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. A quoi bon semer la panique quand un minimum d'informations suffit ?

Harry le dévisagea. Devant lui, ce n'était pas Kingsley, l'homme honnête et courageux de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était un homme politique lui exposant, à travers un discours travaillé, une tactique visant à réduire le droit à l'information de la communauté magique.

- Il ne s'agit pas de semer la panique, répondit fermement Harry. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Ginny et moi pensons que si tous les sorciers savaient précisément ce qui se passe en ce moment, que si des mesures de sécurité avaient été prises par rapport aux Moldus et que si l'on traquait les Néo-Mangemorts avec plus de moyens, cette catastrophe ne serait pas survenue.

- Bien sûr que si. Harry, tu n'as que dix-huit ans, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point cette affaire est complexe. Nous ne savons rien, tu entends, rien des Néo-Mangemorts. Ils tuent. Ils posent des bombes. Ils ne laissent pas de traces. Comment veux-tu avoir un suspect ?

- En parlant à la population. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux savent des choses. Ou peut-être que, plus simplement, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour deviner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? interrogea Ginny, sortant de son mutisme.

Kingsley approuva la question.

- Les anciens Mangemorts. Pas besoin de vous les citer. Certains sont peut-être en sécurité à Azkaban mais nous savons tous que d'autres y ont échappé. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott…

- Malefoy, ajouta Ginny avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry tressaillit. Personne ne le remarqua.

- Alors ? Les anciens Mangemorts ?

- Il paraît évident que ce sont nos principaux suspects mais, comme tu le sais, ils sont tous protégés par des avocats aux bras longs et il serait impossible de les coincer. Nous réunissons tous nos efforts pour y parvenir mais ce n'est pas simple et je…

- Alors on ne fait rien ? On laisse les gens mourir ? Comme si on était aussi idiots que Fudge ? s'emporta Harry.

- Non, répondit Kingsley. Pas question. Nous travaillons, formons, embauchons, manœuvrons, enquêtons. Ce que je dis juste, c'est qu'il est inutile de trop mêler la population à cette histoire, juste le nécessaire.

- Mais si elle savait, elle aiderait ! protesta Ginny. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry et moi sommes là : pour aider, combattre, servir.

- Tous ensemble, nous pourrons parvenir à la victoire, compléta Harry. La deuxième guerre continue et c'est de notre devoir de participer. Je veux…

Il inspira profondément. Ginny lui adressa un regard encourageant.

- Kingsley, je pourrais le faire. Vous soutenir. La Gazette a parlé il y a quelques mois déjà de vos difficultés à trouver un directeur du bureau des Aurors compétents. Je pense être qualifié pour ce travail.

La réponse du Ministre tomba immédiatement.

- Non.

Les traits d'Harry, remplis d'espoir et de décision, s'affaissèrent. L'incompréhension l'envahit.

- Non ? Kingsley, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis.

- Je comprends parfaitement.

Le Ministre eut un sourire étrange. D'excuse, sembla-t-il à Harry.

- Tu as été merveilleux dans la première partie de cette guerre, dit-il. Tu as suivi les instructions de Dumbledore avec un courage et une détermination exemplaire pour nous tous. Un sorcier de dix-sept ans, recherché, parcourant le pays pour vaincre le plus grand serviteur du mal de sa génération. N'importe qui se serait caché. Mais tu y es allé, tu es allé au bout du combat. Pourtant, je ne peux pas te donner ce poste. Je suis désolé. Tu as dix-huit ans, Harry. Tu n'as même pas tes ASPICS. Même avec toute l'expérience du monde, je ne pourrais pas te le donner. Mais tu n'as pas toute l'expérience du monde. Tu n'as pas dirigé d'équipe. Tu n'as pas eu affaire avec toutes les subtilités de management. Tu es trop jeune.

- L'âge n'est pas un argument valable, contesta Harry. Je suis plus qualifié que n'importe qui. Il y avait des gens qui me voulaient comme Ministre de la Magie.

- Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Les héros ne sont pas des dirigeants.

- Une chance. Donnez-moi une chance. Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Kingsley secoua la tête. L'anneau à son oreille tinta.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Ginny et toi feriez mieux de partir maintenant. J'ai encore des choses à régler.

Il leur fit un signe de la main. Puis il s'éloigna, pour rejoindre une rue adjacente où l'attendaient une masse de journalistes. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard haineux.

- Il n'aurait pas dit ça s'il n'avait pas été Ministre. La politique change les gens, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Non. Il l'aurait dit quand même. Kingsley n'est pas un mauvais Ministre, avoua Harry, à contrecœur.

- Harry, il a dit que Fudge…

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai écouté tout ce qu'il a dit avec attention. Et j'en ai tiré une conclusion.

- Quoi ?

- Jamais nous ne serons ensemble. Ce sera toujours le Ministère d'un côté, l'Ordre de l'autre et l'A.D au milieu. Trois parties pour un même objectif.

Mais Ginny ne semblait n'avoir retenu qu'un seul mot.

- L'A.D ? répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais.

Harry entra dans le dortoir désert. Il était sept heures, le dîner ne tarderait pas à être servi, mais il avait besoin d'un réconfort. Dès leur retour, Ginny et lui avaient dû faire face à de nombreuses questions. Harry avait parlé à quelques membres d'une possible reformation de l'Armée de Dumbledore avec de nouvelles réunions régulières. Demain, il ferait une annonce officielle. Mais en attendant, il voulait se détendre. Et rien ne le détendait plus que de relire les « je t'aime » des lettres de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas attendre sa visite de nuit pour obtenir sa dose d'amour. Les lettres lui permettraient de patienter quelques heures encore.

Tout en tirant sa valise de sous son lit, il pensa à Ginny. Ainsi les choses reprenaient leur cours. Bientôt l'A.D serait de nouveau sur pied…Il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Il se sentait bien rien que de songer à ces amitiés qu'il avait crues brisées : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville…Mais ce soir, tous s'étaient de nouveau réunis autour de lui. Il n'avait pas les qualités d'un chef, hein ? Pas d'expériences de management ? Il se demandait où Kingsley était allé chercher des arguments aussi peu valables.

Il ouvrit sa valise avec une brutalité exagérée. Puis un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa. Il cessa de respirer pendant dix secondes.

Après chaque consultation de ses lettres, il en faisait une pile bien nette qu'il reliait avec un ruban de soie vert. Ensuite il cachait soigneusement la pile dans un compartiment secret de sa valise. Ou sous des T-shirts sales. En tout cas, il ne laissait pas les parchemins éparpillés n'importe comment sur le dessus du linge, là où il était si facile de les trouver. A la façon dont certains étaient pliés, il pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui aurait abîmé ainsi les preuves de l'amour de Drago. Une lettre avait même été froissée et roulée en boule. Il l'aplatit de la main sur le sol. L'écriture verte était quasiment indéchiffrable mais Harry se souvenait du contenu. Des moqueries sur Ron et Ginny et des débordements de passion comme Drago n'en avait qu'à l'écrit.

Harry ferma les yeux. Maintenant quelqu'un savait. Quelqu'un connaissait son secret. Et vu la manière dont avaient été traitées les preuves, ce n'était pas un ami.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Comme avant

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et aussi ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire et ne pas trop vous décevoir…Je vous rassure, les choses finiront par reprendre leur cours. **

**Merci à 2L pour la correction (j'oublie toujours de la remercier ^^) **

**Caence : **C'est toujours agréable de se sentir appréciée. Merci.

**Serdra : **Non, ce n'est pas Ginny qui a lu les lettres, tu vas voir…Et tu n'imagines pas qu'elle est peut-être juste amoureuse ?

**Brigitte26 : **Aha : réponse ci-dessous…

**VampireClamp : **Merci pour tout.

**Chapitre 10 : Comme avant **

Harry referma lentement le couvercle de sa valise, fit glisser la fermeture éclair avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, la lettre froissée dans sa main droite. Il joua avec le parchemin aux coins déchirés pendant une minute ou deux, son regard rivé sur ses doigts blancs et fébriles. Puis il releva les yeux vers la porte close du dortoir. Du pied, il repoussa le bagage sous le lit. Il avait l'impression de ne pas penser, que rien dans son cerveau ne fonctionnait. Juste le visage pâle de Drago, comme une photo collée à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Ses longues mèches presque blanches lui tombant sur les yeux. Cet air dur. Mais Harry était l'une des rares personnes à savoir que derrière les traits glacials se cachait un petit garçon, qui avait besoin d'être protégé. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se produirait si le fouineur venait à révéler leur relation. Ça ferait le tour de l'école, sans aucun doute. Avant de partir et de résonner aux oreilles de Lucius Malefoy. Harry frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées. Harry s'empressa de chiffonner encore plus la lettre et de la glisser dans sa poche, le visage rouge.

- Rien. On va dîner ?

- Tu lisais encore une lettre de Dra…de ton ami ? demanda Ron, avec un sourire étrange.

Le sang d'Harry se gela dans ses veines. Non. C'était une illusion. Non, Ron n'avait pas commencé à prononcer le nom de Drago. Il devenait paranoïaque.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Une lettre de mon ami, articula-t-il avec lenteur.

- Il va être content de savoir que Ginny et toi êtes réconciliés. Vu qu'il voulait t'aider à lui dire que tu l'aimes.

Ron continuait avec son sourire sarcastique.

- Ouais. Il va être ravi. J'ai vraiment hâte de le lui annoncer. Alors, on y va ?

- Bien sûr. Hermione et Ginny sont déjà descendues.

- Ok. Cool.

Harry enfonça le papier plus profondément encore dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et suivit Ron hors du dortoir.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se réconcilie, Ginny et moi, dit Harry, tendu.

- Oh, réconcilier, ça me dérange pas. Mais je n'aimerais pas que tu lui fasses du mal. En lui mentant, par exemple.

Harry ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur les marches qu'il descendait. Il sentait la panique l'envahir peu à peu. Il devait à tout prix parler à Drago. Jamais il n'avait autant eu besoin de lui. Cependant, il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était peut-être dangereux de continuer à le voir par la cheminée alors que Ron veillait au grain.

- Pourquoi je lui mentirais ? Elle a été géniale aujourd'hui. Si tu l'avais vue avec Kingsley, tu aurais plus fier que jamais d'être son grand frère.

- Et toi, Harry ? Tu étais fier, comme un grand frère ?

Harry soupira. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Ron.

- S'il faut que je sois un grand frère, Ron, je serais un frère. Mais je ne pense pas que Ginny ait besoin d'un frère de plus.

Il se remémora l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon. Une odeur fraîche, d'herbes et de fleurs, sucrée. Il se souvint qu'en sixième année, lorsqu'il avait reniflé l'Amortentia, cette potion d'amour qui changeait d'odeur selon la personne aimée, c'était ce parfum qu'il avait reconnu. Il se demanda ce que sentirait l'Amortentia pour lui maintenant. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à l'odeur de Drago mais, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il lui semblait que Drago ne sentait rien de particulier.

- Je mentirais si je disais que ta sœur ne m'attirait pas. Mais je serai ce qu'il faut que je sois.

Ron hocha la tête. Ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle.

Ils passèrent le repas à parler de la réformation de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tous les anciens se joignirent à la discussion, ravis à l'idée d'agir à nouveau. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller le moindre mot sortant de la bouche de Ron. Il avait l'impression que chacune de ses paroles criait « Tu aimes Drago ! Tu sors avec Drago ! » et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il avait des difficultés à se concentrer. Il fallut attendre qu'il soit seul dans la salle commune, après que tous fussent partis se coucher, pour qu'il se détende enfin.

Il lisait un hors-série de la Gazette du Sorcier quand la tête de Drago parut dans les flammes. Enfin lire est un bien grand mot : Harry était trop impatient et il se contentait de tourner les pages à toute vitesse, manquant de les arracher, jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux photos animées.

- Salut, fit Drago.

Harry balança son magazine par-dessus son épaule et se précipita hors de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur le visage tant aimé. Sans peur de se brûler, il attrapa la tête de Drago à pleines mains et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il pouvait contenir. Il dilata ses narines, s'efforçant d'emplir ses poumons de l'odeur de son prince. Mais il n'y avait pas d'odeur.

- Tu ne sens rien, murmura-t-il, d'un air déçu en rompant l'étreinte.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. La journée a été longue, on dirait.

Harry s'empourpra.

- Tu veux que j'aille prendre une douche ?

- Non, c'est bon. Raconte-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as transpiré comme un dragon en chaleur.

Harry sourit à la comparaison. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres fines, ses doigts caressant la peau si pâle dans le feu. Il en profita pour regarder si les plaies aperçues la dernière fois étaient encore là. Il subsistait un bleu léger sur la pommette gauche et une fine entaille le long de sa mâchoire du côté droit mais rien d'inquiétant. En tout cas, pas de nouvelle blessure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Tu es beau.

Harry frotta son visage contre celui de Drago.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

Leurs bouches se happèrent, les doigts d'Harry glissèrent dans les cheveux fluides comme l'eau d'une rivière. Ces cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Les flammes le réchauffaient, il entrait presque dans la cheminée tant il voulait être proche de lui.

- Je vais venir dans ta chambre, murmura-t-il, mi- sérieux, mi- rieur. Et je te ferai l'amour.

- Vaut mieux pas. On vient de…Mon père vient de rentrer. Il surveille.

- Il était où ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés sans pourtant cesser de mordiller la peau du cou de Drago.

- A…A Londres, il me semble, répondit Drago, d'une voix hésitante. Pourquoi ?

- J'étais en voyage aujourd'hui. Je suis allé à Godric's Hollow puis à Londres.

- Raconte.

Harry soupira en s'écartant de Drago. Il aurait pu passer des heures sans échanger une parole. Mais il savait qu'il devait parler à Drago, sinon il le regretterait par la suite.

- J'ai décidé hier d'aller sur la tombe de mes parents, vérifier par moi-même ce que tu m'avais dit.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Son petit ami fit la grimace.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'agaça Harry. Tu es beaucoup trop susceptible, tu sais ça ?

Sans attendre de réponses, il poursuivit son explication :

- Alors, Hermione, Ron et moi sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner. J'étais…

- Attends ! coupa de nouveau Drago. Ron ? Tu parles de Ronald Weasley ?

- A ton avis ? On connaît combien de Ron ?

- Mais…

- Il est venu s'excuser ce matin, s'empressa de mentir Harry. Je n'y croyais pas mais il semblait tellement désolé alors je lui ai pardonné. Il m'a dit qu'il a été stupide de faire passer les problèmes de cœur de sa sœur avant notre amitié donc…

- Tu es trop gentil, Harry, regretta Drago. Tu aurais fait un très mauvais Serpentard.

- Pourtant le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer, avoua Harry.

- Non ? C'est pas possible !

Drago le fixa, étonné. Il battit des cils à toute vitesse, n'y croyant vraiment pas.

- Pince-moi. Maintenant.

Harry gloussa bêtement et tendit une main pour serrer la joue mince de la tête ébahie entre deux doigts.

- Aie !

Harry laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce tout en évitant soigneusement le bleu. Il comprenait que Drago ne veuille pas en parler. Il était trop fier. De toute façon, il devinait sans peine que c'était l'œuvre de Lucius Malefoy.

- Alors, comme ça, tu aurais pu être à Serpentard ? Avec moi ? interrogea Drago, que le sujet semblait passionner.

- Ouais. Mais j'ai dit au Choixpeau que je préférais Gryffondor alors j'ai été envoyé ici.

- Dommage. On aurait partagé un dortoir, imagina Drago.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, les yeux rêveurs. Harry s'inquiétait de ce qu'il aurait été de sa lutte contre Voldemort s'il avait été à Serpentard et comment Sirius l'aurait vu. Il sourit en songeant que les songes de Drago devaient être moins préoccupés. Il se doutait que la seule chose à laquelle pensait Drago, c'était les lits du dortoir des Serpentards et les choses qu'on pouvait y faire.

- Et donc ? reprit le jeune homme blond. Vous êtes allés à Godric's Hollow avec ce crétin de Ron ?

Harry opina du menton avant de relater les événements suivants. Drago se révéla bon public, écoutant attentivement chacun des mots de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Harry raconta comment les Néo-Mangemorts lui avaient laissé un message.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, pour le message, dit-il, sinon je t'aurais prévenu. Enfin, comme ça, leurs objectifs sont clairs.

Il expira profondément.

- Jure-moi de faire attention à toi, supplia-t-il d'une voix plus basse, comme si ces mots lui coûtaient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne risque rien à Poudlard, sourit Harry et, pour le rassurer, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Cependant Drago se dégagea doucement pour le questionner à nouveau :

- Et Londres ?

Harry remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient et que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait l'angoisser à ce point.

- C'est par rapport à ton père que tu veux savoir ?

- Non, répondit fermement Drago. Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. Juste à toi.

Mais il avait détourné le regard pour parler. Harry renonça et lui expliqua la situation en détail, sans mentionner Ginny. A l'écouter, il avait été le seul à se braquer contre les attentats et il s'était rendu seul à Londres. Ce n'était pas pour cacher des choses qu'il mentait. Il savait que Drago était bien trop jaloux pour supporter de l'entendre dire qu'il avait tenu la main de Ginny ou qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Il aurait pourtant préféré mille fois serrer Drago dans ses bras.

- Et ce soir, acheva-t-il, je viens de découvrir que quelqu'un a fouillé dans mes lettres.

- Tes lettres ? répéta Drago, soucieux. Quelles lettres ?

- Les tiennes.

La tête de Drago sembla se métamorphoser en une grosse tomate.

- Celles où je…, balbutia-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, avec un demi-sourire. Celles où tu te montres si…

- Harry, tais-toi, grogna Drago, de plus en plus rouge. Ou je t'étrangle.

- Tu n'as pas de bras, fit pertinemment Harry. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'en ai une avec moi.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le papier chiffonné.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, c'est vraiment mignon…

- Je ne suis PAS mignon !

Drago semblait regretter de plus en plus ses mains : il ne pouvait même pas se cacher le visage derrière.

- Non, mais Drago, je ne rigole pas, parvint à dire Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Je suis très touché. Tu es très romantique. Ecoute-moi ça : « Ebloui par de ton courage la lumière / La douceur exceptionnelle d'une réalité maintes fois rêvée / Je me noie sous une pluie plus belle, pénétrant dans une nouvelle ère / Nos lèvres unies dans le fleuve de l'oubli de mes erreurs passées. » C'est vraiment joli.

- S'il te plait, Harry, abrège mes souffrances. Maintenant, supplia Drago.

- Oh c'est bon ! Si on ne peut plus rire ! s'esclaffa Harry en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

Mais Drago, à défaut de pouvoir lui tourner le dos, affichait une moue boudeuse, les lèvres serrées. Harry secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir honte de ton talent pour exprimer tes sentiments. Avec ta lettre d'amour, la toute première, tu as manqué de me faire pleurer. Tu devrais être fier. C'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai aimées chez toi. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de découvrir le reste.

Il se rapprocha plus encore des flammes pour l'embrasser de nouveau du bout des lèvres. Drago ne bougea pas.

- Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu boudes, tu sais.

- Arrête. Je suis PAS mignon ! Je suis ridicule.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. C'est ridicule de bouder pour ça. Tu sais que j'aime te taquiner. C'est parce que je t'aime.

- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime, moi aussi, répliqua Drago. Et, à cause de ça, tu te moques moi !

- Non, dit Harry. Je suis sérieux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air peu convaincu de Drago. J'aime beaucoup tes poèmes et je suis sûr que la personne qui a fouillé dans ma malle les a beaucoup aimés aussi.

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de répondre avec une moue incrédule :

- C'est censé me rassurer ? Si mon père entend parler de ces lettres, je suis pire que mort.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, soupira Harry. Heureusement, d'après ce que je devine, cette personne a peu de chances de rendre visite à ton père.

- Ah ? demanda Drago, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une meilleure chose, avoua Harry. Je pense que c'est Ron.

- Quoi ?

Drago regarda Harry d'un air effrayé.

- Weasley ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, implora-t-il. Tu viens de me dire que vous vous êtes réconciliés !

- Je sais, admit Harry. Je pense qu'il a dû tomber dessus par hasard…Il n'aurait pas été fouiller comme ça.

- Ah oui ? Tu laisses traîner mes lettres n'importe où, en plus de te foutre de moi, marmonna le jeune homme blond.

Harry considéra cette remarque avec attention. Il avait attendu son petit ami pour oser enfin réfléchir à la situation et il devait bien s'avouer que tout effort pour protéger Ron était vain : sa valise ne s'était pas ouverte toute seule et les lettres n'étaient pas sorties par magie des poches secrètes de sa malle.

- Non, je ne les laisse pas en vue, je ne suis pas si idiot.

- Ah, je ne savais pas…Blague à part, moi, je suis certain que ton « meilleur ami » a voulu vérifier si tu ne lui cachais pas des choses, malgré votre réconciliation…Eh bien, il a été servi, je suppose, conclut Drago.

Harry considéra la tête dans la cheminée en se massant le crâne des doigts. Il voyait bien que Drago était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. A vrai dire, lui non plus n'était pas rassuré. Il ne savait pas de quoi Ron serait capable de faire avec ces précieuses informations. Il était étonné que le sujet n'ait pas encore été abordé. Autant qu'il le connaissait, son ami était incapable de garder pour lui ce genre de choses. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà crié sur tous les toits et Harry serait face aux conséquences de ses actes. Cette pensée le ramena aux questions qu'il s'était posé à peine une journée plus tôt.

- Hé.

- Quoi ?

Drago s'extirpa de ses souvenirs et posa sur Harry un regard attentif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hier, dit lentement le jeune homme, je me demandais…Est-ce que je suis homosexuel ?

La tête dans le feu bascula en arrière de surprise avant d'éclater de rire :

- C'est une chose que je ne peux pas savoir à ta place, ça !

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire ! s'emporta Harry. Est-ce que toi, tu es homo, par exemple ?

Drago grimaça méchamment.

- Tu dis ça parce que je suis toujours élégant ? Et que j'écris des poèmes ?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je dis ça parce que tu m'aimes.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Drago.

Puis, devant les yeux plissés d'Harry, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il préféra en construire d'autres.

- C'est déjà trop compliqué pour moi de t'aimer. Je ne vais pas essayer en plus d'entrer précisément dans une définition du dictionnaire.

- C'est compliqué de m'aimer ? releva Harry, amusé. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es mon pire ennemi, crétin.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais une montagne.

Et il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dit Drago, aux alentours d'une heure et demie du matin.

Harry prit un air déçu qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il savait que dépendre à ce point de Drago n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'habitue à cette absence.

- Et pour Ron, alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Si j'étais toi, je le ferais taire…Mais tu n'es pas moi, considéra l'ancien Serpentard. Le mieux qu'on puisse attendre de toi, c'est que tu laisses les choses se faire. Ce ne sera sans doute pas très utile mais c'est toujours préférable aux larmes ou aux supplications.

- Pourquoi j'irais le supplier en pleurant ?

- Parce que tu es un Gryffondor. Tu es peut-être courageux, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être trop sensible.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Harry. Sensible, moi. Qui écrit des poèmes à l'eau de rose ?

- Ne remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis ou je ne viens pas demain.

- Tu n'en es pas capable, je te manquerais trop.

- Rêve toujours.

Harry étouffa un rire. Même si les lettres romantiques avaient quelque chose de comique, surtout venant de la part de Drago, elles lui apportaient au moins la certitude que son petit ami, sous les dehors moqueurs, l'aimait toujours aussi fort et ce malgré la distance. Aussi l'embrassa-t-il avec passion avant qu'il ne quitte l'âtre.

Il resta quelques instants seul devant la cheminée, les yeux vagues. Il lui semblait voir, brillant dans les flammes, les contours du visage, comme s'il n'était pas parti. Il tendit les mains devant lui et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient toutes rouges à cause de la chaleur. A force de passer tant de temps si près du feu, il ne se rendait plus compte de la température. Il songea à se lever, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour bouger. Il était bien, à se remémorer la moue honteuse et cramoisie de Drago à la mention de ses poèmes. Il en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il savait que Drago n'était pas réellement vexé mais il se doutait d'avoir touché un point faible. Jamais auparavant il n'avait mentionné à l'oral cette partie écrite de leur relation. Il comprit que ça avait été une erreur de le faire. Il avait déjà pu le constater auparavant, Drago était très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments mais le faire en face semblait l'angoisser. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient côte à côté, Drago n'allait jamais plus loin que le classique « je t'aime » alors que dans ses lettres, il débordait de passion, d'explications et de poésie. Harry se dit qu'il ferait plus attention à respecter cette « timidité » à l'avenir.

- Harry ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Il se retourna vivement. Ginny achevait de descendre l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles, elle avait encore une main posée sur la rambarde. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit toute fine qui dévoilait ses jambes minces jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle était pied nus. Ses longs cheveux roux formaient comme un halo de lumière autour de son visage et ondulaient sur le tissu blanc. Harry se leva, en s'appuyant sur le haut de la cheminée.

- Non. Il s'est passé bien trop de choses aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Moi aussi, je n'en pouvais plus de rester à me retourner dans mon lit alors je me suis levée. Je pensais faire un tour.

- Pieds nus ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Elle vérifia.

- Oh.

Harry lâcha le marbre de la cheminée. Il lui semblait que ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans la pierre et y avaient laissé une empreinte. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Je ne te l'ai pas vraiment dit mais je trouve que tu as été formidable. Avec Kingsley.

- Ron m'en a parlé.

- Ah.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence étrange, à la fois lourd et léger, brûlant et glacial, agréable et désagréable. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire ou dire. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune idée de conversation.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as impressionnée. En te voyant, ce midi, j'ai réalisé que j'avais mal agi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé ce cadeau, murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rougies.

- C'était bien toi, alors, dit Harry, juste pour parler.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas su te comprendre. J'ai rêvé de toi pendant des années et le moment venu, je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Ses cheveux masquait son visage mais Harry crut voir des larmes jaillir de ses yeux et ruisseler jusqu'à son menton pour se perdre dans le vide. Il demeura raide, à quelques mètres d'elle, pendant une minute ou deux, à la regarder pleurer.

- Je n'ai pas su être à ta hauteur, répéta-t-elle, si doucement qu'elle aurait pu aussi bien ne rien dire.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans tout le corps. Il sentait le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir. Enfin il se mit en mouvement. Il franchit les derniers pas et d'une main tremblante, il essuya une larme qui coulait le long de la mâchoire de Ginny. Il fit relever son menton d'un geste presque tendre. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Personne n'aurait fait mieux, chuchota-t-il, sans avoir eu l'intention de le dire.

A ces mots, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était si près. Il aurait voulu partir mais c'était trop tard. Ginny l'entoura de ses bras fins, sa poitrine se colla contre son torse, son souffle vint se poser sur sa peau.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas, confessa Harry. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

Elle étouffa un rire dans sa manche. Harry avait l'impression d'être de retour des années en arrière, dans la Salle sur Demande, avec Cho Chang, dont il voyait précisément le visage et ses larmes accrochées à ses longs cils bruns. Il ne recula pas quand les lèvres de Ginny attrapèrent les siennes.

Il aurait voulu ne rien ressentir lors du contact. Mais prétendre qu'il ne ressentait rien à cet instant aurait été un mensonge. Il y avait son odeur, sa peau presque aussi douce et tendre que celle de Drago et ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient. Il y avait ses pieds entre les siens, ses jambes nues qui frôlaient les siennes. Aussi Harry entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Ginny s'enrouler autour de la sienne, comme celle de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Celles de Ginny vinrent se hasarder sur son entrejambe. Il la repoussa aussi doucement que possible. Il resta à la fixer, sans mot dire.

- Tout va redevenir comme avant, Harry, murmura-t-elle, en enfouissant son visage fatigué dans son cou. Je saurais t'aimer, cette fois.

- J'ai confiance, répondit Harry à voix basse.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi doux que ceux de Drago, remarqua-t-il en pensée.

- Tout sera exactement comme avant, promit-il.

A un détail près, ajouta-t-il en pensée. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre le corps chaud de Ginny, il ferma les yeux et revit nettement le corps de celui qu'il désirait réellement.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La rupture

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et aussi à ceux-celles qui suivent mon histoire !

**2L :** c'est Julie qui m'a donnée l'idée avec ses « L au carré », je sais c'est nul mais je trouvais ça de mon niveau ^^

**Serdra :** Comme tu dis, ça va achever Drago…Pour ce qui se passe au manoir, va falloir être encore un peu patiente (je sais, c'est pas sympa de ma part, mais je vois pas comment l'expliquer avant) Merci de cette nouvelle review.

**Philae86 : **Ah bah ça tombe bien, la voilà…Merci de suivre mon histoire et de reviewer (ça existe ? Microsoft Word dit que non…Mais il connaît pas non plus « transplaner » ou la « legilimancie »)

_**Dans ce chapitre, je ferai enfin allusion à cette chanson (que je trouve si émouvante) qui donne son titre à cette fanfiction, c'est-à-dire « My Sweet Prince » de Placebo. Merci au groupe pour ces paroles si pleines de vérité et cette musique envoûtante. **_

**Chapitre 11 : La rupture **

A neuf heures, Harry se leva d'excellente humeur. Tout en se préparant, il participa allégrement aux conversations, versa un peu de son pichet d'eau sur la tête de Neville qui dormait encore, ensorcela sa brosse à dents pour qu'elle lui nettoie la bouche toute seule et fit tomber les rideaux du lit de Ron. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin insouciant parce qu'il se sentait libéré de tout souci. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui donnait l'impression que bientôt, il n'aurait plus d'autre sujet d'inquiétude que les Néo-Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Ton « ami » t'a donné un bisou hier pour te féliciter de ta réconciliation avec Ginny ? railla Ron tandis que les deux jeunes hommes descendaient les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

Harry secoua la tête en riant :

- Où vas-tu chercher des scénarios pareils ?

Ginny et Hermione les attendaient déjà devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elles étaient affairées dans une conversation qui, visiblement, leur provoquait un grand bonheur : Ginny avait le teint rosi par l'émotion et un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Hermione, elle, opinait énergiquement du menton. Quand les deux amis arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Ginny regarda Harry d'un air entendu. Harry ne comprit pas le message et resta immobile en face d'elle pendant que Ron embrassait passionnément Hermione, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Harry finit par se décider, espérant faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui baisa doucement le front et les joues avant de s'attaquer aux lèvres. Il essaya de paraître aussi convaincant que la nuit passée.

- Non, intervint Ron en interrompant aussitôt son baiser avec Hermione. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Il saisit le poignet de Ginny et la tira brutalement vers lui, la séparant d'Harry. Il passa un bras protecteur sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea.

- Je croyais que les histoires de cœur de ta sœur ne devaient pas interférer dans notre amitié, fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione, derrière Ron, hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Harry a raison, tu avais dit…

- Je ne suis pas en train de m'opposer ! s'écria Ron.

Tous eurent une moue peu, voire pas, convaincue.

- Je veux juste demander à Ginny si elle est bien prête à prendre ce risque. Car, ne le nie pas Harry, tu nous caches des choses ! Ton ami, par exemple…

- Laisse tomber, Ron, le coupa Ginny avec colère. Harry a le droit d'avoir les amis qu'il veut et il n'est pas obligé de m'en parler ! Du moment qu'il m'aime, ajouta-t-elle, en regardant férocement l'intéressé.

Harry s'obligea à sourire aussi sincèrement que possible.

- Je t'aime, dit-il, en la serrant contre lui.

Ron fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, comme s'il s'essayait à la legilimancie et voulait percer les secrets de l'esprit d'Harry. Harry écarquilla grand les yeux, en une supplication muette. _Tais-toi,_ pensa-t-il très fort, _tais-toi, s'il te plaît. C'était une erreur, j'ai besoin de Ginny. Tais-toi. Ne parle pas de Drago. _Etrangement, Ron sembla recevoir le message. Il acquiesça en silence, d'un geste presque imperceptiblement. Mais Harry le vit.

- Ok, grinça-t-il. C'est votre problème après tout. Mais toi, Ginny, ne viens surtout pas pleurer dans mes robes s'il te fait encore du mal.

- Je l'aime, Ron, mentit Harry. Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Ron haussa les épaules. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres dans le trou du portrait et descendirent les escaliers en bavardant. Tout en tenant Ginny par la main, Harry parla de son intention d'organiser très vite une première réunion de l'A.D dans la Salle sur Demande, dès l'après-midi.

- On a encore nos devoirs pour demain, rappela Hermione. Une interrogation en Sortilèges, une dissertation en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et une recherche en Potions. Il faut que tu réussisses tes ASPICS si tu veux que Kingsley t'accepte dans son gouvernement.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas dire que les ASPICS étaient moins importants que la lutte contre les Néo-Mangemorts. Kingsley avait mis en lumière le lien entre les deux, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorer.

- La réunion ne sera pas longue, promit Harry. Juste le temps de lancer le sujet.

Ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle. Ginny se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire étincelant et resserra sa prise sur sa main. Harry ne la sentait presque plus. Il parvint à sourire lui aussi et les quatre jeunes gens franchirent les portes.

La reformation du couple d'Harry et de Ginny engendra une effusion de joie dans la Grande Salle, aussi bien chez les élèves que chez les professeurs. Seuls les Serpentards levèrent à peine les yeux de leur porridge pour y replonger aussitôt en grommelant dans leur assiette. Harry embrassa chastement sa petite amie et s'assit au milieu de ses amis.

Pendant qu'il tartinait ses toasts de confiture à la fraise, il expliqua ses idées à Neville.

- Tu vois, je pense que la réunion d'aujourd'hui aura pour seul but de définir le problème. Ensuite, chacun devra réfléchir de son côté. Nous sommes face à une véritable menace, dont nous ne connaissons rien. Il ne s'agit pas de cours de rattrapage ou de se défendre face à des professeurs Mangemorts. C'est moins dangereux mais il faudra agir _à l'extérieur. _

Neville hocha la tête gravement.

- Je ne vois pas du tout comment nous pourrions aider.

- J'espère que les autres membres auront plus d'idées que nous.

Mais, la réunion de l'après-midi le démontra, une trentaine de jeunes gens à peine majeurs coincés dans une école magique ne peuvent rien contre une menace aussi complexe que les Néo-Mangemorts sans au moins un soutien en dehors.

Seamus avait proposé de parler à l'Ordre mais beaucoup avait ri tristement. Qui restait-il de l'Ordre du Phénix, la si forte organisation de Dumbledore ? Les Weasley, Kingsley, quelques professeurs. On était loin de l'époque glorieuse. Harry pensa à Hagrid, Hermione lut dans sa tête et lui expliqua que les membres restants de l'Ordre faisaient confiance à Kingsley pour régler le souci. Harry lui-même devait s'avouer qu'il était assez tentant de laisser faire le Ministère. Il utilisa néanmoins la cheminée pour contacter Georges Weasley, le jumeau survivant à la Guerre, cependant il tomba seulement sur la secrétaire de son magasin de farces et attrapes qui lui apprit que Georges venait peu au magasin depuis la mort de son frère. Ron confirma que même sa mère le voyait de moins en moins. Les membres de l'A.D se sentirent encore plus abandonnés : depuis le début, Fred et Georges Weasley avaient apporté beaucoup à l'organisation, entre leur bonne humeur perpétuelle et leur acharnement dans les batailles. Aussi Harry décida que ça suffisait pour la journée et avec ses amis les plus proches, il alla travailler sur ses devoirs en retard à la bibliothèque.

Les deux aiguilles de la montre d'Harry se rapprochaient de plus en plus du nombre 12. Il était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil et lisait le même magazine qu'un jour plus tôt. Enfin, il ne le lisait toujours pas véritablement, incapable de se concentrer. Cette fois, il était bloqué depuis une demi-heure sur la page trois et il ne cessait de relire la même phrase sans s'en apercevoir. Il devinait qu'il ne pouvait plus y couper : il devait tout dire à Drago. Et alors ? pensa-t-il pour se rassurer. Après cette annonce, Ron n'a plus fait aucune allusion à son petit ami. S'il devenait de notoriété publique qu'Harry ressortait avec Ginny, Lucius Malefoy en aurait sûrement vent et peut-être laisserait-il son fils vaquer en paix. Non, ce plan, bien qu'il n'ait pas été conçu de cette façon au départ, était idéal. Tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais il subsistait quand même un doute qui étreignait la poitrine d'Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à le définir, et pourtant, le doute était là. Quelque chose qui mettait en péril cette petite vie parfaite qui pouvait devenir la sienne. Il songea à son pressentiment du matin. Non. Aucun souci. Il ne resterait plus que les Néo-Mangemorts. Il se reconcentra sur le hors-série.

Quand la tête de Drago apparut brusquement dans les flammes, Harry ne lâcha pas tout de suite son magazine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'angoisse refusait de le quitter. Il inspira profondément, ce qui lui permit de se sentir un peu mieux.

- Tiens, quelle surprise ! plaisanta-t-il.

Il posa doucement son exemplaire sur le fauteuil et descendit des coussins pour s'agenouiller à la hauteur de Drago. Il l'embrassa tendrement, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Les blessures avaient presque disparu. Il y vit un bon présage. Il avait tort.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, rempli d'attention.

- Oui. Ma situation s'arrange, répondit Drago. J'ai pu…J'ai pu faire un tour. En ville, précisa-t-il en plantant ses yeux brillants de franchise dans ceux d'Harry.

- Et ce n'est pas fini ! sourit Harry. Tout ira de mieux en mieux. Je pense que Ron va tenir sa langue.

Il caressa la joue de Drago.

- Tu plaisantes ? fit celui-ci. Comment as-tu obtenu ça ?

Harry poussa un léger soupir, sans néanmoins cesser de sourire. Il se recula un peu de l'âtre, croisant ses jambes devant lui.

- Tu ne seras pas fâché, hein ?

- Tu n'as pas pleuré à genoux, quand même ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…Je t'ai menti, avoua Harry. Enfin, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

- Oh. Je vois.

Drago conserva le silence un petit moment, pensif. Harry le trouva incroyablement beau ainsi, si mûr, si sûr. Son petit ami réfléchissait, et sous son expression habituelle, froide et distante, on percevait une gêne légère. Enfin il hocha la tête.

- Alors ? Tu vas me le cacher encore ou me le dire ?

- Ah, fit Harry, soulagé.

Son sourire s'élargit. Un instant, il avait craint que Drago ne fut fâché de ce « mensonge ».

- En réalité, confessa-t-il, je ne me suis pas rendu seul à Londres, hier. Ginny m'a accompagné. Elle trouvait que j'avais raison et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça, les crimes des Néo-Mangemorts, la politique de Kingsley, donc elle est venue avec moi. Nous avons parlé ensemble au Ministre, on est parvenu aux mêmes conclusions, tu comprends.

- Donc tu t'es réconcilié avec Ginny ? résuma Drago, d'une voix étranglée.

Puis il ajouta, plus affirmé :

- Harry ! Elle t'a envoyé un sort comme cadeau de Noël !

- Je l'avais mérité, assura Harry.

- Non ! Tu n'avais fait que la larguer ! C'est pas la mort non plus ! Cette fille, il y a des choses pas nettes chez elle ! Ce sortilège est interdit par la loi ! Il ne mérite certes pas un aller-simple pour Azkaban mais il me semble qu'il y a une amende ou un truc dans le style…

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, fit Harry en repassant leurs discussions en boucle dans sa tête sans rien trouver de semblable.

- Non, moi, je te dis, Harry, c'est mauvais ! poursuivit Drago sans l'écouter. Dis-lui tout de suite que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux rester fâché. Enfin, je ne sais pas mais invente quelque chose, ne te fais pas avoir par des excuses.

- Drago, elle va nous être utile.

- Utile ? répéta le blond.

Son visage se froissa.

- Je ne vois absolument pas comment elle peut nous être utile.

- Bien sûr que si ! protesta Harry en riant. C'est grâce à elle que le problème avec Ron va être réglé.

- Comment ça ? Elle va lui dire qu'il a eu une hallucination et que je n'ai jamais écrit de poèmes à la con de toute ma vie ?

- Mieux, sourit Harry. Je sors avec elle.

Drago, dans les flammes chaudes, se crispa violemment. Il sembla à Harry que cette tension de la peau se répercutait dans l'atmosphère, que brusquement, il faisait plus lourd.

- Paa…Je te demande pardon ? articula soigneusement Drago.

- Je sors avec Ginny, dit Harry. Elle m'a pardonné de l'avoir aussi mal traitée, je lui ai pardonné le cadeau de Noël empoisonné, le cours naturel des choses, c'était qu'on se remette ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas naturel de sortir avec deux personnes à la fois, observa Drago d'une voix encore plus traînante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il semblait lutter pour conserver son sang-froid tandis qu'Harry s'efforçait d'organiser ses arguments pour les révéler à un haut débit :

- Je n'aime pas Ginny mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! En même temps, lorsqu'on y réfléchit, c'est un plan de génie ! D'ailleurs, ça a fait cesser les allusions de Ron. Il n'en a pas fait une depuis que j'ai embrassé Ginny devant lui ! Et si ton père entend parler de mon histoire avec elle, eh bien, il pensera qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous et alors il te laissera tranquille ! Tu vois, tout va s'arranger ! Grâce à Ginny, en plus !

Cependant, de tout son discours, Drago ne sembla retenir qu'une seule chose.

- Attends, tu l'as _embrassée_ ?

- Oh, ne sois pas jaloux ! C'est pour nous que je le fais ! Pour toi ! Pour te protéger, expliqua Harry, tâchant de prendre un air sérieux, sans effet : il était bien trop ravi de ce plan.

- Harry, on ne peut PAS être dans deux couples à la fois. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément « tromper », expliqua Drago, d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Un ton possessif et craintif, aurait remarqué Harry, s'il y avait fait attention. Mais il n'écoutait que les mots :

- Tromper ? Mais je ne trompe personne avec personne !

Il écarta les mains, interrogatif. Il ne comprenait pas où Malefoy voulait en venir, ni pourquoi il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Tout était flou dans son crâne.

- C'est pour toi que je fais ça ! répéta-t-il, pour le convaincre. Pour te protéger.

Mais Drago semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il secouait lentement la tête. Harry avait l'impression que Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et aussi que lui-même ne comprenait pas la façon dont son petit ami voyait les choses. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient été aussi peu en phase. Il s'efforça de déchiffrer les sentiments derrière le masque de Drago. Il était sans doute un peu jaloux. Oui, songea Harry, il est trop possessif. Je vais le rassurer et comme ça, on pourra parler d'autre chose.

- Enfin, tu sais bien que je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Que je fais ça pour nous. Et ça fonctionne déjà. Ron ne dira rien, tu verras.

Il se rapprocha de la cheminée, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Drago se recula vivement, une expression de dégoût se déposant sur ses traits fins.

- Ton plan tomberait à l'eau si quelqu'un arrivait, maintenant, fit-il, plus glacial que jamais. Vaut mieux s'abstenir.

- Arrête d'être jaloux, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Tu es tellement…ravi de retrouver ta _chérie_.

Le dernier mot fut accentué si fort qu'il en fut presque craché. Harry frissonna en dépit de la chaleur du feu dans l'âtre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est toi. Toi et tes plans à la con.

Plans à la con ? Les mots résonnèrent étrangement dans la tête d'Harry, comme un écho. Et cet écho se répercuta en lui, l'agaçant profondément.

- Plans à la con ? répéta-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Il avait baissé le ton pour la seconde partie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les repère. La tête fit la moue.

- Ha, tu vois, chuchota-t-il furieusement. Moi, je t'offre l'amour, la sécurité, l'espoir et l'anonymat. Je ne vois rien de con dans ce plan.

- Anonymat, releva Drago, ironique. C'est sûr, tu fais comme si je n'existais plus.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Harry, de plus en plus énervé. Je me sacrifie pour toi, pour nous couvrir. Pour que ton père te libère. Et plutôt que de me remercier, tu te vautres dans des crises de jalousie puériles !

- Des crises de jalousie puériles ? Tu me trouves puéril ?

- Oui.

Harry frémissait de colère. Il ne pouvait pas la contenir en lui, il fallait que ça sorte :

- Je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Mais non, suis-je bête ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ! Et tu ne vas pas me remercier pour ça, non, sûrement pas ! Tu vas juste geindre, te plaindre que je sors avec une fille, pour toi en plus, pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir. Tu es si jaloux et possessif que tu ne vois même pas où sont tes intérêts ! Je me sacrifie pour toi et tout ce que je récolte, c'est tes bouderies de gosse !

- Ah, c'est sûr, c'est un grand sacrifice que de passer la journée à embrasser sa copine ou de la jouer fine avec Ron pour TE protéger, railla Drago. Hein, parce que c'est plus parce que tu as honte que pour moi ? Tu as besoin que les gens t'admirent et ça ne serait plus possible si tu sortais avec moi, un homme et, de surcroît, un ancien Mangemort ? Je ne suis pas idiot, Harry, j'ai toujours su que je passerais APRES ta réputation, APRES tes amis !

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est toi qui te cachais de ton père ! « Si mon père savait pour nous deux, je serais déshérité ou pire, il me tuerait ! » , hurla Harry qui avait totalement oublié qu'il était censé chuchoter.

- Peut-être mais c'est fini, ça ! Mon père a été mis au courant de toute façon ! Alors ton plan minable ne sert plus à rien !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il pensera qu'on a rompu !

- Je te rappelle qu'aux yeux de mon père, on a DEJA rompu vu que je ne suis plus à Poudlard ! Donc, la seule personne que tu protèges avec ton idée, c'est TOI-MEME ! Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs.

- Attends ? C'est moi qui suis égocentrique ? Qui se plaint depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Toi ! Tu dis que sortir avec Ginny, c'est l'enfer alors qu'à chaque fois que tu en parles, c'est avec un sourire énorme !

- C'est parce que je le fais pour toi ! Tu es vraiment un con, Drago !

Harry serra les poings. Ses mains étaient moites, comme son front d'ailleurs. Il avait envie de shooter dans la stupide tête arrogante qui lui faisait face. Drago était incroyable. Il s'arrêtait aux détails déplaisants et refusait de comprendre ce qui l'animait, le but de tout ça. Il ne savait que critiquer, Harry avait l'impression que même s'il parvenait à tout arranger, Drago ne le remercierait même pas.

- Tiens, tu te tais, maintenant ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un nous entende ? Et que ça vienne tout gâcher avec Ginny ? C'est vrai que ça n'aiderait pas.

Harry tremblait. Il planta son regard fiévreux dans celui, bien plus arrogant et fier, de Drago.

- Tais-toi, tais-toi. Tais-toi.

Il se leva, vacillant sur ses jambes. Il s'arracha une poignée de cheveux. Il grelottait mais il mourrait de chaud.

- Tu te moques de Ginny, tu dis les pires choses du monde à son propos, mais tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux.

- AH OUI ? TU TROUVES ?

- OUI, hurla Harry. OUI, ELLE VAUT MILLE FOIS MIEUX QUE TOI !

Drago ne répondit rien. Harry resta debout, le souffle court. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne semblait avoir été réveillé par leurs cris. Il fut reconnaissant au sommeil profond des adolescents et à l'organisation du château. Il passa ses mains humides sur son visage glacé avant de les reposer sur ses hanches. Inconsciemment, il se mit à faire les cent pas, ses pensées se heurtant les unes aux autres à l'intérieur de son crâne, dans une joute insensée. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et l'air froid s'engouffra dans la salle, lui fouettant l'esprit. Tout ça, songea-t-il rageusement, c'est de la faute de Ron. Si seulement, il avait pu ne pas en rajouter avec sa sœur ni fouiller dans ses affaires ni multiplier les allusions… Il se tourna vers la cheminée.

La tête de Drago flottait toujours dans les flammes magiques, la peau plus pâle que jamais et les lèvres pincées. Son plan était bon. Harry le savait. Il pensa que Drago devait le savoir aussi, au fond de lui, mais que sa jalousie l'empêchait de le voir. Plus il le côtoyait, plus il se rendait compte que Drago n'était qu'un enfant : égoïste, possessif, boudeur. Sa propre voix résonna dans ses oreilles. « Elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi ». Il se donnait envie de vomir. Il passa ses doigts sur les lèvres, que Ginny avait caressées de sa langue. Il reprit son visage dans ses mains, il sentait la fatigue le secouer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait de Drago, il voulait oublier et ne pas partir à la chasse aux défauts. L'amour l'embrouillait. Car, oui, il l'aimait. Il se grignota le bout des ongles, inquiet.

Il revint devant la cheminée, le cœur battant. Le visage de Drago avait perdu de sa fierté mais il eut tout de même envie de s'en servir comme ballon de foot. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ne pas vouloir comprendre ? A ne pas accepter la vérité ? Harry faisait peut-être ça pour préserver son amitié avec Ron de nouvelles blessures mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Il pensait aussi à ce qu'aurait pu révéler Ron à Lucius Malefoy ou à d'autres et les conséquences pour Drago. Il pensait que, sans cette réconciliation, la Salle sur Demande serait restée vide, l'A.D n'aurait même pas pu tenter sa chance. Il pensait que c'était pour les protéger tous les deux et que Drago reportait son égocentrisme sur lui. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques baisers, après tout.

Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à tenter une nouvelle approche mais Drago le devança :

- Très bien, murmura-t-il. Elle vaut mieux que moi, hein ?

Aussitôt Harry sut que les choses tournaient mal. Ce ne fut pas son cerveau qui le lui dit, il le sentit au fond de ses organes, comme un pressentiment. Il sut qu'il fallait agir et il commença à chercher à toute vitesse les mots pour exprimer…pour exprimer quoi ? Il était encore furieux, il entendait la voix de Drago répéter « Ta chérie…Tes plans à la con…Tromper…Elle vaut mieux que moi » et ça ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Il tremblait, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi. Etait-ce de fureur ou de peur ? Il voulait dire quelque chose, il cherchait vraiment mais ne trouvait pas. Ses doigts se raccrochèrent aux bords du tapis quand Drago poursuivit, d'une voix glaciale, détachée, dénudée de sentiments :

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour, tu me remplirais de désir, qu'un jour, je t'aimerais comme je t'ai aimé. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu ressentirais la même chose pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on irait si loin, tous les deux, ensemble. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Et, ensuite, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu bousillerais tout ça, que tu viendrais briser ce lien, notre lien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout ça finirait. *

Harry sentit tous ses organes chuter dans son corps, comme si tout son être était brusquement rappelé à la pesanteur.

- Non, non, chuchota-t-il, dans un effort démesuré. Ce n'est pas fini ! Il faut qu'on parle, tu ne peux pas laisser ça nous séparer, pas comme ça…Il faut qu'on parle ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il lui semblait que les contours du visage de Drago s'effaçaient peu à peu.

- Moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

La tête disparut totalement. Harry tendit sa main dans les flammes, avec trois de temps de retard, dans un dernier appel de désespoir. Tout ce qu'il récolta, ce fut une brûlure du feu redevenu normal.

Avec un petit cri de douleur, il prit ses doigts rouges dans son autre main et souffla dessus, des larmes salées roulant sur ses joues. Il s'allongea sur le tapis, comme stupéfixé, ses yeux rivés sur l'âtre. _Reviens, reviens_. Il se passa une minute, deux, trois. Il écrasa son visage contre le sol. Un sanglot incontrôlable le secoua. Il transpirait abondamment. Sa chemise collait à son corps, comme une deuxième peau. Il avait l'impression que son visage se découpait en plaques et s'émiettait entre ses mains. Il frotta ses yeux de ses poings mais les larmes continuèrent de se déverser, en un torrent intarissable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il avait très froid, en dépit de sa brûlure et de la proximité du feu. Il ne sentait plus rien que les tremblements de son corps en sueur, la chaleur et comme un coutelas qui déchirait sa chair en deux parties sanglantes.

- Mon doux prince, tu es le seul, murmura Harry face à l'âtre vide. Le seul. *

Mais il était trop tard.

*_Les répliques suivies d'un * sont (très largement) inspirées des paroles de la chanson de Placebo, peuvent même être des phrases entières traduites approximativement. Je remercie encore le groupe de m'avoir fait tant pleurer. _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Six ans plus tard

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et vous intéresse ! Merci également pour vos critiques, elles me permettront (je l'espère du moins) de m'améliorer et ainsi de mieux satisfaire vos besoins de lecteurs ! Ok, j'en fais un peu trop là mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je vous remercie, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre 12 sera à la hauteur.

**Mamoshi : **Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

**Styvane :** Je suis comme toi, j'ai hâte de vous écrire la réconciliation mais parfois, il vaut se séparer pour mieux se retrouver. Merci de la review.

**Serdra :** Oui, Drago ne sera pas en très grande forme après cette scène, lis donc ce chapitre pour le savoir ^^ * rire d'auteur maléfique qui veut forcer les gens à lire son histoire *

**Eden :** Voyons, ce pauvre Harry voulait bien faire ! Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'il a jamais été très malin…Au début, je voulais faire de ce récit une ode à la débilité d'Harry dans tous les tomes de notre adorée J.K Rowling mais finalement, je me suis attachée à lui…Ouais, je crains. Heureuse que tu haïsses Ginny avec moi ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et j'ai bien aimé le coup de la « science infuse ».

**Brigitte26 :** Oui, y a de l'eau dans le gaz…Harry n'est cependant pas le seul à avoir caché des choses. Et voilà la suite (pour preuve !) Merci des reviews.

**Archimède : **Merci pour ta review ainsi que le lien de la vidéo. Merci des encouragements. Je fais de mon mieux.

**Vampireclamp :** Pleure pas, la voilà, la suite…Merci pour tout.

**Harley S. Quinn **: Eh oui, les gens sont…cons, malheureusement mais réellement. Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 12 : Six ans plus tard **

Vingt-trois heures venaient tout juste de sonner et Harry Potter, assis seul dans son bureau, feuilletait un énième rapport de mission. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire les quarante-quatre pages soigneusement reliées pour deviner que la mission en question n'avait abouti à rien : c'était le cas de toutes celles qu'il avait montées ces dernières années.

Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux. Mis à part sa lampe de bureau, la pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. De gros nuages sombres couvraient la lune et aucune étoile n'était visible par la large fenêtre du mur droit. Harry posa l'épais dossier sur le rebord de la table et dégagea une carte faite sur un parchemin jauni. De gros points rouges indiquaient les endroits où on pouvait s'attendre à croiser des Néo-Mangemorts : les alentours de Poudlard, les ruines de la maison des Gaunt, la grotte et, bien entendu, la « colline Nord » comme l'appelait Harry dans sa tête. Personne, excepté Kingsley et lui, ne savait que c'était dans ce coin reculé d'Angleterre, au pied de collines désertes, qu'était enterré Lord Voldemort lui-même, le plus célèbre mage noir de tous les temps, sous un minable tas de cailloux. L'endroit avait été tenu secret afin que les Néo-Mangemorts ne l'utilisent pas comme point de rendez-vous ou n'en fassent pas un lieu sacré. Mais Harry se doutait que le groupe le cherchait activement et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le découvrent. C'était pourquoi les Aurors se relayaient à surveiller ces différentes places, espérant un jour attraper un Néo-Mangemort en pèlerinage. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet cependant c'était toujours mieux que de regarder les morts s'empiler sans rien faire.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il eut un sourire pour les trois photos qui trônaient devant lui. Plus que sa position de directeur du bureau des Aurors, c'était sa famille qui faisait sa fierté. Aussi avait-il accroché sous son nez une photo de son mariage avec Ginny, quatre ans auparavant, une de Noël avec la famille Weasley au complet et, en dernier, la plus récente où lui et son épouse serrait contre eux leur fils James. Il n'avait que trois ans mais il était déjà une copie miniature d'Harry. Sur toutes les photos, tous souriaient gaiement et agitaient les mains en un salut perpétuel.

Le jeune homme se força à en détacher le regard pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait si tard au bureau alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Même dans la journée, il peinait à trouver de quoi s'occuper. Certes, il essayait de monter des plans, menait des enquêtes vaines et recrutait des Aurors à la pelle afin de justifier sa paie mais il voyait bien que depuis cinq ans qu'il occupait ce poste, il n'avait satisfait ni Kingsley ni Percy Weasley, son successeur au titre de Ministre de la Magie. Il secoua la tête. Il sortit la liste des Néo-Mangemorts présumés et la relut, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur. Il avait fait suivre chacune de ces personnes. Néanmoins toutes avaient fini par démasquer ses Aurors et s'étaient plaintes de harcèlement moral. « Je l'avoue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a su développer des…des trésors de persuasion pour m'attirer dans ses filets et je m'en repends à présent. J'ai d'ailleurs été jugé et acquitté, vous en conviendrez. Ainsi je suis bouleversé que moi, un citoyen redevenu honnête grâce aux aides du Ministère, soit le premier suspect dans ces crimes…atroces commis sur nos chers Moldus » avait déclaré Lucius Malefoy, avec un sourire malveillant. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de preuves, Harry avait dû cesser son enquête, bien qu'il fût certain de la culpabilité de Malefoy.

Sa liste n'avait que peu changée depuis la première, réalisée du temps où il était encore à Poudlard. Pourtant, maintenant, il savait parfaitement que les Néo-Mangemorts étaient bien plus nombreux que les anciens Mangemorts. Il n'y avait qu'à lire la presse internationale pour le comprendre. Même pourvu de pouvoirs magiques, une vingtaine de personnes ne suffisent pas à commettre autant de meurtres dans le monde entier, sans mentionner les enlèvements et les cambriolages. Au vu du nombre de musées visités ces dernières nuits, Harry devinait que les Néo-Mangemorts avaient besoin d'argent.

Il avait la gorge sèche après cette longue journée d'inaction et il agita sa baguette de façon à ce qu'apparaisse devant lui une tasse de thé bien chaude. Il prit le mince sachet de sucre reposant sur le rebord de la soucoupe et le déchira en deux pour en saupoudrer le contenu dans sa boisson. Il porta ensuite la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée avec délectation. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue s'installer en lui et songea qu'il serait bientôt temps de rejoindre la maison. Il fit une pile bien nette avec ses dossiers à sa gauche, rangea ses stylos du plus petit au plus grand à sa droite. Il buvait une nouvelle gorgée lorsque le plop ! sonore et aisément reconnaissable d'un transplanage le fit sursauter. Des gouttes de son thé éclaboussèrent son plan de travail. Il leva les yeux devant lui mais sa petite lampe de bureau ne lui permettait pas de voir au-delà de sa table. Il prit sa baguette et le plafonnier s'alluma brutalement.

Une jeune femme se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, juste en dessous de la lumière. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds noués en une immense queue de cheval, elle était très grande, bien plus grande qu'Harry, et musclée. Elle portait un immense manteau en cuir noir qui la couvrait du menton aux genoux, un jean si sale que sa couleur en était devenue indéfinissable et des baskets boueuses qu'elle essuyait sans vergogne sur le beau tapis d'Harry. Elle sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa veste une plaque qu'elle posa avec brusquerie devant Harry.

- Agent Baker au rapport, dit-elle.

Elle avait une voix claire et grave.

- Oui…Je sais, fit timidement Harry en regardant son Auror de haut en bas : il avait toujours eu un peu peur d'Alice Baker, bien qu'elle fut sous ses ordres. Mais, dis-moi, tu ne devais pas surveiller la colline Nord en compagnie de Chang et Meyer ?

- Si, répondit-elle, d'un ton calme.

Puis, d'un coup, elle abandonna son air rigide et un large sourire se découpa sur son visage, lui donnant une beauté nouvelle.

- Mais vous ne devinerez jamais quoi, Monsieur Potter…, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure malicieux.

- Il y a eu un souci ? demanda Harry, subitement inquiet.

- Est-ce que je ferais cette tête là si Cho ou Christopher étaient blessés ? fit-elle, visiblement vexée. Oui, bon, j'avoue, Cho s'est fait mal au bras mais ce n'est pas l'information la plus importante de la soirée…

- Cho est blessée ? l'interrompit Harry. C'est grave ?

- Non, répondit l'agent Baker avec un geste d'agacement. Elle a été emmenée à Sainte Mangouste, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe ce soir. Figurez-vous que…

- Mon dieu ! soupira Harry en se renversant dans son fauteuil. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué que de rester tranquillement à ne rien faire devant un tas de vieilles pierres, comment a-t-elle pu se débrouiller pour se blesser ? Je n'en reviens pas…

- Mais vous ne me laissez même pas terminer mon rapport !

- Si, si, vas-y, raconte-moi comment elle a trébuché ou peut-être qu'elle est tombée dans un piège tendu par Christopher et toi, vu que vous ne l'aimez pas, ou que…Peu importe, raconte-moi ça rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, grimaça Baker, en secouant la tête d'un air incompris. C'est les Néo-Mangemorts.

- Pardon ?

Harry cessa d'ordonner ses stylos du regard. Il tourna les yeux vers son Auror.

- Les Néo-Mangemorts, répéta cette dernière.

- Les Néo-Mangemorts ? fit Harry, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

- Oui, eux, soupira Baker. Ils sont venus. Ce soir.

- Des Néo-Mangemorts ? A la colline Nord ?

Il fixait l'agent avec de grands yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait décroché la lune. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, tout aussi fière que si elle tenait véritablement l'astre céleste dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, c'est un progrès indiscutable…

Il l'interrogea prudemment du regard. Allait-elle l'informer qu'on les avait laissés filer, pour une fois qu'on les croisait, ces fantômes, ces rois de l'ombre ? Elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête car elle s'empressa d'ajouter, son sourire allant en s'élargissant :

- M'enfin, chef, vous croyez franchement que je serais venue vous réveiller s'ils n'étaient pas à Azkaban ? Bien sûr qu'on les a eus !

C'en fut trop pour Harry : il bondit hors de son fauteuil à roulettes pour serrer, ou plutôt écraser, la jeune femme contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Son premier résultat après des années d'acharnement ! Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, bientôt ces saletés de Néo-Mangemorts ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Il souriait de toutes ses dents et ses joues lui faisaient mal tant ce sourire était incontrôlable. Enfin il lâcha son agent.

- Désolé, c'est vraiment un grand jour pour moi alors…

- Non, je comprends parfaitement, monsieur.

- Assieds-toi donc !

Il fit apparaître un siège derrière elle et retourna s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, le visage toujours ravi.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Je ne refuserais pas un café, avoua Baker, en s'installant confortablement.

Elle retira son long manteau et l'installa sur le dossier.

- Parfait, parfait, chantonna Harry et une tasse fumante se posa rapidement juste en face de l'Auror fatiguée mais aussi contente que lui. On va garder le champagne pour une réunion avec les autres, demain ou après-demain ! Une telle nouvelle mérite d'être fêtée dignement ! Chang, Meyer et toi, vous méritez amplement une promotion ou une grosse augmentation !

Il rit joyeusement.

- Alors, raconte-moi ça !

Elle but la moitié de sa tasse avant d'entamer son histoire devant un Harry toutes oreilles qui tapotait impatiemment sur le coin de son bureau.

- Notre tour de garde commençait à neuf heures ce soir. Nous assurions la relève de Dave, Justin et Emma. Bien sûr, Cho n'était pas là et Dave a accepté de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Chris et moi, afin que nous ne soyons pas que deux. Il a fait ça juste pour respecter la réglementation que vous avez mise au point, je veux dire, on ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Nous étions donc assis bien tranquillement sur le tas de pierres…

Harry fronça les sourcils, masquant son rire derrière une toux sèche. Sous ce tas de pierres, reposait Voldemort. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été très content de savoir qu'une bande d'Aurors venaient s'asseoir tous les soirs sur son corps.

- Il était bientôt la demie et Cho n'arrivait toujours pas quand nous avons vu des lueurs de baguettes magiques apparaître sur une colline en face. Nous ne savions pas qui venait et nous ne voulions pas prendre de risques. Aussi nous nous sommes séparés pour nous cacher chacun dans un bosquet différent, de façon à entourer le coin que vous nous avez demandé de surveiller. Après trente minutes à attendre que Cho vienne, je commençais à souhaiter qu'elle se trompe de route ou je ne sais quoi. Si elle arrivait à découvert, devant ces gens inconnus, ça pourrait être dangereux. Les sorciers se rapprochaient de plus en plus et bientôt, je pus les compter. Ils étaient cinq, vêtus de longues capes noires et d'un masque comme celui des Mangemorts, et ils portaient des choses dans leurs bras. Des offrandes, en fait. Nous les avons étudiés suite à la capture. Il y avait là une tête humaine, d'un Moldu certainement, un panier de petites vipères et une cruche remplie de sang.

- Du sang humain ? demanda Harry, dégoûté.

- Euh oui, d'après l'expertise des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Ils cherchent encore à qui il appartient. Ils se sont approchés du tas de pierres et ont commencé à réciter des sortes de prières ou je ne sais quoi. Ensuite, l'un d'entre eux a fait un discours, il avait une voix grave, c'était le plus âgé. Ils semblaient tous en transe autour de ce que disait ce type aussi j'ai pensé que ça serait le bon moment pour les attaquer par surprise. Mais c'est à ce moment que cette imbécile de Cho a ramené sa sale petite tête. Elle a transplané juste devant le tas de cailloux et bien que ces Néo-Mangemorts aient semblé très absorbés par leurs petites affaires, ils n'étaient pas aveugles au point de ne pas la voir. Aussi, Chris, Dave et moi avons bondi hors de nos cachettes et une bataille a commencée. Nous étions en nombre largement inférieur, surtout que cette crétine de Cho a dérapé sur les pierres et s'est ouvert le bras sur un caillou pointu, mais nous sommes tout de même parvenus à les maîtriser. Deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas très réactifs, je dois l'avouer, et l'aîné n'a pas arrêté de les engueuler pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Azkaban. Nous y sommes allés directement, nous n'avions pas le temps de passer par la case de la Justice Magique ou de la prison provisoire.

- Vous avez bien fait. Mais, dis-moi, tu as les noms de ces Néo-Mangemorts ?

- Si, bien sûr.

Elle se retourna pour chercher dans les poches de son manteau. Très vite, elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin froissé.

- Je les ai notés rapidement lors de l'interrogatoire.

Harry le prit doucement, le cœur battant. Il allait enfin avoir des noms. Il verrait alors si sa liste se rapprochait de la vérité. Et lorsque ces dangereux criminels auraient passé quelques temps à Azkaban alors ils lui livreraient tous leurs camarades…Il rit nerveusement avant de déplier avec précaution le papier.

_Reed, Karl_

_Gray, Emilie_

_Hayes, Charlie_

Harry interrompit sa lecture.

- Pourquoi le nom de Charlie Hayes est-il barré ?

- Oh…

L'agent Baker rougit avant de baisser tristement la tête :

- Tous ont récolté quelques blessures lors de l'affrontement, plus ou moins graves donc…J'ai envoyé Dave et Charlie à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'il reçoive des soins, c'était celui dont le cas me paraissait le plus inquiétant, mais il est mort avant d'y arriver…Je suis désolée, je me doutais bien que vous préfériez qu'on vous les ramène tous vivants…

- Non, c'est bon, soupira Harry. Votre sécurité passe avant la leur. Quatre, c'est déjà bien.

Il reprit la feuille.

_Wood, Duncan _

_Malefoy, Drago _

Harry cligna des paupières devant le dernier nom. Il sentit un drôle de goût acide se répandre dans sa bouche, attaquant sa langue et l'intérieur de ses joues. Son estomac vide se tortilla étrangement. Il détourna le regard du papier et croisa les yeux de Ginny sur la photographie la plus proche. Sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée. Malgré lui, ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

- Drag…Malefoy a été arrêté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, répondit l'agent Baker d'un ton calme. C'était un Mangemort, non ? Quand je l'ai arrêté, j'ai vu sa marque.

- Oui. C'était un Mangemort, répéta Harry, troublé. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il deviendrait Néo-Mangemort…

Non. Il n'avait absolument pas envisagé l'éventualité qu'au cours de sa carrière de traqueurs de mages noirs, son équipe aurait à arrêter son ancien petit ami. Son cœur tambourina à cette pensée. Son ancien petit ami. C'était la vérité, aussi brute et choquante qu'elle puisse lui paraître maintenant, bien des années après. Certes, ça aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'il avait oublié les mois de sa vie dont le fils Malefoy avait fait partie mais ces derniers temps, avec le petit James, son mariage heureux, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'en préoccuper. L'espace d'un instant, il brûla d'envie de raconter cette histoire à la jeune femme en face de lui. Il ne l'avait encore racontée à personne…Néanmoins, il garda le silence, buvant une gorgée de son thé refroidi pour se donner une contenance.

- C'est la voie naturelle, je suppose, dit enfin l'Auror.

- Pardon ?

- D'être Mangemort puis de devenir Néo-Mangemort. Les liens avec Voldemort ne peuvent pas être brisés si aisément je pense.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un les y force ?

Harry fit la moue. Cette idée ne le convainquait pas vraiment.

- Non…C'est simplement qu'ils l'ont servis toute leur vie, comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour eux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes, méditant chacun de leur côté. Puis l'agent Baker demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Les interroger ?

- C'est ce qui me paraît le plus logique…Mais je n'irais pas ce soir, ni demain. Je suis partisan de les laisser réfléchir seuls une semaine au moins dans les noires cellules d'Azkaban.

- Sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour prendre de sages décisions que quelques détraqueurs et une centaine de gardiens malveillants, ironisa l'Auror.

- Oui, soupira Harry. Je connais la situation de la prison. C'est scandaleux…J'en ai parlé à Percy l'autre jour…

- Et alors ?

- J'ai eu une réponse de ministre : brève et évasive. Ce n'était pas ce que je venais chercher mais Percy a déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec les sorciers en liberté pour se préoccuper de ceux qui sont enfermés, je présume, dit Harry, avec un petit rire sombre.

Il croisa le regard de son agent, lui sourit légèrement.

- Mais il est tard et je te retiens…Rentre donc chez toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

- C'est vrai que cette soirée a été bien remplie.

Elle but le reste de son café d'un coup et ils se levèrent. Harry prit son propre manteau sur son fauteuil et tout en l'enfilant, proposa :

- Si tu rentres à pied, on pourrait rentrer tous les deux. Je prends le métro moldu pour rejoindre la banlieue.

- Non, je pense que je vais transplaner d'ici. Je suis trop fatiguée pour marcher.

Harry attacha ses derniers boutons et passa devant son bureau. Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de l'Auror.

- Bon boulot, assura-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis, dans un nouveau plop !, l'agent June Baker transplana. Harry éteignit toutes les lumières et quitta le Ministère.

Il était presque une heure du matin lorsqu'il pénétra sans bruit dans la chambre. Il avait commencé à se déshabiller dans le couloir et il ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui quand une voix résonna dans le noir :

- Harry ! Tu rentres enfin !

Ginny alluma sa lampe de chevet en étendant le bras sur le côté de leur lit.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? s'inquiéta Harry en arrachant ses chaussettes de ses pieds.

- Non, je somnolais juste. Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à dormir sans toi.

Harry sourit. Il enfila un vieux jogging et un T-shirt informe pour venir la rejoindre dans les draps. Il lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres.

- James va bien ? Je n'ai pas osé entrer dans sa chambre, de peur de le réveiller.

- Tu as bien fait. Il était assez fatigué, je l'ai mis au lit très tôt.

Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se décider à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- On a arrêté des Néo-Mangemorts, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'elle actionnait de nouveau l'interrupteur de la lampe.

Elle frissonna contre lui.

- Si je n'étais pas épuisée, je sauterais de joie, mon amour, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu es allé les interroger ? C'est pour ça que tu rentres seulement maintenant…

- Non, pas encore. Ça vient à peine de tomber. Je pense que quelques nuits à Azkaban peuvent les pousser à accepter de livrer les autres.

- Tu es sadique, Harry…

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'hôtel cinq étoiles, la prison des sorciers. Mais il faut bien. D'ailleurs, je suis un peu inquiet à l'idée de…l'interrogatoire, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'ils refusent de parler et d'être forcé de les torturer ?

- Non, non, la torture n'est plus en usage aujourd'hui…Tu regardes trop la télévision, ajouta-t-il avec un regard attendri que son épouse ne put pas voir.

- Peut-être…Je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées et je n'en avais pas quand j'étais petite alors…

- Rien à faire ? s'esclaffa Harry. Et notre fils ?

- Il va à l'école maternelle le matin, mon chéri, soupira Ginny. Alors qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

- Drago Malefoy fait partie des Néo-Mangemorts. Les Aurors l'ont arrêté.

Il sentit les sourcils de Ginny se froncer pendant qu'il passait la main sur son front plissé.

- Je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement étonnant, dit-elle simplement.

- Non, sans doute pas. Néanmoins, Hermione pensait…

- Qu'il avait changé, oui, je sais. Mais, moi, je pense que les gens ne changent pas. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Sa femme ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi cette pensée le troublait autant. Même s'il avait passé les dernières années à faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre Drago et lui, les souvenirs restaient intacts. Il entendait encore le jeune homme lui dire que les Sangs-Purs n'étaient finalement pas supérieurs aux autres sorciers ou qu'il regrettait profondément d'être devenu Mangemort. Il revoyait aussi ses grimaces quand il osait jouer avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras ou sa façon de baisser les yeux quand il mentionnait les crimes des Néo-Mangemorts. Il secoua lentement la tête. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pensé à Drago depuis longtemps, il se sentait tout de même blessé. Celui qu'il avait cru être son ami, à défaut de ne plus être son amant, avait continué sur la voie du crime, s'était engagé plus profondément dans les rangs de ceux qu'il combattait. Il serra Ginny plus fort contre lui. Il se sentait déçu, trahi même s'il n'avait plus parlé à Drago depuis leur rupture. Leur rupture. Il se retint de grogner. Voilà où ça conduisait de sortir avec un Mangemort : à un interrogatoire à Azkaban. Il n'était pas prêt à le revoir dans ces conditions.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il encore. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Demain, j'organise une petite fête pour célébrer la victoire de mes Aurors mais je rentrerai tôt et ensuite je prendrai quelques jours de congé. Pour profiter de toi et de James.

Les lèvres de son épouse s'étirèrent en un sourire contre les siennes.

Comme ça, je serai en pleine forme pour affronter les crimes d'une personne que j'ai aimée par le passé, compléta Harry mentalement. Mais il garda cette pensée pour lui.

Les jours de la semaine se succédèrent à une allure folle. Ainsi lorsque le mercredi suivant, Harry se trouva à attendre le ferry magique qui le conduirait à Azkaban, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas pleinement profité de ses jours de congés. Il s'en souvenait pourtant parfaitement et il avait la bonne conscience des faits accomplis : il avait emmené sa petite famille au zoo, au restaurant, chez les Weasley et au parc, Ginny et lui avaient fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises et ils avaient vécu une petite vie paisible, sans parler une seule fois de ces fâcheuses questions de Néo-Mangemorts. Mais ne pas en avoir parlé ne signifiait malheureusement pas qu'Harry n'y avait pas pensé.

Et il pensait encore, assis sur l'un des bancs durs comme la pierre de l'embarcadère. Plus que le miracle des arrestations, ce qui l'obsédait, c'était Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la rupture : ses lettres étaient restées sans réponses et les quelques Serpentards à qu'il avait osé questionner ne s'étaient pas montrés d'une grande utilité, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour surmonter sa peine et plus d'un an pour qu'il cesse de penser à lui tous les jours. Mais l'une des aides principales à cette difficulté avait été Ginny. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de rompre avec elle : elle était jolie, douce, gentille, intelligente et le fait d'être son petit ami l'avait encouragé à oublier Drago. Il l'avait épousée, ils avaient fait un enfant ensemble– ils essayaient d'en avoir un deuxième – et elle lui offrait l'une des choses qu'il avait toujours désirée. Comme il avait été privé de la joie de faire partie d'une famille, Harry avait très vite développé l'envie d'en fonder une. A partir de l'instant où Ginny avait accepté de l'aimer toute sa vie et de, par la suite, devenir la mère de ses enfants, toute pensée concernant Drago s'était volatilisée. Pour Harry, c'était presque comme s'il avait cessé d'exister. Du jour au lendemain.

Mais maintenant, il allait le revoir. Dès qu'il l'avait su, le jeune homme blond était revenu le hanter. Au cours de la semaine, il se surprit plusieurs fois à se rappeler combien il l'avait aimé, les nuits passées dans la Salle sur Demande mais aussi celles pressé contre la cheminée de la salle commune, et les disputes, et lorsqu'il lui avait parlé des Néo-Mangemorts. C'était ce dernier souvenir qui revenait le plus fréquemment. Harry se demandait si Drago ne s'était pas déjà rallié aux Néo-Mangemorts quand il lui avait donné cette information.

D'un point de vue logique, c'était plus que probable. Si son petit ami n'avait pas eu la bonté de lui signaler la profanation de la tombe, il ne s'y serait pas rendu et n'aurait jamais reçu le message des Néo-Mangemorts. Peut-être même que c'était Drago qui avait imprégné la marque des Ténèbres dans le marbre.

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Il s'était laissé berner, comme un pauvre idiot transi d'amour. Drago…Non, Malefoy, il ne supportait plus ce signe d'amitié, s'était moqué de lui, lui chantant le romantisme et l'égalité alors qu'il n'était qu'un disciple de plus du Mal. Ah, mais sa vengeance était venue. On allait voir si Mr Malefoy était aussi sûr de lui, aussi fort après une semaine passée à la merci des détraqueurs. Harry eut un sourire malveillant.

Le bateau arrivait, justement. Il ramassa sa mallette, rajusta les pans de son costume deux pièces (il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention en portant une robe de sorcier dans le monde moldu) et il franchit la passerelle. Il était le seul passager. Il paya les six gallions que coûtaient la traversée au capitaine avant d'aller s'accouder à la rambarde. A quelques kilomètres des côtes, sur une île rocheuse battue par les vents maritimes, s'élevait l'énorme masse sombre de la prison d'Azkaban. Rien que de la voir, Harry frémit.

Quand le bateau accosta, Harry descendit précautionneusement. Il n'y avait pas de route, il débarqua directement sur une plage rocailleuse. Devant lui se dressait un long escalier tortueux et visiblement glissant, qui serpentait jusqu'au bâtiment, bien plus haut sur le rocher. Il desserra puis resserra le nœud de sa cravate noire à rayures grises. Enfin, après une profonde inspiration, il entama son ascension. Cela lui prit un certain temps de grimper car il faisait attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds : s'il glissait, il risquait une chute qui lui serait fatale.

Tout au bout des marches, un immense grillage neuf lui faisait face. Harry savait qu'il n'existait pas une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Le nombre décroissant de détraqueurs présents dans les corridors de la prison n'aurait plus suffit à empêcher les évasions, il avait fallu instaurer de nouvelles mesures de sécurité, comme des gardiens, des grillages, des barbelés. Il y avait une porte dans le grillage mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de la pousser pour savoir qu'elle était close. Il songea à utiliser son Patronus pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Un homme sortait du bâtiment, baguette magique au poing.

Il sortit un trousseau de clefs de la poche de son uniforme et commença à déverrouiller les cinq serrures.

- Monsieur Potter, je présume ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

Son regard chercha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry, parmi les mèches brunes qui retombaient dessus.

- C'est bien ça, dit Harry et il écarta ses cheveux pour permettre la vérification.

- Ok, ok, dit l'homme en s'attaquant à la troisième serrure. Excusez ces longueurs…

- Normal. Procédure, fit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air blasé mais tandis qu'il dévisageait l'homme à travers les grillages, son angoisse grandissait. Le gardien portait, en plus de sa baguette magique, un couteau avec une longue lame bien aiguisée à la ceinture ainsi qu'un révolver. Il les pointa du doigt :

- Des armes moldues ?

- Exactement, monsieur Potter. Il faut bien ça pour les mâter.

Harry sentit sa main le démanger autour de la poignée de sa mallette. Il savait parfaitement que les gardiens n'attendaient pas que les prisonniers se rebellent pour les maltraiter. C'était eux qui faisaient la loi à Azkaban et personne n'osait faire bouger les choses. Mais, au travers de son travail, il avait parlé à quelques prisonniers récemment libérés et tous arboraient des blessures plus ou moins graves dues soit à l'œuvre de d'autres prisonniers soit à celle des gardiens. Et la plupart présentaient des troubles psychiques à cause des détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs. Harry espérait bien ne pas en croiser un seul lors de sa visite.

- Voilà, dit le gardien, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Vous pouvez entrer.

Il tira la grille vers lui et Harry franchit le pas. Il attendit que le portail fût de nouveau verrouillé pour commencer à avancer.

- Attendez-moi, monsieur. Même vous, ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer comme ça.

Harry s'arrêta. Le gardien lui tendit la main :

- Hugh Berry. Ravi de rencontrer notre Sauveur à tous.

Le jeune homme brun hésita un long moment avant de la lui serrer.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Ils longèrent un sentier rongé par le sel maritime pendant une vingtaine de pas avant de parvenir à une immense porte en béton armé. Hugh Berry agita sa baguette magique d'une certaine façon en marmonnant une suite de mots incompréhensible et elle s'ouvrit en deux. Le gardien fit signe à Harry de passer le premier.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall d'accueil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Des fauteuils confortables, un comptoir avec un gardien derrière, un présentoir avec des dépliants sur la justice magique ou comment obtenir un poste à Azkaban. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Harry se présenta au gardien chargé de l'accueil.

- Votre baguette s'il vous plait.

Harry la lui tendit. Le gardien l'examina un instant puis il la rangea dans un coffre à côté de lui.

- Pardon ? Vous ne me la rendez pas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Procédure, répondit simplement le deuxième gardien. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. L'agent Berry vous surveillera, vous et le prisonnier interrogé de derrière une vitre en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Mais les détraqueurs…Si j'ai besoin d'un Patronus, essaya de négocier Harry.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prive de sa baguette magique.

- L'agent Berry s'en chargera s'il le faut.

Harry vit que la sécurité était visiblement inflexible. C'était rassurant d'un certain point de vue aussi s'engagea-t-il dans l'ascenseur, dont les portes se trouvaient juste à côté de la cheminée, sans protester plus. L'agent Berry monta avec lui.

Tandis que la cabine s'élevait, il demanda :

- Nous descendons à quel niveau ?

Le gardien massif lui masquait le panneau.

- Au treizième. Les Néo-Mangemorts sont nos prisonniers les plus dangereux du moment. C'est l'étage le plus sécurisé. Lequel voulez-vous rencontrer le premier ?

- Le fils Malefoy, répondit Harry, le cœur battant.

Il avait pris sa décision bien des jours auparavant.

- Ah lui…Un petit marrant…C'est pas une qualité, en prison. Tiendra pas longtemps.

- Pardon ?

- Vous savez peut-être que parfois, on les laisse un peu se voir, avec les autres prisonniers. On surveille bien sûr, mais bon, autant de gens violents les uns avec les autres…Faut bien qu'ils se défoulent un peu. On intervient avant que ça ne devienne trop grave mais sinon on laisse faire. Bah, le petit Malefoy, il en prend plein sa jolie petite gueule.

Harry sentit une pression sur sa cage thoracique et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Le gardien le vit sans doute car il ajouta :

- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite en même temps…

- Pour sûr, dit Harry et il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'avait qu'un filet de voix.

Il toussa pour se donner meilleure contenance, mais le gardien ne lui prêtait qu'une attention minimale, il continuait de parler pour lui-même :

- Ouais, moi, je dis qu'on devrait réinstaurer la peine de mort. Y a des gens qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Mais, comme on ne le tue pas, on les envoie en prison et les maigrichons comme l'héritier des Malefoy, même si il a toute la haine et la rage qu'il faut, il fait pas le poids face à des bêtes de cent kilos.

Harry se força à sourire.

- Il n'a jamais été très gros, fit-il remarquer.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Hugh Berry, vous êtes de la même année et vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard !

Harry acquiesça douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était en train de se décrocher de sa nuque. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, le voyant « 13 » devant eux clignota et les portes s'ouvrirent. Mais le gardien resta immobile, silencieux. Il mit une minute pour reprendre ses esprits et les deux hommes sortirent de la petite cabine.

- C'est triste, hein, dit Berry. Des gens, on va avec eux à l'école, on va en cours avec eux, on mange dans la même pièce qu'eux et un jour, on se retrouve comme vous, à venir les visiter en prison.

- Je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne m'y attendais pas, mentit Harry. A onze ans déjà, il était Mangemort dans l'âme .

- C'est dans son sang, approuva le gardien.

Ils se trouvaient dans une toute petite pièce toute blanche.

- Nous sommes dans le sas de sécurité, c'est juste une pièce pour éviter de débouler de l'ascenseur directement dans les cellules.

Harry hocha encore la tête.

- Vous z'êtes prêts ? demanda Berry.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ouais.

- Faut pas avoir peur, vous savez, monsieur Potter, je suis là.

- Je n'ai pas peur, s'agaça Harry. Je combats des Mangemorts en liberté depuis que j'ai quinze ans alors…

- Excusez-moi.

L'agent Berry sortit une nouvelle clef de sa poche et ouvrit la serrure d'une porte devant eux. Cette fois, il passa devant et, après qu'Harry ait franchi le pas à son tour, il la retourna la clef avec un nouveau clap ! satisfaisant.

Maintenant, ils étaient dans un couloir dallé, sous l'intense luminosité des néons crochés au plafond. Même sous le soleil, il ne fait pas aussi jour qu'ici, pensa Harry.

- Toutes ces lampes, c'est pour empêcher les détraqueurs d'entrer. Ils n'aiment pas trop la lumière et nous, on aime pas trop qu'ils entrent dans le bâtiment, on préfère qu'ils restent dehors, à tournoyer autour. On a un peu peur qu'ils donnent des baisers à n'importe qui, expliqua le gardien.

- Il en reste combien ?

- Seulement une petite dizaine, Dieu merci.

Le couloir comportait une vingtaine de portes hermétiquement fermées numérotées. Tout au fond, deux agents surveillaient l'ensemble.

- Les détraqueurs ne servent pas à grand-chose. Peut-être pour les étages du bas, au cas où. Ici, il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans les cellules, mais même s'il y en avait une, ça serait du suicide que de sauter.

- Voldemort savait voler sans sa baguette, vous savez. Severus Rogue aussi.

- Ah. Eh bien, tant mieux qu'il n'ait pas de fenêtres, conclut Berry.

Ils se remirent à marcher.

- Malefoy est dans la cellule 13 de cet étage.

- Quelle chance, ironisa Harry.

- Pff, en prison, ça importe peu. Sauf une fois. On a dû mettre un type dans une cellule treize, au onzième. Il était…comment on dit déjà, triska, non triskedaka, enfin un truc comme ça avec phobe derrière. Peur du nombre treize.

- Triskaidékaphobe, dit Harry.

- Voilà, triskai chose phobe. On a dû le changer de cellule en urgence. Il poussait de tels cris qu'un prisonnier a accepté d'échanger sa cellule rien pour que le mec se taise.

Berry s'arrêta devant la porte. Il frappa trois coups secs puis il beugla :

- Je vais ouvrir, Malefoy, planque toi dans un coin ! J'suis armé de toute façon et y a le directeur du bureau des Aurors avec moi alors fais gaffe…Les serviteurs du mal comme toi, ça lui fait pas peur, ajouta-t-il dans un gloussement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais le gardien tapa le code d'accès sur un boitier magique, retira des sorts de protection avec sa baguette, tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porte. De nouveau, il entra le premier. Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il allait revoir Malefoy. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il et il suivit Berry dans la cellule.

Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur mais le gardien appuya sur l'interrupteur juste avant de refermer la porte. La lumière était presque plus forte que dans le couloir aussi Harry comprenait-il très bien que Malefoy préfère rester dans le noir.

La cellule était petite, sans être minuscule. Il y avait très peu de meubles ainsi l'espace libre donnait une impression de grandeur. Une petite salle de bains crasseuse sur le côté, avec une douche qui fuyait sur le sol gris de poussière. Et dans la pièce principale, juste une couchette : un matelas posé sur une planche en bois recouvert d'un drap.

Malefoy était assis sur son matelas, le dos appuyé au mur. Il portait uniquement un pantalon et une veste de prisonnier, pas de chaussures. L'uniforme était trop court : on voyait ses chevilles et ses poignets maigres. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, ils étaient sales et pendouillaient tristement autour de son visage défiguré par les blessures et la maigreur. Ses pommettes bleues saillaient, ses joues avaient perdues toute rondeur d'enfance, le sang d'une large plaie béante sur le côté droit de son visage coagulait, son nez semblait cassé et ses yeux étaient rougis, cernés par le manque de sommeil.

Dès qu'il vit Harry, il se redressa dans son lit de fortune. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres entaillées et desséchées.

- Har-ry, articula-t-il avec lenteur. Tu es venu…

Harry le regarda, pétrifié.

Il n'était pas depuis une minute dans la pièce qu'il savait déjà que, réponses satisfaisantes ou pas, il ne partirait pas d'Azkaban sans Drago.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le récit de Drago

**Merci pour les reviews et à ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ^^ ! Je vous remercie vraiment toutes et tous ! **

**Styvane **: Pourquoi on les retrouve six ans plus tard ? Parce que poursuivre à Poudlard n'aurait pas d'intérêt particulier, j'ai voulu passer sur l'évolution des personnages chacun de leur côté pour qu'ils se rejoignent plus rapidement afin que vous puissiez constater les changements que leur séparation a provoqués, un peu une étude sur le long terme… Merci de la review, voici la suite.

**Mamoshi :** Bien sûr que ça ne va pas être évident de les réconcilier... Enfin, ils ne sont pas complétement fâchés non plus, juste un peu en froid ^^. Merci de la review.

**Serdra :** Une partie du voile sera levée dans ce chapitre. Lis-le avec attention. Merci de tes reviews.

**Naixy :** Ouais, j'suis un peu sadique, je l'avoue… M'enfin, voilà la suite ! Moi aussi, j'avais peur avec le « six ans plus tard » mais c'était vraiment ce que je voulais faire alors je me suis jetée à l'eau…Merci des reviews.

**Bill Tenshi Koi :** Merci.

**Harley S. Quinn :** Pour tes cheveux, je peux te payer une perruque, tellement tes compliments m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Merci, merci beaucoup.

**SangPure : **Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Merci, merci. Je suis si heureuse que je n'ai même pas assez de mots pour te dire comme tes encouragements me font plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. ^^

**Hopeless Mitsuki** ( J'adore ton pseudonyme!) : Moi aussi, j'aime vraiment cette chanson de Placebo, c'est sans doute ma préférée du groupe et comme elle se raccordait à mon histoire, je me suis faite un plaisir de la baptiser ainsi ^^. Bon, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu et tous tes compliments me montent à la tête (je suis encore plus prétentieuse qu'avant maintenant, félicitations !). Merci beaucoup.

**Chapitre 13 : Le récit de Drago **

_« __- Har-ry, articula-t-il avec lenteur. Tu es venu…_

_Harry le regarda, pétrifié._

_Il n'était pas depuis une minute dans la pièce qu'il savait déjà que, réponses satisfaisantes ou pas, il ne partirait pas d'Azkaban sans Drago. »_

- Ne t'imagine pas des choses, Malefoy. Il est venu pour t'interroger sur les Néo, pas pour une visite de courtoisie, expliqua le gardien.

Harry, lui, était incapable de parler ou même de se rappeler la raison de sa présence. Un flot de souvenirs remontaient dans sa gorge, comme s'il allait se mettre à vomir des images et des sons. Il avait dix-huit ans et il aimait cet homme, il se jetait sur lui et il l'embrassait passionnément. Ses doigts trituraient le col de la chemise, desserraient la cravate, caressaient le torse avec passion, déboutonnaient le pantalon et…Harry frissonna de dégoût, rouvrant brusquement les yeux. Il croyait que ce passé s'était effacé, avait disparu à tout jamais, maintenant qu'il avait une femme, un fils, une vie parfaite. Pourtant au cours de la semaine, il avait réalisé que ça avait été une erreur. C'était toujours là, comme un monstre endormi, pouvant être réveillé à n'importe quel moment. Et ce moment était arrivé.

Il était étreint par la honte. Comment osait-il repenser à ce passé, cette erreur monumentale ? Comment pouvait-il se remémorer cela alors que cet homme se trouvait devant lui, en prison, parce qu'il était un Néo-Mangemort ? Il secoua la tête, afin de se raisonner. Il ne ferait pas libérer Drago, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas le faire. Drago…Malefoy était un criminel. Il avait tué des gens. Il avait berné Harry avec ses bonnes paroles de repenti. Mais Harry ne se laisserait pas avoir cette fois. Il avait eu pitié de lui, en le voyant si maigre, si pâle et blessé. Cependant ce n'était pas la réaction à avoir. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments, son passé, son parcours intervenir dans son travail. Il se reconcentra sur l'instant présent.

- Je n'imagine rien, répondit le prisonnier, sans lâcher Harry du regard.

- Vaut mieux pas, approuva lentement Harry, les doigts crispés autour de la poignée de sa mallette. Mais si tu apportes des réponses, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

- C'est possible, dit Drago, en détachant chacune des syllabes.

- Eh bien, vous verrez ça en salle d'interrogatoire, intervint Berry. Tu viens ou on doit t'embarquer par la force ? ajouta-t-il, avec un petit rire méprisant.

Drago ne releva pas mais il déplia lentement ses jambes et se mit debout, juste devant Harry. Le directeur avait oublié à quel point il s'était toujours senti petit comparé à lui. Il s'efforça de se tenir plus droit cependant l'angoisse de l'instant lui donnait envie de disparaître dans le sol.

Drago tendit les poignets pour que Berry lui passe les menottes. Il avait sur le visage une expression de soumission qu'Harry n'avait vue jusqu'à présent que sur les faces écrasées des elfes de maisons. Cependant dans ses yeux brillait toujours cette même lueur de fierté et d'arrogance qu'il avait toujours eue. En le remarquant, Harry sentit quelque chose de décrocher à l'intérieur de lui et, pour masquer son trouble, il fit mine d'observer les murs nus et sales de la cellule.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, rigola le gardien en fermant les menottes.

Puis, une main ferme sur l'épaule de Drago, il tira la porte vers eux et les trois hommes sortirent, Harry en dernier.

Un des agents assignés à l'étage les attendait. Il dit à Berry qu'il allait se charger des sorts et que lui aille plutôt en salle d'interrogatoire. Berry hocha la tête avant d'entraîner Drago et Harry vers le bout du couloir. Derrière le bureau où le second gardien remplissait des papiers administratifs, il y avait une nouvelle porte, portant la mention « Salle d'interrogatoire ». Ils entrèrent les uns derrière les autres, sans prononcer un mot.

La salle d'interrogatoire de la prison d'Azkaban ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre salle d'interrogatoire du monde. Coupée en deux par une vitre épaisse, avec un accès entre les deux, une table accompagnée de sièges d'un côté et un fauteuil de l'autre côté, toute blanche.

- Vous allez rester ici tous les deux, commenta Hugh Berry, et moi je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil. La salle est soumise à des sorts d'impassibilité et personne n'entendra ce que vous dites, même pas moi. Si vous avez besoin d'aider, monsieur Potter, vous n'aurez qu'à faire de grands gestes ou frapper à la vitre.

- D'accord. Merci.

Harry salua le gardien alors qu'il franchissait la porte dans la vitre. Il attendit qu'elle fut refermée et que l'agent se fût placé à son poste pour se débarrasser de son manteau, s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et poser sa mallette sur la table. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit une pochette cartonnée peu épaisse sur laquelle était écrit en grosses lettres « Arrestation Néo-Mangemorts - Novembre 2004 ». Puis il reprit sa valisette et l'appuya contre les pieds de son siège, par terre.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, dit-il enfin à Drago, toujours à côté de l'entrée. Ou rester debout si c'est ce que tu préfères.

Le prisonnier se déplaça avec lenteur, tira la deuxième chaise vers lui et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus, du moins aussi lourdement qu'il en était possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre. Il posa ses mains menottées devant lui sur la table et secoua la tête pour se dépêtrer des mèches de cheveux qui lui glissaient sur les yeux.

Harry avait passé la semaine à préparer ce qu'il dirait, tant cette entrevue l'avait inquiété. Et maintenant, il y était. Il savait que ses sentiments personnels ne devaient pas interférer mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre le flot de pensées et de déception qui l'envahissaient tandis qu'il fixait Drago. Ce stupide gardien a raison, songea-t-il à regret. On va avec l'école avec des gens, on croit qu'ils sont nos amis, on s'imagine qu'ils ont changé et finalement, on se retrouve ici, pour les interroger à propos de leurs activités de Néo-Mangemort. J'ai été dupé, se répéta-t-il. Cette seule idée gonflait sa colère et le rendait plus sûr de lui.

- Tu vas coopérer ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton acide.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, répondit-il simplement. Si tu me fais confiance.

- Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas de façon aussi évidente. On ne peut pas faire confiance à n'importe quel criminel qui passe dans cette prison, répliqua Harry.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel criminel.

- Ouais. Tu es un des pires.

Drago grimaça imperceptiblement. Harry se trémoussa sur son siège. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'en cherchait pas. Il désirait ne rien ressentir, rester de marbre tandis qu'il fixait Drago et que ni la déception ni la colère ne l'envahissent. Il inspira profondément. Tout ça ne devait pas l'atteindre. C'était une erreur de jeunesse, il était responsable maintenant.

- Pire, répéta Drago en écho des paroles du jeune directeur. Tout dépend du point de vue.

Harry ferma les paupières une seconde avant de les rouvrir. Il choisissait de nier, cet imbécile.

- Il n'y a pas de point de vue qui compte, rétorqua-t-il, en essayant de paraître calme alors que sa colère grondait plus fort en lui. Les Néo-Mangemorts sont accusés de (il ouvrit son dossier et parcourut des yeux la première page)…Les Néo-Mangemorts sont accusés des quatre attentats des dernières années, de plus de cinq cents meurtres, de profanation de tombes de moldus ou d'Aurors ou de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, de dégradation de nombreux monuments moldus, etc. En tant que Néo-Mangemort, _tu _es accusé de ces crimes.

- Je ne nie pas, répondit Drago. J'ai fait tout ça. Mais j'aurais voulu ne pas le faire.

- C'est facile de dire qu'on regrette, répliqua Harry. C'est trop facile de s'excuser après.

- C'est difficile de choisir entre soi et les autres, opposa Drago.

Harry le regarda un instant, surpris. Puis il objecta, d'un ton chargé d'ironie :

- Il ne m'a jamais semblé que c'était très difficile pour toi.

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas eu autant de scrupules que j'aurais dû, admit Drago, à voix plus basse. Mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas le faire.

- C'est trop facile, répéta Harry.

Il avait le dossier sous le nez, il pouvait lire et relire le nom qu'on donnait à ces actes. Mais ce n'était que des mots, sans sens ni sentiments. Ils ne mentionnaient pas les gens qui étaient morts, ceux qui avaient perdu des proches et les enfants à présent sans parents et les parents sans enfants et les couples déchirés, ils n'étaient pas reliés au réel, à ces douleurs. Harry ressentit la peine qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque la tombe de ses parents avaient été profanée ou lors de chacun des attentats. Alors, il reprit :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas ravi d'être là. Je me sens honteux parce que je me suis laissé duper par tes mensonges et tes promesses, comme le Ministère se laisse avoir par ton père depuis tant d'années. J'ai été naïf, je t'ai cru et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, tu trahirais la confiance que je t'avais accordée.

Harry se mordit la lèvre dès qu'il eut terminé de parler. Il s'était promis de ne pas mentionner ses sentiments et cinq minutes à peine après le début de l'interrogatoire, il exprimait sa déception.

Drago le regardait toujours, sans rien dire, les traits impassibles. Il semblait réfléchir à ses paroles, à ce qu'il convenait de répondre. Harry frémissait et il contracta ses muscles pour calmer ses tremblements.

- Tu cherches un mensonge convaincant ? ironisa-t-il. Ne te creuse pas trop la tête pour moi.

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai décidé de ce que je devrais répondre en cas de questions, corrigea Drago. La vérité, ajouta-t-il devant le haussement de sourcil d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

- La vérité ? Tu penses me faire avaler ça ?

- Si tu ne me croies pas, au moins, j'aurais fait de mon mieux.

- Eh bien…Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

Harry sourit d'un air faussement encourageant mais son cœur battait très fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il commençait à regretter sincèrement d'être venu : il n'était pas capable de faire face à ses erreurs. Les souvenirs continuaient d'embrouiller son esprit.

- Je sais que ça va être difficile de te faire comprendre ça, commença Drago, d'une voix lente et mesurée, mais je ne suis pas un _vrai _Néo-Mangemort. Enfin, officiellement si, vu que je participe aux réunions, aux opérations et aux missions, mais je ne crois pas en ce que je fais.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que l'excuse du « je ne voulais pas, j'ai été forcé » ne fonctionnerait pas, l'interrompit Harry, agacé.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules avant de continuer de raconter : les Néo-Mangemorts ont été fondés à peine quelques mois après la mort de Voldemort, aux alentours de juillet – août 98, par cinq personnes dont les noms nous sont inconnus. Le secret est une des règles essentielles du mouvement : excepté mon père, je ne connais pas les noms des autres Néo. On utilise des pseudonymes.

- Comme c'est pratique, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. C'est tellement dommage que cette règle t'empêche de me donner les noms de tes complices !

- Les Cinq ne viennent jamais aux réunions, poursuivit Drago sans se laisser démonter. Mon père assure l'intermédiaire entre eux et nous. Il est le seul à les avoir rencontrés personnellement à ce que je sais. Sans doute est-il l'une de leurs premières recrues. Même si on ne _sait_ pas officiellement qui est dans les Néo-Mangemorts, il y a de nombreuses rumeurs. Les Goyle seraient parmi nous. Rookwood ferait partie des Cinq, ainsi que Travers. On parle aussi de Selwyn, mais rien n'est moins sûr. De toute façon, il ne reste pas tellement de Mangemorts : la plupart sont morts ou emprisonnés. Ce ne sont donc pas les anciens Mangemorts qui composent l'essentiel du groupe mais en majorité des crétins qui adulaient Voldemort sans oser le rejoindre ou alors des gens qui étaient trop jeunes à l'époque ou des criminels emprisonnés qui viennent d'être libérés.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que certains Mangemorts soient passés au travers des filets, marmonna Harry, comme pour lui-même. Rookwood avait été stupéfié par Abelforth, il a été jugé mais il avait de bons avocats et il n'en a eu que pour six mois…

- C'est l'injustice de la justice, acquiesça tristement Drago.

Néanmoins Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu : il ne voulait pas commencer à être d'accord avec lui. Il pensait que c'était une ruse destinée, une fois de plus, à le persuader qu'ils étaient du même bord.

- Mon père, reprit Drago, connaît quasiment tous les véritables noms des Néo. Il a un poste très important, il donne des ordres, des consignes et préside les réunions. C'est lui qui fait le lien entre tous ces gens. Il dit toujours que c'est un poste difficile et que si je me montre suffisamment responsable, il pourrait s'arranger pour que je sois son second. C'est l'une des raisons qui me font regretter d'avoir été capturé si tôt. Quelques mois de plus et j'aurais eu pleins de noms à te communiquer.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir attendu ta promotion pour t'attraper, railla Harry.

Il n'était pourtant pas d'humeur à rire, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer de chacune des paroles du Néo-Mangemort. Il avait l'impression que ça l'aidait à se décontracter et que ses sentiments prenaient moins d'ampleur s'il mettait l'humour entre eux.

- Il n'y a aucun rapport avec toi ou tes stupides Aurors, répliqua Drago. Si j'avais voulu transplaner, je l'aurais fait. Phoenix nous avait fait signe mais je suis resté et donc ils sont restés avec moi et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est fait avoir. On s'est fait attraper parce que je _voulais_ qu'on se fasse attraper.

- C'est ça, persifla Harry. Je te manquais peut-être ?

- Sûrement pas. Mais je craignais que l'occasion de contacter le Ministère ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu avais fait tout ça dans le seul but de nous balancer tes copains. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

- Les Néo-Mangemorts ne sont pas mes copains, grimaça le prisonnier. Et les vendre n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je les ai rejoints. C'est juste que je devais choisir entre vivre et mourir. Vivre en tant que Néo-Mangemort, ce qui implique de devenir un criminel, ou mourir pour des idéaux, pour ne tuer personne.

- J'imagine que pour toi, le choix n'a pas été très difficile, ironisa encore Harry. Ce n'est pas ton genre, de faire preuve de courage.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais mon sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien. Les Néo auraient tué sans moi.

- Sacrifice ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Parmi toutes les histoires possibles et imaginables que tu aurais pu me raconter, tu as choisi la plus incroyable. Tu es franchement pas très malin…

- C'est la vérité ! protesta Drago.

Il frappa la table de ses deux mains pour marquer ses propos et la chaîne des menottes cliqueta contre le métal dur. Le gardien Berry toqua contre la vitre pour le rappeler à l'ordre mais Harry fit signe qu'il avait la situation sous son contrôle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Les mensonges de Drago étaient comme une barre en fer qui appuyait contre son diaphragme. La situation le dérangeait profondément. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps avec les affabulations d'un Néo-Mangemort rusé et trompeur.

- Tu as des preuves peut-être ? demanda-t-il. J'en doute.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas de preuves mais, depuis que mon père m'a poussé dans les rangs des nouveaux Mangemorts, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : servir d'agent double. J'aurais voulu vous contacter plus tôt seulement c'était impossible, avec mon père qui me surveillait de près. Me faire emprisonner était la seule solution !

- D'agent double ? releva Harry, avec un sourire moqueur. D'agent triple, tu veux dire ! Tu ferais semblant de travailler pour nous alors qu'en fait, les Néo sauraient tout de nos plans !

- Tu n'essayes même pas de me croire ! s'énerva Drago tout en se tenant les mains pour ne pas faire de gestes violents.

- Te croire ? Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Tu as prétendu durant des mois que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les Néo et on vient de te prendre la main dans le sac !

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix !

- NON ! C'EST FAUX ! protesta Malefoy. MON PERE M'A FRAPPE, MENACE, JETE DES SORTS POUR QUE JE QUITTE POUDLARD ET QUE JE REJOIGNE LES NEO QUAND IL A APPRIS…QUAND IL A APPRIS POUR NOUS DE…

- TAIS –TOI ! coupa Harry, hurlant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. TAIS-TOI ! IL N'Y A PAS DE NOUS, IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU DE NOUS ! UN AUROR ET UN NEO MANGEMORT ! TU AS AVOUE TOUT A L'HEURE ! TU AS DIT QUE TU AVAIS PARTICIPE AUX MISSIONS !

- JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX, HARRY ! J'AI ETE FORCE !

- BEAUCOUP SONT MORTS POUR LEURS CONVICTIONS ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS CRU AUX IDEAUX DES MANGEMORTS, TU SERAIS MORT !

Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était levé et qu'il brandissait le poing vers Malefoy avec violence. Il lui revint à l'esprit qu'il avait d'abord décidé de rester calmer durant cet entretien. Mais ce n'était plus possible. La rage s'écoulait hors de lui comme la lave d'un volcan. Il fallait que sa colère sorte, que sa déception crie, que sa douleur s'échappe. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir. Il revoyait les dossiers, le nom des morts, il revoyait la tombe de ses parents profanée, et les corps lors des attentats et les corps de moldus retrouvés découpés en rondelles à leur domicile…Tout cela l'avait hanté dès qu'il avait appris pour l'arrestation, la trahison l'avait déchiré et maintenant, Drago inventait des histoires d'agent double pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune preuve.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? demanda Drago, d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne réponds pas.

Harry tremblait. Il sentait de la sueur dégouliner sur son front et sa chemise se coller à son torse. Il se passa une main sur les tempes. Il était transi de froid et tout son corps le brûlait.

- Je n'y crois, balbutia-t-il. Je ne veux pas te croire. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi ! Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours ! Je perds mon temps avec toi ! Tu as avoué…

Il tapota sur les côtés de son dossier pour que toutes les feuilles se superposent. Il en avait assez. Sa peau le grattait, le tiraillait. Il avait vraiment eu tort de parler à Drago. La trahison de quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé…Non, il devait cesser de penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimé Drago. Drago en tout cas ne l'avait sans doute jamais aimé, sinon pourquoi aurait-il prétendu que toutes ces histoires de Néo-Mangemorts ne concernaient que son père alors que, selon ce qu'Harry devinait maintenant, il l'avait rejoint après avoir quitté Poudlard ?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se jurer de sortir de cette prison avec Drago, c'était du délire. Il fourra son dossier dans sa mallette et s'avança vers la porte. Derrière la vitre, le gardien fixait ses gestes et se mit lui aussi à se préparer pour venir chercher le prisonnier, comprenant que l'interrogatoire touchait à sa fin.

Harry avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, son manteau reposant sur son avant-bras, sa mallette dans son autre main, lorsque Drago dit :

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas. Mais j'avais peur. Je n'allais qu'aux réunions au début et c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour la tombe de tes parents. Je t'ai prévenu. Par contre, pour le reste, mon père ne m'avait pas expliqué en détail. Il m'a trainé à Londres le lendemain. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait faire. Ce n'est que quand il m'a donné la bombe magique que j'ai compris.

Le sang d'Harry se gela dans ses veines. Un vent glacial imaginaire lui fouetta le visage. Il ne sentait quasiment plus la poignée entre ses doigts moites. Il lâcha la mallette. Il était certain d'avoir mal entendu. La voix du Mangemort ne s'était pas…ne pouvait pas s'être brisée sur ces paroles, coupée par un sanglot incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas…ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Les Malefoy étaient des Mangemorts de père en fils. Il n'y avait pas d'exception. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois par de fausses pleurnicheries, de fausses excuses. Pourtant, il pivota lentement sur ses talons et se retourna vers Drago.

Le jeune homme le regardait de ses yeux devenus rouges. Une larme était suspendue au bout de ses cils, une autre avait tracé un sillon sur sa joue maigre pour perler sur son menton tandis qu'une troisième était à mi-chemin entre les deux. Il serrait la table très fort, s'y accrochant comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots retenus qui lui tranchaient la gorge. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de cacher qu'il pleurait.

A ce moment précis, alors qu'il fixait le prisonnier en larmes, un premier doute apparut dans le cerveau brumeux et congelé d'Harry. Et si Drago disait la vérité ? Peut-être n'avait-il fait que suivre les ordres, se haïssant lui-même et mentant à Harry, pour masquer la honte qu'il avait d'avoir obéi à son père ?

La main d'Harry abandonna la porte pour venir reposer contre sa cuisse. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'il retournait lentement vers la table.

- Tu as posé les bombes, asséna-t-il, comme un coup de marteau.

Il était épuisé de ces quelques mots, de ces trois pas vers Drago. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, se reposant sur ses bras. Mais ceux-ci étaient engourdis, et des insectes fourmillaient sous sa peau. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Toutefois, elle était là, comme une fêlure dans les pupilles du prisonnier. Harry soupira.

- Je vais parler à Percy Weasley, murmura-t-il.

Drago détourna le regard.

* * *

><p>Le bateau fendait l'écume blanchâtre. De gros nuages noirs et menaçants pointaient au-dessus de la côte mais le soleil brillait toujours au-dessus de l'île, qui s'éloignait derrière eux. Aussi Harry avait-il remplacé ses habituelles lunettes rondes par des verres solaires très foncés. De derrière les épais carreaux fumés, il pouvait surveiller Drago tout en prétendant admirer la mer splendide qui roulait sous leurs pieds.<p>

Il se tenait accoudé à la rambarde tandis que son ancien camarade s'était assis sur l'un des bancs, le teint verdâtre, les yeux fermés, les lèvres hermétiquement closes pour ne pas vomir, malgré le faible roulis des vagues. Harry sourit en le regardant et presque immédiatement, il regretta ce sourire, trop attendri pour être le bienvenu. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, se focalisant sur les points positifs de la matinée.

Il avait contacté Percy par le réseau de cheminée depuis la prison et ils avaient discuté à bâtons rompus pendant plus d'une heure. Finalement, aucune décision n'avait été réellement prise. Le Ministre attendait de voir par lui-même. Harry aussi avait des difficultés à trancher. Peut-être était-il encore une fois en train de se laisser embobiner par Malefoy. Ou peut-être pas. Sans cesse, il remettait en question sa décision. Puis il entendait de nouveau le sanglot, incontrôlable, qu'avait laissé échapper le détenu. Il y croyait. C'était peut-être une erreur, un saut direct dans le vide. Il porta un ongle à sa bouche, une mauvaise manie qu'il avait prise à force de voir Hermione le faire. Il entreprit de se le ronger avant de s'interrompre. De toute façon, ce serait Percy qui trancherait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il partait d'Azkaban avec Drago.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses incertitudes, alors que Drago, sans aucune élégance, se précipitait vers le bastingage pour cracher tripes et boyaux dans la mer, il sentit au fond de lui qu'ils avançaient sur la bonne voie. Celle qui les mènerait à la victoire.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le Serment Inviolable

Merci pour les reviews et à ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Vraiment !

**Serdra :** Oui, Harry aurait bien voulu que Drago reste absent de son existence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui… Mais c'est raté !

**SangPure :** C'est pour maintenant !

**Chapitre 14 : Le Serment Inviolable **

Lorsque le bateau fut amarré à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé dans le port, Drago quitta le pont en courant, comme s'il était poursuivi par une armée de détraqueurs. Avec un nouveau sourire, Harry salua le conducteur d'un hochement de tête joyeux avant de se souvenir que, théoriquement, Drago restait encore un prisonnier d'Azkaban et que le laisser gambader librement sur les quais n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. Aussi Harry s'empressa-t-il de descendre plus rapidement de l'embarcation.

Les gros nuages se trouvaient à présent au-dessus de lui et il faisait bien plus sombre qu'en mer. Harry retira donc ses lunettes de soleil et remit celles qu'il portait habituellement pour chercher Drago des yeux. Ce dernier était déjà à l'autre bout du ponton, tournant le dos au reflux des vagues contre la dive en ciment. On aurait dit qu'il en voulait à l'eau de l'avoir rendu malade. Harry enfonça son étui dans la poche de son long manteau et vint le rejoindre, à grands pas énergiques.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de me fausser compagnie, prévint-il en arrivant derrière le jeune homme blond.

- D'accord.

- Je vais nous attacher l'un à l'autre, pour transplaner. De façon à ce que tu ne puisses pas en profiter pour t'enfuir ailleurs.

- Je doute que ce soit nécessaire. Je sais où se trouve mon intérêt. Mais vas-y.

Devant le surprenant manque de contestations, Harry poussa un soupir. Il attrapa le poignet droit de Malefoy (naturellement, avec les menottes, le gauche arriva avec) et pointa sa baguette sur leurs deux mains jointes. Le contact froid de la peau de Drago le faisait frémir mais il s'efforça de paraître calme tandis qu'à l'aide d'un lien doré, il s'attachait à lui. Ensuite, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, il entraîna Drago loin du bord et se concentra sur la destination.

L'habituelle sensation d'oppression l'étreignit. Il ne vit plus rien pendant quelques secondes mais il sentait tout de même les doigts du prisonnier contre les siens. Puis il se retrouva parmi une foule mouvante et pressée, dans l'atmosphère bruyante et enfumée par la poudre de cheminette du grand hall du Ministère de la Magie. L'endroit avait été rénové, cependant l'ancienne disposition avait été conservée : les hautes cheminées couvraient tout un long pan de murs, la vingtaine d'ascenseurs leur faisait face et, au centre, une statue surplombait l'ensemble des travailleurs de son ombre gigantesque. Harry fit disparaître le lien magique, préférant tenir d'une poigne de fer l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci avait les lèvres serrées sur des impressions qu'il gardait pour lui.

- Mon bureau est au niveau deux, l'informa Harry en le poussant vers les cages d'ascenseur.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la foule en largeur, s'attirant des cris de protestations mais aussi des exclamations de surprise à la vue de Malefoy, les poings liés, ou d'admiration devant Harry.

- Toujours aussi célèbre, même sur son lieu de travail, marmonna Drago, entre ses dents.

Il parla si bas et il y avait tant de bruits qu'Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à lui faire croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Néanmoins, alors que les portes automatiques d'un ascenseur se refermaient devant eux, il crispa la mâchoire pour se retenir de rire.

La remarque de son ancien ami était totalement justifiée. En dépit de ses piètres résultats comme directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Harry demeurait apprécié par ses nombreux collègues et collaborateurs. La population magique semblait avoir été rassasiée par sa victoire contre Voldemort et ne pas en attendre plus de lui. Il était là, travaillait ici, mais il resterait toujours le jeune homme à peine majeur qui avait réduit en poussière l'un des plus féroces mages noirs de tous les temps. Il était comme une icône immortelle, sur laquelle le temps n'aurait plus d'effet.

D'ordinaire, Harry passait le temps de la montée à étudier les autres personnes se trouvant avec lui dans la petite cabine, ou à bavarder avec eux. Ce jour-là, il n'était pas d'humeur et garda le regard fixe sur un point au plafond, ses doigts enfoncés dans le bras maigre de Drago, qui n'émettait pas un son, fuyant l'attention des employés curieux. Le temps leur parut étonnamment long jusqu'au niveau deux. Harry resta concentré tout du long sur les annonces des étages et des départements. Ainsi quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta pour la sixième fois, lui et son prisonnier furent les premiers à s'extraire de la masse compacte.

Ils longèrent deux couloirs, passèrent devant au moins une trentaine de bureaux avant d'arriver devant une large double porte en bois de chêne portant la mention « Quartier Général des Aurors ». Harry frappa quatre coups contre le battant à l'aide de sa baguette magique et entra, précédé par Drago.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle divisée en boxes. La place était propre mais bourdonnante d'agitation : des rires et des conversations fusaient de toutes parts et de nombreuses notes de service ensorcelées voletaient partout, au-dessus des bureaux. Tout au fond, une nouvelle porte donnait accès au bureau privé d'Harry. Le jeune directeur dirigea son prisonnier à travers les tables, la tête haute, espérant vainement passer inaperçu.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène là, Harry ? interrogea Cho, son bras en écharpe, d'un ton railleur. Cette tête me dit quelque chose.

- Ta gueule, grogna Drago.

- Poli, Malefoy, intervint un second Auror, au visage lumineux.

Il lui asséna un coup léger dans les côtes et Drago se crispa.

- La magie noire ne te réussit vraiment pas, poursuivit Cho. Je t'ai connu plus séduisant.

D'autres Aurors vinrent se joindre au petit groupe de moqueurs. Harry, lui, ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à ses troupes de cesser de glousser : après tant de travail acharné, ils méritaient bien de rire un peu de leurs prisonniers. Pourtant, il était bien sûr conscient de l'injustice que ce serait, dans le cas où Malefoy était innocent. Comme il doutait encore, il laissa les choses suivre leur cours.

- A moins que ce ne soit Azkaban, mais, sincèrement, j'en doute. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un devenir aussi maigrichon et fatigué en une semaine seulement. Pourquoi tu nous l'apportes, Harry ? Sans doute pas pour rigoler.

- Non, sourit Harry. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Percy. Il se pourrait que notre « ami » ait quelques infos qui vaillent la peine.

- Ah bah dis donc, c'est beau la solidarité entre méchants ! s'esclaffa un autre agent. Une semaine en prison et ils balancent tout !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Drago, acide.

- Ouais, bien sûr, nous, on peut pas comprendre cette noirceur qui te dévore de l'intérieur depuis que tu as vu papa tuer un moldu devant tes yeux, ricana un troisième Auror, en empruntant une diction faussement psychologue. Vous nous faites bien rire, vous les « méchants ». Vous vous servez d'excuses prises dans des bouquins de psycho, comme si on allait y croire.

- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de pareil ! s'emporta Drago.

Il essaya d'atteindre l'Auror du pied cependant Harry le tira violemment vers lui, rajustant sa prise sur son épaule.

- Hé ho, on se calme, ordonna-t-il. Ou je te ramène illico presto à Azkaban. Bon, nous, on y va, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses employés, avant que notre néo préféré ne commence à faire des siennes.

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que les deux hommes achevaient de traverser la salle et s'engouffraient dans le cabinet personnel d'Harry.

- Merci beaucoup, ironisa Drago quand le directeur eut fermé la porte.

- Mais de rien, répondit Harry, sur le même ton.

Il alluma la lumière puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il décontracta ses muscles dans son fauteuil, espérant ainsi se débarrasser du nœud dans son ventre.

- Prends tes aises. Le Ministre ne viendra pas avant une dizaine de minutes.

Il désigna gentiment les deux sièges de visiteurs face à lui. Drago les regarda comme si c'étaient des détritus particulièrement immondes et renifla dédaigneusement.

- Non, je préfère rester debout.

- Comme tu veux.

Harry ressortit le dossier de sa mallette et le posa dans un coin de la table. Il observa Drago examiner la pièce tout en réalignant ses stylos. Il se sentait un peu nerveux et il lui semblait que le prisonnier éprouvait la même chose, à la façon dont il marchait, raide, les bras le long du corps.

Drago se rapprocha du bureau, examina les affaires d'Harry. Son regard s'arrêta sur les photographies. Il avança lentement une main et sans demander quoi que ce soit, attrapa la photo où Ginny, Harry et leur fils posaient, en une belle famille, parfaite et unie.

- C'est Ginny, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, répondit Harry, bien que Drago n'ait pas posé de question. C'est nous. Avec notre fils James.

Malgré le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, Harry avait une sensation de froid et des frissons le parcouraient. Drago hocha doucement la tête.

- Il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

- Ouais.

Harry demanda, après quelques instants :

- Et toi ? Tu as une famille ? Une femme, une petite amie, quelque chose de ce goût-là ?

- Non.

- Je vois.

Le silence retomba comme une enclume sur la pièce. Drago tripota les différentes photos quelques minutes encore avant de les reposer avec précaution à leur place exacte. Puis il se détourna, analysa des yeux une peinture abstraite sur le mur opposé.

Harry pianotait sur la table de ses dix doigts, jouant inconsciemment le seul morceau qu'il connaissait. Le léger tapotement qui en résultait était le seul bruit, avec le crépitement du bois dans les flammes. Il interpréta approximativement la chanson une demi-douzaine de fois. Enfin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Malefoy. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, haussant les épaules. Harry soupira d'un air agacé et s'écria :

- Entre !

Percy Weasley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et apparut aussitôt sur le pas. Harry se leva pour le saluer mais il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de rester assis. Toute son attention portait sur le jeune homme blond qui manipulait à présent les petits objets décoratifs qui trônaient fièrement sur la cheminée.

- Bonjour, Malefoy, le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Drago, sans se retourner vers lui.

- Assis-toi, Percy, l'invita Harry en désignant les sièges. Tu devrais te joindre à nous, Malefoy, ça pourrait t'être utile, ironisa-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du Néo-Mangemort.

- Très drôle.

Mais Drago reposa le cendrier en verre et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de Percy. Ce dernier recula discrètement le sien de quelques centimètres, comme si la proximité de son ancien camarade d'école le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien, commença Harry.

Il croisa les bras sur son bureau, un peu gêné par les regards des deux hommes qui convergeaient sur son visage.

- J'ai informé Percy de ta…ta proposition, indiqua-t-il à Drago, la gorge nouée.

- C'est ça, approuva le jeune homme blond. C'est une proposition que je vous fais. Vous me libérez, je retourne dans les rangs et je vous avertis des prochaines attaques, des noms, etc. Dans la mesure de mes possibilités, bien sûr. De façon à ce que je ne me fasse pas prendre.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'Harry m'a dit, répondit Percy, les sourcils froncés. Mais j'ai plusieurs questions.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, l'une des plus tristement célèbre en ce qui concerne la magie noire, voudrait-il nous aider à arrêter ses pairs ?

- Parce que…

Drago se mordilla la lèvre, hésita.

- Parce que je suis conscient que le monde n'est pas aussi simple que mon père le prétendait. Il n'y a pas d'un côté des sorciers très puissants, très intelligents et d'un autre des moldus stupides et crasseux. Nous sommes, peut-être, après tout…tous des humains ? Et les moldus, ou les nés-moldus, ou les sangs-mêlés, ou même les cracmols ne nous ont rien fait, non ?

Puis il abandonna son ton craintif pour ajouter d'une voix plus assurée :

- Voldemort a fait de…il a commis des actes atroces. Il a tué beaucoup de gens, a détruit de nombreuses vies. Je ne suis normalement pas pour la peine de mort mais lui, il le méritait. Il n'a pas hésité à torturer, tuer, briser, pour obtenir le plus de pouvoirs, vivre au-delà de la mort ou contrôler le monde. Il a été jusqu'à découper son âme en morceaux.

- Oui, Malefoy, railla Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Voldemort était un sale type. C'est bien. Tu as tout compris.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oui, c'est un peu ce que je voulais dire. Voldemort ne pensait qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à tous nous laisser mourir pour sauver sa peau. Ce n'était pas humain.

- Et toi ? Tu as préféré t'engager dans les Néo que de mourir ! Tu es bien placé pour donner des leçons !

- Mais je suis ici, maintenant, rétorqua Drago. Et je peux te jurer qu'à chaque fois que c'était possible, j'ai tâché d'éviter que les dégâts ne soient trop grands. Tu as risqué ta vie et celle de tes amis pour sauver la mienne et celle de Goyle. C'était très…très généreux, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Nous ne méritions pas tant de compassion. Ça m'a aidé à voir jusqu'à quel point la voie qu'avait choisi mes ancêtres pour toute ma famille n'était pas la bonne.

- Merci pour ce petit discours très émouvant, Malefoy, fit Percy, sarcastique.

Mais Harry, lui, n'osait rien dire. Il se souvenait que six ans plus tôt, Drago avait évoqué ces faits. Que la rencontre avec Voldemort avait ébranlé ses convictions, celles qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elles avaient finalement disparues lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Brusquement, Harry revit, avec netteté, ce fameux jour dans les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, quand Drago lui avait dit, pour la première fois, qu'il l'aimait parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, parce qu'il avait été généreux, courageux, altruiste. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. La personne que Drago avait aimée, celle qui avait cette tendance « à jouer les héros », comme disait si bien Ron, renaquit de ses cendres à l'intérieur de lui. Il regarda Drago, ses cheveux si blonds lui masquant le visage, ses mains si…belles, et il comprit que c'était la vérité, pure et simple. Les larmes n'avaient pas été feintes, Harry en était convaincu. Alors il inspira doucement et déclara :

- Moi, je crois Malefoy. Je pense qu'il peut vraiment être utile.

Drago releva les yeux, souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry se contenta de secouer les épaules, le visage fermé. Il ne voulait pas commenter cette déclaration. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner ce temps disparu où Drago et lui avaient été autre chose que des ennemis. Il souhaitait toujours effacer de sa mémoire ces quelques mois et il savait pertinemment que d'embaucher Drago au Ministère n'aiderait pas à l'oubli. Mais il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait que son devoir était d'arrêter les Néo-Mangemorts, même si pour cela, il devait travailler auprès de quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne plus revoir, à cause des souvenirs enfouis que sa présence ramenait à la surface.

- D'accord, capitula Percy. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut être certain qu'il n'y a pas de risques que Malefoy soit démasqué au bout de deux jours.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, le visage sérieux.

- Tu te sens prêt à jouer ton rôle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ? Comme Severus Rogue l'a fait durant tant d'années ?

- Euh…J'espère que vous serez un peu plus rapide cette fois, mais oui.

Aucun des deux membres du Ministère ne sourit. Ils fixaient Drago, froids. Cependant le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il cherchait des promesses dans les yeux ironiques de Drago.

- Tout dépendra de toi, Malefoy, répondit Percy avec un geste vague de la main. Sinon, tu penses pouvoir te rendre à des rendez-vous secrets pour nous communiquer des infos sans te faire soupçonner ?

- Bah, je pourrais transplaner directement dans ce bureau.

Percy et Harry échangèrent une grimace.

- Non, expliqua Harry. Ton travail doit rester secret, personne ne doit pouvoir te relier aux Aurors. Or pour pouvoir transplaner à l'intérieur du Ministère, il faut être inscrit sur les registres d'employés, consultables par tous. Nous avons donc l'habitude de donner rendez-vous aux espions dans de vieux motels moldus, ou dans des bars, ce genre d'endroits peu fréquentés par les sorciers.

Drago réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête :

- Si je fais du travail exemplaire par ailleurs, il n'y aura aucun risque que je me fasse suivre ou ce genre de choses.

Harry acquiesça mais Percy reprit :

- Nombre de Mangemorts sont de bons legilimens. Ton père lit dans tes pensées ?

Harry sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Il n'avait pas songé à ça. Une fois de plus, Lucius Malefoy leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Néanmoins Drago fronça les sourcils :

- Déjà, je ne vis plus au Manoir, alors je peux éviter un maximum sa présence…J'ai aussi quelques bases d'occlumancie, développées à force qu'on essaye d'entrer dans ma tête à tout bout de champ donc…Je pense que ça devrait aller, non ?

- C'est toi qui vois, dit Percy. Sache juste que tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité en te faisant remarquer dès le premier jour.

- Oui, je sais. Je ferai au mieux, dans ce cas.

- Parfait. Alors, es-tu prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable ?

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec l'air qu'il respirait.

- Percy ! C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- Tu m'as convaincu de ne pas donner de Veritaserum à Malefoy, pour instaurer une relation de confiance. Laisse-moi au moins ça.

- Le Ministre a raison, Potter, approuva Drago, d'un ton glacial. Tu n'es pas assez prudent. Un jour, il pourrait t'arriver des misères.

- Comme si je n'en avais pas suffisamment eu, ironisa Harry.

Il ne put se retenir d'adresser un sourire sincère à son ancien camarade de classe. Mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et tourna son siège vers Percy.

- Je suis tout à toi, Weasley, dit-il.

Il lui tendit ses poignets attachés. Pourtant, au grand étonnement d'Harry, Percy les repoussa.

- Je ne serais pas ton employeur, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort de m'occuper des relations avec les espions. C'est Harry qui assurera le lien entre toi et le Ministère. C'est à lui que tu vas prêter serment.

La bouche de Drago se tordit en une moue désappointée. Puis il détendit ses traits pour se tourner vers Harry.

- Très bien. Passe tes mains, Potter. Weasley, tu seras notre Enchaîneur ?

- Absolument.

Harry fixait Percy, le regard interrogatif. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que c'était totalement dénué de sens, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Ministre l'oblige à se lier à Drago dans une des formes de promesse les plus dangereuses au monde. Si Drago ne parvenait pas à respecter le serment, Harry aurait sa mort sur la conscience, par la faute d'une mauvaise tournure de phrase ou d'une confiance trop vite accordée.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Drago.

Puis, dans un murmure inaudible, il ajouta :

- Et pas grand-chose à perdre non plus.

Harry sentit à nouveau une compassion étrange l'élancer et il en fut agacé. Il acceptait le fait que si Drago était prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable, c'était qu'il rejoignait les Aurors dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Il entrevoyait que son ancien camarade de classe avait dû souffrir, entre les griffes de son père et de cette sorte de secte réunie autour d'un maître décédé. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser le passé se faufiler dans le présent. Drago n'était peut-être pas un ennemi, il n'y avait pour autant pas de raison d'en faire son meilleur ami. Il expira profondément.

Ensuite il prit la main que Drago lui tendait. Percy se leva et plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains serrées.

Harry commença :

- Malefoy, t'engages-tu à faire ton possible pour me fournir les informations nécessaires à l'éradication complète du groupe de Mages Noirs nommée les Néo-Mangemorts ?

- Oui, répondit Drago.

Une fine flamme rougeoyante fusa de la baguette et s'enroula autour des mains jointes en une corde brûlante et serrée. Harry s'était déjà lié de cette façon de nombreuses reprises au cours de sa carrière : tous les Aurors lui avaient prêté serment. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien plus nerveux que les fois précédents et il hésita quand il prononça le second serment :

- T'engages-tu à obéir aux ordres que je te donnerai…que je te donnerai, à respecter les consignes de sécurité du Ministère et à ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit de risquer sans me demander avant ?

- Oui, répéta Drago, d'un ton un peu arrogant, comme si l'idée d'obéir à Harry le dérangeait profondément.

Un seconde flamme sortit de la baguette et se superposa à la première, épaississant le lien.

- Et, enfin, dans le cas où tu serais découvert, es-tu prêt à taire toutes les informations que détient le Ministère ainsi que la nature exacte de ton rôle et le nom de tes supérieurs, même en cas de menace de mort ?

Harry trembla tandis que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il n'avait fait qu'adapter le serment que l'on faisait prêter aux Aurors. Il remarqua que le poignet de Drago tremblait également. Il le tint plus fort. Il y eut une ou deux secondes de silence qui parurent une année aux trois personnes en présence.

- Oui, répondit enfin Drago.

Une lumière rouge éclaira leurs deux visages quand, pour la troisième fois, une flamme jaillit de la baguette pour rejoindre les deux autres. Elle s'entrelaça avec les deux autres et serra plus étroitement encore leurs mains jointes, comme une corde de chaleur.


	15. Chapitre 15 : The Third Place

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait vraiment trèèès plaisir ! Merci à 2L pour cette nouvelle correction (hyper rapide) : je t'adore. _

_**Serdra : **__Merci de ta review...Je ne peux pas trop en dire mais la coopération d'Harry et Drago s'annonce…compliquée. _

_**Hopeless Mitsuki :**__ Bon, j'ai été un peu plus lente, cette fois…Mais bon, c'est un chapitre difficile alors je me pardonne (oui, je me pardonne toute seule…) Le Serment que fait Drago n'est pas exactement le même que celui des Aurors, mais fortement inspiré. Je suis ravie que tu aies bien aimé cette scène, qu'elle t'aie touchée. Merci. _

_**SangPure :**__ Je fais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire mais je t'en supplie : ne me juge pas trop sévèrement sur le chapitre qui suit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Merci de cette nouvelle review. _

_**Nek'sam :**__ Merci pour ton aide sur ce chapitre. Je t'adore. _

**Chapitre 15 : The Third Place **

L'après-midi du 10 décembre touchait à sa fin et une neige précoce s'était mise à tomber sur les rues d'une petite ville méconnue de la banlieue londonienne. Les maisons semblaient sorties d'un conte pour enfants, avec leurs toits couverts d'une fine couche de poudreuse blanche et le léger voile de gel posé sur les voitures garées devant les habitations. Un vent glacial balayait la ville et la plupart des habitants n'avait pas mis le nez dehors de la journée.

Néanmoins, un jeune homme de taille moyenne remontait une rue piétonnière, le bas de son visage caché dans le col de son étrange cape noire et le haut enfoui sous un bonnet qui lui aplatissait ses cheveux sombres dans les yeux. Il marchait très vite, en dépit des gros sacs de commissions qu'il portait. C'était qu'il faisait véritablement très froid et qu'Harry n'envisageait pas l'éventualité de rester beaucoup plus longtemps dehors. Heureusement, il était presque arrivé.

Sa maison était un petit cottage typiquement anglais, à juste quelques mètres de là. Harry s'empressa de pousser le portillon puis de traverser son adorable jardin avant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'il l'eut refermée derrière lui, il sentit la douce chaleur de son foyer l'envelopper.

- Papa ! cria une voix d'enfant tandis qu'il défaisait ses lacets.

Un bambin fonça à toute allure contre ses jambes humides et s'accrocha à son genou droit.

- Hé ! fit Harry. Ta maman est là ?

C'était une question rhétorique : il imaginait mal Ginny quittant la maison et laissant leur fils seul.

- Oui ! Elle lit ton courrier !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ôta sa cape et reprit ses paquets pour suivre James hors du vestibule.

- Mon courrier ? Un hibou est venu ?

- Oui et il est trop joli ! Je voulais qu'on le garde mais il est parti !

- Un hibou de qui ? Elle te l'a dit ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il relâcha ses gros sacs sur la table en bois. Elle trembla sous la masse des provisions.

- Non, mais c'est pas un hibou qu'on connaît !

- Ah.

Harry souleva son fils dans ses bras et lui chatouilla le ventre.

- Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ?

- Oui.

Harry sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux du bambin. Il déposa un baiser sur son grand front nu. Il avait le même visage qu'Harry sur les rares photos d'enfance qu'il possédait, la seule différence résidait dans l'absence de cicatrice. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry s'efforçait de donner à James l'enfance que lui-même aurait eue s'il n'avait pas eu cette cicatrice.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon. Ginny était assise sur le canapé, face à la télévision allumée. Lorsqu'elle les entendit, elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers eux et sa bouche rose s'étira en un large sourire. Elle était plus belle encore qu'au temps de Poudlard, elle semblait rayonner rien que de voir son époux. Elle se leva pour embrasser Harry sur le coin des lèvres et lui tendre une enveloppe déjà ouverte.

Harry la prit, l'air interrogatif.

- Un hibou est venu l'apporter il y a une heure environ, répondit-elle en secouant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas signé.

Le jeune père sortit un petit morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe, le retourna et comprit tout de suite en voyant les mots « CE SOIR, VINGT-DEUX HEURES, THE THIRD PLACE » tracés en lettres majuscules.

- Oh, c'est…C'est le boulot, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. Un truc top secret.

- Pour les Néo-Mangemorts ?

- Contre, plutôt, plaisanta Harry. Un informateur secret, tu comprends…Avec des lieux de rendez-vous secrets…Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais tu n'es pas censé lire ça…La prochaine fois, évite d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je suis certain que tu comprends.

- Un informateur secret…Des lieux de rendez-vous secrets…Des lettres secrètes, répéta Ginny en prenant James dans ses bras pour le poser par terre en mimant l'avion. J'adore les hommes mystérieux, ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse. Plus petite, je rêvais d'épouser un Langue de Plomb. Comme un espion, un James Bond sorcier.

- Il fallait me le dire, je ne t'aurais pas tant parlé du travail ! Et puis, d'où tu connais James Bond ?

- Il y avait des rediffusions à la télé cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Arrête de t'abrutir devant ce truc, je t'en supplie, blagua-t-il et il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon. Il détourna son attention de son épouse. James tenait fermement le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ?

- Viens, on va jouer au zoo !

Harry eut un nouveau sourire bienveillant sur son petit garçon.

- Maman, tu veux jouer aussi ? demanda-t-il à Ginny, avec un ton d'enfant.

- Non, je pensais faire un gâteau pour ce soir.

- Un gâteau ? releva James, un air gourmand sur le visage. Un gâteau à quoi ?

- Une tarte à la mélasse, plaisanta Harry.

C'était son dessert favori mais son fils le détestait alors ils en mangeaient rarement. Seulement à l'anniversaire d'Harry.

- Oh noooon ! s'écria James, visiblement dégoûté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, le consola Ginny. Je vais faire un bon gâteau au chocolat.

Rassuré, James fit un grand sourire heureux et entraîna son père vers sa chambre. La porte était déjà ouverte, rendant apparent un monstrueux désordre de jouets.

* * *

><p>La soirée passa trop rapidement au goût d'Harry et après avoir raconté une énième fois à James son conte préféré, <em>La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune<em>, il se retrouva dans sa chambre devant un tiroir ouvert à la recherche d'une cravate. Ginny regardait d'un œil méprisant la lune par la fenêtre.

- Couvre-toi bien, je sens que la nuit va être gelée, dit-elle.

- Celle-ci ou celle-là ? demanda Harry, sans l'écouter, en lui présentant une noire à rayures grises et une grise à rayures noires.

- Tu penses que c'est nécessaire ? Tu t'es renseigné sur l'endroit, il faut être bien habillé ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je préfère en faire trop que pas assez.

- Bon, eh bien…

Ginny contemplait les deux cravates puis en prit une à deux mains et la passa autour de la nuque d'Harry. Elle joignit les bouts et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Tu auras souvent ce genre de rendez-vous secrets ?

- Je ne sais pas, de façon régulière sûrement. Je pense en savoir plus ce soir.

- D'accord.

Elle lui noua sa cravate à gestes habitués, redressa le col de la chemise et attrapa un pull sur un fauteuil pour lui jeter à la tête.

- Mets-ça si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid, 'Ry, rigola-t-elle.

-'Ry ? répéta Harry, en haussant un sourcil. C'est mon nouveau surnom ?

- Si tu l'aimes, répondit Ginny avec un gloussement de collégienne.

- Pas du tout.

Ils rirent ensemble. Puis Harry vit à l'heure à sa montre et il s'empressa de terminer ses préparatifs avant de transplaner.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir où était « The Third Place » pour s'y rendre. Il pensa très fort au nom et à Drago. Dès qu'il sentit la morsure du froid sur ses joues et ses doigts, il sut qu'il était arrivé. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une ruelle étroite, plongée dans le noir. Devant lui, seule source lumineuse, une enseigne posée de travers clignotait « The Third Place ». Il était bien au bon endroit. Il distinguait mal son environnement mais il devinait que l'immeuble où était installé le « troisième lieu » était vieux et insalubre et une odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air. Il quitta la pénombre pour se rapprocher du cercle de lumière. Un homme grand et fort posait sous l'enseigne.

- Bonsoir, dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

L'homme tressaillit avant de l'apercevoir.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il. Je ne vous avais pas vu arriver.

- Il fait très sombre, se justifia Harry.

- C'est vrai.

Le gardien détailla Harry du regard pendant quelques minutes puis il lui dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas un habitué. En tout cas, je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Non, avoua Harry. Je ne suis jamais venu.

- J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans ce cas, fit le gardien d'un ton commercial.

Il s'écarta et laissa apparaître derrière lui, une porte très basse et délabrée. Harry la contempla un instant, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

- Ne faites pas votre timide, allez-y, allez vous éclater, l'encouragea le gardien.

Harry eut un faible sourire. Il courba l'échine, poussa le battant doucement (par peur qu'il ne s'émiette entre ses doigts) et fut aspiré dans un autre monde.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il faisait agréablement chaud, la lumière était douce mais présente, et des échos de musique entraînante parvenaient aux oreilles d'Harry. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Ensuite il fit quelques pas dans l'immense pièce voûtée. Un bar gigantesque occupait toute une moitié, avec une enfilade de serveurs s'agitant derrière le comptoir. Une autre partie de la salle était meublée par des tables et de larges banquettes. Et, tout au fond, Harry discernait une piste de danse. Mais ce qui fit battre le cœur du jeune homme plus fort, ce ne fut ni les multitudes de boissons et de plats simples proposés à la carte (il avait bien dîné et avait repris deux fois du gâteau) ni l'impression accueillante que donnait le lieu. Ce fut le fait qu'il n'y ait que des hommes.

Ces gens au comptoir, qui riaient, parlaient fort et buvaient, des hommes. Ces couples qui se tripotaient sur les banquettes, des hommes. Ces danseurs, au loin, des hommes. Ces clients joyeux qui mangeaient de bon appétit, des hommes. Rien que des hommes, juste des hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

Car, malgré l'absence de femmes, le « Troisième Lieu » ne collait absolument pas à l'image qu'il avait d'un bar gay. Il serra les poings, enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes moites, imaginant que c'était le cou de Malefoy qu'il martyrisait de la sorte et non sa propre peau. Il inspira profondément, attrapa son courage à deux mains. Enfin, il se mit à se déplacer à travers les tables, évitant les tabourets des uns et des autres, cherchant son espion des yeux, sans oser croiser le regard des clients. Plusieurs voix l'interpellèrent mais il les ignora, se précipitant à droite, à gauche, comme un chien perdu.

Finalement, une des voix sortit du lot :

- Harry !

Harry pivota sur lui-même. Drago Malefoy était assis au comptoir, une main posée sur un tabouret vide à côté de lui. Il paraissait en meilleure santé que la dernière fois et les marques sur son visage étaient bien moins prononcées. Harry se dirigea vers lui, un doigt menaçant en avant.

- Toi…

- Installe-toi donc confortablement, le coupa Drago avec un sourire. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter autour d'une boisson rafraîchissante.

- Je suis en service, grommela Harry en se hissant sur le tabouret avec mauvaise humeur.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, continuant d'examiner les alentours d'un œil noir. Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Dis-moi que je fais un cauchemar. C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Tu avais parlé d'un coin tranquille, voilà un coin tranquille, persifla Drago, une lueur de vengeance brillant dans les yeux. Il y a trop de monde ici pour qu'on puisse écouter les conversations. De plus, le risque qu'un sorcier aux oreilles indiscrètes se trouve dans un bar moldu est faible. Le risque qu'un sorcier aux oreilles indiscrètes se trouve dans une sorte de bar de rencontres homosexuelles moldu est nul.

- Tant mieux, grogna Harry. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si on me trouvait ici. En ta compagnie, en plus.

Cette idée le fit frissonner. Lui qui faisait de son mieux pour être un mari et un père exemplaire ! Il voyait déjà le visage de Ginny se tordre de déception et les gros titres dans les journaux…Pris de panique, il revérifia le bar, cherchant des attitudes suspectes. Mais à la fois tout et rien ne pouvait être qualifié de suspect aussi il se retourna vers son espion, rempli de haine. Toute la compassion qu'il avait éprouvée pour lui semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

- On ne pourrait vraiment pas aller ailleurs ? demanda-t-il, sans parvenir à masquer l'agacement dans sa voix.

- Pourquoi ? Moi, je trouve ça parfait. Hep', garçon !

Drago fit un geste au serveur qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

- Monsieur ?

- ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis ici et personne n'est encore venu prendre ma commande, expliqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Je n'ai jamais vu un service aussi déplorable.

- Excusez-nous, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce soir, c'est très plein et je, commença le serveur mais devant la tête de son client, il préféra s'interrompre.

- Non, je ne vous excuse pas, reprit Drago, toujours aussi dur. Apportez-moi tout de suite un cocktail géant avec de la vodka, et vous avez intérêt à me faire une réduction, si vous voulez que je revienne un jour.

L'expression de son visage était telle que le pauvre serveur s'empressa d'opiner du menton pour disparaître dans la foule.

- Crétin de Moldu, fit mine de ronchonner Drago mais il affichait un sourire satisfait. Si je pouvais, je jetterais un sort dès maintenant à cet imbécile.

- Euh, intervint timidement Harry. Les Moldus ne sont-ils pas censés être nos égaux ?

Il se rendit compte trop tard que sa remarque était trop hésitante pour faire comprendre à Drago que ce qu'il venait de dire était en total désaccord avec ses affirmations de leur dernière entrevue. Sa voix n'avait absolument pas traduit la méfiance qui venait de renaître en lui.

Drago fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Harry comme si celui-ci était soudainement devenu fou. Puis il éclata d'un rire glacial :

- Mais si, bien sûr ! Les Moldus sont nos amis… Je disais ça comme ça.

L'envie de partir d'Harry se fit plus pressante. Il commençait à avoir chaud mais il garda sa cape pour prévenir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester.

- Bon, tu me donnes ce que je suis venu chercher ou j'ai le temps d'aller jouer au Quidditch ? ironisa-t-il.

- J'attends ma boisson, répondit Drago, accompagnant ces mots d'un geste capricieux de la main. Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à partir.

Et, s'enfermant dans le silence, il se mit à étudier les hommes présents dans la salle avec un certain intérêt qui agaça plus encore Harry. Ce dernier se mit à contempler ses ongles, essayant d'ignorer autant que possible l'ambiance autour de lui. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise et il aurait même préféré que Drago lui donne rendez-vous en haut de l'Himalaya plutôt que là. Il tritura son alliance magique, pensa à Ginny. Pourvu que je n'aie jamais à lui avouer que je suis venu dans cet endroit, songea-t-il.

Enfin le serveur revint avec un verre démesuré vers eux.

- Monsieur est servi, annonça-t-il, en tendant la boisson d'une main tremblante.

- Posez ça vite avant de le casser, ordonna Drago, craignant pour son cocktail.

- Oui.

Quand le verre fut posé sans encombre, Drago fit signe au serveur de déguerpir. Il sirota un peu de son cocktail en prenant tout son temps, fit la grimace.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est pas assez froid, se plaignit l'espion et il s'empressa de rappeler le garçon.

Harry soupira.

Deux minutes plus tard, Drago buvait joyeusement une gorgée d'un nouveau verre, encore plus grand que le premier.

- Bon, on peut commencer ? demanda Harry, d'un ton impatient.

- Oui, c'est bon. J'aurais pu utiliser un sort réfrigérant mais ça n'aurait pas été très discret…

Drago secoua un peu son mélange, en regarda la couleur d'un air intrigué puis reporta son attention vers son voisin et lui dit d'un ton léger :

- Donc, nous disions ?

- On ne disait rien du tout, rétorqua Harry, de plus en plus irrité de cette attitude désinvolte. Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que je veux savoir. Plus longtemps je reste ici, plus je prends le risque qu'on m'y surprenne.

- Dis que je suis de mauvaise compagnie tant que tu y es, protesta Drago, faussement vexé.

Il reprit une gorgée de son cocktail.

- C'est le cas, grinça Harry. Déjà maintenant et encore plus quand tu auras bu tout ça.

- Oh, arrête on dirait ma mère.

Harry sentit une réplique cinglante lui brûler la bouche tandis qu'il la retenait. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer à se chamailler avec Drago, il avait tant de reproches à lui faire qu'il y en aurait pour des heures. Il se contenta de lui jeter un autre regard mauvais.

- Bon, tu te décides à parler ou pas ?

Drago s'étira lentement, renversa la tête en arrière et écarta les bras avant de revenir à sa position de départ. Il reposa ses mains sur son verre pendant qu'Harry agonisait d'impatience. Enfin, il s'expliqua :

- On a prévu une opération. Mardi prochain, un nouveau musée va ouvrir dans le centre de Londres, un musée moldu sur la Magie. Il y aura pas mal de monde pour l'inauguration, pas mal de Moldus. Les Cinq pensent qu'on devrait en profiter pour leur faire un petit tour de magie de notre invention.

- Un tour comment ? demanda Harry.

Il était très concentré. Il lui faudrait tous les détails pour intervenir mais il sentait que s'il établissait rapidement un plan, il n'y aurait aucun mort. Cet objectif lui permit de ne pas partir en claquant la porte lorsque, depuis un autre côté de la salle, un homme lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Eh bien, fit Drago, prenant de plus en plus son temps. Il y aura une bombe magique dans la chose pour découper les gens.

- Hein ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un spectacle de magie moldue (les Dursley n'avaient pas jugé cette sortie utile à son développement personnel) et bien qu'il connaisse la plupart des tours les plus simples, il était loin d'être un expert en la matière. Cependant il était trop fier pour demander clairement des explications à Drago. Pas question que quelqu'un qui avait haï les Moldus une grande partie de sa vie lui apprenne quoi que ce soit à propos du monde où il avait grandi.

- On a planqué une bombe magique avec un sort de Camouflage dans le sarcophage truqué où le magicien fait semblant de découper quelqu'un, approfondit Drago en prenant un air docte qui énerva encore plus Harry. Cette machine débile se trouve dans la pièce où aura lieu le petit cocktail d'inauguration. Quand on déclenchera la bombe, tout le monde sautera. Je te préviens de façon à ce qu'au petit matin de la cérémonie, tes Aurors stupides aillent le retirer.

- Pourquoi au petit matin ? On pourrait y aller demain.

- Comment un type aussi con a-t-il pu devenir directeur ? soupira Drago. Les Néo et moi, on ira vers minuit, je pense. Il faut que toi et tes débiles passiez _après _sinon on verra que vous avez retiré la bombe !

Harry eut de nouveau très envie de répliquer mais il se retint. Le problème était que Drago avait visé juste. C'était dur de l'admettre et il chercha pendant une minute ou deux sous le regard narquois de l'espion quelque chose à modifier dans ce plan. Ne trouvant rien, il finit par rendre les armes :

- Ouais, ça peut aller. On va s'en charger.

- Très bien, répondit Drago d'un ton sec. Tu peux partir maintenant.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, figure-toi. Pas question de rester une seconde de plus que nécessaire dans ton vieux bar.

Harry remettait ses gants lorsqu'un serveur, plus gros que l'autre, avec de belles boucles blondes encadrant un visage rond et des manières plus féminines, vint les voir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se pencha gentiment vers Drago et Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre dire :

- Un client m'a demandé de mettre toutes vos consommations sur sa note.

- Ah cool, je n'avais plus de monnaie ! s'exclama gaiement Drago. C'est qui ?

Il se tordit sur sa chaise pour balayer la salle du regard. Le serveur, avec une expression d'incrédulité polie, pointa du doigt une poignée de tables dans le coin gauche, proche de l'arche qui menait à la piste de danse.

- Le brun là-bas, désigna-t-il.

- Celui qui boit une boisson qui ressemble à du lait ? demanda Drago, continuant de siroter sa propre boisson.

Il avait posé les coudes sur le comptoir derrière lui et semblait prendre un certain plaisir à chercher son admirateur. Harry ne parvenait pas à bouger. Un sentiment de répulsion le parcourait.

Il était peut-être un peu vieux jeu mais il avait une certaine conception de l'amour qui n'incluait pas les bars. Pour lui, on ne pouvait pas vouloir draguer quelqu'un dans un bar, comme ça, en le jugeant uniquement sur son apparence physique. Les rencontres, selon lui, devaient se faire naturellement, pas en poussant le destin. Aussi l'attitude de Drago, ce bonheur apparent d'avoir été remarqué, le décevait particulièrement. Tu vois, se dit-il, ce type n'a qu'un besoin : que tout le monde l'admire alors que lui déteste tout le monde. Comment as-tu pu l'aimer puis le pleurer quand il est parti ? C'est vraiment idiot. Maintenant, pars avant de voir des choses que tu ne voudrais pas voir. De plus, Ginny l'attendait sans doute.

Mais il était incapable de faire un geste. Il resta immobile à écouter la conversation du serveur et de Drago qui poursuivait son cours :

- Non, celui qui est le plus près du tableau.

- Mais il est roux…

- Non, l'autre, plus à gauche.

- Ah le gros barbu avec les tatouages !

- Oui…enfin, il paraît gros comme ça mais il m'a dit qu'il vous regardait depuis tout à l'heure et que vous étiez vraiment très séduisant. Pour ma part, je vous trouve un peu mince mais c'est vrai que…

- Tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que vous en pensez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour repartir avec un serveur efféminé, le fit taire Drago.

Il se tourna vers Harry, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Puis il fit un signe à l'homme barbu de le rejoindre. Cette fois, Harry se décida à partir, un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignant. Il se leva de son tabouret, rajusta sa cape. Il ne l'avait pas ôtée de la soirée. C'était bien la peine de s'être torturé sur la question de mettre ou pas une cravate.

Il regarda Drago boire une nouvelle gorgée. Son espion se tenait de moins en moins droit et ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouges. Il allait dire au revoir quand le type barbu arriva devant eux.

Il ressemblait un peu à Hagrid, par certains côtés. Il était si grand qu'il paraissait à peine humain et si gros qu'il devait peser au moins le quadruple de Drago. Sa barbe était mieux taillé que celle du demi-géant ami d'Harry, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et son visage plus dur, moins enfantin. Il portait de grosses bottes en cuir, un jean très serré et un marcel jauni par le temps qui laissait voir ses gros bras tatoués de serpents. Il avait les dents noires, il sentait la cigarette et l'alcool. Harry n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi peu attrayant.

Pourtant Drago lui décrocha un sourire ravageur et lui tendit élégamment la main.

- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

- C'est un nom spécial, remarqua le gros barbu, d'un ton bourru, serrant la main.

- C'est parce que je suis très spécial, répondit Drago, d'un ton hautain.

- Je l'ai tout de suite vu, se rengorgea le gros barbu. Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un doigt aussi large que toute la main d'Harry le tabouret vacant.

- Mais bien sûr…

Harry s'écarta pour laisser le type s'asseoir. De nouveau, il eut du mal à se convaincre de lâcher Drago du regard. Un regard dégoûté. Mais Drago ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Il commanda avec empressement un verre pour son nouvel ami. Quand Harry se détourna, il avait une main posée sur le haut de la cuisse gigantesque.

- J'y vais, lança le jeune directeur.

Personne ne répondit. Il sentit sa colère rugir dans sa poitrine et il se dépêcha de retraverser la salle en sens inverse pour ne pas s'en prendre à son espion. Il savait qu'il avait besoin, que le Ministère avait besoin, de Drago pour réussir à supprimer la menace des Néo-Mangemorts mais, à présent, il regrettait sincèrement que ce fut lui. Leur entrevue avait duré moins d'une heure et déjà, il avait envie de le tuer. Il s'était laissé avoir par les sentiments, ces sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés bien des années auparavant (cette idée lui donna envie de vomir), et par la pitié. Il avait toujours eu tendance à classer les gens en deux catégories : d'un côté les gentils, de l'autre les méchants. Mais comme avait dit Hermione, les méchants ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts. Drago était la preuve vivante que les gens les plus antipathiques pouvaient être du bon côté. Un peu comme Rogue. Sauf que Rogue n'avait sans doute jamais dragué quelqu'un de cette façon dans un bar gay.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry ne put résister à la tentation de regarder à nouveau en arrière. A présent, Drago avait sa deuxième main sur l'épaule du gros barbu et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Harry frémit de dégoût et il quitta « The Third Place ».

A l'intérieur, une fois que l'espion du Ministère de la Magie fut bien certain qu'Harry avait quitté le bar, il s'excusa auprès de son admirateur et, prétextant un coup de fil à passer, il alla transplaner depuis les toilettes.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Noël en famille

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour tous ceux / toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire ! Voici un nouveau (petit) chapitre ! Merci encore. A 2L aussi pour la correction et les p'tits commentaires. **

**Serdra : **Oui, Harry est un peu un crétin parfois... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de trop ^^ Merci beaucoup.

**SangPure :** Tes compliments me rendent cramoisie. Merci beaucoup. J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux.

**FraiseAbricot :** C'est vrai qu'il est un peu agaçant, mon Harry... Mais dans les livres aussi, parfois, il m'énervait un peu. N'empêche que c'est comme ça que je l'adore ! Merci de tes compliments. Pour répondre à ta question, j'adore les deux persos, ils sont tous les deux très intéressants. Cependant, pour cette fic, je voulais qu'Harry soit celui qui s'obstine à foncer droit dans le plus mauvais chemin, sans s'apercevoir des erreurs qu'il fait.

**Chapitre 16 : Noël en famille **

Le matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il avait programmé le réveil car Ginny et lui avaient de nombreuses choses à préparer. Cette année encore, ils passeraient la journée au Terrier. Mais cette fois, de façon à ne pas trop épuiser Mrs Weasley, les tâches avaient été réparties. Ainsi, en plus des cadeaux, les Potter devaient se charger d'emmener les desserts. Harry avait proposé de faire deux sortes de gâteaux : une tarte à la mélasse et un cake au chocolat mais Ginny l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou et avait sélectionné une dizaine de recettes différentes. Aussi se retrouva-t-il à rouler une boule de pâte dans la farine à seulement huit heures du matin tandis qu'à son côté, son épouse faisait fondre des plaquettes entières de chocolat. Néanmoins, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'Harry se sente attiré par cette odeur. Pour l'instant, elle lui donnait juste mal au cœur.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien, là ? demanda Ginny.

Harry sursauta au son de sa voix. Il était à moitié en train de se rendormir au-dessus de sa planche de travail. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil à la fenêtre : il faisait à peine jour.

- On serait encore mieux après quelques heures de sommeil en plus, grogna-t-il.

Ginny prit sa remarque pour une plaisanterie et pouffa dans sa main.

- Non mais ces dernières années ont été si parfaites, murmura-t-elle. Exactement comme dans les contes de fées.

Harry sourit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison car il ressentait exactement la même impression. Il lui sembla d'être dans un de ces livres d'images pour enfant, où l'on montre la famille idéale. Il avait passé de nombreuses nuits à rêver au jour où il aurait enfin ce genre de vie et, contre toute attente, ses rêves s'étaient réalisés. Comme quoi…

Il se retourna vers Ginny et déposa un baiser dans son cou nu. Il commença à jouer avec sa queue de cheval cependant elle le reprit :

- Mon amour, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant. Je voudrais montrer à ma mère que je ne suis pas une si mauvaise cuisinière qu'elle se l'imagine !

- Tu es une excellente cuisinière, chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de sa femme, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il croisa les mains autour de sa taille mince, s'appuya contre elle. Elle l'embrassa puis le repoussa doucement.

- Harry…S'il te plaît.

- Oui, je sais.

Et, un peu déçu malgré tout, il se remit à sa pâtisserie.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que quatre heures plus tard, la famille Potter au complet arriva parfaitement à l'heure au Terrier, par transplanage, chaque membre particulièrement chargé. Même James portait un léger paquet. Dès que leurs pieds eurent touché le sol, le bambin lâcha la main d'Harry et, trottant sur ses courtes jambes, traversa la cour. Il n'y avait pas le moindre danger, le sentier avait été dégagé avec soin, aussi son père le laissa-t-il faire. Il attendit que sa femme passe à son tour le portillon, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte.<p>

Le temps qu'ils parcourent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée, Hermione était apparue sur le pas, tenant le battant grand ouvert. Elle serra le petit James contre elle et l'embrassa bien fort avant de lui conseiller de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Ensuite, Harry la vit s'élancer vers eux et dans ce qu'il lui sembla être un ouragan, tout ce qu'il transportait s'envola vers la cuisine. Dès qu'il eut les bras libres, elle l'étreignit avec force avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'écria-t-elle, lui brisant les tympans au passage.

Puis elle offrit le même traitement à Ginny.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry, d'un ton suspicieux.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les doutes de son meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu en fin de compte !

- Georges est là ? devina Ginny, se mettant à son tour à sourire.

- Tu vas voir, dit précipitamment Hermione, mais à la façon dont ses joues s'étaient empourprées, il n'y avait aucun doute que Ginny était tombée juste.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Georges. Il ne comptait plus les années depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Au début, il avait essayé de passer aussi souvent que possible au magasin de farces et attrapes mais soit Georges n'était pas là soit il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. Puis le jumeau restant avait fermé la boutique, à la surprise de tous car les affaires étaient plus florissantes que jamais. Mais sans doute que c'était trop douloureux de tenir seul quelque chose qu'ils avaient monté ensemble. En tout cas, la majeure partie de la famille Weasley avait compris ce que ressentait Georges et avait parfaitement accepté l'idée qu'il veuille faire autre chose. Cependant, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là. Georges avait ensuite quitté la région et était parti s'installer tout au sud du pays, au bord de la mer. En dépit des nombreuses lettres qu'ils lui avaient envoyées, ils n'avaient jamais eu de réponses et étaient restés sans nouvelles.

Harry se hâta donc de suivre Hermione et Ginny à l'intérieur de la maison, ravi à l'idée de revoir une des personnes de la famille qu'il appréciait le plus.

Il commença pourtant par saluer les enfants qu'il croisa dans la cage d'escalier, déjà en train de jouer sous les marches. Il y avait là son filleul, Teddy Lupin, qui vivait chez la famille de Tonks mais qui les rejoignait chaque année pour les fêtes, et sa nièce Victoire, la fille de Fleur et Bill, qui avait presque le même âge que lui. Plus loin, Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, et James jouaient avec un vieux train magique. Après s'être un peu amusé avec les petits, Harry les quitta pour rejoindre le salon.

Tout le monde était réuni autour d'un homme de dos sur le canapé, avec des cheveux flamboyants et une oreille en moins, et …d'une femme dont la longue chevelure noire rappelait quelques vagues souvenirs à Harry. Il contourna la table déjà dressée, évita habilement quelques meubles et, jouant des coudes à travers la masse compacte des Weasley, arriva finalement devant Georges Weasley. Celui-ci avait les yeux tournés vers…Angelina Johnson. Harry ne l'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps mais il la reconnut immédiatement. Elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir, rayonnante dans une robe de sorcière rouge.

- Angelina ? fit-il, la mâchoire pendante.

Sa tête pivota vers lui et elle porta ses mains à son visage.

- Oh ! Harry !

Elle bondit hors du fauteuil pour l'enlacer avec fougue.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et murmura, un peu gênée :

- Et de t'annoncer que je fais partie de la famille, moi aussi maintenant !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ?

Il regarda fixement Georges qui hochait lentement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas merveilleux ? demanda la voix de Mrs Weasley, remplie de larmes de joie.

Elle était juste à la gauche d'Harry et il lui passa une main autour des épaules pour la tenir contre lui.

- Si. Mais comment… ?

- Vous allez nous raconter ça autour d'un bon verre ! s'écria Mr Weasley avec enthousiasme.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit apparaître des sièges pour tous et chacun se retrouva avec une coupe d'une boisson rosée dans la main.

Mrs Weasley, en même temps qu'elle faisait surgir d'immenses plats de petits fours, étreignit les derniers arrivants. Puis après avoir serré la main et fait la bise à tout le monde, Harry put enfin prendre place sur le canapé et écouter Georges.

Au grand désappointement de tous les incurables romantiques de la famille (dont Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il faisait partie), le jumeau survivant n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à raconter qu'une rencontre hasardeuse sur la plage qui, au fur à mesure que les souvenirs de Fred avaient été évoqués, s'était transformée en histoire d'amour. Bien qu'Harry aimât particulièrement Angelina, il se sentait étrangement chagriné en la voyant. Ensuite, il se rappela qu'elle était sortie avec Fred et cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac, sans qu'il sache véritablement pourquoi.

- Quoi de beau au Ministère ? finit par demander Georges pour détourner l'attention.

Il arborait néanmoins un grand sourire heureux.

- Eh bien, nous sommes actuellement sur un projet de loi revisitant la fonction du Magenmagot afin de réparer certaines injustices passées et d'éviter que ce genre de problèmes puisse réapparaître dans un avenir prochain. Il s'agit avant tout de réorganiser l'ensemble de la cour et de, commença Percy mais Ron le coupa avec entrain :

- Notre équipe a décroché la coupe de Quidditch Interdépartementale du Ministère ! Vive le Bureau des Aurors !

Et, comme pour fêter l'événement, il remplit à nouveau les coupes de Champagne Magique. Ginny déclina poliment.

- C'est vrai ? fit Charlie à Harry.

- Ouais…

- Oui, on a une équipe du tonnerre ! s'écria Ron. Harry comme attrapeur, June et Chris comme batteurs, Cho, Dave et Mike comme poursuiveurs…

- Sauf qu'on a toi comme gardien, rétorqua Harry. Ça nous a coûté la coupe l'année dernière !

Tous éclatèrent de rire excepté Ron qui se mit à bouder. Hermione pouffa derrière ses doigts mais devant le regard noir de son époux, il lui revint en mémoire que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas avec le Quidditch aussi l'embrassa-t-elle tendrement.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des matchs de Quidditch entre les différents départements du Ministère, fit Molly. Je ne crois pas vous en avoir entendu parler.

- Maman, soupira Bill, tu en as forcément entendu parler ! C'est une idée de _Perce_ donc il a forcément dû te bassiner avec pendant des semaines !

- Percy le Ministre, corrigea fièrement Molly. Le Ministre de la famille !

Charlie et Bill échangèrent un regard blasé qui fit sourire Harry.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée, poursuivit leur mère, en se tournant vers son troisième fils.

- Je le sais bien, fit Percy. C'est pour renforcer l'esprit de camaraderie entre collègues tout en ajoutant un peu de piquant au travail avec les autres départements. Je dois avouer que je craignais quelques tensions mais en fin de compte…

- Passionnant, l'interrompit Georges en baillant. Sinon, du nouveau du côté des Néo ?

Toutes les paires d'yeux convergèrent vers Harry.

- Eh bien, dit-il.

Il toussota nerveusement.

- Ce n'est qu'une toute petite chose mais…

- Une toute petite chose ? explosèrent Ron et Ginny d'une même voix. Tu plaisantes ? C'est un progrès considérable !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Bill, intrigué.

- On a déjoué un plan. Ils voulaient faire sauter le Musée de la Magie, à Londres. Un truc sur les pratiques des Moldus, leur fausse magie. Et nous sommes venus quelques heures avant l'heure de l'ouverture pour retirer la bombe magique.

- Elle était bien cachée, rappela Ron. Les Moldus ne l'auraient jamais vue.

- Tu y étais, Ron ? s'étonna Georges, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je croyais que ton rôle se limitait à décourager les nouvelles recrues avec des histoires abracadabrantesques ?

- Non, je suis un _vrai _Auror ! protesta Ron. Et je suis aussi utile au Bureau que n'importe qui ! D'ailleurs, sans moi, ils n'auraient même pas de Gardien dans leur équipe !

- Il n'y aurait absolument pas de différence, assura Ginny. Mettre Ron aux buts, c'est comme les laisser sans surveillance.

Harry lui asséna une petite claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- On a gagné le dernier match contre les Langues de Plomb alors que d'habitude, on perd toujours contre eux !

- C'est parce qu'ils sont vraiment très étranges, ceux du département des Mystères, assura Mr Weasley. Rien que de les voir, on sent ses entrailles qui se gèlent.

- Voyons, voulut intervenir Percy mais, à nouveau, il fut interrompu :

- Et comment vous avez fait pour gagner ? s'enquit Charlie, sans prêter la moindre attention à son Ministre de frère.

- Harry a attrapé le vif d'or au bout de cinq minutes de jeu, marmonna Ron.

- Ah d'accord. J'ai eu peur d'avoir mal compris et que c'était grâce à toi qu'ils avaient gagné, soupira Charlie.

- Absolument aucun risque, certifia Georges. Mais revenons à nos dragons : comment avez-vous su pour la bombe ?

- Top secret ! coupa Percy d'un air ravi. Seul Harry et moi avons été en contact avec la source. C'est pour sa sécurité, naturellement.

- Et moi, dit Ron, donnant pour la centième fois au moins son avis sur le sujet, je suis d'avis que les Aurors devraient être mis au courant. Peut-être que c'est un piège ? hasarda-t-il en regardant son frère.

Il avait déjà proposé cette hypothèse à Harry un million de fois et voulait à présent la tester sur le Ministre. Mais la réponse de Percy fut la même qu'Harry :

- Non, Ron. Il y a des gens en qui ont doit avoir confiance.

- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? ajouta Harry devant l'air furieux de Ron. Alors Georges, que fais-tu de beau maintenant ? A part te marier sans nous avertir ?

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner se passa merveilleusement bien. Tous les plats étaient délicieux, des entrées d'Hermione aux desserts des Potter, en passant par les spécialités françaises préparées avec amour par Fleur. Angelina et la femme de Percy, Audrey, s'entendirent à merveille et Ginny expliqua à Fleur l'intérêt d'envoyer sa fille à l'école moldue. Elle avait surpassé sa haine de sa belle-sœur et elles entretenaient à présent une vraie relation amicale, même si Ginny remettait à chaque fois sur le tapis cette histoire d'école. Fleur assurait elle-même l'éducation de sa fille Victoire alors que Ginny et Hermione avaient inscrit leurs enfants à la maternelle moldue du quartier.<p>

- Bien sûr qu'il y a certaines difficultés ! reconnaissait Ginny. Il n'a pas été évident de faire comprendre à James que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de raconter à tous les enfants que son papa était un champion de Quidditch ou que son métier était de pourchasser les mages noirs qui peuplent ce monde ! Mais bon, vaut mieux les initier le plus tôt possible à la question du secret magique, non ?

Puis le repas s'acheva et on put procéder à la distribution des cadeaux. Fleur accompagna sa fille au pied du sapin pour l'aider à lire les noms écrits sur les paquets tandis qu'Harry finissait allégrement sa part de tarte à la mélasse. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment un gâteau de Noël mais il n'en avait pas mangé depuis juillet dernier et il était bien content d'en manger une maintenant.

Il regarda avec amusement la petite fille et sa maman courir dans tous les sens pour donner les bons paquets à la bonne personne. Ginny se trouvait très occupée entre ses propres cadeaux et ceux de James, qu'elle aidait à déballer.

- Oh, un balai jouet ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, visiblement mécontente.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son fils et attendit qu'il fût absorbé par ses autres cadeaux pour poursuivre :

- J'avais pourtant dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, Ron ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

- Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit l'accusé.

- Qui d'autre pourrait être aussi inconscient ? riposta Ginny.

- Moi, intervint Harry. J'avais le même et comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas ça qui a failli me tuer.

- Tes parents n'avaient vraiment peur de rien !

- C'est Sirius qui l'a acheté, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Malgré lui, il faisait souvent référence à la lettre de sa mère qu'il avait trouvée au 12 Square Grimmaurd, sept ans plus tôt. Il l'avait conservée ainsi que la moitié de photo et il se surprenait souvent à les regarder. Maintenant qu'il avait lui aussi fondé une famille, il pouvait contempler ces vestiges du passé sans se sentir trop troublé. Il savait que ses parents ou même son parrain seraient fiers de lui, s'ils le voyaient à présent.

- Bon, eh bien, il faudra le surveiller quand il jouera avec. Je ne tiens pas à un accident, dit Ginny.

Et elle couva son petit garçon du regard. Harry reporta son attention sur sa propre pile de cadeaux avec un sourire en coin. Ron et Hermione lui avaient acheté une nouvelle montre, Bill et Fleur un couteau magique, Mr et Mrs Weasley des chocolats, Charlie de la poudre de dent de dragon, Percy un imposant volume sur l'évolution des lois magiques qu'Harry n'ouvrit jamais, et Ginny lui offrit de nouveaux vêtements. Georges lui donna son cadeau séparément.

- J'avais acheté ça dans une boutique bizarre en Chine. C'est une magie très ancienne mais ça fonctionne encore très bien. Ça m'a été très utile ces derniers temps et, si tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir acheté spécifiquement pour toi, je voudrais t'en faire cadeau, lui chuchota-t-il en lui tendant un minuscule petit paquet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

Il avait déjà déchiré le papier et tenait dans ses mains un morceau de verre.

- Je ne saurais pas te dire le nom, je ne parle pas le chinois. Mais dans ce miroir, tu vois tes rêves.

- Comme le Miroir du Rised ?

- Pas tout à fait, corrigea Georges. Le Miroir du Rised montre ton plus cher désir, il te montre ce que tu veux voir, ce que tu veux être. Celui-ci t'envoie comme des messages codés qui te montrent finalement les choses telles qu'elles devraient être pour que tu sois plus heureux. Et, à force de les voir, tu finis par les comprendre et par comprendre comment accéder à tes rêves.

- C'est comme ça que tu as trouvé Angelina ?

- Non, j'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure : je ne pensais pas vraiment à elle avant de la rencontrer sur la plage. Mais après l'avoir revue, quand je suis rentré chez moi, je n'ai plus vu la même chose dans le miroir.

- D'accord, fit Harry, résigné. Mais pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?

Il écarta la paume et avança le bout de miroir vers Georges.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin, répondit Georges. Et les autres n'en ont pas besoin non plus. Personne n'en a besoin. Mais toi, tu le mérites. Et qui sait ? Je ne te le souhaite pas, mais peut-être que tu auras à t'en servir un jour…

Il s'éloignait quand Harry le rappela d'un geste :

- Merci beaucoup. Tu penses qu'il pourrait m'être utile contre les Néo ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme. Je l'espère.

Et il retourna participer aux conversations, laissant Harry seul avec son bout de miroir. Il plongea son regard à l'intérieur. Les images qui défilaient à la surface étaient floues, d'une couleur passée. Harry ne parvenait qu'à discerner de vagues silhouettes qui courraient dans le brouillard ambiant. Cela signifiait-il qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de rêves définis ? Il aurait voulu demander à Georges mais à la fois, il se sentait un peu idiot de toujours poser des questions sans prendre la peine de réfléchir avant. Puis, alors qu'il contemplait d'un air absent son miroir, une petite main vint lui tapoter l'épaule :

- Oncle Harry ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Fleur et à sa petite Victoire qui le regardaient d'un air complice. La petite fille blonde, aussi belle que sa mère, tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe mince qui portait la mention « Harry Potter ».

- On vient de retrouver ça, sous le sapin. Ton dernier cadeau ! s'écria-t-elle.

Harry fit un grand sourire, les remercia et posa le présent de Georges sur la table pour décacheter l'enveloppe. Il était d'une humeur un peu étrange. Le vin des elfes lui faisait tourner la tête, le miroir lui occupait l'esprit et une joyeuse agitation régnait autour de lui. De plus, il était bien certain que chaque branche de la famille présente lui avait déjà offert quelque chose. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une gentille carte qui s'était décrochée d'un des paquets.

C'était bien ça. Il sortit de l'enveloppe une de ces cartes de Noël débiles qu'on trouve dans tous les magasins Moldus : un dessin de neige, de traîneau, de rennes avec un gros bonhomme barbu tout de rouge vêtu. Il y avait même de petites étoiles filantes dans le ciel bleu foncé. Il la retourna. A l'arrière était écrit, dans une écriture fine, penchée et recherchée :

« _Félicitations pour la réussite de l'opération au Musée de la Magie. Je te souhaite aussi un bon Noël. _

_D. M_ »

Incrédule, Harry regarda la signature. Malefoy, envoyant des cartes de Noël aussi débiles ? Mais, malgré la joyeuse atmosphère de fête présente sur un côté de la carte, le ton de Drago, lui, était beaucoup plus distant et froid. Sans doute était-ce encore une des moqueries de l'héritier des Malefoy sur sa vie dans le monde moldu.

Néanmoins content de l'attention, Harry rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe, l'accompagna du miroir et rangea le tout dans sa poche.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Blue Bowling

**Merci pour les reviews et aussi à tous ceux - celles qui suivent mon histoire ! ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**Serdra: **C'est le but, qu'on en sache pas trop sur lui ! Mais, bientôt, ça va changer... Merci.

**Fraiseabricot :** Voilà, je réponds une nouvelle fois pour te faire plaisir ! J'ai eu l'idée de ce petit chapitre en passant devant une boulangerie qui était déjà remplie de décos de Noël (en allant au lycée et bien sûr, j'ai passé toute la journée à réfléchir à ce chapitre plutôt que de travailler ...). Moi aussi, je suis assez nouvelle sur (Août, déjà, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier). Merci de la review.

**SangPure :** Hé, c'est pas déjà Noël ! Tiens, je devrais poster le 25 décembre, ça serait cool non ? Non et, surtout, ça serait impossible...Merci de la review et des compliments ! HS : J'ai quinze ans depuis une semaine, j'ignore quel est ton / votre âge mais je préférerais être tutoyée ...

**Brigitte26 :** Merci ! Oui, ce miroir sera utile finalement...

**Chapitre 17 : Blue Bowling **

Harry n'avait encore jamais joué au bowling. Visiblement, Drago Malefoy s'était destiné à l'emmener dans tous les endroits où il ne s'était jamais rendu. Mais, autant le bar homosexuel n'avait pas été une agréable surprise, il estimait qu'une soirée dans un bowling pouvait difficilement être vraiment horrible.

C'est pourquoi, un samedi soir du début du mois de janvier, Harry se retrouva à arpenter le Blue Bowling dans ses énormes chaussures.

Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé des chaussures de bowling. Sans doute que personne n'en parlait jamais pour ne pas faire de tort aux gérants des bowlings. Parce que, pensait Harry, si les gens savaient qu'on les forcerait à porter des trucs pareils, ils ne viendraient pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé sa pointure puisque ces espèces de baskets étaient à peu près quatre fois plus grandes que son pied. Elles étaient trop larges, même s'il avait serré les scratchs à fond. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'elles étaient plus lourdes que son corps entier. Il sentait la terre trembler sous ses pas, qui résonnaient chacun autant qu'une course d'éléphants. Enfin, il ne savait vraiment pas marcher avec.

Tout autour de lui, les gens avaient conservé leur démarche habituelle et semblaient parfaitement à l'aise. Harry, lui, manquait sans cesse de se prendre les pieds l'un dans l'autre, peinait à les décoller du sol et avançait en crabe. Il craignait d'être vraiment trop ridicule.

Il passa lentement devant le bar, longea quelques pistes avant de repérer son ancien camarade à la numéro dix-huit. Il s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et, priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop nul, il le rejoignit.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Malefoy, au contraire, marchait tout à fait normalement. Les chaussures semblaient être des chaussons pour lui. Il aurait sans doute pu danser un ballet avec. Harry chassa l'idée de Drago faisant de la danse classique en chaussures de bowling et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du jeune homme blond. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Quoi ? fit Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

Il était un peu voûté et ses pieds étaient comiquement écartés.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir, Harry, ironisa Drago.

Le jeune directeur des Aurors lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de faire une partie, poursuivit Drago en montrant l'écran au-dessus de leur piste.

- Attends…On va jouer ? Au bowling ?

Aussi étrange que ça lui apparaisse à présent, Harry n'avait pas pensé que Drago lui proposerait de jouer au bowling. Il ne s'était pas véritablement posé la question mais il avait vaguement supposé qu'ils se contenteraient de bavarder des Néo en regardant les Moldus s'amuser.

- Non, railla Drago. Je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici juste pour te faire essayer ces superbes chaussures. Ça ne ferait pas très discret de ne pas jouer, non ?

- Ah mais…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire à Drago qu'il n'avait jamais joué de sa vie à un sport moldu. C'était s'exposer à des hurlements de rire. Après la carte qu'il avait reçue à Noël, il avait parfaitement compris que les onze ans qu'il avait passés dans le monde Moldu étaient un réel sujet de plaisanterie.

- Ok. Pourquoi pas ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran. Son nom clignotait, indiquant que c'était à lui de commencer. Avec un soupir discret, il examina les boules, essayant de déterminer laquelle serait la plus simple à lancer.

- Au fait, merci pour la carte, dit-il, pour gagner du temps.

Il sentait le regard de Drago peser contre ses épaules.

- Oh, ce n'était rien. Tu as…enfin, ton équipe a fait du bon travail, admit-il à regret.

- Mhm.

Harry fixait toujours les balles, les triturait les unes après les autres.

- J'ai le nom d'un des Cinq, poursuivit Drago, d'un ton égal. Je pense qu'il faudrait l'arrêter le plus tôt possible.

- Pardon ?

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il pivota sur ses talons et dévisagea son espion, une expression de surprise sur le visage :

- Le nom d'un de ceux qui vous dirigent ?

- Oui. Mon père l'a laissé échapper devant moi. Il a d'abord paru terrifié mais j'ai su employer les bons termes pour le rassurer. La conversation qui a suivi a été assez…instructive.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Je ne voudrais pas d'une info incertaine, insista Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses doigts tremblaient autour de la boule rose qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Drago soupira :

- Oui. J'ai mieux à faire que de t'inviter au bowling pour ne rien te dire.

Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur les mains d'Harry :

- Tu veux jouer avec le truc des petites filles ?

- Hein ?

Harry reporta son attention sur la balle, en identifia la couleur. Il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui, le tordant comme un vieux chiffon mouillé. Il comprit que Drago se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui. Il le haït pour cela.

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-il avec un rire nerveux et trois temps de retard.

Il s'empressa de reposer la boule comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts. Il ne vit pas la moue exaspérée de son espion derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour. Toutes les pistes étaient occupées et tous les gens jouaient. Ils étaient les seuls plantés devant le présentoir à boules, les lèvres serrées, le silence entre eux.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Harry, tendu. Le mec des Cinq.

- J'avais deviné depuis longtemps, je t'en avais même parlé il me semble. De Rookwood.

- Rookwood est à l'origine des Néo ? chercha à confirmer le jeune directeur des Aurors.

- Exact. J'en suis certain maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir procéder à une nouvelle arrestation.

Drago sourit sur cette dernière phrase. Harry hocha la tête, une main posée sur une boule noire.

- Bon, bah, j'en ai assez, non ? Avec le service d'Identification, on va trouver ce sale type aisément.

Devant le regard interrogatif de son espion, il ajouta :

- Je vais donc partir.

- Il est à peine vingt et une heures.

- Oui, mais on a rien d'autre à se dire, répondit Harry, légèrement agacé.

- On pourrait jouer au bowling, proposa Drago en haussant les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

Harry le considéra.

- On ne joue pas au bowling avec les gens qu'on n'apprécie pas, répliqua-t-il.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Pardon ?

Harry rajusta sa cape sur son bras, vérifia qu'il n'avait perdu ni son écharpe ni son ticket pour ses chaussures dans sa déambulation.

- Arrête de faire comme si on n'avait jamais cessé d'être des ennemis. Je ne dis pas que c'était une bonne idée et on aurait mieux fait de s'en tenir à la haine. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami, je te demande juste de jouer au bowling avec moi. Entre collègues.

- Les collègues ne se font pas ça entre eux.

- _ç__a_ ? _ç__a_ quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Déjà, la dernière fois, tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu m'as conduit ? Comment tu as pu croire qu'on allait devenir les meilleurs amis du monde après ça ?

- Oh, j'avais oublié que tu étais complètement coincé ! s'exclama Drago, sarcastique.

- Je ne suis pas coincé, rétorqua Harry, je suis marié. A une femme que j'aime. Tu imagines si quelqu'un m'avait vu là-bas ?

- Le principe de ces rencontres, c'est justement que personne ne nous voie ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire des choses différentes de l'ordinaire ?

- Tu parles, oui ! On sait tous les deux que tu es un habitué de ce genre d'endroit. Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'être vu ou pas, c'est une question de principes ou de conscience. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, vu que tu n'as rien de tout ça !

- Bien sûr que j'ai des principes !

- Absolument pas. Je pense que tu es vraiment un menteur. Tu sais que tu peux me faire avaler n'importe quoi en me prenant par les sentiments et tu ne t'en prives pas ! Depuis le début, tu prétends que les Moldus sont nos égaux, que tu ne leur voues pas une haine éternelle et tu passes ton temps à te moquer de mon enfance dans leur monde.

- Pardon ?

Drago le dévisagea, visiblement surpris.

- Pour Noël, tu m'as envoyé une carte de _Moldus. _Là, tu m'emmènes jouer au bowling, un jeu _Moldu_, rappela Harry, la mine sinistre.

- Non mais je…

Le jeune homme blond cligna des paupières, semblant ne pas y croire. Puis, d'une voix dure, il expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Pour une fois, je ne me moquais pas de toi. Je voulais justement te montrer que je n'ai absolument rien, rien, contre les Moldus. Et que je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier leur culture. Le bowling est assez amusant, d'ailleurs, même si ça manque un peu de piquant…

- Je ne sais pas jouer au bowling, coupa Harry.

L'aveu avait fusé entre ses lèvres, sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Drago l'examina, plus étonné encore.

- Tu ne sais pas jouer au bowling ? Et tu pensais que je te proposais de faire une partie juste pour te ridiculiser ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

- Ce serait hilarant, assura Harry d'un air sombre. Toi, issu d'une ancienne famille de sorciers, jouant au bowling comme si tu n'avais fait que ça de toute ta vie et moi, élevé parmi les Moldus, incapable de tirer correctement.

Drago secoua la tête, un grand sourire rieur germant sur son visage. Puis il essaya de reprendre son sérieux, plus adapté face à Harry. Tout autour d'eux, les gens s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils étaient les seuls qui prononçaient chaque mot comme une sentence de mort.

- Ecoute, commença l'espion d'une voix ferme.

Cependant il se remit à sourire.

- D'accord. Ça aurait pu être très drôle. Et si on fait cette partie, je sais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps de rire. Mais je ne savais pas que tu n'avais jamais joué. J'essayais juste d'être…(il fit la grimace) sympa avec toi.

- Oh, vraiment ! s'exclama Harry, d'une voix chargée de sarcasmes.

Aussitôt il regretta ses paroles et baissa la tête.

- Désolé.

- Non, je comprends que t'aies pu mal interpréter.

Drago avait repris son ton distant et froid. Harry se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir tout de suite sauté aux mauvaises conclusions. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été paranoïaque à s'imaginer qu'on voulait le blesser. Néanmoins, c'était justifié, après la dernière fois. Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu attendre d'autre d'un Malefoy ? Il frissonna à cette pensée. Non, songea-t-il, Drago a raison.

Il devait arrêter d'essayer de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré, seul devant l'âtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, six ans auparavant. Parce que ça s'était vraiment passé. C'était arrivé, c'était une partie de sa vie.

Il releva les yeux. Il inspira profondément. J'ai aimé cet homme, pensa-t-il, mais ce n'était qu'un murmure dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas le crier de toute manière. Néanmoins, à présent, il savait que tout le temps que durerait sa collaboration avec l'espion, il ne pourrait plus se cantonner à un rôle d'ennemi. Ce serait un véritable mensonge envers eux-mêmes car, il le savait, ils n'étaient pas des ennemis.

Il fixa un point dans le vide, juste derrière l'épaule de Drago. Puis il se secoua et dit :

- Une petite partie alors ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, silencieux dans le brouhaha ambiant, puis Drago sortit les mains de ses poches et s'approcha d'Harry. Il prit une boule bleue, la soupesa, et la posa dans les bras du jeune homme brun.

- Elle devrait te convenir, dit-il simplement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il plongea ses doigts dans les trous et, tout son bras droit pendu, s'avança vers la piste. Il sentait que Drago l'observait et il se sentit un peu nerveux. Il chercha une position confortable pour tenir la boule, visa en s'aidant des petites flèches puis, d'un geste mou et peu convaincu, il la jeta sur la piste. Sans surprise, la boule tomba dans la gouttière à peine cinq mètres plus loin et plongea dans le vide, derrière les quilles. Harry se retourna avec un haussement d'épaules tandis que Drago lui tendait une seconde boule, d'un poids équivalent à la première.

- C'est encore à moi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. On joue deux fois chacun, expliqua Drago.

Harry prit maladroitement la balle et recommença l'opération, sans plus de succès. La colonne « Potter » sur l'écran afficha zéro avant de cesser de clignoter. Puis la colonne « Malefoy » s'alluma et, d'un pas sûr, le jeune homme blond marcha vers la piste. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver élégant, avec son jean noir étroit et sa chemise rayée grise et blanche. Même si les chaussures juraient un peu, il se dégageait de lui cette même assurance qu'il avait dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, lors de leur rencontre, près de douze ans plus tôt. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Quand il le voyait ainsi, il n'arrivait plus à croire que, plusieurs fois, il avait vu cet homme, si fier, rempli d'arrogance, pleurer.

Il lança la boule et fit d'abord un spare, où il ne restait plus qu'une quille, qu'il élimina au second tour. Elle était placée étrangement et Harry pensait que c'était impossible de l'avoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. Aussi quand Drago se retourna vers lui et demanda :

- Respect ?

Il s'empressa de répondre :

- Total respect.

Et il s'inclina légèrement. Un sourire germa sur leurs lèvres alors qu'Harry récupérait une boule. Il se rendit au début de la piste, un nœud dans l'estomac. Il espérait mieux faire cette fois.

- Attends, fit Drago.

Il s'avança vers lui.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te montre ? proposa-t-il. Peut-être que tu y arriverais mieux avec la bonne technique.

- Ouais, merci.

Drago se plaça derrière Harry et d'une pression sur l'épaule, il l'invita à s'agenouiller. Les deux hommes furent ainsi au niveau de la piste brillante.

- Tu vois la petite pointe au milieu ?

- Oui.

- Vise-la bien avec la balle (Harry s'exécuta), il faut que ce soit bien en face, oui, comme ça. Tu la tiens bien au moins ? Non, tu ne mets pas les bons doigts dans les bons trous (Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir quand les mains de Drago touchèrent les siennes). Bon, tu peux te redresser mais ne prends pas trop d'élan non plus, ça risque de tout gâcher. Et surtout, ne jette pas la boule sur la piste : ça fait juste beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Il faut la faire rouler et l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche bien le sol.

Harry se redressa, suivant les instructions avec attention, recula de quelques pas, s'élança et d'un mouvement un peu mou car tremblant, il poussa la boule sur la piste. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle glissa sur une plus longue distance et parvint à faire tomber une malheureuse quille.

- C'est vraiment…vraiment un tout petit mieux, articula lentement Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, Harry rattrapa son retard de points et l'ambiance se détendit totalement. Drago, malgré les protestations du jeune directeur, commanda des bières au bar et il passa le restant de la soirée à critiquer la mauvaise qualité de leurs boissons. Harry, lui, s'efforçait juste de jouer le mieux possible mais c'était de plus en plus difficile : l'alcool le rendait plus maladroit et il avait du mal à viser correctement.<p>

A un moment, il parvint néanmoins à réaliser un strike. Il resta ébahi quelques minutes devant ses quilles couchées puis la machine les ramassa et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien du premier de la partie. Même Drago n'en avait pas fait ! Ravi de ses prouesses, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et avec un sourire gigantesque, il revint vers son espion grimaçant devant sa bière. Il essaya d'avancer d'un pas nonchalant, comme celui à qui ce genre de victoire arrive tous les jours, mais ses chaussures lui posaient toujours problème. Il manquait de s'emmêler les pieds l'un dans l'autre lorsqu'il remarqua que Drago affichait un air machiavélique et qu'il…tenait sa baguette dans la main droite. Son sourire disparut et son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Range ça tout de suite ! siffla-t-il, furieux.

Mais l'espion fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'écria d'un ton sarcastique :

- Bravo, Harry ! Un strike ! Tu fais d'énormes progrès ! Les chances qu'un débutant aussi pitoyable que toi y arrive sont vraiment _très_ faibles, tu sais. C'est réellement…magique.

- Très drôle, répliqua Harry. Maintenant, range ta putain de baguette dans ta putain de poche avant qu'un putain de quelqu'un la voit.

- Les Moldus ne voient jamais rien, assura Drago. On pourrait jouer toute la partie en pointant nos boules avec nos baguettes qu'ils ne réaliseraient même pas !

Cependant il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche d'un air maussade.

- Bon, à mon tour de jouer. Tiens moi ça.

Il tendit sa bière à Harry qui la prit de mauvaise grâce et alla chercher une boule.

- Tu vas voir, je vais faire un strike, moi aussi, et sans magie.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, railla Harry.

Il s'accouda à la rampe où se trouvaient les autres boules et observa son espion s'avancer vers la piste d'un pas assuré.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, tout au fond de lui, un certain plaisir à se trouver là. Il faisait chaud, il y avait une bonne ambiance dans la salle et il n'avait pas trouvé sa bière si mauvaise, quoique un peu tiède. Drago avait raison, et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt. Ils étaient véritablement dans le même camp. Même si l'espion avait un certain nombre de défauts – Harry avait en tête l'épisode du bar -, peut-être qu'il faudrait laisser à Poudlard ce qui s'y était passé et tirer le trait. Juste être des collègues qui jouent au bowling, comme des gens « normaux ».

Drago lança sa boule. Elle glissa sur quasiment toute la piste puis, à quelques mètres des quilles, elle roula dans la gouttière.

- Merde !

Harry pouffa en voyant la tête fâchée de Drago.

- Passe-moi une deuxième boule tout de suite !

Harry en prit une rouge et la suspendit à bout de bras pour la lui faire passer. Drago s'en saisit avec rapidité et s'agenouilla à nouveau pour calculer sa distance. Il se releva, l'embrassa et la fit rouler. Mais il n'eut pas plus de chance que la première fois. Il revint vers Harry, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard mauvais. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son « collègue », sur la rampe.

- Au fait, demanda Harry, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, comment ça s'est passé avec l'autre type ?

- Quel autre type ? grogna Drago en prenant sa bière.

Il semblait dégoûté à la fois par sa défaite et sa boisson.

- Tu sais bien…La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…Au bar.

- Ah lui.

Drago parut encore plus dégoûté mais Harry se retint de faire un commentaire.

- Il n'était pas très malin.

- Je m'en doutais à moitié, plaisanta Harry.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

- Parfois, il y a des gens bien dans ces bars.

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Harry.

- Tu crois que les mecs comme moi ne vont pas au bar ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu faisais partie des gens bien.

- Très drôle. Mais je ne ris pas avec ça.

Effectivement, il avait le visage très sombre.

- Excuse-moi, fit Harry. C'est courageux ce que tu fais. Espion chez les Néo, je veux dire, précisa-t-il devant le sourcil interrogateur que Malefoy souleva.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge.

- Ouais, avoua Harry. Mais c'est bien que ce soit toi.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il l'avait dit, c'était tout, et lui-même ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles.

- Tu n'aurais pas été content de revoir Goyle ?

- Oh mon dieu, non ! Je préfère être coincé avec toi dans un bar gay jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! s'exclama Harry.

Drago le considéra, les yeux plissés.

- Pardon ?

- Ce ne serait pas merveilleux, expliqua Harry, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire : Goyle est certainement le type le plus idiot que cette planète n'ait jamais porté !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais bu du Polynectar, une fois, pour prendre son apparence ?

- Si. Pour t'interroger sur la Chambre des Secrets. Mais, sincèrement, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans ma peau que ce jour-là, après avoir retrouvé ma véritable apparence.

- Être Goyle, imagina Drago.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et Harry sourit. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, se remémorant chacun cette journée, cette heure qu'ils avaient passée ensemble sans que l'un n'en sache quoi que ce soit.

- J'aurais adoré être l'Héritier de Serpentard, reprit finalement Malefoy.

- Tu veux être parent avec Voldemort ? grimaça Harry.

- Non, non ! A l'époque. J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit moi. Ouvrir la chambre, tuer les enfants de Moldus…Je sais que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde.

Harry toussota.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais non. Tu aurais été incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Tu aurais déshonoré ta famille et tu te serais déçu toi-même, mais je pense vraiment que tu n'aurais tué personne. Pétrifié à la limite, et encore !

- Tu peux rire autant que tu veux, Harry, mais je suis un Néo-Mangemort. C'est mon rôle de tuer des gens, grinça Drago.

- Tu avais douze ans, rappela Harry. Tu n'étais même pas un Mangemort à l'époque !

- Et alors ?

Harry fixa Drago, interloqué. Sa réaction le dépassait. Il écarta les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, dit-il. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tu es un tueur assoiffé de sang depuis ta plus tendre enfance et que tu nous aurais tous tués sans hésitations ? Pourquoi tu aurais envie que je te dise ça ?

- Peut-être parce que j'en ai assez que, à chaque fois que tu me voies, tu me dises que ce que je fais est bien, répliqua Drago d'un ton froid.

- Je ne…

Drago soupira :

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Mais arrête. Et parlons d'autres choses que de ces saletés de Néo.

- C'est toi qui a amené le sujet, fit Harry, agacé. Je t'ai parlé de la Chambre et immédiatement, tu as enchaîné sur ces conneries comme quoi tu adorais tuer les enfants de Moldus.

Drago secoua la tête, le visage dur.

- A ton tour de jouer, lâcha-t-il.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la soirée fut beaucoup plus tendu. Ils achevèrent la partie en silence, sans commenter le jeu de l'autre. Drago la remporta avec une avance de quinze points. A la fin, Harry lui serra la main et le remercia pour l'information sur Rookwood. Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et retourna à l'accueil du Blue Bowling.<p>

Tandis qu'il laçait ses chaussures (il était ravi de les retrouver), il ne put s'empêcher de surveiller Drago qui faisait de même, sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête et pourquoi cette soirée se terminait ainsi. Il aurait voulu comprendre comment Drago et lui pouvaient passer de la haine à l'amitié puis de l'amitié à la haine plusieurs fois en quelques heures.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de cette relation de travail. Souhaitait-il réellement qu'ils deviennent amis ? Non, pas vraiment, lui semblait-il. Ce serait compliqué. De plus, il avait l'impression que leur passé érigeait comme une barrière entre eux. Il imaginait sans peine un mur de souvenirs aussi épais qu'une muraille les séparer. Des souvenirs de haine, mais également des souvenirs d'amour.

Harry rattacha l'un à l'autre les deux pans de sa cape. Il n'aimait pas penser à Drago comme son ex petit ami : ça lui donnait l'impression de planter un coup de couteau dans le dos de Ginny. C'était elle qu'il devait aimer, elle lui avait tout donné. Drago, dans leur relation, n'avait su faire preuve que d'égoïsme, se cachant et ne l'aimant sûrement pas vraiment.


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'arrestation

**Merci pour les reviews ! Et aussi à ceux / celles qui suivent mon histoire ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me rend vraiment super heureuse ! **

**Brigitte26 **: Il va finir par les ouvrir, ses yeux…Bisous à toi aussi et merci.

**Serdra : **Merci de ta review. C'est marrant mais à chaque chapitre, j'ai l'impression que tu te rapproches de plus en plus de l'endroit où je veux arriver. Tu vois de mieux en mieux les points importants !

**SangPure : **Merci de tes compliments et de tes reviews ! Ça me rend vraiment super heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire !

**Petite Amande : **Oui, je sais que le début n'est pas génial…Du coup, j'ai eu cette idée d'amener une nouvelle intrigue pour relancer tout ça ! Merci de ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Bisous.

**Chapitre 18 : L'arrestation**

Les cinq Aurors jaillirent du néant, en rangs étroitement serrés, sur le trottoir de gauche d'une large rue déserte. La lumière du soleil froid de janvier se reflétait sur la neige fondue et une légère buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils respiraient.

Harry balaya les environs d'un regard suspicieux. Toute la rue était bordée par d'immenses maisons bourgeoises, pourvues de jardins démesurés et de portails gigantesques. La bâtisse juste devant eux, sur le trottoir d'en face, était sans doute la plus belle et la plus grande de toutes. Elle était d'un beige doux avec les contours des fenêtres et les volets d'un bleu tendre. Le portail était également assorti. Des décorations et des dorures couraient le long des murs et les haies visibles étaient parfaitement taillées.

Dessus, le numéro 39 en lettres dorées brillait dans la clarté du jour.

- Il ne se refuse rien, celui-là, fit remarquer Ron.

- J'adorerais vivre dans une maison comme celle-là, approuva Dave.

- Eh bah pas moi, rétorqua Kathy. Je ne trouve pas ça intime du tout ce genre de baraque. Je ne m'y sentirais pas à l'aise.

- De toute façon, tu n'auras jamais les moyens de te la payer, la rassura June d'un ton rieur.

Harry, lui, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à ce genre de discussion toute simple. Il voulait juste entrer dans la propriété, prendre Rookwood par les cheveux et le traîner à Azkaban, sans plus de complications. Néanmoins, il n'était pas suffisamment optimiste pour penser que les choses se dérouleraient aussi simplement. La mission au Musée de la Magie avait été trop facile, celle-ci se devait d'être plus compliquée. Rookwood était un sorcier de haut niveau et son statut dans les Néo garantissait un certain danger.

- Bon, on y va ? proposa-t-il.

Toute l'équipe approuva et ils traversèrent la route, seuls dans le silence, troublé uniquement par les pépiements des oiseaux. Ils remontèrent sur le trottoir et Harry passa sa main sur les portes. Des ondes magiques traversèrent sa peau. Puis il sentit comme des piqures d'aiguilles glacées sur la peau de son crâne et une voix résonna dans sa tête :

- Bienvenue chez Mr Rookwood. Veuillez décliner vos noms et fonctions, puis annoncer le but de votre visite.

- Harry Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, et son équipe. Nous sommes ici simplement dans le but de poser quelques petites questions à Mr Rookwood, pensa très fort Harry.

Aussitôt il entendit un mécanisme se débloquer dans le portail. Ron l'avait entendu, lui aussi, et il pressa la clenche. Le battant se poussa et les cinq Aurors se glissèrent à l'intérieur les uns après les autres. A peine furent-ils tous entrés que le portail se referma derrière eux avec un claquement sourd. Harry eut l'impression bizarre qu'il se refermait sur leur liberté.

Il secoua la tête pour renier ses idées stupides et pessimistes. Devant eux, un long chemin bordé de fleurs et de buissons de roses serpentait jusqu'au perron, perdu dans la végétation. Il resta un instant immobile, bouchant le passage aux autres et surveillant la porte de loin. Lorsqu'il apparut comme évident que quelqu'un n'allait pas venir les chercher, il fit un geste de la main pour signifier à son équipe qu'il fallait avancer.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa cape pour la placer dans celle de son pantalon de costume, afin de la rendre plus accessible. Il vit que derrière lui ses Aurors l'imitaient d'un air sombre. Harry espérait vraiment que Rookwood se montrerait responsable et que l'usage de la force ne serait pas nécessaire. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se leurrer : s'il était Rookwood, il se montrerait excessivement prudent.

- Je suis étonné qu'il nous laisse entrer, murmura Ron. A sa place, j'aurais pris la fuite dès l'annonce de notre présence.

June hocha la tête mais Kathy répondit :

- Non, il ignore tout de ce que nous savons. Il juge préférable de se renseigner et puis, je pense, il se sent sûr de lui. Après tout, nous n'aurions aucune preuve, sans le témoignage de cet informateur secret.

- A ce propos, Harry…

- Non, Ron. Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois : nous avons besoin que l'informateur secret reste secret.

Ron émit un grognement furieux et il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, tel un enfant rageur. Dans un roulement, la petite pierre quitta le sentier et se perdit dans un bosquet de grosses fleurs orangées.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin, au bas d'une poignée de marches récemment cirées. Harry échangea un regard entendu avec chacun des membres de son équipe. D'un accord tacite, ce fut lui qui sortit du rang serré pour grimper l'escalier. Il prit le heurtoir et cogna trois coups secs contre la porte. A peine eut-il fini de frapper qu'un sorcier replet, vêtu d'une longue robe gris souris, vint leur ouvrir. Il se tint face à eux quelques instants sans rien dire puis il prononça, d'une voix grave et étrange :

- Bonjour. Le Maître vous attend dans le petit salon.

Harry hocha la tête pour toute réponse et, sa petite troupe sur les talons, suivit le sorcier dans le dédale des couloirs.

Ainsi ils traversèrent un grand hall doré, différents petits bureaux et une grande salle à manger avant d'arriver dans une pièce trop grande pour être qualifiée de « petit salon ». Néanmoins, elle avait dû être nommée de cette façon en fonction de la taille des autres pièces. Ses murs étaient d'une jolie couleur pourpre et son mobilier apparut comme très riche et luxueux aux yeux d'Harry. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée décorée, des plantes sublimes étaient habilement disposées. Enfin, assis sur le sofa, face à une plénitude de fauteuils élégamment disposés, Rookwood les attendait.

Harry ne pouvait avoir l'ombre d'un doute sur son identité. C'était cette même haute stature, ces mêmes cheveux luisants, cette même expression hautaine, ce même visage grêlé. Et c'était ce même sourire triomphant de l'homme qui avait tué Fred Weasley.

Harry crispa ses muscles et plongea ses doigts dans sa poche, à la recherche du contact rassurant de sa baguette magique. Il sentit Ron, juste à sa gauche, se tendre comme un arc. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Kathy passait une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme roux. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un ait une attention semblable pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être lâche et faible et n'avait qu'une envie : se ruer sur ce type et lui trancher la gorge.

- Bonjour messieurs, mesdemoiselles, les salua Rookwood d'une voix faussement chaleureuse. Vous prendrez bien un siège ?

- Je vous remercie, dit Harry, chaque mot lui écorchant la gorge.

Il fit un signe aux autres et tous s'assirent autour de la petite table. Nerveusement, Harry posa ses mains sur ses cuisses tremblantes.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de la présence d'un membre aussi éminent du Ministère de la Magie que Mr Potter ?

- Gardez votre baratin pour les imbéciles, rétorqua June. Nous avons juste quelques petites vérifications à faire.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez embauché un bon chien de garde, Mr Potter, sourit Rookwood.

- Taisez-vous, coupa Harry d'un ton sec. Votre immense richesse ne vous permet pas d'insulter des représentants du Ministère. D'ailleurs, d'où vous vient tout cet argent ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque rémunération des Mangemorts…Ou peut-être que les Néo ont trouvés bon de remédier à cette erreur, justement ?

- Pardon ?

Rookwood haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Les Néo-Mangemorts ? Ne me dîtes pas que je suis à nouveau injustement accusé de…

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ce que je dois dire ou pas. Et je vous ai posé une question. D'où vous vient tout cet argent ?

Rookwood fixa Harry, visiblement étonné.

- Lucius Malefoy m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied après les regrettables incidents de la Seconde Guerre. Il a accepté de me tirer du mauvais pas où je m'étais fourré alors que tant d'autres me tournaient le dos…

- Malefoy, tiens donc, releva Harry.

Il se tourna vers les autres, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ron fronça les sourcils et questionna avec intérêt :

- Pourquoi ? Tu as les preuves qu'il en est ?

- Oui, assura Harry, sans ciller.

Rookwood reprit son air faussement surpris pour répéter :

- Pardon ? En quoi est mon ami Lucius, si ce n'est pas un secret ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas un secret, vous le savez sans doute déjà, intervint brusquement Dave. Il fait partie des Néo.

- Lucius ? Mais enfin, c'est ridicule !

Harry leva les yeux au plafond peint, devant la conviction de Rookwood mettait dans ses mensonges. Avec cet homme, les simples questions pour pousser aux aveux ne suffiraient pas. Il fallait creuser plus loin, appuyer sur d'autres points sensibles. Il décida d'en révéler un peu plus :

- Ecoutez, Rookwood, nous savons beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne semblez le penser sur vous. Alors, il est inutile de nous mentir.

Ron et Kathy opinèrent d'un même mouvement, pour donner plus de poids aux paroles de leur chef. Harry tâchait de prendre une voix sûre néanmoins il se sentait frissonner. La seule vue de ce tueur, assis et libre dans son salon, lui procurait des sueurs froides. Même dans la cellule, avec Drago, il ne s'était pas trouvé aussi nerveux.

Rookwood garda son regard de glace planté dans celui d'Harry, qui s'efforçait de tenir la comparaison.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler.

- C'est ça ! railla Ron. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours !

- Pourquoi les hommes ne sont-ils pas capables de voir au-delà du passé ? soupira Rookwood, posant philosophiquement son menton sur sa main, les traits déformés par une expression de peine. Mes erreurs, je les reconnais. Mais, à présent, pourquoi m'entêterais-je dans cette voie alors que Voldemort, mon tyran, est mort ?

- Parce que vous avez ça en vous !

Ron se dressa violemment. Son fauteuil se renversa derrière lui mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa droit sur le Néo-Mangemort. Il avait le visage rouge de colère et sa mâchoire était crispée.

- Vous avez toujours soutenu Voldemort ! Vous avez toujours été de son côté et contre nous ! Et vous avez provoqué l'explosion qui a tué mon frère !

Il tremblait de fureur, son corps entier secoué par des spasmes de rage et l'envie de vengeance se lisait clairement sur ses traits. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et tendit complètement le bras, de façon à ce que la pointe de la fine tige de bois se rapproche le plus possible du cœur de Rookwood.

- Ron, chuchota Kathy, effrayée. On avait dit qu'on laissait les affaires de famille de côté…

- Je m'en fous de ce qu'on avait dit ! Ce type a tué Fred. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il a à nous dire, des informations qu'il pourrait nous donner. Il va juste mourir. Et encore, je suis vraiment trop gentil !

D'un pas lourd, il franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait du sofa. Rookwood l'observait en silence, la bouche rieuse.

- Vous riez ? Je vais vous tuer, vous m'entendez ! Et il n'y aura personne pour vous pleurer.

- La mort n'est pas la pire des choses, Dumbledore le disait toujours. De plus, il faut être fort pour vivre avec un crime pareil sur la conscience. Et, pour autant que je puisse en constater, vous n'êtes pas fort.

Ron enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge de Rookwood mais Harry bondit hors de son fauteuil et la lui arracha des doigts.

- C'est suffisant, décida-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Rookwood :

- Vous ne voulez pas parler ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir mais de n'avoir rien à dire et il me semble que…

- Il vous semble rien du tout, l'interrompit violemment June.

Elle s'était levée pour forcer un Ron éberlué par la conduite d'Harry à se rasseoir .

- Nous savons que vous êtes l'un des Cinq. Que vous avouiez ou pas ne change rien. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Harry s'empressa d'agiter la baguette de Ron en direction des poignets de l'homme. De grosses chaînes d'argent vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses mains.

- Eh bien, fit Rookwood, il fallait être plus explicite. Je vais pouvoir appeler mon avocat, dans ce cas.

* * *

><p>- Excuse-moi pour toute à l'heure, je n'ai pas été très professionnel, dit Ron à Harry.<p>

Ils se trouvaient dans l'immense bureau du directeur des Aurors, assis autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Les autres étaient rentrés chez eux après le passage à Azkaban mais eux avaient choisi de passer un peu de temps tous les deux, entre amis.

- Moi aussi, je ne me sentais pas totalement moi-même, avoua Harry. On se tenait là, face à un Néo, un chef, et j'étais vraiment nerveux. Il était au Département des Mystères, il était à Poudlard… J'avais l'impression d'agir et à la fois d'être complètement inutile.

- Finalement, on l'a eu.

- Ouais.

Ils cognèrent leurs tasses l'une contre l'autre avec un petit rire.

- Je n'aurais pas agi comme ça, si…Si on avait pas vu Georges à Noël, précisa Ron, gardant les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

Il ajouta du sucre dedans pour se donner une contenance, oubliant qu'il l'avait déjà fait, mais ce geste ne dévia pas l'attention d'Harry.

- Quel est le rapport ?

Ron soupira.

- C'est Angelina. Elle me fait de la peine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Il n'y a pas de raison.

Pourtant, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit son estomac se retourner comme un gant, de la même manière qu'à Noël. Au fond de lui, il voyait parfaitement une raison. Il refusait de se l'avouer mais il savait où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Harry. Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Il y a peu de chances que Georges soit amoureux d'Angel' seulement grâce à ses qualités. Il n'a jamais manifesté un véritable intérêt pour elle. C'est à Fred qu'elle plaisait.

- Les choses peuvent changer, tu sais, dit Harry, se raccrochant aux branches.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. On ne saura sans doute jamais réellement. N'empêche que ça me fait tout de même de la peine, pour eux. Ils feraient mieux d'essayer de vivre avec plutôt que de se souder ensemble à la douleur.

- C'est plus difficile pour eux que pour nous, prononça lentement Harry. Et déjà que je trouve ça très dur…

Il dévia le regard. Il n'aimait pas la façon de Ron le fixait.

- On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

Cependant Ron sembla ne pas l'entendre et il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Ce qui compte, Harry, c'est l'amour, non ?

- Euh oui ?

- Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, maintenant. Je sais faire la différence entre une passion soudaine et un véritable amour. Et je ne pense pas que ces deux-là s'aiment pour de vrai.

- Le véritable amour n'est pas forcément nécessaire à la formation d'un couple de longue durée. Il suffit de bien s'entendre.

- Ouais, mais c'est dommage, non ? Imagine…Si tu n'aimais pas Ginny autant que tu l'aimes, est-ce que ce serait pareil ?

Le sang d'Harry se gela.

Il lui revint en mémoire qu'au tout début, Ginny n'était qu'une protection du véritable couple qu'il formait avec Drago. Elle avait été une amie, certes, mais aussi un instrument. Il se rappela ce baiser, dans la salle commune, où, tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il pensait si fort à son amant. Ce souvenir resserra le nœud dans son estomac et il se sentit d'un coup coupable. Pour se rassurer, il songea que, finalement, Drago avait brisé son cœur en refusant les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui alors que, toujours, Ginny était restée près de lui. C'était en se remettant peu à peu de sa rupture avec l'héritier Malefoy qu'il s'était remis à l'aimer aussi fort qu'avant la lettre. Il avait réalisé que s'il avait une âme sœur dans ce monde, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait toujours compter, ce serait elle.

Rassuré à cette pensée, il revint à lui.

- Non, ça ne serait pas pareil, mais je pense que ça ne nous empêcherait pas d'être heureux.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider pour Angelina et Georges, ils sont assez grands pour décider par eux-mêmes, non ?

- Ouais, approuva Ron. N'empêche que je me demandais…

- Ne te demande rien, coupa Harry. Je t'ai raconté qu'on m'avait proposé d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, l'autre jour ?

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Si ! s'écria Harry, avec ravissement.

Il était finalement parvenu à diriger l'attention de Ron sur autre chose que le mariage de son frère.

- Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'empressa de lui raconter son histoire.

Le soir, quand il rentra chez lui, il tâcha de ne pas penser à la question de Ron et aux doutes qu'elle apportait. Si Drago ne l'avait pas quitté, aurait-il fait de Ginny la femme de sa vie ? Il désirait si peu connaître la réponse à cette question qu'il enferma le miroir de Georges dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, sans oser le regarder. Même si cet objet était censé lui montrer uniquement ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il ne tenait pas à prendre le risque.

Il se coucha en compagnie de son épouse, le ventre noué. Rien que d'avoir de telles pensées, il avait la sensation de la trahir, de mettre en péril leur amour. Il la serra dans ses bras, pour lui transmettre tout le bonheur que lui procurait leur petite famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, un tout petit chapitre pour vous permettra de patienter en attendant un …GROS chapitre… Important...Je n'en dis pas plus. <strong>


	19. Chapitre 19 : Au Symphonie

**Merci pour les reviews ! Et aussi à ceux / celles qui suivent mon histoire ! Je suis vraiment très contente ! **

**Petite Amande : **Je te fais des bisous à distance ^^ ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez long pour toi.

**FraiseAbricot :** Comme je l'expliquerais plus en détail dans le chapitre 20, pour Harry, la « terrible erreur » de Drago est …de l'avoir plaqué car, selon lui, il ne le méritait pas. Après, je reconnais que c'est peut-être un peu étrange et difficilement compréhensible…Je m'en excuse. Oui, en fait, tu as bien compris : Harry voulait tout à la fois, sans s'apercevoir quelles étaient ses véritables motivations. Je suis contente que tu suives tout de même mon histoire en dépit de mes erreurs. J'écris mes chapitres au fur à mesure, avec juste un peu d'avance (j'avais quelques pages du 19 lorsque j'ai publié le 18) et c'est pourquoi mes postes ne sont pas toujours réguliers… Je m'en excuse. Merci de ta review.

**Serdra :** Oui, Harry a peur de regarder au fond de lui-même, ce qui signifie bien sûr qu'il a des choses à se cacher…Merci de ta review.

**SangPure :** Pas aussi vite que j'aimerais malheureusement…Merci, tes compliments me font super plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.

**Lolak96 : **C'est bon, c'est bon, le Drarry va finir par arriver, hein ! Pas d'inquiétudes : c'est super prévu et planifié ! Merci beaucoup de la review.

**Kaori Jade :** Merci beaucoup. Ça me va droit au cœur. ^^

**Chapitre 19 : Au Symphonie**

La radio du taxi diffusait un morceau de musique contemporaine. Harry n'était pas un grand connaisseur et il n'écoutait pas tellement ce style de musique néanmoins il appréciait d'avoir un fond sonore comme celui-ci, doux et calme, pour l'apaiser. Il était fatigué de son après-midi passé à Azkaban, à essayer de tirer des informations de la bouche hermétiquement close de Rookwood. D'ailleurs, depuis l'arrestation, il avait passé beaucoup d'heures là-bas mais il commençait à avoir l'impression d'y perdre son temps. Rookwood résistait à tous les moyens de pression non violents que connaissaient le jeune directeur, se contentant de l'observer se démener, une lueur ironique dans les yeux.

Ensuite, il avait pris une douche rapide et s'était changé avant de sauter dans ce taxi : le matin, Drago lui avait envoyé une lettre indiquant un troisième lieu pour un nouveau rendez-vous.

Aussi essayait-il de se détendre, avachi sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, jouant avec ses clefs dans sa poche. Il avait préféré prendre le taxi car, en ce vendredi soir, il y aurait trop de monde dans les rues du centre de Londres pour transplaner en toute discrétion.

- La musique ne vous dérange pas ? demanda tout à coup le chauffeur, sa voix se superposant aux sons doux du violon et du piano.

- Non, je trouve ça joli, répondit Harry, étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Je vous pose la question car tout le monde n'aime pas ce style, c'est assez particulier, je dois le reconnaître. Mais je ne supporterais pas d'écouter de la musique criarde toute la journée.

- Non, non, le rassura Harry. Je n'en écoute jamais chez moi mais je trouve ce morceau reposant.

- Vous ne devriez pas sortir le vendredi soir si vous êtes fatigué, dit le chauffeur, d'un ton un peu moralisateur.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment une sortie ! Je vais juste dîner en ville avec quelqu'un…pour le travail.

- Ah le travail ! Même le vendredi soir, dis donc ! Vous êtes dans quoi, si je puis me permettre ?

Avec un sourire, Harry répondit :

- Je travaille dans une unité spéciale de police. Plutôt genre secret.

- Oh ! Et c'est aussi cool que ça en a l'air ?

- C'est surtout très fatigant et très prenant : je manque de temps à consacrer à ma famille.

- Sûr que ça doit être embêtant. Vous avez des enfants ?

- Un petit garçon de trois ans.

- C'est mignon à cet âge-là !

- Oui.

Puis la conversation s'éteignit et Harry se remit à écouter la musique, la nuque renversée en arrière sur l'appui-tête. Il inspira, expira profondément quelques fois pour vider son esprit. Il se massa doucement les tempes. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir la ville défiler autour d'eux. Par chance, le trafic était assez fluide, permettant une allure mesurée.

- On est bientôt arrivés, reprit le chauffeur. C'est le « Symphonie » votre restaurant ?

- Oui. Je vous ai donné mon papier avec l'adresse, non ?

- Oui mais c'est inutile : je connais.

- Vous y avez déjà dîné ?

- Ouais, une fois. Je venais de tomber dans la rue sur un vieil ami de lycée. On était content de se revoir après tant d'années alors il m'a invité au restau. C'est là qu'on est allés. S'il n'avait pas payé, je n'aurais jamais pu y allé moi-même.

- Ah, c'est cher, fit Harry, d'un ton d'excuse : il se sentit brusquement un peu gêné. C'est bon au moins ?

- Très correct, répondit le chauffeur. Original, bien présenté, des goûts intéressants. Non, sincèrement, ça vaut le prix que ça coûte.

- Bon, bah, c'est toujours ça, fit Harry.

De nouveau, le silence retomba et la radio diffusa un autre morceau, encore plus mélancolique que le premier. Enfin, le chauffeur arrêta la voiture sur un coin de trottoir.

- Juste sur votre gauche.

- Merci beaucoup.

Harry paya sa course, resserra les pans de sa cape et descendit sur la chaussée. Il se trouvait dans une rue animée, toujours chargée de ses décorations de Noël. Les passants autour de lui semblaient flâner et s'arrêtaient devant chaque magasin. Harry, lui, eut tôt fait de repérer, coincé entre une galerie d'art moderne et une boutique de lingerie féminine, le petit restaurant à la devanture d'un bleu passé, avec sa belle pancarte « Symphonie ». Il joua des coudes à travers la foule et rejoignit l'entrée. Il poussa la porte en verre et passa le vestibule.

A l'intérieur, il faisait bon et chaud comme dans une cuisine. L'ambiance était sobre mais harmonieuse : des murs gris avec une frise rouge pimpante, des tables en bois peint de ce même rouge, avec quelques fleurs séchées pour toute décoration. La salle n'était pas pleine mais une vingtaine de clients étaient déjà attablés. Alors qu'Harry relevait sa manche pour lire l'heure, une serveuse arriva vers lui d'une démarche souple :

- Bonjour, monsieur. Vous avez réservé ?

Puis, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ou vous êtes peut-être monsieur Potter ?

- Euh, oui, c'est moi.

- Dans ce cas, votre ami est déjà arrivé. Je vais vous amener à sa table.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre à travers la pièce, plus vaste qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Ils passèrent ainsi devant la plupart des clients avant d'arriver à une petite table, où le couvert était mis pour deux. Drago était plongé dans la lecture de la carte mais dès qu'ils se rapprochèrent, il leva ses yeux gris vers eux et sourit à Harry.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il à la serveuse. Il ne m'aurait pas vu, au fond de la salle comme ça.

- Votre description était suffisamment précise pour que je le repère immédiatement, assura la serveuse.

- Comment m'as-tu décrit ? demanda Harry, suspicieux, tout en se débarrassant de sa cape.

- Un petit maigrichon binoclard, défiguré par une atroce cicatrice, avec pleins de cheveux bruns, très mal coiffé.

Malgré lui, Harry se sentit un peu vexé. Heureusement la serveuse éclata de rire devant son visage déçu et s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Mr Malefoy n'a absolument pas dit ça ! Il a parlé d' « un homme brun, plutôt petit et mince, la vingtaine passée, avec de beaux yeux verts, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, qui serait sans doute élégamment vêtu et couvert d'une cape ». Ah oui, et il a dit aussi que je vous trouverais sûrement à mon goût.

- Et alors ? demanda Drago, avec un sourire malicieux.

La serveuse rougit jusqu'aux bouts de ses oreilles.

- Je vais vous chercher la carte des vins, préféra-t-elle murmurer plutôt que de répondre à la question indiscrète de Malefoy.

- Je suis sûr que ça veut dire oui, assura celui-ci.

Harry essaya de lui décocher un coup de pied de par-dessous la table pour mettre fin à l'embarras de la jeune femme mais il le manqua de peu et ses orteils vinrent cogner contre le pied de sa chaise.

- Aïe, fit-il, un peu mécaniquement.

Il crispa les poings, un court instant, le temps que la douleur faiblisse. Ensuite il reporta son attention sur son collègue qui se replongeait dans le menu.

- Tu m'invites ? demanda-t-il, de façon un peu trop impoli à son goût.

- Si tu n'en as pas les moyens, Potter, je me ferai un plaisir de te payer un repas luxueux, ricana Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à ouvrir sa propre carte mais Malefoy la lui arracha des mains.

- Je vais décider pour toi, crétin. Pas question de te laisser me ruiner.

- Non, mais je plaisantais. Si tu me laisses voir les prix…

- Laisse tomber, Harry, je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de faire une bonne action et de payer de la vraie gastronomie française à un pauvre rustre…Et puis…

Il baissa la voix et se pencha en avant vers Harry, qui tendit l'oreille :

- Il se pourrait aussi que je m'en veuille un peu pour ce qui s'est passé au bowling et que j'aie envie que tu me pardonnes.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, c'est bien parti, ironisa Harry. On n'a même pas encore passé commande et tu t'es déjà moqué de moi au moins deux fois.

- Ne sois si susceptible, soupira Drago. Tu sais bien que je ne cherche pas à te blesser.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, la serveuse réapparut avec la carte des vins. Il la retint pour quelques conseils avant de faire son choix puis il proposa qu'elle prenne les commandes tout de suite.

- Mais j'aimerais mieux vous montrer sur la carte, si ce n'est pas un problème ? J'ai choisi pour Harry et je pense que c'est mieux de lui faire une surprise !

- Pourquoi ça ? grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas choisir moi-même et, en plus, je ne peux pas savoir ce que je vais manger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai choisi des trucs que tu n'aimais pas.

- Je te fais absolument confiance pour ça, rétorqua Harry.

Malheureusement, les yeux suppliants de Drago eurent un effet dévastateur sur la serveuse et elle accepta de bonne grâce de répondre à sa requête. Aussi lui chuchota-t-il les menus choisis à l'oreille tandis qu'Harry s'obligeait à regarder ailleurs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, pour exprimer à la vue de tous son désaccord avec de tels principes. Enfin, quand la serveuse disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, il se retourna vers Drago et relança la discussion d'un ton acerbe :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ? Tu te sentais trop seul ?

- Je ne suis jamais seul lorsque je suis avec moi-même, répliqua le jeune homme blond, avec un sourire. Non, je voulais te donner les dernières nouvelles de nos amis les Néo.

- Tes amis, corrigea Harry, d'une voix dure.

Le visage de Drago sembla s'assombrir durant une seconde ou deux, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Harry pour regretter ses paroles, puis il reprit son air habituel.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, rétorqua-t-il. Par contre, ce sont les amis de Rookwood. Quand la nouvelle de l'arrestation a été rendue publique…

- C'est-à-dire le lendemain, à cause de cette idiote de Cho qui ne sait toujours pas tenir sa langue.

- Il y a eu comme un mouvement de panique dans les rangs des Néo, poursuivit Drago, sans tenir compte de la remarque d'Harry. Une réunion a été très vite organisée, de façon à répondre immédiatement aux interrogations urgentes qui secouaient chacun des membres, et, à nouveau, mon père s'est chargé de faire respecter l'ordre…

- Mais, intervint Harry, je croyais que les Néo ignoraient le nom des Cinq…

- Ils les ignorent. Cependant, comme partout, il y a des rumeurs…Justifiées, dans le cas de Rookwood. Son arrestation a semé un doute plus grand encore et mon père a jugé bon de ne pas le démentir. Selon lui, la situation est trop grave pour que nous puissions nous permettre de mentir. Il pense que ça, plus l'échec du Musée de la Magie, c'est trop d'un coup pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Il a deviné qu'il y avait un loup dans la bergerie, soupira Harry.

Déjà. En même temps, après des années où les Néo-Mangemorts avaient prospéré tranquillement sans être inquiétés de rien, cette soudaine opposition pouvait difficilement passer inaperçue.

- En fait, corrigea Drago, j'ai moi-même suggéré l'idée d'un traître. Afin d'écarter les soupçons. J'ai trouvé ça judicieux sur l'instant.

Harry dévisagea le jeune homme, comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, il le détailla en silence, son cœur cognant très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé une marche dans l'ascension d'un escalier aux paliers strictement réguliers.

- Mais…, commença-t-il lentement, tu n'as pas fait le Serment Inviolable…qui disait que tu ne devais rien tenter de risquer sans me demander avant mon avis ?

- Si, il me semblait aussi, répondit Drago d'un ton léger. J'en déduis que ce n'était pas dangereux.

Harry voulut inspirer profondément cependant il lui sembla que l'air ne voulait plus entrer dans sa bouche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer une respiration normale.

- Je ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout, dit-il en fixant d'un air mauvais le sourire de Drago. J'ai besoin de toi, tu sais.

- Merci, Harry, je suis très touché, railla Drago.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un espion comme ça, parce qu'il a agi imprudemment, stupidement.

Il avait la gorge sèche. Il n'osait pas imaginer le désastre, l'horreur que ça aurait été si Drago était mort… Leurs rapides progrès auraient été stoppés immédiatement, il aurait fallu trouver une autre façon d'avancer et on serait repartis pour de nombreuses années d'inactivité, de nombreuses années où tous leurs efforts resteraient vains et sans réponses.

- Visiblement, ce n'était pas si stupide et imprudent, répliqua Drago. Sinon je ne serais pas là pour en parler.

- C'était un risque inutile.

- Tous les risques sont inutiles par définition. Néanmoins, parfois, il faut commencer à courir pendant que les autres regardent encore de l'autre côté.

Tandis que Malefoy laissait ressortir son côté philosophe, Harry se surprit à le dévisager sans l'écouter. A présent, les marques laissées par son séjour en prison avaient totalement disparues, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Bien qu'il parût également moins fatigué, des cernes soulignaient son regard et il restait un peu trop mince pour être en parfaite santé. Harry s'interrogea sur ce que son espion vivait au quotidien : à quoi pouvait donc ressembler la vie du fils d'un des hommes les plus importants des Néo – Mangemorts ? Et comment vivait-il avec la culpabilité qu'engendrait forcément le fait de trahir sa propre famille ?

- Hé, Harry !

La voix de Drago le tira de ses pensées. La serveuse se tenait devant lui, portant sur un plateau deux grandes coupes remplies d'un liquide d'une belle couleur verte et deux verrines. Elle cherchait visiblement à les poser sur la table mais Harry s'appuyait complétement dessus, ne laissant aucune place. Avec un sourire gêné, il s'empressa de s'excuser et de se pousser.

- Voici donc une sorte de petit apéritif, offert par la maison. Donc une verrine composée de saumon fumé, d'une mousse d'avocat et, en dessous, d'une crème de pamplemousse. En boisson, nous vous offrons un verre de jus de pomme verte.

Au fur à mesure de sa description savante, elle désignait du doigt les différents éléments. Les deux jeunes hommes la remercièrent de ces précisions puis elle les laissa seuls.

Harry ne s'était pas très souvent rendu dans ce genre de restaurants un peu chics et à chaque fois, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir et se contentait donc d'imiter ses voisins. Ainsi, bien qu'il mourût littéralement de faim et de soif, il resta sans bouger, jouant doucement avec son couteau et sa fourchette, attendant un signe de Drago. Celui-ci, au contraire, resta impassible, le dos bien droit contre le dossier de sa banquette. Il y eut une minute ou deux de silence avant que le jeune homme blond ne se décide à se saisir délicatement de son verre. Il le leva doucement et Harry, à ce geste, se précipita sur sa propre coupe.

- On trinque ? proposa Drago, d'un ton amusé par l'attitude de son collègue.

- Ouais…A quoi ?

- A ta réussite, bien sûr !

Ils cognèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre puis ils avalèrent chacun une gorgée du jus de pomme. C'était froid, acide et la gorge d'Harry en fut tout de suite moins sèche. Ensuite, Drago prit sa minuscule fourchette pour la plonger dans le petit gobelet en cristal qui contenait les différents mousses. Harry prit cette fois un peu plus de temps pour l'imiter. Il essaya de savourer les aliments séparément puis tous ensemble, afin de comprendre l'intérêt de payer si cher. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cet amuse-bouche avait de si raffiné, mis à part la présentation, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se doutait que Drago le traiterait encore de rustre s'il disait ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu aimes bien ?

- Le jus de pomme verte, c'est rare, reconnut Harry.

Il reporta son attention sur sa nourriture, mangea un peu avant de reprendre :

- Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

Il soupira.

- Je me demandais si, un jour, tu me raconterais tout ce que tu as fait depuis…Tu sais.

- Non, je ne sais pas, fit Drago.

Néanmoins son air faussement ignorant ne trompa pas Harry.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu as juste envie de me l'entendre dire, pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Mal à l'aise ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, continua de mentir Drago, sur un ton insolent.

Harry ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de crisper les doigts autour de sa fourchette. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il avait à la fois très envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors des six ans où ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et, en même temps, il se refusait à formuler à haute voix le fait qu'ils soient sortis ensemble. Cependant, il voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix : Drago ne céderait pas, à voir son sourire malicieux.

- Je veux dire…Après la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…Où tu m'as…

- Où tu m'as annoncé que Ginny était la femme de ta vie ? Oui, je me souviens.

- Oui, chuchota Harry. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais de _ta_ vie depuis ce jour.

- Je suis effondré, assura Drago avec ironie. Je suis au bord du suicide. Je suis tellement malheureux depuis que tu es parti. J'ai l'impression que le monde sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vu. Vraiment, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, troublant son regard dans un faux air de désespoir.

- Tu me manques tellement, murmura-t-il, en se penchant en avant.

Il dissimula son visage entre ses mains, pour faire semblant de pleurer.

- Ha ha, très drôle, dit Harry, irrité. Je parlais sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Drago retira ses mains de ses yeux et tâcha de reprendre contenance, en dépit de son immense sourire moqueur.

- Eh bien, j'ai essayé de te raconter, à Azkaban, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter...

- On n'avait pas que ça à faire, rétorqua Harry, brûlant.

Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. La vérité était que ce jour-là, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il n'avait pas voulu entendre Drago prononcer les mots « nous deux » alors qu'il était accusé d'être un Néo. Même à présent, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à les entendre, cependant il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Drago ne parut pas convaincu par le mensonge. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque.

- Mon père a intercepté les colis de Noël que tu m'as envoyé. Bien sûr, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Te connaissant, chaque centimètre carré de papier, y compris l'enveloppe, devait être noirci de « je t'aime »…Ce n'est pas de ta faute : je suis tellement génial qu'il faudrait être dingue pour ne pas m'aimer.

Harry grogna.

- Parle un peu moins fort s'il te plaît.

- Et, donc, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau, poursuivit Drago, d'une voix plus assurée, plus sonore. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait et lorsqu'il m'a dit : « Tu as reçu une lettre d'Harry Potter », j'ai compris que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? gémit Harry, pressé que cette histoire en finisse.

- Que tu étais un jouet particulièrement amusant.

- Pardon ?

Harry releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Drago ne bougea pas, il lâcha même sa fourchette pour croiser les mains devant lui. Il sembla à Harry qu'un message essayait de franchir le cerveau du jeune homme blond pour lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il fallait taire. Mais il eut beau ouvrir son esprit de toutes ses forces, rien ne vint à lui.

- J'ai dit à mon père que nous étions des partenaires sexuels, articula lentement Drago, et au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, sa voix était presque inaudible.

Le jeune directeur sentit pourtant une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. Etrangement, il eut l'impression qu'une colère glacée se déversait sur lui, comme une brusque pluie d'eau froide. Sa relation avec Drago…elle se résumait au sexe ? Non, pas pour lui. Il l'avait aimé, même si tout ça était oublié maintenant, il l'avait aimé. Aimer de la même façon qu'il aimait Ginny ou qu'il avait aimé Cho. Malgré lui, il était tout raide sur sa chaise. Il était incapable de bouger il aurait bien voulu. Il fixa Drago, s'obligea à ne pas ciller.

Ce regard gris et pénétrant, qui se fichait éperdument de ce qu'Harry pensait de leur relation, imposant sa propre version telle une vérité universelle et immuable.

Harry finit par reprendre ses esprits, s'essayant à chasser son trouble comme une mouche qui lui bourdonnerait autour.

- Oui…En fait, tu as dit la vérité.

Drago plissa les yeux, un sourcil froncé.

- Tu as dit à ton père la vérité à propos de notre relation, répéta Harry, d'une voix sourde.

Drago le dévisagea un instant, visiblement surpris de cette constatation. Puis il se recula contre le dossier et répondit :

- Oui…On peut dire ça comme ça.

Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement avant d'inciter son collègue à poursuivre son histoire :

- J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas contenté de ça.

- A vrai dire, si. Nous n'avons pas disserté pendant trois heures sur le sujet. Nous avons sorti nos baguettes presque aussitôt.

- Et vous vous êtes livré un duel ? Qui a gagné ? coupa Harry, curieux.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant. Il haussa les épaules d'un air supérieur, et secoua la tête :

- Si j'avais gagné, je ne serais pas ici. Je serais à l'autre bout du monde, en train de dilapider mon héritage. Il était à deux doigts de me tuer.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Un peu, tout de même.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il semblait absorbé par ses souvenirs, qu'il ne partageait pas avec Harry. Ses yeux vagues se posèrent sur ses mains jointes. Harry regarda les mains de Drago et il lui revint à l'esprit comment il les avait trouvées belles, la première fois qu'il les avait tenues. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça maintenant, murmura Drago, et cette fois, il ne plaisantait pas. Il a fait de moi un Néo. Peu à peu, j'ai regagné sa confiance. J'ai obtenu plus de libertés. J'ai pu redevenir moi-même. C'est tout.

Harry hocha la tête. Il reprit sa fourchette et finit sa verrine en silence.

Beaucoup de questions demeuraient. Combien de temps Drago avait-il enduré la cruauté de son père, provoquant ses blessures qui avaient causé tant de peine à Harry ? Comment était-il devenu si mince, si frêle ? Enfin, la plus importante de toutes, pensait-il ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il parlait de « partenaire sexuel » ?

Il fallut attendre l'arrivée des entrées pour que Drago s'extirpe de sa rêverie et s'adresse à nouveau à son invité. La serveuse leur présenta le petit pâté en croute sur sa tuile salée, accompagné de son velouté de tomates séchées et Harry se força à détailler ce qu'il y avait sur son ardoise, pour ne plus remuer le passé.

Quand la serveuse s'en retourna en cuisine, le jeune directeur prit ses couverts et se lança dans la dégustation. Tant qu'à rester silencieux, autant profiter du repas. Néanmoins, Drago s'étira la nuque puis il dit :

- Tu ne m'as pas encore vraiment parlé de toi non plus. De ton fils. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ?

- James.

- Comme ton père, releva Drago.

Harry approuva lentement.

- Jamais je n'appellerais un enfant comme mon père, ou même comme quelqu'un que je connais et qui est mort. Ce serait l'obliger à vivre dans l'ombre de ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Oui, mais, en même temps, c'est une façon de leur rendre hommage…Si nous avons une fille, nous l'appellerons certainement Lily, comme ma mère. Et si c'est un autre garçon, je pensais à Albus.

- Albus ? Pour Albus Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je détestais ce type : il a peut-être fait beaucoup de bien, mais il était tout de même sacrément inconscient.

- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais, puisque tu es si malin, tu as peut-être de meilleures idées ?

- Tout un tas. Si tu tiens absolument à rendre des hommages, tu pourrais l'appeler…

Le jeune homme blond prit son menton pointu dans sa main et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Drago, ce n'est pas si mal, non ?

- Oh pitié ! s'écria Harry, laissant de côté toute gêne. C'est l'un des prénoms les plus ridicules du monde !

- Eh, c'est le mien, rappela Drago, vexé.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! J'avais totalement oublié, le railla Harry.

- Sinon, tu pourrais l'appeler Severus, comme Rogue. Après tout, il était de ton côté. Ou tiens, Salazar, voilà un grand homme !

- Je ne tiens pas forcément à ce que mon fils se retrouve chez les Serpentards, surtout vu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Mais Severus…J'en parlerai à Ginny…

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle est enceinte ? Parce que sinon ce n'est pas la peine de chercher des noms…

Harry sourit. La veille à peine, Ginny avait fait un test de grossesse qui s'était avéré positif.

- Oui. C'est tout récent, mais oui.

- Eh bien…J'imagine que c'est un grand bonheur.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse, assura Harry.

Puis il se souvint de quelque chose et il demanda, d'une voix moins confiante :

- Tu n'auras pas d'enfants ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Drago.

Il prit une bouchée de son entrée, rappelant à Harry qu'il avait de la nourriture devant lui. Il s'empressa d'imiter son collègue.

- Tu aurais aimé ?

Avant qu'il ait pu se retenir, cette nouvelle interrogation avait fusé entre ses lèvres. Il se maudit intérieurement d'aborder des thèmes aussi personnels avec son ancien camarade. Après l'excursion dans le « Third Place », il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Drago était finalement bel et bien homosexuel.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait un bon père.

- Sans doute pas, reconnut Harry. Enfin, tu aurais pu avoir une volonté de donner à tes enfants une meilleure vie que la tienne. C'est une des choses qui me motive : j'ai envie d'avoir la famille que j'aurais dû avoir étant petit.

- Oui, peut-être…De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Enfin, il y a l'adoption et tout…

- Tu parles…Imagine si j'adopte un Cracmol sans le savoir…

Drago frissonna tandis qu'Harry explosait de rire en imaginant le jeune homme blond tenant dans ses bras un bébé braillard et totalement dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Oh rien.

Et, pouffant discrètement, Harry se remit à manger.

- Tu aimes bien ? demanda Drago en pointant l'ardoise du doigt.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais allergique à la tomate ?

- C'était l'un des espoirs que j'avais. Je ne t'avais jamais vu en manger.

- Ah bizarre. J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi une tarte à la mélasse en dessert, parce que ça serait plus que raté vu que c'est…

- Ton gâteau préféré, compléta Drago, oui, je sais, merci. On est sortis ensemble quand même.

Harry ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

- C'est bon, tout le monde s'en fout, soupira Drago.

- Eh bien, pas moi, rétorqua Harry. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi en penser et je suis obligé de vivre avec ça.

- Pourquoi ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ? imagina le blond.

Puis il se reprit :

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…J'embrasse merveilleusement bien…

- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Harry, agacé. C'est que c'est perturbant. De t'avoir. Aimé, finit-il en détachant les mots et en parlant de moins en moins fort.

- Ah, tu m'aimais ?

- Putain, baisse le volume, s'il te plait.

Mais Drago secoua la tête, sa bouche étirée en un large sourire, un bras étendu sur le dossier de la banquette.

- Je croyais que j'avais dit la vérité à mon père, chuchota-t-il, ravi comme au jour de Noël. Que nous n'étions que des _partenaires_ et que je te considérais comme mon jouet.

- Tu me considérais peut-être comme ton jouet mais, moi, je t'aimais, avoua Harry, dans un souffle court.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur son plat, ne voulant plus voir Drago aussi victorieux. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir confessé cet amour passé, qu'il s'était pourtant juré de taire. Mais la façon qu'avait son ancien amant de le traiter de « jouet » ou de « partenaire » l'avait blessé, bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre. Néanmoins, Drago passa quelques instants silencieux, sans répondre. Puis Harry perçut un mouvement et la main blanche et délicate de son espion se referma sur son poignet. Le contact glacé le fit tressaillir et, sous ce mouvement impulsif, Drago retira avec empressement ses doigts. Il rougit légèrement, gêné, et Harry espéra qu'il ne le traiterait pas d'enfant de se montrer réticent à leur proximité. Mais ce simple contact avait réveillé en lui d'autres souvenirs, comme si le sujet de conversation ne suffisait pas.

- Tu m'épateras toujours, Harry, fit cependant Drago, d'une voix calme. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, tu reconnaîtrais m'avoir aimé ou que notre rupture a été douloureuse pour toi aussi.

- Pour moi aussi ? releva Harry. C'est toi qui m'as plaqué, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton aigre. Si c'était aussi douloureux, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

Drago eut une mimique exaspérée.

- Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Tu aimais Ginny plus que moi. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas le voir. Je t'ai incité à la plaquer pour moi, mais, finalement, votre amour a…Enfin, vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble, à la fin, acheva-t-il.

- Oui, chuchota Harry.

Il n'avait pas véritablement vu les choses sous cet angle. Il était resté sous sa perception exigüe, se limitant à ce que lui avait ressenti. Il ne s'était pas douté que Drago aussi avait souffert de leur séparation. Et sans doute plus que lui-même, car il avait dû faire face à son père, et devenir un Néo.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas. C'est comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

Harry hocha la tête, un sentiment étrange lui nouant l'estomac.

Ils terminèrent l'entrée en abordant d'autres sujets, plus joyeux, et firent de même pendant le plat principal (un carré de viande de bœuf, accompagné d'une purée de pommes de terre et de patates douces ainsi que d'une sauce au caramel). Ils parlèrent du Ministre Percy Weasley, tâchant de déterminer s'il était bon ou pas. Harry le trouvait sérieux et donc apte à diriger la communauté magique mais Drago s'agaçait de la plupart des mesures.

- Attends…Pourquoi a-t-il remis en vigueur la mesure faite par _Voldemort_, je parle bien de _Voldemort_, concernant l'éducation ?

- C'est une bonne chose de s'assurer que tous les jeunes sorciers seront envoyés à Poudlard, expliqua Harry. Imagine si un Néo choisissait d'instruire ses enfants lui-même : il leur apprendrait la magie noire et jamais ses enfants ne seraient au contact de d'autres modes de vie, ils vivraient enfermés dans le giron de leurs parents et seraient endoctrinés jusqu'au bout. Poudlard permet aux gens de cohabiter et de découvrir ainsi de nouvelles façons de voir le monde.

- Tout de suite les extrêmes avec les Néo et l'endoctrinement…Tu ne peux pas plutôt penser à un enfant souffrant d'agoraphobie ou je ne sais quoi et que l'école rendrait dingue ?

- Je suis sûr que Percy a préparé des exceptions, dans le cas où la famille souhaiterait placer l'enfant à l'étranger ou l'instruire elle-même…Mais il ne faut pas accorder ce droit à n'importe qui.

- Oui, bien sûr, s'écria Drago. Je suis certain que Fleur Weasley, elle, pourra placer _sans aucune difficulté_ ses enfants à Beauxbâtons, en France. La belle-sœur du Ministre, tiens !

- Victoire ira à Poudlard, assura Harry. Fleur a passé de bons moments là-bas, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tout ça, et je sais que Bill aussi.

- Tu parles, c'est là-bas qu'il s'est fait dévorer par un loup garou.

- Et qui avait appelé ce loup garou ?

- Sûrement pas moi. Fenrir m'a toujours foutu une peur bleue.

- On peut difficilement de te le reprocher, admit Harry. Mais, pour reprendre ce que nous disions, laisse-moi un dernier argument : imagine le pouvoir qu'aurait eu ton père sur toi si tu n'avais pas étudié à Poudlard.

- Je savais que tu parviendrais à mettre mon cas dans l'affaire, grommela Drago.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'assiette d'Harry puis à Harry lui-même.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu es allergique au caramel et que ça va te provoquer de graves irritations.

- Encore raté, sourit Harry. Il ne te reste plus que le dessert pour me décevoir. Pour l'instant, je suis content de ce que tu as choisi.

- Ouais, je m'en doutais. J'aurais dû te prendre les escargots farcis aux tripes de grenouille.

- Il y avait ça ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les Français sont des barbares mais ils n'exportent chez nous que les produits mangeables. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais, Fleur nous a fait goûter les escargots.

- Ah. Et combien sont morts ?

- Juste le tapis de la salle à manger de chez Bill et Fleur. Ron a vomit dessus, précisa Harry devant l'air interrogatif de son collègue.

- Pour une fois, je le comprends. Eh, tu te souviens quand il crachait des limaces ? C'était génial… Mais, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il avait des limaces dans la bouche ?

- Tu avais traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, il a essayé de te jeter ce sort. Comme sa baguette était cassée, ça s'est retourné contre lui, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

- Ah oui, approuva Drago avec un petit sourire. Je me souviens. Très amusant. Combien de temps ça a duré ?

- Quelques heures je crois. Je ne me souviens plus très bien.

- C'était la bonne époque. Si maintenant je jetais un sort à Weasmoche, il m'enverrait tout droit à Azkaban, usant et abusant de ses pouvoirs d'Auror. Heureusement que j'en ai bien profité.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma Harry.

Drago réfléchit un instant tandis qu'Harry continuait de manger puis il ajouta :

- Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais n'appelle jamais ton fils comme lui : ce pauvre gosse n'aurait pas la vie facile.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé…Sinon, ça existe un prénom que tu aimes bien et qui ne rende pas hommage à quelqu'un ?

- Ouais…J'aime bien Scorpius.

- Mon Dieu !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas joli ?

- C'est encore pire que Drago. Tu as visiblement hérité du goût pitoyable pour les prénoms de tes parents, indiqua Harry.

Le visage de Drago se crispa mais il dit tout de même :

- J'espère bien que c'est la seule chose que j'ai héritée d'eux.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre et il se mit à fixer son restant de bœuf. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand le jeune homme faisait ce genre de remarques un peu déprimantes sur sa vie et sa famille. Il ne savait pas comment il convenait de réagir. Il finit donc son assiette, sans rien dire.

Il fallut l'arrivée du dessert, un gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise, pour qu'il se décide à parler :

- Tu as vraiment tout foiré, dit-il. J'adore le chocolat.

- Ouais, je m'en doutais. C'est bizarre les gens qui n'aiment pas le chocolat et c'est rare, en plus.

- Pas tellement, fit Harry. Rien que dans la famille Weasley, trois n'aiment pas ça.

- Qui, que je les égorge pour leur apprendre ce qui est bon ?

- Angelina, Mr Weasley et Percy.

- Percy ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas. Le vieux, c'est normal : les vieux ont toujours des goûts bizarres. Par contre Angelina…Mais, attends, elle fait partie de ta famille ?

- C'est l'épouse de Georges.

- Elle ne sortait pas avec Fred, avant que Rookwood ne lui renverse un mur sur la tête ?

- Si…Je vois que tu es bien informé, dit Harry, d'un ton méfiant.

- Ce genre de choses, tout le monde les connaît, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. N'empêche que c'est bizarre…Comme si à ta mort, Ginny allait épouser…Ah non, tu n'as pas de frère…C'est bête, ça.

- Toi aussi tu es fils unique, fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouais, eh bah tant mieux. Personne ne mérite d'avoir Lucius et Narcissa comme parents. C'est les gens les moins marrants que j'ai connu.

- A part Voldemort, peut-être ? suggéra Harry avec un sourire.

- Lui, c'est un véritable clown à côté d'eux. Avoue qu'il a une drôle de tête.

- Oui, mais ça lui donne plus un côté effrayant que drôle.

- Oui, c'est possible.

Devant le regard surpris d'Harry, Drago soupira.

- Ok, je faisais moins le malin lorsqu'il était vivant. Oui, il fait peur et non, il n'est pas tellement drôle. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, on peut bien plaisanter, non ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord avec Drago. Il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait se permettre de rire de Voldemort, à cause de tout le mal que cet homme avait fait et de tous les gens qu'il avait tués. Selon Harry, on ne pouvait pas rire de tout.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire de lui. Ce serait salir la mémoire de ceux qu'il a tués.

A cette remarque, Drago parut gêné. Il changea de position sur la banquette et lâcha sa fourchette, comme s'il avait honte de manger en parlant de ça. Harry sourit doucement en le voyant baisser les yeux.

- On devrait arrêter de parler tout le temps de Mangemorts ou de Voldemort, dit-il Mais j'ai beau essayé, à chaque fois, la conversation repart dans ce sens.

- Oui, approuva lentement Drago. Je déteste aborder ce sujet avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire.

- Mais tu es le méchant ! plaisanta Harry.

Cependant quand il vit que Drago n'avait pas envie de rire, il s'excusa.

* * *

><p>Le taxi roulait lentement sur la nationale, Londres de plus en plus lointaine derrière lui. Elle n'était déjà plus qu'une poignée de points lumineux.<p>

En dépit du chauffage, Harry sentait le froid transpercer sa peau, pétrifiant ses muscles. Raide comme un bâton de glace, les yeux braqués sur la nuit noire qui défilait derrière les vitres de la voiture. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles et la lune n'était pas visible depuis l'intérieur du véhicule. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Harry : bien qu'il semblât regarder l'extérieur, son esprit tout entier était occupé par la soirée passée.

C'était le plus long moment passé avec Drago depuis des années. Même au bowling, il n'était pas resté si longtemps. Cependant, cette fois, il n'en était pas si mécontent. La soirée avait été agréable, en fait, devait-il reconnaître. Bien sûr, il y avait ces instants de silence mais ce n'était pas tout à fait de leur faute : le passé s'érigeait entre eux comme une muraille, comme pour barrer le passage à une possible amitié.

A cette pensée, Harry s'aperçut que, tout compte fait, il aimait assez la compagnie de Drago. Ils avaient parlé de tant de choses, et vers la fin, il avait commencé à se sentir totalement à l'aise en sa présence. Maintenant que tous deux avaient accepté qu'ils s'étaient aimés, les choses seraient sans doute plus faciles.

Harry renversa la nuque en arrière contre l'appui-tête. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant les meilleurs moments de la soirée.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le Miroir des Rêves

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très Joyeuses Fêtes ! **

**Merci pour les reviews ! Et aussi à ceux / celles qui suivent mon histoire ! (Oui, je sais, je me répète un peu mais c'est que je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup !) Bon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais vous m'avez laissée plus de 100 reviews ! C'est un cap, dis donc ! Alors, 100 fois merci à ceux qui me suivent au point de me laisser une review par chapitre ^^ ! C'est trop gentil et je ne le mérite pas ! **

**Ah oui, merci à ma meilleure amie aussi, pour la correction des chapitres et tout le soutien qu'elle m'apporte ! Je t'adore ! **

**Passons aux réponses, maintenant : **

**Serdra : **Oui, Harry n'est pas très malin dans ma fic' ! Mais il fait des progrès dans le chapitre qui suit, tu vas voir… Et je te promets que tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il en est chez Drago. Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de commenter !

**Eden :** Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de me lire ? Oui, je suis consciente des nombreuses imperfections de mon histoire mais maintenant que j'ai commencé à poster, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Néanmoins, je trouve tes impressions un peu…dures, surtout avec ce que je fais des personnages : je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour qu'Harry soit attachant, et je pense que tu as mal saisi (c'est de ma faute, c'est toujours de la faute de l'auteur quand on ne comprend pas son histoire) : Harry se place en victime mais ce n'est pas lui la victime, c'est Drago… Merci de ta review.

**Petit Amande :** Ah ça, c'est le grand défi ! Que je ne suis pas sûre de réussir…= S. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Je t'embrasse.

**FraiseAbricot :** Merci ta réponse à ma réponse (oui, je sais c'est bizarre comme formulation) et je te remercie d'être si indulgente avec moi, et de bien aimer ma ff. Je suis vraiment heureuse.

**Brigitte26 :** Oui, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vive Harry et Drago ! Merci.

**Nightmare of Minoru :** Merci d'avoir pris cette peine, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand on me laisse des reviews. Merci aussi de tes compliments.

**Colonel Beta : **Merci beaucoup. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir.

**Sang Pure : **Merci, toi aussi**. **

**Saora : **Merci. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson aussi.

**Et encore Joyeuses Fêtes ! **

**Chapitre 20 : Le miroir des Rêves **

Harry dormit fort mal cette nuit-là.

Pour dire vrai, à peine couché aux côtés de son épouse endormie, il savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait pas aisément le sommeil. Son esprit entier était accaparé par une pensée désagréable. Elle avait commencé à lui apparaître durant le dîner avec Drago mais il était parvenu à la chasser. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était immobile dans le noir, elle était de retour, toute aussi dérangeante. Il avait beau essayer de penser à des sujets plus joyeux et moins prise de tête, il n'arrivait pas à la laisser de côté.

Drago avait avoué qu'il lui avait été difficile de quitter Harry, que cela lui avait été douloureux. Alors, se demandait celui-ci, pourquoi, durant tant d'années, ai-je pensé que c'était lui qui avait brisé mon cœur et non l'inverse ? C'était une question à laquelle il n'était pas évident de répondre. Harry eut du mal à s'avouer la raison de sa conduite. Néanmoins il était grand temps de le faire.

Harry n'avait pas recommencé à sortir avec Ginny pour protéger son couple avec Drago mais uniquement pour se protéger lui-même. Il avait prétendu l'aimer pour que Ron lui pardonne et l'avait embrassée afin d'avoir de nouveau ses amis auprès de lui. Pendant longtemps, il s'était placé en victime avec une obstination proche de la folie. Il avait alors rejeté toute la faute sur Drago alors qu'il ne méritait pas cela.

Il voyait à présent qu'il avait été stupide de s'enfermer dans le rôle du gentil cœur brisé alors que Drago jouait les tyrans. C'était faux : IL avait été le tyran.

La dix-huitième année de Drago, et sans doute celles qui avaient suivies, avait certainement été très difficile entre les Néo, son père et Harry. Et tout ce que ce même Harry avait trouvé à faire, c'était de se montrer cruel, égoïste, inconscient…

Lorsque cette vérité terrifiante lui sauta enfin aux yeux, après de longues heures à scruter son esprit et ses souvenirs, il ne put s'en empêcher : il se prit le visage entre les mains de honte et de culpabilité. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il prenait conscience de sa conduite intérieure, des mensonges qu'il s'était fait. Un besoin terrible de s'excuser commença à le submerger mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Ginny en se levant.

Ginny…A la mention de son prénom, il se tourna vers elle. Elle dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, sans paraître affectée par les tourments de son mari, pourtant si proche. Il ne discernait pas précisément ses traits dans l'obscurité mais il savait qu'elle était belle dans son sommeil. Aussitôt son trouble le reprit. Avec elle aussi, il s'était mal conduit. Il l'avait embrassée et caressée en pensant à Drago. Il s'était servi d'elle, il l'avait placée devant lui pour se protéger. Il l'aimait profondément pourtant, maintenant.

Le « maintenant » l'interpella aussi. Ses pensées s'accrochaient les unes aux autres, comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Il avait été persuadé de ne plus l'aimer quand il l'avait rejetée, ce fameux jour, au bord du lac noir. Et s'il s'était servi d'elle, c'était bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, à partager ce lit, cette maison, à élever un enfant… ?

Harry frissonna et se mit à transpirer abondamment. Il s'écrasa plus profondément dans le matelas, enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Il aimait Ginny. C'était la seule chose dont il était absolument sûr. Les sentiments ne mentent jamais. Le reste, il l'ignorait. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus savoir. Il avait mis le doigt sur suffisamment de choses horribles pour la journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil. Deux heures du matin. Il était l'heure de dormir.

Les chiffres s'imprimèrent dans son cerveau, flottèrent sur ses paupières closes une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil. S'il rêva cette nuit-là, il ne s'en souvenait pas au matin.

* * *

><p>Il profita bien de son week-end pour se reposer de sa semaine agitée et du repas de la veille. Son samedi se passa tranquillement. Lui et James jouèrent tout l'après-midi avec les petites voitures magiques reçues à Noël et cela lui remit en mémoire ce que Drago avait dit à propos des enfants. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désolé pour lui : quand il était plus jeune, il prenait plaisir à imaginer qui épouseraient ses camarades de classe et comment ils vivraient et à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants…Il avait toujours su que Neville épouserait Luna et il savait depuis la troisième année que Ron et Hermione finiraient ensemble. Mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question pour les Serpentards. Maintenant, il avait à l'esprit l'image de Malefoy tenant dans ses bras un bébé aussi blond que lui-même et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça attendrissant.<p>

Pour le goûter, Ron et sa petite famille vinrent prendre une part de tarte aux pommes avec eux et Harry participa joyeusement aux bavardages. On ne parla ni de Mangemorts ni de Voldemort mais seulement de sujets heureux.

Le soir, Ginny et lui firent l'amour parce qu'elle en avait envie mais Harry aurait pu s'en passer. Il avait néanmoins prit l'habitude de ne rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

Le dimanche fut une belle journée d'hiver et ils allèrent se promener dans les bois tous les trois. Au retour, Harry consentit, à la demande de son épouse, à se charger du rangement de leur chambre. Il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que Ginny le pressait de le faire et ce début de soirée lui sembla propice. Ainsi, alors qu'elle lisait une nouvelle histoire à James, il monta s'atteler à la tâche.

La pièce n'était pas particulièrement en désordre mais Ginny détestait la façon d'Harry d'entasser des choses. Ainsi, de la même façon qu'il avait laissé ses affaires s'accumuler dans sa valise du temps où il allait encore à Poudlard, il les empilait à présent dans ses tiroirs. Par exemple, son tiroir à T-shirts dans la commode était loin de ne contenir que des T-shirts : on avait des difficultés à le fermer à cause de sa collection de « La Gazette du Sorcier » qu'il rangeait là depuis des années. A chaque nouveau numéro, il le lisait rapidement puis le jetait avec les autres. Selon Ginny, il y avait là-dedans des journaux datant de trois ans, date de leur emménagement.

Mais Harry n'aimait pas commencer par les endroits où il y avait le plus de travail car cela le décourageait. C'est pourquoi il débuta son labeur par l'assemblage de ses chaussettes propres deux par deux (ce fut aisé avec le sortilège adapté), puis il fit le tri des papiers rangés dans l'armoire avant de jeter à la poubelle ses vieilles Gazette. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de feuilleter chacun des quotidiens, se remémorant ainsi de nombreux faits importants de la société magique des dernières années. Le numéro au fond de la pile était un exemplaire froissé d'un hors-série consacré à son mariage avec Ginny. Avec un léger sourire, il le déposa sur le haut de la commode. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'étalage de sa vie privé mais la photo en couverture rendait bien, trop bien pour que l'exemplaire fût jeté. Puis il referma le tiroir et alla s'occuper de celui de sa table de chevet.

Il ne s'était pas passé tellement de temps depuis qu'il avait enfermé le miroir de Georges à l'intérieur du petit meuble mais il lui apparut que, inconsciemment, il avait cherché à faire disparaître le présent sous un monticule d'objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. En fait il semblait s'être servi du tiroir comme d'une poubelle : il en retira donc son ancien rasoir cassé, de vieilles lettres de Ron et d'Hermione, un carnet où il avait commencé à noter des idées pour écrire un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, des cartes de restaurants où il avait mangé, des tickets de cinéma et même un paquet de cigarettes. Il se rappela l'avoir acheté une fois avec Ginny, juste pour goûter. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'une seule cigarette était manquante. Pas étonnant vu comment ils avaient détesté ça. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir tiré plus de deux bouffées.

Puis, en-dessous de tout ce bazar, il y avait le miroir. Harry se mordit la lèvre. La raison pour laquelle le présent de Noël se trouvait là lui revenait en mémoire et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette pensée fit revenir ses sombres idées de la veille. Il n'aimait pas douter ainsi de son amour pour sa femme. Cela lui faisait, bien malgré lui, très peur. Cependant c'était encore se mentir que de refuser de regarder. Aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains et ramassa le miroir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé à l'intérieur, il n'avait vu que des images floues, aux couleurs passées mais cette fois, c'était différent. Les images qu'il contempla étaient aussi belles et nettes que celles d'un film et cela rendait la scène qui défilait sous ses yeux plus terrible encore. A cause de cette précision, elle semblait _réelle. _

Il voyait la chambre où il se trouvait. Il était assis sur le lit, à l'endroit même où il était assis à cet instant même. Mais il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Ginny se trouvait avec lui, cependant elle n'était pas assise auprès de lui. Elle avait sorti une énorme valise et elle la remplissait avec des habits qu'elle prenait dans les armoires.

Au début, Harry crut que le miroir lui disait qu'il voulait partir en vacances puis il réalisa que l'Harry du miroir ne paraissait pas assez enthousiaste pour qu'il s'agisse d'un départ en vacances. De plus, Ginny avait la bouche hermétiquement close. Elle rangeait avec ardeur. Il la regarda faire un certain temps puis elle tourna son visage vers l'Harry du miroir et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ensuite, l'image se troubla et de nouveau, ce fut le brouillard avec les silhouettes qui couraient, comme au jour de Noël.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il avait vu. Georges lui avait dit que le miroir parlait en messages codés mais il n'y avait aucun message codé là-dedans : Harry n'était pas idiot et il avait vu suffisamment de films pour comprendre à quoi cette scène correspondait. Son rêve le plus cher en ce moment était que Ginny le quitte.

Il se ressaisit aussitôt. Bien sûr que non ! Certes, ces derniers jours avaient été un peu troublés, par les questions de Ron, la discussion avec Drago et ses propres aveux, mais il n'en était pas à souhaiter que Ginny le quitte ! Pourquoi aurait-il voulu qu'elle s'en aille ? Ils formaient une famille heureuse, ils avaient un enfant merveilleux, ils s'amusaient beaucoup tous ensemble. Pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles ? Pourquoi aurait-il envie que les choses changent ? Georges s'était fait entourlouper dans cette boutique chinoise, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Néanmoins, il replongea son regard dans le miroir, en quête de réponses. Mais il n'y eut que la même scène, qui se répéta une seconde fois sous ses yeux ébahis. Pas d'erreur possible, en tout cas pas venant de lui. C'était bien le départ de Ginny que montrait le miroir. C'était un au-revoir froid cependant Harry ne décela pas le moindre signe de colère. De ce point de vue-là, au moins, cela se tenait : si jamais il avait souhaité que Ginny le quitte, c'est ainsi qu'il aurait voulu que les choses se passent, sans tous ces cris et ces pleurs typique au cinéma. D'ailleurs, à la fin de la seconde version de la scène, il y eut un petit changement et son épouse vint le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura également quelque chose à l'oreille mais il n'y avait pas de son sur le miroir et Harry ne put savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Tout le long de ses visionnages, il sentait son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas du tout que Ginny parte. Georges avait sûrement confondu : ce n'était pas un miroir des rêves mais des cauchemars ! N'avait-il d'ailleurs pas dit lui-même qu'il ne parlait pas le chinois ? Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Harry pensa qu'il ferait bien de le prévenir que s'il s'était vu avec Angelina dans le miroir, c'était parce que c'était son pire cauchemar.

Rassuré à cette pensée, il se leva d'un bond et déplia ses doigts, qui tenaient toujours fermement le miroir. Il l'avait serré tellement fort qu'il s'était écorché la paume de la main et du sang perlait sur les contours de la glace. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec ça. Il avait très envie de parler à Georges et de lui reprocher de l'avoir troublé avec ses stupides histoires de rêves.

Il remit le miroir dans le tiroir et alla s'installer à son bureau, pour écrire une lettre.

Sa main hésita quelques instants au-dessus du morceau de parchemin neuf, ses doigts tremblants autour de sa plume rouge. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se lança dans la rédaction proprement dite :

« _Cher Georges,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi qu'Angelina. De mon côté, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai quelques soucis avec ton cadeau : il me montre des choses terrifiantes que je ne souhaite absolument pas voir arriver. Je pense que tu as dû faire erreur et que ce miroir ne montre pas les rêves, ou alors, il ne fonctionne correctement que pour une seule personne. En tous cas, ce que j'y ai vu m'a beaucoup surpris. Je m'attendais à découvrir mes rêves les plus profonds sous forme de messages me permettant d'y parvenir et, à la place, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar. De plus, tu m'avais parlé de « messages codés », de sous-entendus en quelque sorte qui m'amènerait à découvrir mes rêves plutôt que de me les dire explicitement : ça n'a pas été le cas et la scène que j'ai visionnée était parfaitement claire et, à mon avis, absolument dénuée de sens caché. _

_Je sais que ce n'est qu'un objet magique et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mis très mal à l'aise par ce que j'ai vu. _

_En espérant que tu auras une réponse à ce mystère, _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Harry P._ »

Il reposa sa plume dans l'encrier, roula le parchemin et l'attacha avec un ruban rouge, comme il en avait une multitude dans une boîte en carton sur le côté de sa table. Un bel hibou brun sommeillait dans sa cage, posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry le fit venir à lui d'un petit sifflement sec et il lui confia la missive.

- Pour Georges Weasley, indiqua-t-il en caressant le sommet du crâne de l'oiseau.

Celui-ci lui donna un petit coup de bec sur le dos de la main tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la fenêtre. Puis il s'envola avec majesté dans le beau ciel bleu.

Le jeune homme le regarda disparaître dans le lointain puis, avec un soupir, il quitta la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.<p>

La réponse de Georges lui arriva dans son bureau, le lundi matin, aux alentours de dix heures.

En ce moment, son travail n'était pas de tout repos, entre les visites à Azkaban pour cuisiner Rookwood et l'urgence de rendre les derniers rapports des missions top secrètes des Aurors. Autant les années précédentes s'étaient conclues paisiblement (pas de missions, pas de rapports et donc pas de dossiers à clôturer en fin d'année), celle-ci s'annonçait difficile à boucler. Harry craignait qu'il doive attendre le rapport de Ron sur l'arrestation de Rookwood jusqu'au mois de juin. Percy ne lui avait cependant laissé que jusqu'au mois d'avril pour finir tout ça.

En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait à faire, Harry s'y mettait doucement et ne travaillait pas très vite. Ainsi rêvassait-il les yeux ouverts devant la missive du Ministre sur les projets de lois de la nouvelle année lorsqu'il reçut la lettre de Georges. Le battement d'ailes du hibou interrompit ses réflexions concernant ce que lui avait justement dit Drago à propos de la loi sur l'éducation. Tout bien considéré, il lui semblait que son espion avait raison et il comptait bien en parler à Percy.

Enfin il se tira de ses pensées et détacha l'enveloppe des serres de l'oiseau. Celui-ci repartit par là où il était arrivé, en l'occurrence la cheminée, tandis qu'Harry se servait de sa baguette pour décacheter l'enveloppe sans la déchirer.

« _Cher Harry, _

_Pour ma part, je vais très bien et Angelina aussi, bien que la reprise du travail, après notre voyage de noce, lui soit plus difficile qu'à moi. _

_J'ignore ce que tu as vu dans le miroir mais je vois bien que tu es bouleversé par cette histoire. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de t'apporter du réconfort. Retiens bien cela : LE MIROIR NE MENT JAMAIS. Je l'ai étudié sous ses nombreux aspects magiques, je l'ai également fait essayer à diverses personnes de ma connaissance et jamais il ne s'est trompé. Certains des secrets qu'il révèle peuvent se révéler encombrants et il est possible qu'il vaille mieux pour nous qu'ils restent dans notre inconscient. Mais je te connais bien, Harry, et je sais qu'il est totalement improbable que le désir que t'a révélé le miroir soit vraiment aussi noir et horrible que tu le dis. Peut-être qu'il t'est apparu comme ça, à cause de ta conscience. Moi aussi, lorsque j'ai vu Angelina dans le miroir, j'ai eu peur et j'ai pensé que je ne devais pas fréquenter une ex-petite amie de mon frère. C'était une erreur : tu vois, elle et moi sommes très heureux maintenant. _

_Quant aux messages codés, j'ignore précisément ce qu'il en est. A vrai dire, pour moi aussi, certaines choses étaient très explicites et d'autres beaucoup moins. Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : poursuis tes rêves et, surtout, RATTRAPE-LES. Ne les laisse pas s'enfuir comme j'ai failli le faire avec les miens. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Georges W. _»

Harry reposa le parchemin sur son bureau et se passa les doigts sur les yeux puis dans ses cheveux, dans un lent geste de tristesse. Georges avait toujours été une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, une personne pleine de bons conseils. Cependant, il ne pouvait décidément prendre celui-là à la légère. Si Georges avait su ce qu'Harry avait vu dans le miroir, on pouvait être sûrs qu'il n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon. Il s'agissait quand même de dire à Ginny de faire ses bagages et de partir de la maison familiale.

D'ailleurs, s'interrogea Harry, pourquoi est-ce Ginny qui part ? Si c'est mon désir, ce devrait être moi. Il fronça les sourcils, cette soudaine observation l'inquiétant encore plus. Il avait toujours considéré que c'était le fautif qui devait quitter le foyer tandis que l'autre poursuivait sa vie, avec les enfants et peut-être, plus tard, un nouvel amour. Une sueur légère lui dégoulina dans la nuque à cette idée. Est-ce que le message codé dans cette scène était qu'il voulait créer un nouveau foyer ?

Il frissonna : il commençait à se sentir fiévreux. Il alla chercher une petite potion dans son armoire pour se calmer et apaiser ses craintes.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, il eut du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il pensait à Ginny et à Drago, à l'amour et au mariage, ainsi qu'à James et au bébé à venir aussi. Il se préoccupait beaucoup du bien-être de son fils : au vu des pensées qu'il nourrissait en ce moment, sa relation avec Ginny se tendait chaque jour un peu plus, bien qu'il fasse tout pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, et il se demandait comment le modèle familial qu'il avait bâti ferait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il prétextait la fatigue pour justifier ses silences et se sentait comme un mari infidèle.<p>

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en parler, à personne. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une passade, une envie soudaine d'autre chose. Il adorait Ginny, il adorait son fils, il adorait le fœtus dans le ventre de sa femme. Pourquoi tant de culpabilité dans ce cas ? Parce que, s'avouait-il, il ne savait plus réellement si Ginny était son amie ou la femme de sa vie.

Après tout, il avait recommencé à sortir avec elle sans l'aimer. Et si la situation n'avait pas changé ? se disait-il, lors de ses longues nuits d'insomnie. Si je n'étais resté avec elle que par facilité, finissant par me convaincre que ce que je ressentais, c'était de l'amour ?

Alors il secouait la tête et tâchait de ne plus penser à tout ça. S'être servi d'elle au début, c'était une chose mais l'idée qu'il se serve encore d'elle aujourd'hui le rendait malade. Malade de lui-même.

Tous les jours, il regardait son miroir et il voyait Ginny s'en aller, les couleurs de plus en plus précises, les traits de plus en plus nets. Plus il fixait cette scène et, à sa grande horreur, moins elle lui faisait de peine. Les premières fois, il pleura silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur chacun des gestes de son épouse. Ensuite, les larmes se firent plus rares. Il avait honte de cette conduite mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A présent, le voile d'illusion déposé par son auto-persuasion s'était déchiré : passer le reste de sa vie avec son épouse se mit à l'inquiéter, puis à le rendre malheureux. Il pensait aux mots de Georges. « _Poursuis tes rêves et, surtout, RATTRAPE-LES. Ne les laisse pas s'enfuir comme j'ai failli le faire avec les miens._ ». Est-ce que ce serait gâcher sa vie que de la passer aux côtés d'une personne qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer autant qu'il le devrait ? Sans doute moins que de la passer seul, songea-t-il.

* * *

><p>Un jeudi soir, après avoir bordé James, il alla se coucher alors que Ginny resta dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Il s'allongea sans se dévêtir sur ses draps, croisa ses mains derrière son crâne et resta comme ça, à fixer le plafond.<p>

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Drago depuis trois semaines et il commençait à se sentir très anxieux. Il continuait de s'inquiéter sur la vie que menait son espion et les dangers qu'il courait en permanence. De plus, la compagnie des Néo ne devait pas être agréable tous les jours et Harry savait que lui n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre leurs terribles convictions à longueur de journée.

Il se rappela que Drago avait plus ou moins passé toute sa vie bercé par ces opinions violentes et archaïques. Une nouvelle fois, il s'étonna qu'il ait pu s'en tirer, après avoir été endoctriné à ce point. Selon l'espion, c'était la rencontre avec Voldemort puis les confrontations avec Harry qui l'avaient fait douter. Sans doute que devoir se battre contre l'un de ses camarades d'écoles, que tout le monde considérait comme un héros, était une expérience qui amenait à se remettre en question.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir risqué sa vie dans la salle sur demande en feu pour le sauver. Drago avait mérité cette seconde chance, il avait mérité le pardon d'Harry et maintenant, c'était à Harry de s'excuser de s'être montré si odieux, si honteux de l'aimer…

Soudain une forme argentée traversa le mur de sa chambre. D'un mouvement rapide, le petit fox terrier bondit sur le lit et posa ses courtes pattes luisantes sur l'estomac d'Harry. Celui-ci le considéra un instant, stupéfait, la mâchoire pendante. Le Patronus ouvrit sa gueule, dévoilant ses crocs brillants, et il dit, avec la voix particulièrement nerveuse et hachée de Ron Weasley :

_- Désolé – de te déranger, mon vieux. Mais le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense du – du gouvernement moldu – a été assassiné. Je – je t'attends au Bureau. _


	21. Chapitre 21 : Magic Works

Un nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle année ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et d'amour pour 2012 !

Lendemain de Noël. J'ouvre ma boîte mail après plus d'une journée sans allumer le pc (pour une accro comme moi, c'est un miracle…de Noël – ok, je crains) et…Encore des cadeaux ! Oui, vos gentilles reviews ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire avec tant d'attention ! Merci aussi pour m'avoir souhaité de bonnes fêtes !

**Nightmare of Minoru : **Moi aussi, ça me fait mal quand Drago n'apparait pas dans un chapitre…Enfin, dans celui qui suit, tu vas être gâtée !

**Serdra :** Oui, Harry s'est réveillé ! Et les choses vont avancer…

**SangPure :** En fait, je voulais poster à Noël…Mais je savais que ça ne serait pas possible. Alors j'ai pensé : « Si je le poste la veille au soir, les gens ne le verront sans doute que demain ». Et ça a (en grande majorité) fonctionné ! J'avais envie de faire comme un cadeau de Noël…

**Brigitte 26 :** Oui, j'avais envie de mettre un peu de suspens niark niark.

**Fraiseabricot :** Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de « réveiller » Harry, grâce à son petit miroir. Remercions tous Georges ! Moi aussi, je n'aime pas tellement le début de ma fic mais à partir du chapitre 12, je trouve ça mieux.

**Petite Amande :** Ouais, il était temps ! Et j'aime bien mettre du suspens…

**2L :** Merci, c'est trop gentil !

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, « Magic Works » du nom d'une petite mélodie entendue dans le quatrième film d'Harry Potter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et encore bonne année ! **

**Chapitre 21 : Magic Works **

_« Le Patronus ouvrit sa gueule, dévoilant ses crocs brillants, et il dit, avec la voix particulièrement nerveuse et hachée de Ron Weasley : _

_- Désolé – de te déranger, mon vieux. Mais le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense du – du gouvernement moldu – a été assassiné. Je – je t'attends au Bureau. »_

Il fallut une très longue minute pour que l'information monte au cerveau d'Harry. Puis il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol alors que le Patronus se désintégrait en volutes de fumée argentée. Il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, la fourra sans ménagement dans la poche de son jean, attrapa sa veste sur le portant et, tout en l'enfilant, il se précipita hors de la chambre.

- Mon chéri, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny, en le voyant dévaler les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre.

Le temps que ces paroles résonnent à ses oreilles, Harry tenait déjà ses chaussures par les lacets. Il revint dans le salon, le visage sombre. Sa femme le fixa, une expression anxieuse sur ses traits pâles. Elle attendit néanmoins patiemment qu'Harry reprenne suffisamment ses esprits pour parler.

- Il y a une urgence, annonça-t-il enfin d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Un secrétaire d'Etat moldu est mort.

- Mon Dieu !

Elle devint plus blanche encore mais devant la hâte de son mari à partir, elle se dressa dans le canapé pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il l'étreignit brièvement, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Ne m'attends pas, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, ajouta-t-il en mettant juste ses pieds dans ses chaussures, sans prendre le temps de les lacer.

Elle hocha la tête cependant il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus : avec un _pop_ sonore comme un bouchon de champagne que l'on fait sauter, il disparut dans le néant.

* * *

><p>Comme il le lui avait dit, Ron l'attendait au Bureau des Aurors.<p>

Le jeune homme roux était assis sur l'une des nombreuses tables, les jambes ballantes. Lorsqu'Harry arriva, la pièce était plongée dans le noir car son ami jouait avec son Déluminateur. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit typique d'un transplanage, il ralluma les lumières d'une pression du pouce et se laissa glisser le long du meuble.

- Te voilà ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Je suis content que tu sois venu si vite.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai bien senti au son de ta voix que ce n'était pas rien.

Ron se renfrogna et perdit son peu de couleurs.

- Tu as bien compris mon message ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…Le Secrétaire d'Etat…

- On soupçonne les Néo. Mais je pense qu'on devrait mieux se rendre dès maintenant sur la scène du crime, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est où ?

- Chez lui, répondit simplement Ron. Je vais t'y emmener.

Harry prit le bras que lui tendait son meilleur ami et s'y accrocha fermement. Ron éteignit de nouveau les lampes et ils transplanèrent ensemble, laissant derrière eux le Bureau désert.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient sur le palier du deuxième étage de ce qui semblait être, vu de l'intérieur, un vieil immeuble de la capitale. Juste devant eux, une large bande jaune de la police scientifique barrait l'accès à un appartement.

- Viens, fit Ron et d'un geste digne d'un habitué de ce genre de situation, il l'entraîna à passer sous la bande.

A peine furent-ils dans le grand salon luxueux du Secrétaire d'Etat qu'un policier s'avança vers eux, la main tendu.

- Badges, je vous prie !

- Ils sont avec moi, intervint Percy en surgissant de derrière un canapé.

Ses lunettes étaient posées de travers sur son nez, ses cheveux étaient aussi peu coiffés que ceux d'Harry et sa chemise aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de fer à repasser. Lui aussi avait dû venir précipitamment, sans prendre le temps de se changer.

Il salua machinalement Harry d'une poignée de main.

- Désolé de te déranger si tard mais, je suppose que Ron te l'a dit, la situation est assez grave.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Le Secrétaire à la Défense a été assassiné, sûrement par les Néo.

Percy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci prit un ton d'excuse pour s'expliquer :

- Oui, c'est bon, j'allais lui préciser les choses sur place.

- Très bien, dit le Ministre de la Magie avec fermeté. Bon, si vous me permettez, il faut que j'aille parler au Premier Ministre moldu.

Sans attendre aucun mot des deux autres, il les laissa pour rejoindre d'une démarche agitée un petit groupe de personnes un peu plus loin.

- C'est un peu plus grave que je ne te l'ai dit, avoua Ron en évitant les yeux d'Harry. Viens que je te montre le cadavre.

Harry suivit son ami, comme dans un cauchemar. Il se préoccupait à peine des employés de la police et aussi ceux du Ministère de la Magie, reconnaissables à leurs longues capes. On voyait pourtant peu souvent des Moldus et des sorciers travailler ensemble mais l'esprit d'Harry était trop brumeux pour qu'il s'en étonne.

Cependant la vue du corps le rappela à la réalité aussi brusquement qu'un coup de fusil. Une fois son regard posé sur la forme inerte, étendue sur la table Guillaume IV, il ne parvint plus à s'en détacher.

- Voici Christopher Earl, Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense du gouvernement moldu, lui présenta inutilement Ron d'un mouvement de la main.

Harry acquiesça du menton et s'approcha plus près, se faufilant à travers la dizaine d'employés penchés au-dessus du cadavre.

Il commença par étudier la position du défunt Mr Earl : de nombreuses traces de contusions et de profondes plaies béantes couvraient son torse nu, le sang séché collant à sa peau. Il avait la tête renversée en arrière, elle pendait en dehors de la table, sa nuque visiblement brisée. Sa bouche était fermée par un large morceau de ruban adhésif. S'il n'avait plus sa chemise (qui traînait sur le sol) ni sa veste, il portait toujours son pantalon de costume beige et ses chaussures noires. Ses mains liées par de grosses cordes reposaient au niveau de son entrejambe, comme muées d'un désir de protéger cette partie de son corps.

- Ces blessures sont-elles dues à des maléfices ou à des coups ? chuchota Harry à Ron, en pointant du doigt les marques de la victime.

- Les deux, selon les experts du Ministère. Personnellement, je pense que c'est « Sectumsempra » qui est à l'origine des plaies sur le ventre. Ça ressemble beaucoup à la description que tu m'as faite des effets de ce sort.

Harry plissa les yeux, pour examiner plus précisément. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Malefoy était habillé lorsqu'il lui avait jeté le sortilège du Prince et il était alors trop horrifié de son geste pour bien voir.

- Peut-être, éluda-t-il. Mais il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait connu Rogue, ou Malefoy.

- Ouais, reconnut Ron. Enfin, ça serait pas surprenant : c'est des Néo, qu'on parle. Il y en a sûrement qui ont connu l'un ou l'autre.

Harry dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort.

- Ils sont venus ici, essaya-t-il de reconstituer la scène. Ils se sont un peu amusés avec lui mais leur but était de le tuer…

- Oui, approuva Ron. C'est la première fois qu'ils s'en prennent à un haut responsable moldu, ce n'est pas bon signe. Et puis si ce n'était que lui…

- Comment ça ? réagit Harry au quart de tour.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il baissa les yeux sur les pieds du cadavre, comme si la réponse se trouvait au bout de ses chaussures.

- Sa femme et son fils étaient là, murmura-t-il. Ils l'ont torturé devant eux. Ils ne sont pas blessés, mais ils sont très perturbé…C'est Mrs Earl qui a appelé la police, quand ils sont partis.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui déversait un grand seau d'eau froide sur la tête. D'un coup, il lui sembla qu'il pesait des tonnes et qu'il s'enfonçait dans la moquette, qu'il allait passer à travers le sol.

- Non, voulut-il protester mais sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle.

Ron aussi affichait une expression douloureuse. Harry savait qu'ils ressentaient la même chose : ils étaient pères. Pour un parent, y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus horrible que de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, sous les yeux écarquillés de son enfant ?

Il souleva lentement son bras engourdi et posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il se sentait à deux doigts de vomir tandis qu'il contemplait le corps. Un enfant a vu ça, martelait la voix dans sa tête et il aurait voulu ne plus y penser.

- Tu veux leur parler ? demanda enfin Ron. Ils sont dans la chambre, d'après ce que m'a dit Percy.

Harry fut d'abord tenté de répondre non. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à une femme qui venait tout juste de voir son mari mourir sous ses yeux. Nul ne pourrait le vouloir. Néanmoins, c'était son devoir : il devait en savoir le plus possible sur cet assassinat, afin d'en arrêter les coupables. Il hocha donc la tête, frissonnant toujours.

- Oui, décida-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaitée plus ferme. Maintenant, alors que leurs souvenirs sont encore frais dans la mémoire.

Il ôta ses doigts moites de l'épaule de son ami et, d'un pas lourd, il se rendit dans la chambre, à l'autre bout du luxueux appartement.

Dès son arrivée dans la pièce, Harry l'étudia rapidement. Le malaise d'arriver ainsi dans la bulle de malheur d'une famille en deuil lui tordait les entrailles et il essayait de se sentir aussi détaché que possible.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais se tenait, raide, dans un fauteuil ancien. Il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Sa bouche semblait hermétiquement close et ses yeux étaient aussi secs que le désert. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage, comme le reflet d'une ombre intérieure qui le défigurait. Ses traits étaient figés, immobiles. Il paraissait presque plus mort que le corps de son père dans le salon. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Harry, ce dernier fut traversé par une douleur trop grande pour un jeune enfant, si grande qu'elle en devenait inexprimable, et qui le secoua profondément, comme s'il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans une prise électrique.

Il se força à détourner les yeux de cet enfant. Sa logique lui disait qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, qu'il était détruit mais toute son humanité se déchirait, hurlait. Il n'aurait pas de pitié pour ceux qui avaient fait ça : il les torturerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, dans les pires souffrances du monde, il découperait leur chair à mains nues, il leur arracherait le cœur…

Il serra le poing pour ne pas crier. Il cessa de chercher la moindre étincelle de vie dans les pupilles noires du petit Earl et se tourna vers la mère, son cœur battant au ralenti.

Mrs Earl était assise sur le lit. Elle pleurait, pleurait sans discontinuer, de toutes ses forces, ses épaules agitées par de puissants sanglots. Elle avait caché son visage entre ses mains mais les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses grands doigts bruns, sur ses poignets meurtris et ses avant-bras nus.

Harry s'avança vers elle. Il s'approcha pas à pas, le sang pulsant lentement dans ses tempes. Il se sentait comme si de petites pointes glacées s'enfonçaient dans le bout de ses propres doigts. Une fois devant elle, il se racla la gorge, pour signaler sa présence :

- Bonsoir. Je suis…

Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant une fonction plausible sur une scène de crime mais qui ne révélerait pas pour autant sa nature de sorcier.

- L'inspecteur Harry Potter, spécialisé dans les crimes d'une rare violence et étranges. Je suis…vraiment désolé.

Elle ne réagit pas, gardant ses mains sur son visage. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, tout le corps parcouru d'un profond frisson.

- Il va falloir que je vous pose quelques questions, dit-il d'une voix douce. Sur ce qui vient de se passer.

Il la sentit tressaillir contre lui.

- Ne peut-on pas attendre demain ? murmura-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

- J'aimerais beaucoup, madame, assura Harry, conservant le même ton tendre. Mais demain, vos souvenirs seront moins précis et il sera plus dur de retrouver celui ou ceux qui ont tué votre mari.

A ces mots, elle dévoila son visage noyé par les pleurs.

- C'est pour lui, alors ? fit-elle, dans un chuchotement.

- Oui. Pour que justice soit faite. Vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai vu des choses horribles ce soir, chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse.

De nouveau ses traits se tordirent et Harry eut plus de mal à respirer. Il ne supportait pas d'être là, témoin de l'horreur de la pauvre femme. Il parvint cependant à bondir de sa place pour lui prendre une boîte de mouchoirs sur l'étagère.

- Prenez, prenez, dit-il en lui fourrant la boîte dans les bras.

- Merci.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, se moucha longuement. Puis elle parut se ressaisir, en tous cas suffisamment pour raconter :

- Ils étaient deux. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques étranges lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, plus tard ils les ont enlevés. L'un était plutôt grand et fin, l'autre plus petit et large.

- Très bien, l'encouragea Harry, appliquant bêtement ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa formation. Ont-ils mentionné leurs noms ou surnoms, à un moment ou à un autre ? Par erreur, par exemple.

Mrs Earl secoua la tête.

- Non, hoqueta-t-elle, ils faisaient très attention à tout ce qu'ils disaient…

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Il lui tapota le dos, tandis qu'elle prenait un nouveau mouchoir.

- Alors l'un était petit et large, reprit Harry. De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux ?

- Bruns, répondit-elle aussitôt. Pas noirs comme les vôtres, mais assez sombres tout de même. Et il avait des yeux comme de la boue.

- C'est bien. Est-ce qu'il avait des signes distinctifs particuliers ?

Elle fit signe que non.

- Je ne me souviens pas bien de lui, sinon qu'il était d'apparence assez commune. C'était pourtant lui qui donnait les ordres. Il disait toujours à l'autre ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il devait être plus violent, qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser…avec nous, dit-elle et sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à voir mon mari souffrir. Je revois la joie se dessiner sur ses traits irréguliers… mais il n'était que le spectateur, c'était l'autre qui utilisait son drôle de bout de bois pour…

Elle n'acheva pas ses phrases et se remit à pleurer, plus fort encore, contre l'épaule d'Harry.

- Vous vous souvenez peut-être mieux du second, alors ? essaya-t-il, tâchant de ne pas abandonner le sujet sans pour autant paraître insensible.

Il était atrocement gêné et à la fois profondément meurtri par les paroles de Mrs Earl. Il devait se hâter de dissoudre les Néo, sinon il y aurait d'autres morts, d'autres familles brisées, d'autres enfants détruits, d'autres veuves éplorées…

Il y eut quelques instants où elle ne dit rien, continuant à sangloter éperdument. Enfin, elle renifla :

- Oui. Il était grand, et très maigre. Il portait un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, une tête de mort avec un serpent, je crois.

Harry se raidit. _Un ancien Mangemort_, pensa-t-il.

- Il avait des cheveux très pâles, poursuivit Mrs Earl. Des yeux gris aussi, il me semble. Le nez pointu. La peau très blanche. Un air un peu aristocratique.

Harry sentit un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Il n'y avait pas des millions d'anciens Mangemorts en liberté. Il n'y avait pas non plus des millions d'anciens Mangemorts blonds, maigres, avec le nez pointu et qui avaient l'air d'aristocrates. A vrai dire, Harry pensait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule personne qui correspondait parfaitement à cette description.

- Drago, murmura-t-il.

Heureusement, Mrs Earl ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il lui caressa les épaules, s'efforçant de cacher son propre trouble.

- C'est lui qui a tué votre mari ? demanda-t-il, pour confirmation. C'est lui qui vous a fait vivre toutes ces choses ?

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes dégoulinant toujours le long de ses joues.

Cette fois, Harry envisagea sérieusement de se mettre à pleurer avec elle.

Il se leva, la remercia encore même si elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et repartit dans le salon, le visage livide. Il se prit le crâne à deux mains. Drago. Il sentit son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine alors que s'imposait à lui l'image du jeune homme, torturant et tuant sous les ordres d'un Néo terrifiant et sadique, sous les yeux d'un enfant et d'une femme. Drago.

Inconsciemment, il commença à faire les cent pas, pour se réchauffer car un grand froid se répandait sous sa peau. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, se frictionna, les yeux rivés au plancher. Drago. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il voit comment il se sentait. Mais où était-il ? Et lui, Harry, pouvait-il aller à sa rencontre, sans que ce ne fut dangereux ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ?

Alors que ces questions se heurtaient dans son cerveau, la voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées :

- Harry ?

Il pivota sur ses talons, pour lui faire face, laissant de côté, pour l'instant du moins, l'image de Drago le tueur.

Le jeune roux tenait sur son poing fermé un énorme hibou brun, au plumage magnifique. Il fit la grimace lorsque l'oiseau essayait de lui picorer la peau.

- Il porte une enveloppe avec ton nom, expliqua-t-il, mais il ne veut pas que j'y touche.

- Merci.

Harry s'empressa de prendre le hibou, libérant ainsi Ron du poids de celui-ci. Il détacha la lettre, tapota le bec de l'animal puis l'amena à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit, pour le renvoyer dans les airs. Ensuite seulement il regarda l'enveloppe. « _Harry Potter_ » était tracé dessus, dans cette écriture somptueuse qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. Il sentit deux sentiments contradictoires l'envahir : d'une part, il était soulagé de recevoir des nouvelles de son espion, de l'autre, son inquiétude n'en était que plus grande.

Il la déchira, fébrile. Retourna le bout de parchemin déchire. Dessus avait été écrit, en vert, d'une main terriblement tremblante à en juger par les pâtés et les ratures :

« _Hôtel Omaha. Centre de Londres. Chambre 77. Viens. S'il te plaît. Viens._ »

Harry se gela. La détresse contenue dans la lettre lui passait dans le sang. L'espace d'un instant, il perdit les sens, il perdit la voix, il perdit les gestes. Il voyait Drago, penché sur la table, la baguette pointée sur le pauvre Moldu. Il l'entendait dire « Sectumsempra » et le sang giclait, éclaboussait ses vêtements.

Il froissa la lettre en une boule, qu'il enfonça dans sa poche de veste. Puis, sans se préoccuper de toutes les personnes en présence, il partit en courant.

Il n'entendit pas Ron qui lui criait de revenir. Il bouscula des policiers dans l'escalier, parce qu'il ne les voyait pas. Il sortit dans la rue et même s'il ne portait qu'une simple veste, il ne sentit pas le vent le gifler, son souffle glacé s'engouffrant sous ses vêtements. De toute façon, il mourait déjà de froid depuis qu'il avait reçu le Patronus de Ron.

Il courut dans l'hiver. Il était déjà devant le London Eye lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était un _sorcier_ et qu'il savait donc voler et transplaner. Pressé, il tournoya sur lui-même sans vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait le voir et disparut.

Il transplana directement à la sortie de l'ascenseur du quatrième étage. La chambre 77 était la septième sur la droite. Il inspira profondément. Il ne voulait pas non plus arriver comme un fou furieux. Mais l'épée de l'inquiétude le transperçait de part en part.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure de la porte.

- _Alohomora_, dit-il.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et claqua la porte derrière lui, pour prévenir de son arrivée.

C'était inutile. Drago l'attendait, assis sur le lit, adossé à ses oreillers, bien droit, les jambes repliées et le menton sur les genoux. Mais, en dépit de sa posture fière, il semblait menu, faible et fragile. De larges éclaboussures d'un liquide rouge, épais et poisseux recouvraient ses vêtements noirs. Il avait également du sang sur le visage et ses mains plus blanches encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Et dans ses yeux, Harry voyait se dessiner la même ombre que celle qui se cachait dans le regard du petit Earl.

Même si Harry lui faisait face et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas ne pas le voir, Drago ne cilla pas, n'esquissa pas même un geste pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Il avait le regard rivé sur un point fixe, sur le mur, derrière l'épaule du jeune directeur.

- Ramène-moi à Azkaban, dit-il simplement, d'un ton creux.

D'un coup, même s'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible deux minutes plus tôt, Harry eut encore plus froid.

D'abord, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Drago avait dit ces mots. Il s'était attendu à a peu près tout, sauf ça. Puis, après cinq minutes de silence, il ferma les yeux, crispa les poings.

C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de laisser Drago devenir un espion pour le compte du Ministère. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne pouvait pas jouer le rôle d'un Néo. Personne ne le pouvait. C'était un monde trop impitoyable, trop cruel. Un homme bien ne peut pas endosser tous les jours le costume d'un serviteur du mal. Il ne peut pas blesser, tuer, torturer toute la journée puis rentrer chez lui le soir, enlever le costume,faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et dire : « Non, ce n'est pas moi _». _Drago avait beau avoir joué un rôle, il restait le tueur du Secrétaire d'Etat. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait écrit à Harry de le rejoindre. Il voulait rendre le costume. Il était même prêt à retourner en prison pour ne plus jamais avoir à le porter.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry.

Les mots faibles et impuissants fusèrent de ses lèvres gercées par l'hiver avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Ils lui rappelèrent que, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait déjà prévu de s'excuser auprès de Drago. Mais c'était à l'époque pour tout autre chose : bien qu'il regrette toujours de s'être conduit en victime, cela lui semblait bien moins important aujourd'hui. Enfin, se reprit-il, c'était d'égale importance cependant il ne voyait pas comment chasser un sujet d'excuses pour en amener un autre.

Drago ne sembla pas entendre ses paroles_. _Ses traits figés dans une expression vide, son visage toujours sombre, il se mit à parler à voix très basse, comme pour lui seul :

- Mark et moi sommes arrivés à l'heure prévue chez Christopher Earl. Nous nous sommes fait passer pour des vendeurs au porte à porte pour qu'il nous laisse entrer sans méfiance. Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il y aurait également sa femme et son fils. Mais Mark a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ce serait encore plus amusant. Alors nous avons attaché Mr Earl à la table et sa femme et son fils au canapé, pour qu'ils voient bien ce qui allait se passer. J'ai dit à Mark qu'il n'y aurait rien à voir, juste un éclair de lumière verte. Il m'a répondu que j'étais un idiot, qui suivait les ordres sans penser un seul instant à mon plaisir personnel. Je n'ai pas compris au début. Puis il est allé s'asseoir à côté de Mrs Earl. Et là, il a dit « Eh bien, Drago ! J'attends ! Que le spectacle commence ! ». J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait. Je ne voulais pas le faire.

Harry l'écoutait sans rien dire, tétanisé. Tout comme le fils de Christopher Earl, Drago ne pleurait pas. Il racontait les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient passées, sur un ton creux, dénué de sentiments. Harry songea qu'il aurait préféré que l'espion exprime ce qu'il ressentait, plutôt que de parler ainsi, en articulant chaque mot avec une lenteur et une élocution digne d'un monstre froid.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire, reprit Drago, après un léger raclement de gorge. J'ai essayé de rétorquer, de protester. Mais alors que j'allais le faire, j'ai senti ma gorge s'enrouer, et un poids appuyer sur mes poumons. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'ai compris que c'était un avertissement : si je disais à Mark ce que je pensais alors le Serment Inviolable serait rompu car ce serait très risqué. Je suis donc resté silencieux. Je savais que je ne servirais à rien mort. J'ai pris ma baguette. Et je suis allé m'occuper de Mr Earl. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le « spectacle » soit « divertissant ». Mr Earl criait, sa femme criait, leur fils criait et Mark riait. Il riait à gorge déployée. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un rire comme ça.

Il dévia son regard impassible sur Harry, immobile et tremblant au milieu de la pièce.

- Je te l'avais dit, Harry. Ce que je fais chez les Néo, on ne peut pas dire que c'est bien. Tu me le disais sans arrêt mais tu ne savais pas la vérité. Tu parlais sans savoir. Et moi…Je crois que j'ai vraiment changé, Harry.

- Bien sûr, approuva Harry d'une voix sèche.

Il avait un million de choses à dire. Il voulait consoler Drago. Il voulait le rassurer. Mais il ne connaissait pas les mots et il n'y eut que ce faible « bien sûr » qui accepta de sortir de sa bouche.

- A douze ans, je n'aurais pas versé une larme en envoyant un basilic tuer tous les nés-Moldus de mon école, c'est-à-dire mes camarades de classe. Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai vingt-quatre et tandis que je torturais ce pauvre type, je me sentais hurler à l'intérieur.

Drago ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, un masque dur collé à ses traits séduisants.

- Son gosse, il a cinq ans, bordel ! Cinq ans !

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fusil. Harry vacilla sur ses jambes. Il tentait d'avancer mais il avait l'impression que ses chaussures avaient été moulées dans du plomb. Il s'accrocha au pied du lit, s'appuya de tout son poids dessus.

_- _Néo ou Mangemort, c'est la même chose ! C'est les mêmes horreurs, tous les jours. C'est voir Voldemort s'amuser avec la vie des gens, c'est ne pas pouvoir détourner le regard et regarder sa saleté de serpent dévorer des hommes alors qu'ils sont encore vivants. C'est voir ses serviteurs rire de la souffrance. C'est passer sa vie à tuer, tuer pour des raisons qui n'en sont pas ! Tu dois faire ça quotidiennement, jour après jour, et si tu refuses, c'est toi qui meurt. Et parfois, y a des bonus, comme aujourd'hui, où tu dois torturer un pauvre type dont tu connais à peine le nom devant son môme de cinq ans et sa femme !

Drago criait à présent, crachant ses phrases comme du venin. Harry avait l'impression de faire face à un sortilège de Crache Limaces : il fallait que ça sorte de la tête de Drago, qu'il vomisse ses pensées et que quelqu'un les entende, que quelqu'un sache.

La main d'Harry se crispa autour du bois du pied de lit.

_- _J'essaie de me persuader que c'est pour le bien de tous que je fais ça, pour te donner des infos, pour que tout ça s'arrête ! Qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de morts ! Plus jamais de familles détruites. Plus d'orphelins.

Drago haleta. Il était toujours assis droit, mais tout son corps était secoué de spasmes violents et son T-shirt, déjà trempé de sang, s'attachait à son torse en sueur. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, écartant les mèches collées à son front par la transpiration.

- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas, murmura-t-il, d'une voix brisée par les cris et la douleur. A chaque fois que je passe devant un miroir, j'ai envie de le briser tellement je déteste l'homme que je vois à l'intérieur. J'en ai assez de vivre comme ça et j'aimerais avoir du courage pour pointer ma baguette sur mon putain de cœur. J'aimerais bien mourir. Mais je n'en ai même pas assez pour me laisser crever. Au restau, t'avais raison, t'as dit que j'avais tout foiré et c'est vrai : ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que je n'avais rien avalé, je n'avais pas faim, et pourtant j'ai dîné avec toi, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai même pas assez de courage pour me laisser mourir de faim.

Il expira violemment, s'affaissa dans les oreillers. Il s'allongea sur le côté, replia ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine. Il ne regardait plus Harry à présent mais il continua de s'adresser à lui et cette fois, les larmes encombraient ses paroles :

- Et maintenant, je suis là, en train de te raconter tout ça. T'as besoin de moi pour arrêter les Néo, je le sais. Tu as tué Voldemort et tu voudrais bien que son souvenir disparaisse à jamais. Mais…(il étouffa un sanglot contre les couvertures) je ne veux plus le faire, je ne peux plus le faire. Je suis trop faible.

Il se tut et s'écrasa plus profondément dans le matelas, comme s'il avait voulu y disparaître.

Harry resta un instant immobile, à écouter la respiration irrégulière de Drago, seul son dans le silence. Il sentait des pointes de fer lui clouer les mains et les pieds. Il se sentait déchiré, transpercé de part en part par la douleur, la détresse qui émanait du corps sanglotant. Il avait envie de pleurer, lui aussi.

Néanmoins, il parvint à se retenir. Il franchit péniblement les derniers pas qui le séparaient de Drago. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et chercha le regard de son ami, derrière ses cheveux rendus plus foncés par l'humidité. De grosses larmes ravageaient son visage, s'accrochaient à ses cils noirs, pendaient au bout de son menton, roulaient sur ses joues.

Trop de larmes ont coulé ce soir, pensa Harry.

Il étendit le bras, posa une main tremblante et froide sur l'épaule de Drago. Mais celui-ci bougea, se secoua pour qu'Harry la retire.

- Va-t'en. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de venir.

Harry secoua la tête.

_- _Non. Tu as très bien fait. Je n'aurais pas compris sans ça.

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Tu es l'homme le plus courageux du monde, poursuivit Harry en chuchotant. Et moi, je suis…Je n'ai pas de mots pour ce que je suis. J'avais tellement honte de t'aimer que je nous ai fait souffrir tous les deux. Je ne pensais tellement qu'à moi-même que j'ai épousé une fille que je n'aime pas d'amour. Je me suis menti à moi-même, j'ai tout rejeté sur ton dos alors que tout était de ma faute. Et, par deux fois, je t'ai laissé te démerder tout seul avec ton père et les Néo. Je t'ai laissé seul, complétement seul, alors que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Harry soupira, s'interrompant dans ses aveux. De nouveau, il essaya de placer sa main sur le haut du bras de Drago. Cette fois, il put la laisser sans que Drago ne cherche à fuir son contact.

- Je t'ai laissé seul, répéta-t-il. Que ce soit quand nous étions ensemble ou après Azkaban, je t'ai laissé te débrouiller seul alors que tu ne le pouvais pas, alors que personne n'aurait pu. Je sais que tu ne devrais pas croire ce que je vais te dire maintenant, ni même m'écouter. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de te le dire.

Il tourna la tête, chercha à voir l'expression de Drago. L'espion semblait écouter d'une oreille distraite. Il pleurait encore.

- Je ne vais plus te laisser tout seul, maintenant. Je vais veiller sur toi.

Et, dans une brusque impulsion, Harry plongea sur lui attrapa le visage à deux mains et il se mit à l'embrasser. Maladroitement, car le jeune homme blond tenta d'échapper à son étreinte, fermant obstinément la bouche. Mais Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher il ne le lâcherait pas. Il le tint fermement contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il ne savait pas exactement quand ni comment il avait pris conscience qu'il aimait toujours Drago. Mais il l'aimait.

Il savait cependant que ce baiser serait le dernier_. _Drago ne lui pardonnerait jamais et Harry était tout à fait d' accord aussi profita-t-il autant qu'il en était possible de son contact. Il ne laisserait pas ce baiser, cet ultime baiser, s'en aller. Il se serra contre lui, frissonnant de désir et d'amour.

Enfin, il le libéra. Il se laissa rouler sur l'autre côté du lit deux places, s'écartant doucement de l'espion.

- Je suis tellement…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment la finir. Alors il en dit une autre :

- Je t'aime.

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry ferma les yeux. La présence de Drago, étendu auprès de lui, lui procurait une sensation de calme. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, dans le silence le plus complet.

Puis Drago glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry.

- Je voudrais qu'il soit possible…Qu'il soit possible que la magie fonctionne encore, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais il se retint.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Il essaya de lâcher la main de Drago mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts moites.

- Ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi, Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Harry trembla, rempli d'amour.

Avec lenteur, il se retourna sur le lit. Il se plaça dans le dos de Drago, toujours allongé sur son côté droit. Il enserra les hanches fines de Drago avec ses bras, tenant toujours sa main. Il le maintint contre lui. Il le sentait respirer contre lui et cette sensation le troublait profondément.

Il remonta ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme blond, les glissa sous le T-shirt. Il toucha les côtes saillantes avec ses doigts, caressa sa peau blanche, se délecta du contact.

- N'aie plus peur, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je suis là. Je serai courageux pour toi, maintenant.

Drago se raidit et secoua la tête.

- Je ne te pardonne pas, Harry, fit-il, dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas…

Néanmoins il se blottit plus encore contre lui.

Harry opina du menton. Il comprenait. Il écarta doucement les cheveux de Drago et l'embrassa tendrement dans la nuque. Le jeune homme n'avait même plus la force de protester.

- Je vais rester, à veiller sur toi, promit-il.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Des liens rompus et une

**Merci à tous ceux / toutes celles qui me suivent ! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! **

**Petite Amande : **Je voulais que ce chapitre 21 soit fort et émouvant, désolée si ça t'a rendue triste ^^. Merci.

**Serdra :** Oui, l'histoire d'Harry et Drago se complique… Merci de la review.

**Brigitte26 :** Merci. J'espère aussi que cette année 2012 sera heureuse pour toi. Le rendre heureux ? C'est mal barré…

**Nightmare of Minoru :** Si ce chapitre t'a bouleversée, c'est que je suis parvenue à mes fins ! Merci de ta review et de rien.

**anna-cool : **Merci, ça me fait plaisir ^^

**Fraiseabricot :** Merci, je suis contente que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise !

**Chapitre 22 : Des liens rompus et une mort mystérieuse**

Quand Harry se réveilla, Drago n'était plus dans ses bras. Il la sentit immédiatement, cette absence, et il se redressa aussitôt sur son coude.

Il crispa et replia les doigts de sa main gauche à en juger par la crampe qu'il avait dans le poignet, il avait passé la nuit à tenir la main de Drago. Sa main ou seulement l'air ? se demanda-t-il. Car la chambre de l'hôtel était parfaitement silencieuse et complètement déserte, comme si aucun événement de la veille n'avait eu lieu. Harry douta un instant de la réalité de ses souvenirs. Il peinait à croire qu'il ait vraiment avoué à Drago qu'il l'aimait de nouveau et qu'il l'ait ensuite serré contre lui. Mais les images étaient si fortes dans sa mémoire qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être vraies. Il se rappelait très bien des vains mots de réconfort qu'il avait chuchoté à l'oreille de l'espion.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur : il n'était pas parvenu à le consoler et avait profité de sa faiblesse pour l'embrasser, encore et encore. Peut-être d'ailleurs que son attitude avait fâchée Drago, l'avait vexé en portant atteinte à sa fierté. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour se déclarer.

Harry soupira, s'aplatit contre le matelas. Il était tiraillé par deux sentiments contradictoires : d'une part, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur son amour mais de l'autre, il se sentait très inquiet de ce que pouvait bien en penser Drago. Des dizaines de questions germaient ainsi dans son esprit.

Où était parti Drago, puisqu'Harry était seul ? Lui en voulait-il ? Etait-il parvenu à dormir ou est-ce qu'il avait vu Harry sombrer dans le sommeil pour ensuite rester éveillé ? Avait-il versé d'autres larmes ? Renonçait-il vraiment à son rôle d'espion ?

Harry comprenait parfaitement qu'après les événements de la veille, Drago veuille tout laisser tomber. Cependant, il en ressentait un certain pincement au cœur : tant de progrès, tant de chemin parcouru pour s'arrêter ici.

Il songea aux morts et aux victimes des Néo. Il s'était promis de les venger. Il le ferait, avec ou sans Drago. Néanmoins, avec lui, ce serait plus rapide…Il secoua la tête. Drago ne supportait plus son rôle d'espion peu le supporterait d'ailleurs. Il avait été incroyable et Harry aurait dû travailler plus rapidement, afin de mettre le plus rapidement possible un terme à ce calvaire. Mais Harry n'avait pas vu tout ça, n'avait pas fait attention. Comme d'habitude, il avait fallu que Drago lui mette le nez dans l'assiette pour qu'il comprenne…

Il se trouva idiot. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Plus jamais, pensa-t-il. Il allait vaincre, il le devait. Il allait vaincre, en laissant Drago hors de tout ça. Même si l'idée de ne plus le revoir, de ne plus le toucher lui déchirait l'âme, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Il l'aimait, mais il y avait Ginny, James et le bébé en route. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, ça aurait faire preuve à nouveau de cruauté, comme lorsqu'il avait trahi Drago à Poudlard. Tant pis pour lui, s'il n'était pas complétement heureux : après tout, il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait.

Essayant de s'accommoder de cette pensée douloureuse, il secoua les manches de sa chemise pour connaître l'heure. Le jour filtrait à travers les stores de la chambre mais il n'avait aucune notion du temps qu'il avait dormi. La réponse fut comme une claque qui acheva de le réveiller. Il était onze heures.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il et il jaillit hors du lit.

Il avait dormi tout habillé, chaussé même, avec ses lunettes sur le nez, mais c'était loin d'être la première de ses préoccupations. Le problème, c'était surtout qu'il y avait maintenant presque douze heures qu'il avait quitté la scène de crime, laissant Ron en plan. Il avait alors pensé ne pas être absent très longtemps, juste rendre une petite visite à son espion pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Et puis, finalement, il s'était retrouvé à passer la nuit dans un hôtel avec lui (ou sans lui, d'ailleurs, il était impossible de savoir l'exacte vérité). Ginny, son frère et l'équipe entière devaient être inquiets et se demander où il pouvait bien être.

Il s'empressa d'ôter ses vêtements et de les jeter à travers la pièce pour se précipiter sous la douche. Il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude au maximum et très vite les vitres s'embuèrent. C'était bon de sentir le liquide brûlant qui ruisselait sur son corps en nage, dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait sale de ce qu'il avait fait, sale de son passé, et il aurait voulu que la honte s'en aille avec la crasse dans les égouts.

Il resta un bon quart d'heure dans la cabine et lorsqu'il en sortit, il était rouge comme une écrevisse. Il ne s'en trouvait pas mieux pour autant.

En s'approchant du miroir, il vit que dans un gobelet, il y avait un tube de dentifrice et une brosse à dents jetable de couleur rouge. Il se demanda si c'était l'hôtel qui fournissait ou si c'était Drago qui avait fait apparaître le matériel de toilette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la poubelle. Elle contenait une brosse à dents verte, avec de petits serpents sculptés sur le manche. Drago, donc. Typique de lui. C'était sans doute un signe qu'il se sentait mieux. Harry prit sa propre brosse. Elle était juste rouge : le Serpentard n'avait pas pris la peine d'y graver de petits lions. Ce n'était rien qu'un détail et pourtant Harry s'en trouva plus mal encore.

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini de se préparer, il sortit de la salle d'eau et les dernières vapeurs s'évaporèrent dans la chambre. Il songea à faire venir des vêtements de chez lui mais c'était un peu compliqué et un jean volant à travers Londres se ferait forcément remarquer par un Moldu. Aussi remit-il ses habits de la veille : il se changerait au Ministère, où il laissait toujours des vêtements de rechange.

Drago ayant laissé les clefs sur la porte, Harry dut faire un détour par l'accueil au rez-de-chaussée avant de partir.

Il n'y avait personne devant lui et il put donc immédiatement s'adresser à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

- Bonjour, je viens vous rapporter les clefs de la chambre 77.

Il les posa sur le présentoir et allait s'en aller quand la jeune femme le rappela, détachant d'un coup son regard de l'écran :

- Eh ! Vous n'avez pas payé !

Aussitôt deux agents de sécurité se précipitèrent vers Harry pour lui barrer le passage.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- La chambre était réservée au nom de Malefoy mais celui-ci est passé ce matin pour nous expliquer que ce serait vous qui payerez.

- Pardon ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Harry regarda autour de lui avec attention. C'était un beau bâtiment, richement aménagé. Il était également joliment décoré, avec goût et luxe. Il y avait un nombre assez important de personnel d'ailleurs. Et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas de jets pour les massages dans sa douche, ni de miroir sculpté dans sa salle de bains.

- Je disais qu'il fallait payer pour la nuit que vous avez passée ici ainsi que le supplément d'heures car, en principe, nous demandons à ce que les chambres soient libérées à neuf heures et demie. Pour le ménage.

Harry soupira. A regret, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il sortit sa carte bleue de la poche de sa veste. Avec un sourire, elle lui imprima la note et la lui tendit. Il la lut, blême. Puis il s'écria :

- Mais je n'ai pas pris de « Grand Petit-Déjeuner Omaha » ! Il y a une erreur !

- Mr Malefoy en a pris un, lui, expliqua l'hôtesse.

- Je déteste ce type, maugréa Harry et il paya les deux cents livres que coûtait la chambre, les trente livres de supplément horaire ainsi que les quinze livres du « Grand Petit-Déjeuner Omaha » de Drago.

En sortant, il se promit que, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ferait passer l'envie à Malefoy de manger de grands petits déjeuner. A vrai dire, il s'occuperait tellement bien de lui qu'il ne pourrait plus rien manger du tout, sauf avec une paille.

Harry ne savait pas si Drago l'avait fait payer par esprit de vengeance ou si c'était juste une de ses blagues habituelles. Il espérait sincèrement cette seconde éventualité : il aurait payé une chambre dans un hôtel douze étoiles et quarante grands petits déjeuners s'il avait été certain que Drago plaisantait et n'était pas trop en colère contre lui.

Il se gratta la tête, cherchant à s'expliquer d'où venait cet amour inconditionnel qu'il vouait à son ancien espion. Il ne comprenait pas tout d'abord, il avait commencé par rêver que Ginny le quittait. Puis, hier, brusquement, il avait réalisé que tous les sentiments qu'il avait essayés d'enterrer, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait voulu brûler étaient encore là et ils avaient resurgis, débordants et coulants hors de lui comme de la lave hors d'un volcan.

Il avait encore envie d'embrasser Drago, il avait envie qu'il lui envoie d'autres poèmes enflammés, il avait envie qu'il l'emmène de nouveau au bowling, au restaurant ou à l'hôtel, il avait envie qu'il lui dise d'autres choses, qu'il se confie à lui lorsque tout tournait mal ou, au contraire, qu'il partage ses joies avec lui. Il voulait que le passé devienne le présent, revenir à Poudlard et réparer ses torts, effacer ses fautes. Il aimait Drago, ses peurs et son courage, sa faiblesse et sa force, ses hontes et sa prétention, son esprit et son corps il souhaitait que Drago l'aime aussi, comme ils s'aimaient avant.

Il interrompit sa marche, au beau milieu du trottoir, le cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine. Il se passa les doigts sur le visage, ébouriffa ses cheveux encore humides. Il s'était promis de ne pas rêver ainsi : il avait trahi, il s'était brisé tout seul, et il ne méritait pas de pardon. Mais si Drago désirait le lui accorder…Non, il ne fallait pas. Ne pense plus à ça, s'ordonna-t-il et il transplana.

* * *

><p>Il avait choisi d'apparaître directement dans son bureau. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir se changer en toute discrétion avant d'inventer une excuse pour Ron, Ginny et les autres. Mais alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et farfouillait dans son placard, une petite toux sèche se fit entendre.<p>

Tous les cheveux hérissés sur le crâne, Harry se retourna lentement, serrant les pans de sa chemise contre lui. Assis de part et d'autre de sa table de travail, Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy le fixaient. Le Ministre avait l'air outragé, ses yeux ronds roulant d'ahurissement dans ses orbites tandis que Drago semblait bien s'amuser, malgré son air fatigué et les cernes gigantesques qui dévoraient son visage. Il y eut un long moment de silence puis Drago dit, d'une voix doucereuse :

- Eh bien, Harry ! Tu arrives bien tardivement…Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Ta charmante épouse nous a d'ailleurs exprimé ses craintes car tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de préférer payer l'hôtel plutôt que la réveiller.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un troisième fauteuil aux côtés de Percy. Il essaya de s'y asseoir le plus dignement possible, refermant discrètement les boutons de sa chemise.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite…imprévue ? dit-il, s'efforçant de paraître sérieux.

Percy le dévisageait toujours, les sourcils froncés. Puis il reprit ses esprits pour répondre, d'une voix tremblante de colère :

- Malefoy veut annuler le Serment Inviolable ! Il ne veut plus travailler pour nous !

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre violemment. Il quitta Percy des yeux pour se tourner vers Drago. Celui-ci fixait ses mains blêmes, qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Puis il regarda Harry, une expression neutre sur le visage. Harry aurait voulu faire un sourire encourageant. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Mais il n'en est pas question ! poursuivait Percy d'un ton ferme. Pas question. On ne fait pas de beaux discours pour renoncer le lendemain ! Aussi difficile qu'il me soit de l'admettre, nous avons besoin de lui pour vaincre les Néo-Mangemorts !

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Drago, pour s'adresser directement à lui :

- Que je le veuille ou non, que tu le veuilles ou non, cela ne changera rien ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Le pays a besoin de toi ! Tu es le seul de notre côté avec une couverture toute prête ! Tu devrais être fier de réparer tes fautes en donnant à Harry les informations dont il a besoin ! C'était une bonne manière de te racheter une conduite et également de te faire pardonner ton attitude exécrable envers lui et ses amis lorsqu'il était à l'école !

Drago écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il resta ainsi une minute ou deux puis il se remit de sa surprise et se leva brusquement de son siège, renversant son fauteuil sur le sol. Visiblement furieux, il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le Ministre, la pointe touchant presque son menton. Un grand froid semblait avoir envahi la pièce et Harry crispa les doigts sur ses accoudoirs.

- Comment…Comment oses-tu me dire ce que je dois faire ? Comment oses-tu me juger ?

Percy se dressa à son tour cependant il était plus petit que le jeune Malefoy, moins imposant. Il n'avait pas pris sa baguette et se tenait, désarmé, face à l'ancien espion. Mais ses traits n'exprimaient aucune crainte.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Malefoy ! prévint-il d'un ton menaçant, les bras raides le long du corps. Je suis le Ministre de la Magie : un mot de plus et je te réexpédie à Azkaban. Tu as envie de retourner à Azkaban, Malefoy ? Non, je ne crois pas. Il parait que la vie n'était pas très joyeuse pour toi là-bas : c'est sûr que quand on a toujours fui devant le danger, ce ne doit pas être facile d'affronter ses ennemis dans un lieu dont nul ne peut s'échapper… J'ai été trop gentil avec toi, tu es en train de le prouver en ce moment même : tu ne méritais pas de seconde chance. Un jour, de belles paroles, et le lendemain, tu recommences à fuir le risque, le danger… Je pensais que tu pourrais nous être utile mais non, tu es trop lâche, trop peureux, trop…

- TA GUEULE ! Tu ne sais rien !

Drago enfonça sa baguette dans la peau du cou de Percy, le visage dur, les yeux haineux, la respiration haletante.

- Tu ne sais même pas exactement en quoi consiste ma mission, dit-il d'une voix plus calme, mais sombre. Comment peux-tu parler ? Comment oses-tu parler ?

- Ta mission consiste à faire ce que tu fais depuis toujours, rétorqua Percy. A poursuivre tes activités de Mangemort ou de Néo. C'est amusant mais je crois me rappeler que ça ne te gênait pas tant que ça de torturer les gens, non ? Je pense que tu t'en sers juste comme excuse, pour cacher qu'en réalité, c'est la lâcheté qui te fait agir de cette façon. Tu meurs de peur d'être découvert par ton Pap…

- _Endo_…, commença Drago.

Harry bondit hors de son siège, comme si on lui avait enfoncé les doigts de pieds dans une prise électrique :

- Non !

Tremblant, il arracha la baguette des mains de Drago.

- Mais t'es complétement dingue ou quoi ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers Percy, qui réajustait sa cravate et ses manches.

- Toi aussi, tu es malade. Ça ne va pas la tête de dire des choses pareilles à un Mangemort ? Surtout qu'elles sont fausses ! ajouta Harry d'une voix aiguë.

- Enfin, Harry, je sais que tu as certaines tendances très chevaleresques, un sens du pardon digne de feu Dumbledore lui-même par exemple, mais il paraît évident que Malefoy…

- A moi, il me paraît surtout évident que Malefoy rien du tout et que nous avons un dingue comme Ministre. Tu jouais à quoi enfin ?

- Ne pointe pas cette baguette sur moi s'il te plaît, Harry.

Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que dans sa colère, il faisait de grands moulinets de la main qui tenait la baguette de Drago. Il la baissa.

- Pardon. Mais réponds à ma question, Percy. Tu joues à quoi ?

Percy ne répondit pas directement. Il choisit de se tourner vers Drago qui semblait pétrifié par l'attitude d'Harry.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Malefoy, fit-il. Et si n'importe qui se présentait et pouvait prendre ta place comme espion dans les rangs des Néo, ne crois pas que j'hésiterais. Je te renverrais dans ta prison, pour les crimes que tu as commis. Harry m'a rapporté tes paroles : tu as avoué avoir posé les bombes à Londres, tu as avoué des tortures, des meurtres…

Il marqua une courte pause.

- Ta lâcheté me dégoûte, ainsi que ton attitude face à tout ça. Cependant je souhaite éliminer toute menace pour la population magique d'Angleterre. Alors, cherche en toi une once de courage et retournes y !

Percy avait crié la dernière phrase. Drago leva vers lui ses yeux gris.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Il quitta le bureau à grandes enjambées, les pans de sa longue cape noire voletant derrière lui.

Harry frappa rageusement du plat de la main sa table de travail. Il jeta un regard sombre au Ministre.

- Franchement, sur ce coup, tu me déçois beaucoup.

Et il s'élança à la poursuite de Drago.

Il traversa le Bureau des Aurors et croisa Ron devant son box.

- Harry ! Toute l'équipe, et Ginny aussi, est super inquiète pour toi ! T'étais où ?

- Pas le temps. Tu n'as pas vu passer Malefoy ?

- Si. Il est déjà dans le couloir, je pense. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il n'était pas censé moisir à Azkaban ?

- Justement.

Harry dépassa son meilleur ami en courant et sortit du Bureau, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Des cheveux blond pâle, signe caractéristique des Malefoy, étaient déjà au bout du couloir.

- Drago !

Il hurla. Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Harry transplana pour apparaître juste devant lui et ainsi lui couper la route.

- Putain ! Pourquoi toi, tu peux transplaner ici et pas moi ? s'écria Drago, toujours énervé.

- Privilège des directeurs, répliqua Harry.

Et il l'attrapa par le col de sa cape et l'entraîna avec lui derrière une porte close. Il alluma la lumière, verrouilla la serrure à l'aide d'un sortilège et se retourna vers Drago. Il se tenait la nuque et jetait des regards mauvais autour de lui. La pièce était très petite, étroite et un grand nombre de balais étaient entassés près d'eux.

- Pourquoi on est dans un placard à balais ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un placard à balais à cet étage, répondit Harry.

L'exiguïté les obligeait à se tenir face à face, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, et Harry commençait à avoir chaud.

- J'aimerais bien refaire un tour en balais, un de ces quatre, dit-il, pour essayer de se détendre. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'en ai pas fait.

- Tu ne m'as pas poursuivi pour me dire ça, j'espère.

- Non, soupira Harry.

Il avait en réalité plein de choses à dire. Tellement qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Puis il réalisa que c'était la baguette de Drago qu'il tenait dans les mains et il la lui rendit.

- Merci, répondit Drago d'un ton froid.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, le visage inexpressif. Harry se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait parler, sinon Drago allait partir et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Tu sais, marmonna-t-il, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je suis désolé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir…D'avoir profité de ton état, en quelque sorte.

Drago parut gêné à l'évocation de ce souvenir et il baissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je me suis laissé faire aussi.

- Oui mais…

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire à Drago qu'il l'aimait. Il en mourait d'envie.

- Drago, je t'aime, murmura-t-il, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Je t'aime vraiment.

Drago regarda Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air embêté. Ses traits se crispèrent légèrement. Il eut une moue d'excuse.

- Ecoute, Harry… Je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas contre toi mais on ne doit pas se remettre ensemble, d'accord ? Moi, je vais fuir le pays, pour que ni Percy ni les Néo ne me retrouvent. Et toi, tu vas rester ici, avec Ginny, James et ton bébé. Tu as une famille et tu dois t'en occuper. Tu vas arrêter les Néo, je le sais, que ça te prenne dix, vingt ou cent ans, tu le feras. Je te fais confiance. Mais moi, je pars. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Harry ferma les yeux, une seconde ou deux. Il entendait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Drago partait, il s'en allait. Il laissait Harry se débrouiller tout seul avec les Néo comme Harry l'avait laissé seul. Il aurait sa famille, ses amis, son équipe, mais il serait seul.

- Percy est un sale con, lâcha-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je pars.

- Je sais.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux. Puis Drago le brisa :

- On peut peut-être défaire le Serment ?

- Ouais, fit Harry, d'une voix rauque.

Il toussa et sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche. Il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et sa paume devint toute moite. Il tapota leurs doigts joints avec la pointe de la baguette. Aussitôt les liens dorés apparurent, comme au premier jour, les attachant l'un à l'autre. Harry trembla lorsqu'il prononça :

- _Caedo_.

Le lien du dessus se dénoua et commença à tomber. Mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il s'effrita en paillettes dorées qui saupoudrèrent les chaussures des deux jeunes hommes puis il disparut complétement.

- _Caedo. _

Harry répéta l'opération avec les deux liens restants. Quand ce fut fini, Drago retira précipitamment ses doigts de ceux d'Harry et secoua la main comme pour faire disparaître toute trace du contact.

Enfin il adressa un léger sourire à Harry.

- Merci.

- De rien, répondit Harry, la gorge nouée.

- Bonne chance avec les Néo.

- Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Drago lui adressa un signe puis, d'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte et il sortit dans le couloir.

Harry attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour s'appuyer contre un des murs du placard. Il avait envie de pleurer. Cependant il se retint. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se frotta les yeux pour qu'ils restent bien secs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il quitta à son tour le placard et rejoignit le Bureau des Aurors. Ron l'attendait devant la porte, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Percy n'a pas voulu me dire mais il semblait fâché.

- Laisse tomber.

Harry le poussa gentiment pour entrer. Ron grimaça et s'écarta de la porte.

- Pourquoi tu me dis jamais rien ? Et pourquoi tu as des paillettes sur tes pompes ?

* * *

><p>Une fois seul dans son bureau, Harry ôta ses habits trempés de sueur et attrapa sa tenue de rechange dans le placard. Il prit une fiole dans un des tiroirs et, à l'aide de sa baguette, il ramassa toutes les paillettes sur ses chaussures et les enferma à l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il glissa la fiole dans la poche intérieure de sa nouvelle veste. Il mit aussi une cape et des gants.<p>

Il était en colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni contre qui mais il se sentait rempli d'une rage froide et, étonnamment, maîtrisée. Il jeta un coup d'œil haineux aux photos de famille dans son bureau et il transplana.

Il se rendit à l'embarcadère, prit le bateau qu'il avait déjà pris tant de fois et monta les marches du rocher jusqu'aux grillages d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas averti de sa visite mais il venait ici si souvent que le gardien Berry vint très vite le chercher, interrompant son tour de garde. Il essaya d'engager la conversation, comme à l'ordinaire, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur et il resta silencieux jusqu'à la cellule de Rookwood.

Il convainquit l'agent de le laisser seul avec le prisonnier.

- Je vais me débrouiller tout seul, merci.

Lorsque Berry fut parti, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Rookwood.

- A nous deux, maintenant.

Rookwood ricana. Harry répondit par un sourire nerveux. Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la pointa vers Rookwood.

- Il y a un délai avant qu'un membre du Ministère puisse utiliser le veritaserum sur un criminel, Rookwood. Et l'usage de l'Imperium et de la Legilimancie est interdit, l'informa-t-il.

- Je le sais bien, Mr Potter.

- Mais j'en ai assez d'attendre. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour les règlements.

Et alors que le visage maigre de Rookwood blêmissait, Harry s'écria :

- _Legilimens_ !

Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce sort et il ne connaissait même pas l'usage théorique, contrairement à Hermione qui savait tout sur tous les sorts. Mais il tentait sa chance. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il resterait l'Imperium. Il le connaissait celui-là.

Il n'eut pas besoin de recourir à l'Imperium. A peine eut-il lancé le sortilège qu'il plongea dans un souvenir d'Augustus Rookwood.

Il reconnut immédiatement le salon richement décoré. C'était celui-là même où le Mangemort les avait reçus, lui et son équipe, le jour de son arrestation. Rookwood était assis autour de la table basse, en compagnie de cinq autres personnes. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait minuit moins dix et le maître des lieux avait allumé des bougies pour éclairer la pièce.

Harry chercha tout de suite à identifier les invités de Rookwood car il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester dans sa tête. Il vit tout de suite Lucius Malefoy, installé dans un fauteuil, le dos bien droit et un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres. Il faisait face à un homme épais avec une grosse moustache, qui fit immédiatement penser Harry à son oncle Vernon. A son côté, se tenait une vieille femme desséchée, avec de longs cheveux blancs qui lui descendaient presque jusqu'aux pieds. C'étaient les deux seuls inconnus de la pièce car Harry reconnut tout de suite les deux autres membres des Cinq : comme Drago l'avait supposé, il s'agissait bien de Travers et de Selwyn.

A peine Harry eut-il fini de les étudier que la réunion commença. Visiblement, Lucius Malefoy était là pour relater de récents événements car ce fut lui qui parla :

- Messieurs, Madame, si j'ai demandé à Augustus de nous réunir exceptionnellement ce soir, c'est dans le cadre d'un événement grave et qui ne vous a sans doute pas échappé.

Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre :

- La bombe du Musée de la Magie a été ou mal installée ou désamorcée. Dans les deux cas, nous sommes face à la même constatation : il y a un traître parmi nous.

Les visages se renfrognèrent.

- Peut-être que la bombe a juste été mal mise. Involontairement, précisa la vieille femme d'une voix suraiguë. Et lorsque je dis « juste », ne me croyez pas indulgente. Il va sans dire que le responsable de cette erreur sera…exécuté.

Harry ne put réprimer un soupçon.

- Je ne crois pas à l'erreur, renifla Malefoy. Mon fils a déposé cette bombe de ses propres mains. Il est entièrement digne de notre confiance. Ce serait déshonorant pour ma famille que de le suspecter. Nous l'avons élevé dès son plus jeune âge dans la tradition des Sangs-Purs ! ajouta fièrement Lucius.

Le sosie de l'oncle Vernon toussota.

- Lucius, si tu me permets…Ton fils ne devait-il pas se charger du meurtre de Dumbledore ? Et pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir entendu dire une seule fois qu'il était à l'origine de sa mort. Quant à ta famille ! Tu dis toi-même que Narcissa nous est moins fidèle depuis le début de la Seconde Guerre, qu'elle est moins en accord avec nos principes.

- Narcissa a toujours été faible, répliqua Lucius. Elle est morte de peur à l'idée que nous échouions de nouveau et que nous devions faire face à un nouveau procès. Si jamais elle se montre trop encombrante, je saurais l'éliminer. Et Drago….Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, à l'époque. Maintenant, c'est un homme qui a du sang sur les mains, du sang qu'il a versé pour nos valeurs. Je trouve injuste de lui reprocher des torts si anciens.

- Bien, bien, coupa Rookwood. Laisse donc Lucius tranquille, Marcus, il paraît évident que notre ami se fait l'avocat de toute sa famille…Je trouve ça très touchant personnellement. Et pour ma part, je me trouve plutôt satisfait du travail de Drago.

- Merci, Maître, répondit Lucius et il jeta un regard victorieux à « Marcus ». D'ailleurs, Drago tient un rôle extrêmement important dans le plan de sécurité que j'ai mis au point. A nous deux, nous nous assurerons et encadrerons toutes les missions. Cela me semble judicieux dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Oui, oui…Fais comme tu veux : nous ne t'avons pas nommé Intermédiaire pour rien. Protège nos secrets et mets en application nos ordres. Pour l'instant, il te semble que notre travail est vain mais…

- Absolument pas ! Je vois bien nos avancées !

- Ne m'interromps pas, Lucius. Si tu vois nos avancées, tu es bien le seul. Du moins, je l'espère, reprit Travers d'un ton sec. Pour l'instant, notre travail peut apparaître vain mais tu le verras, nous approchons de la victoire…Le Ministre Weasley tombera aisément, il n'y a qu'à le voir, c'est un idiot depuis son âge le plus tendre. Sa seule qualité est l'ambition : c'est elle qui l'a porté à ce poste. Ne vous faites aucun souci pour lui. Le garçon Potter me rend plus inquiet mais…

- Le garçon Potter, comme tu dis, a vingt-quatre ans, ironisa Rookwood. Mais inutile de se faire le moindre souci à son propos. Il est sans doute même moins dangereux maintenant que lorsqu'il avait quinze ans.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent plusieurs rires dans la petite assemblée. Harry se sentit insulté et il aurait voulu leur montrer à tous qu'il était plus dangereux que jamais. Il essaya de se reconcentrer pour en savoir plus mais les images se brouillaient autour de lui et la réalité réapparaissait devant ses yeux.

Il tenta de relever sa baguette cependant il lui sembla qu'elle avait été remplacé par un morceau de plomb. Il ferma brusquement les yeux pour les rouvrir.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la petite cellule d'Azkaban, Rookwood à genoux devant lui, se tenant fermement le crâne. Harry haletait, comme s'il venait de courir. Rookwood leva son regard rougi par l'effort vers lui.

- Tu en as assez vu, Potter.

- Comment s'appelle la vieille femme ? Quel est le nom de famille de Marcus ?

La bouche de Rookwood resta hermétiquement close. Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. L'homme laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Parle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Rookwood se recroquevilla sur le sol.

- N'essaie pas de m'apitoyer. Je suis impitoyable, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, toi et tes amis.

Puis, tout d'un coup, le corps de Rookwood se tendit. Il fut saisi de convulsions violentes qui le retournèrent sur le dos, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et sa salive moussa aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il commençait à baver sur les chaussures d'Harry lorsque celui-ci reprit ses esprits :

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A l'aide ! Il fait une attaque !

Il entreprit d'arracher la chemise de prisonnier de Rookwood pour dégager sa respiration mais c'était impossible à cause des convulsions. Le gardien Berry arriva en trombe dans la cellule.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta Harry. D'un coup, il s'est mis à trembler comme ça ! Comme s'il avait été empoisonné ou je ne sais pas quoi !

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, Rookwood se mit à hoqueter, à cracher, à tousser pendant une minute. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge et essaya de la débloquer à l'aide d'un contre sort mais cela ne fonctionna pas : le prisonnier s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il cessa de bouger il cessa de respirer.

- Oh putain ! s'écria Harry.

A présent, s'il voulait connaître le nom des deux autres membres, il lui faudrait d'abord trouver Travers ou Selwyn. Et après l'arrestation de Rookwood, ils n'étaient sans doute pas restés sagement chez eux.


	23. Chapitre 23 :Une autre mauvaise nouvelle

**Merci beaucoup de vos reviews et aussi à tous ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire ! Je suis très contente que vous appréciez mon travail ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas. **

**Naixy :** Waouh ! Quelle rapidité à poster des reviews ^^ ! Je suis impressionnée. Merci beaucoup !

**Serdra :** Oui, Harry va vraiment se mettre au boulot…Quant à Drago, tu verras bien. Merci de ta fidélité !

**Nightmare of Minoru :** Un drarry sans Drago, ce n'est plus un drarry, non ? Merci beaucoup.

**Brigitte26 :** Je suis flattée ^^. Merci beaucoup.

**Petite Amande :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de cette suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Une autre mauvaise nouvelle <strong>

Harry observait les dernières paillettes du Serment Inviolable quand Ron arriva dans son bureau.

Il était d'ailleurs si absorbé par les petits morceaux dorés qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Il les avait déversés sur un bout de parchemin arraché et il les contemplait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sans se lasser. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient vivants : ils s'élevaient de quelques centimètres dans les airs pour retomber, ils s'attiraient et se repoussaient mutuellement, ils tournoyaient sur eux-mêmes et certains clignotaient dans la pénombre. Parfois ils s'unissaient pour dessiner une longue chaîne, un véritable lien qui traversait la page ou alors une forme figurative. Ensuite ils se séparaient avant de se réunir de nouveau. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi ni pourquoi il était captivé par eux. Il se demandait si c'était un signe qu'il n'aurait pas dû annuler le Serment.

- Euh, Harry ?

La voix de Ron interrompit le cours de ses pensées et il s'obligea à lâcher des yeux la danse infinie des paillettes pour les lever sur lui. Son meilleur ami paraissait plutôt inquiet de ses occupations et il fronçait les sourcils pour deviner ce qu'étaient les particules du Serment.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Ron, d'un ton compatissant.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'ironie dans ses paroles. Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas.

Ron soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'Harry. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux paillettes. Elles formaient à présent une tête de mort. Est-ce que c'était un présage ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les débris de magie comme dans les feuilles de thé du professeur Trelawney ?

- J'ai reçu le rapport sur la mort de Rookwood, annonça Ron.

Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche de pantalon et le tendit à Harry. Sa main resta suspendue dans les airs quelques instants avant que le directeur ne réagisse et ne le prenne.

Harry serra ses doigts dessus et fixa son meilleur ami d'un air interrogatif.

- Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Il a été empoisonné, répondit Ron. Tu classes ça dans quelle catégorie ?

- Aucune des deux. On ne sait pas comment ?

- Ni pourquoi.

Harry posa un coude sur la table et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué, il aurait voulu rentrer se coucher. Mais il n'avait pas envie de voir Ginny, ni James. S'il les voyait, il allait se sentir encore plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, rompant le silence.

Il pointait du doigt les poussières dorées.

- Une promesse annulée, répondit Harry.

Ron fit un geste de la main, pour indiquer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Harry le regarda vaguement faire, toute son attention centrée sur les paillettes.

- Il est tard. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.

- D'accord, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

- Tu vas rester ici encore longtemps ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il grimaça devant la moue interrogative de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'expliquer sans tout dévoiler. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de Ron en cet instant. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- Tu sais…Ce truc…

Il désigna les morceaux du Serment Inviolable.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, lorsqu'on annule un Serment Inviolable, les liens qui te relient à la personne se détachent et se transforme en petits grains de poussière dorés. Comme ceux-là.

- Qui a annulé son Serment ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés. Quelqu'un de chez nous ?

- Notre espion.

- Aïe, fit Ron et il semblait le penser vraiment.

Il approcha la main des paillettes mais celles-ci s'assemblèrent en un serpent qui ouvrit la gueule, découvrant d'immenses crocs. Ron retira rapidement ses doigts alors que les mâchoires de poussière se refermaient sur le vide. Incrédule, il regarda sa main puis le serpent doré.

- Un truc de dingue, marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas bien comment ça marche, avoua Harry. Je l'ai étudié tout l'après-midi, en attendant le rapport.

- C'est toi qui avais fait le Serment Inviolable ? Je veux dire, c'était toi qui étais relié à l'espion ?

- Oui. Il bossait pour moi, c'était logique.

- Ouais, fit Ron.

Ils fixèrent le dessin. Le serpent se dissipa, comme de la fumée, pour dessiner une larme, ronde et brillante. A l'intérieur, luisait le signe de Voldemort : le crâne et le serpent.

- Eh ! C'est la marque des Ténèbres ! reconnut Ron. Mais pourquoi elle est dans la goutte d'eau ? Tu crois que ça te traduit les émotions ou les pensées de notre ancien espion ?

- Peut-être, murmura Harry. J'espère juste qu'il va bien.

Ron parut de ce même avis.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire qui c'est ?

Harry soupira. Il fit apparaître de nulle part deux tasses de café et il en offrit une à son meilleur ami.

- Je pense que je pourrais. Mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal.

Il but une gorgée et observa la réaction de Ron. Celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris de cette réponse et dit :

- C'est Malefoy ? Hermione est certaine que c'est lui…

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson chaude. Il reposa brusquement sa tasse sur son bureau et des gouttes de café giclèrent sur le rapport.

- Comment sait-elle ça ?

- Je l'ignore tu connais Hermione. Elle devine toujours tout, souffla Ron.

Il marqua une pause tandis qu'Harry cherchait à reprendre ses esprits. Ah Hermione ! Ne pouvait-elle pas, parfois, ignorer certaines choses ?

- Donc, comme ça, Malefoy est _vraiment_ l'espion ? reprit Ron.

- Etait, corrigea Harry d'un ton lugubre. Etait l'espion.

- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ?

- Si, bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas me la raconter, c'est ça ?

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il ne voulait pas avoir à mentir sur l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit.

- Ok, je vois. Je comprends. C'est entre toi, Percy et Malefoy ?

- Percy ne connaît qu'une minuscule partie de la vérité, précisa Harry.

- Ouais.

Ron reposa les yeux sur les paillettes. Elles représentaient encore la larme, avec la marque des Ténèbres.

- Tu crois que Malefoy pleure la mort de Voldemort ?

La remarque tira un faible sourire à Harry.

- Rassure-toi, je ne l'aurais pas engagé comme espion si ça avait été le cas.

- Oui, je me disais aussi…

Harry rangea les paillettes dans sa fiole, doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas en renverser.

- Tu sais, ce matin, je me disais...ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un tour en balais, tous les deux ? Tu ne voudrais pas, ce soir ?

Ron garda le silence un instant. Visiblement, il réfléchissait encore aux paroles d'Harry sur Malefoy et aussi, peut-être, à la mort de Rookwood. Il avait apparemment beaucoup de questions à poser mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

Voyant les signes que lui adressait son meilleur ami, Ron s'empressa de dire :

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p>- Tu es prêt ? demanda Harry à Ron.<p>

Ils se trouvaient sur le toit, les balais du Ministère à la main (de splendides _Eclair de feu VI_), frissonnant dans le vent violent et glacial. Mis à part les très basses températures, c'était une très belle nuit : le ciel était rempli d'étoiles et la lune surveillait Londres, comme un gros œil de chat.

Ron rajusta son écharpe, enfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles et enfila ses gants. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid :

- Ouais. Totalement prêt. Mais on ne prend pas de précautions anti-Moldus, comme un sortilège de Désillusion ? Sinon, ils risquent de nous voir.

- Non, dit Harry. Il fait complètement nuit. Et puis, un peu de risque, c'est amusant, non ?

- Nos vies sont suffisamment risquées comme ça, fit Ron mais Harry se contenta de secouer les épaules et de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le directeur fut le premier à frapper le toit du talon pour se donner de l'élan et à s'envoler. Ron se hâta de se lancer à sa poursuite. Cependant, Harry filait déjà au-dessus des rues et des avenues, comme une fusée.

- Attends-moi ! s'écria Ron en accélérant à fond pour le rattraper.

- Alors, Ronnie, on ne parvient pas à décoller du plancher des vaches ?

Alors qu'Harry se moquait joyeusement dans le ciel désert, Ron fonça sur lui pour essayer de le faire tomber de son balai. Néanmoins, Harry exécuta une pirouette et piqua vers le sol avant de remonter en flèche.

- On est pas au Quidditch ! protesta Ron et il se jeta de nouveau vers lui pour le heurter violemment.

Cette fois, il y parvint et Harry partit en vrille sur le côté. Puis il revint le pousser. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques coups, l'air vif et frais leur emplissant les poumons. Harry se comportait comme un enfant : il évacuait toute la pression accumulée durant la journée et il était heureux.

- On fait la course ? proposa-t-il.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu n'as pas peur de perdre ?

- Apprends à décoller avant de parler, rigola Harry et il monta plus haut afin de donner l'impression à Ron qu'il était très proche du sol.

Son ami le rejoignit tout de suite en dessous des nuages.

- Tu peux rire, Harry ! Je suis certain que je vais plus vite que toi !

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! répliqua Harry et il donna toute la puissance de son balai pour prendre le maximum d'avance.

Ils se talonnèrent pendant toute la durée de la course, tantôt Ron était en tête, tantôt Harry menait mais, finalement, ce fut ce second qui arriva d'abord sur la place de la ville où ils vivaient tous les deux. Quand il vit qu'il allait être le premier, Harry lâcha le manche de son balai et, manquant plusieurs fois de faire une chute de plus de trente mètres de haut, il parvint à se mettre debout. Une fois dressé, il sentit plus encore le vent lui gifler le visage et ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de son crâne. Il rajusta ses lunettes pour qu'elles ne s'envolent pas et étendit les bras pour conserver son équilibre. Pliant les jambes, il entama une descente rapide.

- JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE ! *

Il tourna la tête en arrière et adressa un grand sourire narquois à Ron, aplati sur son propre balai pour gagner de la vitesse. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, puis regarda devant eux et il devint tout blanc.

- Putain ! Harry ! Devant !

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour se prendre de plein fouet la colonne du monument aux morts de la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Son balai se plia net et le reversa. Harry glissa et il ne réussit pas à se rattraper aux brindilles de son Eclair de feu. Il tomba le long de la gigantesque colonne de marbre durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité puis il s'écrasa à plat ventre sur un matelas de plume, juste au pied du monument. L'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle un instant. Il releva la tête. Ron se tenait encore en l'air, sur son balai, et il regardait d'un air vide sa baguette, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Waouh ! fit-il, semblant ne pas y croire lui-même.

- Waouh ! répéta Harry en écho.

Il roula sur le dos, récupéra ses lunettes qui avaient rebondies un peu plus loin.

- Merci, vieux.

Ron s'empressa d'atterrir pour laisser tomber son balai sur le sol et se précipiter sur le matelas.

- Tu l'as sorti d'où, ce truc ? demanda Harry, en pointant le matelas du doigt.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron en secouant la tête. Doit y avoir un pauvre type, quelque part dans le monde, dont le matelas a subitement disparu.

- Le pauvre, fit Harry en se redressant.

Il prit les doigts que Ron lui tendait et bondit sur le sol ferme.

- Enfin, avec ou sans matelas, je serais arrivé premier.

- Tu serais peut-être arrivé premier mais tu n'aurais pas pu savourer ta victoire.

- C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Rien que pour ça, je te dois une fière chandelle.

Il étreignit son meilleur ami un bref instant et lui asséna une claque dans le dos.

- Dis plutôt que ça aurait été con, comme mort. Pour quelqu'un qui a échappé huit fois à Voldemort, plaisanta Ron.

- Une belle mort, n'empêche. J'étais super heureux.

- Enfin, douloureuse quand même, je pense, fit remarquer Ron. Surtout le moment où tu te serais éclaté par terre comme une citrouille.

- Ouais, avoua Harry. Où est mon balai ?

Il sortit sa baguette et fit venir son moyen de transport à lui grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction. Ils firent un petit bout de chemin ensemble, bavardant de tout et de rien. Ron vantait les mérites des nouveaux modèles de balais, riant de ceux qu'ils avaient du temps de Poudlard. Ensuite, ils se saluèrent et Ron passa derrière un arbre, pour transplaner en toute discrétion. Cette précaution était inutile car les rues étaient désertes. Mais c'était typique de Ron : ils venaient de parcourir plusieurs kilomètres en chevauchant des balais et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, il voulait tout de même faire un effort en faveur de la protection du secret magique. Harry secoua la tête et se remit en route.

Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer et puis il aimait bien marcher dans l'obscurité. Seul dans le silence de la nuit noire, il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Sitôt que Ron eut disparu, il sentit un lourd sac rempli de pierres lui tomber dans le dos. La journée avait été tellement pleine qu'il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait embrassé Drago. Ce n'était que la veille au soir pourtant. Drago. Il espérait que se souhaiter bonne chance n'avait pas été leur dernier échange. Il l'aimait vraiment, même si Drago avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas se remettre ensemble alors qu'il y avait Ginny et James et le bébé à venir…C'était totalement impossible. Qu'il aime son épouse d'amour ou d'amitié ou d'un sentiment intermédiaire, ça ne changeait rien : ils avaient fondé une famille ensemble et ils devaient s'en occuper ensemble. Même si Drago et James occupaient la première place dans son cœur, il ne pouvait pas nier que Ginny comptait pour lui. Ils avaient partagé trop de choses pour qu'elle ne compte pas.

Ensuite, Harry essaya de penser à autre chose que Drago et ses problèmes familiaux. Il se força à songer à Rookwood. Il avait été empoisonné alors qu'il était emprisonné dans l'un des endroits les plus protégés du monde. Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'il s'était empoisonné lui-même, avec une capsule d'une potion de quelque chose, afin de taire ses secrets ? Harry avait entendu parler de ce genre de principes dans un film moldu qu'il avait vu avec Ginny…Il se reconcentra. Ou c'était un gardien ? Mais pourquoi un gardien aurait-il voulu tuer un Néo-Mangemort ? A moins qu'il ait été payé pour glisser quelque chose dans sa soupe…Harry connaissait suffisamment les gardiens d'Azkaban pour savoir que c'était une possibilité parfaitement envisageable.

Il était arrivé devant la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était plus de vingt et une heures. Il prit donc sa clef dans sa poche et rentra chez lui.

Ron avait informé Ginny qu'Harry allait bien dès qu'il l'avait vu le matin mais elle fut ravie de pouvoir constater elle-même qu'il était en parfaite santé. James aussi était inquiet : malgré les paroles réconfortantes de sa mère, il avait été déçu de ne pas voir son papa au petit-déjeuner et de découvrir qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas à l'école. Il avait également été très triste lors du dîner, en voyant son père absent. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Son fils lui avait manqué aussi pendant la journée et il regrettait tout le temps qu'il passait loin de lui.

Il s'excusa longuement auprès de Ginny de ses nombreuses absences. Elle répondit qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait lorsqu'elle l'avait épousé. Il était très fatigué alors, après leur discussion, ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, toute la famille petit-déjeuna ensemble et Harry prépara James pour la maternelle. Il l'y emmena à huit heures et, pendant qu'ils marchaient, il lui raconta une très longue histoire pour essayer de compenser tous les rendez-vous du soir qu'il avait ratés. Il donna un bisou à son fils devant la salle de classe, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et promit d'être là le soir de bonne heure.<p>

Il retourna à la maison, acheva de se préparer. Enfin il embrassa Ginny une dernière fois et se rendit au Bureau.

Deux de ses Aurors l'y attendaient. C'était June et Davis. Ils faisaient anxieusement les cent pas, nerveux dans leurs longs vêtements de sorciers noirs. Dès qu'il arriva, ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? soupira Harry en cessant de dénouer son écharpe. Encore de mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Oh, n'exagérons rien, répondit Davis d'une voix mal assurée mais à peine eut-il fini de dire ces mots que June le coupa d'un ton sec :

- Je ne sais pas si on doit le prendre comme une mauvaise ou une bonne nouvelle mais je ne crois pas que ça ait énormément d'importance, la façon dont on le prend. Ce matin, Lucius Malefoy a téléphoné au Ministère. Il a trouvé sa femme sans vie dans leur salon.

- Pardon ? fit Harry.

Il n'avait pas enregistré l'information. Un mot en particulier l'avait distrait. Il avait passé le restant de la soirée de la veille et le début de la matinée à essayer de ne plus autant penser à Drago. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'eux deux, ce n'était qu'un rêve sans espoir. Cependant la mention de son nom de famille l'avait comme réveillé. Ainsi, l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, il fut de retour dans le placard et Malefoy lui disait qu'il était désolé mais qu'ils ne devaient pas « se remettre ensemble, d'accord ? ». Puis il s'obligea à se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. June répétait patiemment :

- Narcissa Malefoy est décédée. Tuée, sans doute. Et le fils Malefoy a disparu de la circulation. Selon le père, il n'est pas à son appartement. Il nous demande donc de découvrir le meurtrier de son épouse et de retrouver Drago Malefoy. Evidemment, il parle d'une punition des Néo parce qu'il a, je cite, « toujours refusé de rejoindre leurs rangs » et qu'ils se vengent de lui en s'en prenant à « ceux qui lui sont les plus précieux ».

- Evidemment, fit Harry d'un ton sans forme.

Il en restait sans voix. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche. Il avait l'impression que tous les jours de cette semaine participaient à un concours pour être le pire de sa vie. Et le classement était extrêmement serré.

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Harry pour récupérer ses esprits et lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Malefoy en compagnie de ses équipiers, il se sentait encore ébranlé. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Lucius Malefoy avait tué sa femme. Il avait vu le souvenir hier et il était tout frais dans sa mémoire : le père de Drago avait bien exprimé ses sentiments à l'égard de Narcissa. Si celle-ci continuait de s'opposer aux convictions qu'il portait et de se montrer « faible », il la ferait disparaître à jamais. Harry se demanda si Drago, qui parlait avec tant de haine de sa famille, savait que sa mère était « moins fidèle » au mouvement. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec la fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie ? Il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais la réponse à cette question. En tous cas, il était bien décidé à faire parler Lucius et à l'expédier enfin à Azkaban pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Ensuite il démantèlerait les Cinq et puis les choses seraient plus simples.<p>

Revigoré par l'idée de ce plan, pourtant simpliste et peu construit, il s'approcha des grilles magiques récemment nettoyées : elles brillaient sous le soleil étincelant mais froid de ce début de journée. Le portail se tordit pour se métamorphoser en un visage de fer monstrueux et Davis retint un cri de surprise. Harry, qui connaissait le système, s'avança très près des grilles et déclina leurs identités ainsi que le motif de leur visite avant que la terrible bouche de métal ne pose de questions. Sitôt qu'Harry eut fini de parler, les traits disparurent et il put traverser le portail comme si les barreaux étaient faits de fumée, suivi de ses Aurors.

Ils remontèrent l'allée de gravier qui s'étendait devant eux, longeant les rangées d'ifs. Au bout du chemin, le somptueux manoir les surplombait. Des paons se promenaient majestueusement sur la pelouse courte et régulière. Il n'y avait le moindre brin de travers ou une seule mauvaise herbe.

- C'était donc vrai, murmura Davis qui contemplait les alentours d'un air émerveillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui était donc vrai ? demanda June.

- Des _paons_…Des jardins sublimes…Un véritable manoir… Si ses maîtres ont perdu leur ascendant sur le Ministère, la propriété Malefoy a conservé sa splendeur.

- Arrête, Dave, c'est _prétentieux._ Pire encore que chez Rookwood.

- Moi, j'aimais bien la maison de Rookwood.

- Sans rire ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…Je croyais que tu dévorais le mobilier et les décorations des yeux parce que c'était d'un mauvais goût à se jeter le sortilège Doloris.

- Tu dis ça car tu n'as pas les moyens et que tu es jalouse. Pour ma part, j'assume totalement mon manque de moyens et je ne m'empêche pas de rêver.

- S'il vous plaît, intervint Harry, vous ne pourriez pas cesser de vous chamailler pour vous occuper de ce qui nous amène ? Et, Dave, June a raison : cet endroit pue la vanité. On dirait que même le lieu se prend pour mieux qu'il ne l'est.

June eut un sourire satisfait tandis que Dave croisait les bras sur son torse et prenait une moue boudeuse. Harry lui tapa l'épaule pour l'inciter à se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes.

Ils arrivaient au pied de l'immense bâtisse quand Lucius Malefoy en sortit pour marcher vers eux. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier sombre élégamment coupée et ses longs cheveux pâles flottaient autour de sa tête comme une couronne. Il s'approcha d'Harry d'un pas raide et leva les bras en le voyant.

- Mr Potter ! Comme je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez accepté de me rendre visite en cette tragique matinée !

Il se plaça devant lui, pour barrer le passage, et lui tendit une main gantée. Harry baissa les yeux, la contempla un instant, enfonça profondément ses propres poings dans ses poches et releva le regard.

- Le corps est encore ici ?

Malefoy battit de ses longs cils noirs, modifia les traits de son visage en une expression de surprise polie.

- Mais bien sûr, Mr Potter. Des membres du Ministère sont actuellement au travail. Je songeais que vous débuteriez votre enquête en me questionnant sur ces… (il poussa un convaincant soupir de désespoir) horribles événements.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire comment je dois procéder, répliqua Harry, énervé par l'attitude mensongère de l'homme. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous interroger pour connaître la vérité. Si je veux la découvrir, votre témoignage ne me sera d'ailleurs d'_aucune_ utilité.

- Ah, je vois, dit Malefoy à voix basse, prenant cette fois un air déçu. Toujours et encore cette vieille rancune entre nous…Je ne peux que m'excuser à nouveau. Mais, bien que je partage votre point de vue, je pense que dans le cadre de votre travail, vous devriez tout de même faire votre maximum pour ma…chère…Narcissa, malgré toutes les ronces que nous avons planté entre votre famille et la mienne.

Il eut un petit rire malveillant et il fit un grand sourire à Harry.

- Enfin, pour ce que j'en sache, vous avez pourtant essayé de couper toutes ces mauvaises herbes…Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé que vos tentatives aient été si vaines.

Davis et June se tournèrent vers Harry, visiblement déroutés. Le jeune directeur lui-même sentit la panique l'envahir tandis que sa colère se faisait plus forte. Ces derniers temps, il avait été tellement occupé qu'il en avait presque oublié que Malefoy avait su pour la liaison d'Harry et de son fils. Il déglutit bruyamment.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? dit Malefoy, amusé. C'est bien étrange…Dans ce cas, peut-être voudriez-vous entrer ?

Le ton insouciant de Malefoy énerva encore plus Harry. Il était rempli d'une rage froide qui n'attendait qu'un mot de plus pour se déverser. Il ne parvint pas à répondre normalement à la question du maître du manoir et se contenta de brefs grognements ainsi que de hochements de tête significatifs. Un sourire ravi s'étirant sur ses lèvres mince, Lucius Malefoy les invita à le suivre. Il les fit donc pénétrer dans le hall avant de les conduire dans son salon démentiel.

Tout était comme dans le souvenir d'Harry. Les portraits d'aristocrates étaient toujours sur les murs violets (tous avaient les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et un air hautain, des caractéristiques propres à la famille), le lustre en cristal avait été réparé et la cheminée en marbre sculptée scintillait sous la lumière du jour. Cependant, cette fois, le salon était entièrement occupé par des agents du Ministère et le corps sans vie de Narcissa était étendu en travers du canapé, dans une position et une expression peu nobles.

Effectivement, sa longue robe rouge avait été fendue, sans doute lors d'une lutte, et sa peau blanche était marquée par de nombreux bleus. Elle avait les jambes écartées, ses bras pendaient hors du sofa et ses longs doigts couverts de bagues traînaient sur le carrelage immaculé. Les traits fins de son visage étaient déformés par une expression de douleur.

Dès qu'Harry la vit ainsi, il pensa à deux choses. Déjà, il y avait un certain temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et il avait oublié à quel point elle ressemblait à Drago. Le nez, les yeux, le menton…C'était lui. La peine qu'il ressentait pour elle fut plus forte encore après cette constatation. Il lui sembla que la pièce, les objets tournoyaient autour de lui et il se raccrocha au manteau de la cheminée. Son cœur se contractait violemment contre ses côtes, comme s'il voulait les briser. De plus, ce meurtre lui rappelait celui de Mr Earl, bien qu'il ait certaines différences. Ainsi il lui apparut immédiatement que les blessures de Narcissa étaient dues à un combat, une lutte avec son assassin et non à des tortures.

Harry s'approcha du cadavre à pas lents, les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines résonnant dans son crâne. Il traversa le salon comme dans un rêve. Il avait l'impression de porter une combinaison d'astronaute, très lourde et encombrante. Sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, il s'agenouilla sur le sol froid. Il saisit le poignet droit de la morte. Il étudia du regard son corps, les coups qui marbraient sa peau. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux de son visage pâle.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix était inaudible et il n'articula pas, de façon à ce que nul ne puisse deviner qu'il avait parlé. Il se releva. Le silence était tombé sur le salon déjà peu bruyant. Il contourna le canapé doucement, opinant du menton pour lui-même. Il revint à la hauteur de Malefoy. Il était plus petit que l'homme blond mais il se tenait bien droit pour réduire l'écart. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans une pièce voisine. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

- Vous voulez m'écouter, finalement, Mr Potter ? demanda Malefoy de sa voix terriblement traînante.

En comparaison, son fils parlait très rapidement. Mais Harry ne prêta pas attention à ce détail. Il avait sorti sa baguette et il l'enfonça dans le torse de Malefoy, au niveau de son cœur. Le maître du manoir porta ses mains à hauteur de vue et tordit le cou pour surveiller les mouvements d'Harry.

- Je sais que c'est vous qui avez tué votre femme, murmura celui-ci, sa colère glacée présente dans chacun de ses mots. Alors, répondez-moi. Où est Dra…Votre fils ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Il fronça les sourcils, assura sa prise sur sa baguette. Il appuya plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Pourquoi, Mr Potter ? demanda finalement Malefoy, détachant chaque syllabe. Seriez-vous inquiet pour Drago ?

- Ne détournez pas la question ! répliqua Harry, frissonnant de fureur. C'est mon job de m'assurer que vous et vos copains Mangemorts ne l'avez pas « éliminé ».

- Mes copains Mangemorts ? répéta Malefoy. Eliminer mon fils ? Tuer ma femme ? Mais, dites-moi, Potter, ne confondriez-vous pas encore vos cauchemars et la réalité ?

- Pas cette fois. J'ai vu dans la tête de Rookwood. Avant qu'il ne meure mystérieusement. Je sais qui sont les Cinq et votre rôle dans tout ça. Je fais vous faire emprisonner.

Malefoy eut un sourire ravi.

- Vous croyez vraiment ?

- Votre fortune ne vous sauvera pas. Pas cette fois. Vous avez vu Rookwood.

- J'ai surtout lu dans les lois qu'un suspect pouvait rester emprisonné quatre mois à Azkaban mais que si aucune preuve ou aveu ne s'ajoutait au dossier, le Ministère était forcé de le relâcher. Il se trouve également que les agents du Ministère ont l'obligation d'attendre plus de trois mois avant de pouvoir utiliser la force afin d'extraire des informations aux prisonniers. Une fois ce délai de trois mois passés, une commission doit se réunir et décider de ce qu'il doit être fait. Mais cette commission a toujours énormément de retard, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry comprenait où Malefoy voulait en venir et les lois du Ministère l'énervaient trop pour qu'il ose le contredire.

- Oui, je sais. Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je vais vous arrêter, vous allez rester en prison quatre mois puis vous allez repartir, vivre paisiblement, parce que, selon vous, je ne trouverai rien.

- Absolument rien, puisque je n'ai rien fait. Alors, Potter, avez-vous vraiment envie de m'arrêter pour me relâcher ? Ce ne serait pas très brillant, non ?

Harry s'écarta de Malefoy et le lâcha, dégoûté.

- C'est injuste…J'ai vu les souvenirs de Rookwood.

- On pourrait vous condamner pour cela, d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez pas respecté la réglementation.

- Taisez-vous ! s'écria Harry. J'ai vu ces souvenirs et je sais ce que vous êtes, je sais ce que vous faites !

Il donna un coup de pied dans un meuble proche. C'était inutile, comme tout ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps.

- Mais les souvenirs de Rookwood sont morts avec lui, rétorqua Malefoy avec un sourire, et nul ne pourra jamais vérifier vos affirmations. De toute façon, je n'ai rien fait à Drago, ni à Narcissa.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, grogna Harry.

Malefoy eut un geste dédaigneux et il quitta la pièce. Harry s'écarta. Il s'écrasa contre les plinthes dorées du mur, se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage en sueur. Il avait les clefs dans ses paumes mais les serrures étaient rouillées. Il se sentait fatigué de lutter. Tous ses projets étaient contrecarrés à temps. Il en avait assez de chercher et de n'aboutir à rien. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pourtant. Une larme roula sur ses doigts. Il se rappela que Drago lui avait souhaité « Bonne chance ». Il lui en faudrait beaucoup s'il espérait vaincre. Il se demanda ce que Drago faisait en cet instant. S'il allait bien ou si on allait découvrir son cadavre flottant sur la Tamise. Cette pensée le secoua violemment. Non. Drago ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Harry se laissa aller quelques minutes, ou peut-être plus. Il resta enfermé dans le boudoir du manoir. Il pleura de fatigue, de haine, d'amour, de déception, de colère et de tristesse. Il pleura sa rupture avec Drago bien des années plus tôt, il pleura son mariage avec Ginny, il pleura son manque de résultats en tant que directeur des Aurors, il pleura cet amour impossible qui l'étouffait chaque jour un peu plus. Il pleura pour Narcissa, James, Drago, les victimes des Néo. Il pleura pour la famille Earl.

Puis, aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé à sangloter, il sécha ses larmes. Il les fit disparaître en les frottant avec ses doigts. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit le salon.

* * *

><p>Harry fixait sans les voir les dernières paillettes du Serment Inviolable.<p>

Il était dix-huit heures trente-neuf et il se trouvait toujours dans son bureau. Il avait renvoyé ses Aurors chez eux peu de temps auparavant. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Narcissa et il n'avait que très peu avancé. Travers et Selwyn restaient introuvables il n'avait toujours aucune preuve contre Malefoy et Drago n'avait pas réapparu. Il était chaque jour un peu plus inquiet pour lui. Il se demandait s'il était parvenu à partir ou si son père avait eu vent de ses projets et avait mis un terme à ses projets.

Harry soupira et les particules dorées se métamorphosèrent. Elles prirent la forme d'une enveloppe. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de les toucher mais elles se déformèrent pour s'écarter et se reformer un peu plus loin. Aussitôt un battement d'ailes attira l'attention d'Harry. Il leva les yeux.

Un bel hibou surgit du conduit de la cheminée et vint se poser sur la table. Il tenait entre ses serres une enveloppe. Harry regarda les paillettes de Serment, puis l'oiseau, puis les paillettes de nouveau. Le hibou hulula impatiemment et le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe. Il caressa doucement les magnifiques plumes et l'oiseau repartit par là où il était venu.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et s'empara de sa lettre.

« _Harry, _

_Il faut que je te parle. Je t'attends, ce soir, à vingt heures, dans la chambre 77 de l'hôtel Omaha. C'est important._

_D.M_ »

Harry sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête. Des nouvelles. Enfin. Il ne put se retenir de sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>* Non, non, Harry ne se prend pas du tout pour Leonardo DiCaprio ^^ Je savais que ma prof d'anglais n'aurait jamais dû nous faire voir ce film…<strong>


	24. Chapitre 24 : Les promesses

**Je vous remercie vraiment de me suivre et de lire ma fiction ! **

**Petite Amande :** Moi aussi, j'adore Narcissa…Mais je n'avais pas le choix : elle devait mourir. Espérons que ce nouveau chapitre sera meilleur.

**Nightmare of Minoru :** Quand on parle du loup, voici un chapitre avec Drago…

**Brigitte26 : **Comment ? Tu as découvert la plupart des choses qui vont se produire dans les chapitres suivants !

**Serdra :** Planquer Drago ? Tu n'y songes pas ! Quant aux paillettes, je n'en dis pas plus…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Les promesses <strong>

A vingt heures précises, Harry se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre 77 de l'hôtel Omaha, le poing levé, prêt à frapper le battant. Il interrompit son geste pour faire disparaître de son visage ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. Il n'aurait sans doute pas semblé de circonstance à un homme qui venait de perdre sa mère et, pour dire vrai, il ne semblait pas plus de circonstance à Harry lui-même. Cependant il se sentait plus heureux, plus léger. Il était rassuré : Drago allait bien et était suffisamment libre de ses mouvements pour lui donner rendez-vous. De plus, il était ravi à l'idée de le revoir. Il lui avait manqué. Beaucoup manqué. Il était néanmoins très inquiet à propos de ce que lui dirait Drago. S'agissait-il encore de mauvaises nouvelles ? A cette idée, il soupira profondément. Si c'était le cas, il faudrait faire face, ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions et se montrer professionnel. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste mécanique et il frappa à la porte.

Il patienta quelques instants, serrant et desserrant nerveusement le poing, puis Drago vint lui ouvrir. Dès qu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme un ange, Harry sentit les commissures de sa bouche se relever malgré lui et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour conserver un air impassible. Drago, lui, ne souriait pas mais quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Harry et ce simple éclair suffit à faire bondir le cœur du jeune homme brun.

- Me voilà, dit ce dernier en écartant les bras. Je suis venu.

Ensuite, il se trouva un peu idiot ainsi et il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Le regard glacial de Malefoy le balaya de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est ce que je vois, constata-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant à se fixer sur le palier, Drago aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois et Harry avec ses jambes flageolantes. Sa vision se brouillait, obscurcie par les images de ses rêves : il se voyait se jeter contre lui, l'embrasser, l'étreindre… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis content de te voir, fit Drago d'un ton un peu plus chaleureux. Entre.

Il s'écarta pour permettre à Harry de passer puis il le suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il se chargea de refermer la porte avant de revenir se placer face au jeune directeur. Harry sentait sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, d'être creux à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de te déranger si tard ? Je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment et que les occasions de voir ton fils se font plus rares.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais ça…ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis toujours content de te voir. Et je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire « toujours » comme d'habitude, il en faisait trop. Il détourna le regard une seconde. Le souvenir de leur dernier tête-à-tête le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Ah. Désolé de t'avoir causé du souci.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Moi, par contre…Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. J'ignorais à quel point elle était en danger. Je ne l'ai appris qu'avec la mémoire de Rookwood. Le lendemain, elle était…

- Le soir même, en réalité.

Drago s'écarta d'Harry, fit quelques pas très lents dans la chambre. Il dégagea les mèches blondes de son visage avant de les rabattre sur ses joues d'un geste machinal.

- Oui, sans doute, dit Harry, un peu surpris par cette réaction.

- Non. J'y étais.

- Pardon ? Mais ton père…Il te cherchait. C'était sincère ? Ou alors…

Harry réfléchissait en prononçant ses mots. Puis, devant la dureté des traits de Drago, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je suis…Je n'ai pas les mots…C'était horrible, non ? Si peu de temps après les Earl…

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago.

Il pivota vers Harry.

- J'allais partir. J'avais pris un billet d'avion pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Je pensais que mon père ne me chercherait jamais dans un aéroport, qu'il ne s'imaginerait jamais que je prendrais l'avion. Un Malefoy, dans un avion !

- Brillant, approuva Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Brillant mais terrifiant. Enfin…

Drago eut une expression hautaine.

- Je n'ai pas peur de prendre l'avion. Ce serait ridicule. Mais je connais les risques.

- Oui. Enfin, la plupart du temps, il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Absolument, acquiesça Drago. Néanmoins, avant mon vol, il y avait quelques petites choses que je devais récupérer au Manoir.

- Quoi, par exemple ?

Drago esquissa un demi-sourire, l'effaça.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le plus important. Je souhaitais juste passer rapidement le soir, prendre ce qu'il me fallait et repartir. J'ai transplané directement dans mon ancienne chambre et j'étais en train de récupérer mes affaires quand j'ai entendu…J'ai entendu mon père crier. Il disait « Non, Narcissa, arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien que si tu continues, je devrais… ». Alors je suis sorti dans le couloir et j'ai descendu doucement l'escalier, pour savoir ce qu'il se déroulait en bas. Ma mère a coupé mon père, elle a dit : « Eh bien, Lucius, si tes stupides convictions sont plus importantes que ta famille, vas-y ! Moi, je te l'ai dit. J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Voldemort est mort, tu entends ? Il n'est plus que poussière. Te rends-tu compte que tu idolâtres de la poussière ? Et si tu veux mon avis, il n'a que ce qu'il méritait. ». Il lui a répondu, de cette voix menaçante qu'il sait si bien faire, « N'insulte pas le Maître, Narcissa…Il est peut-être mort mais ses convictions vivent encore et son assassin paiera. ». Ensuite, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle a répliqué. J'ai terminé de descendre l'escalier, je suis arrivé aux abords du salon et je me suis accroupi dans l'ombre pour voir la suite. Crois-moi, Harry, ça s'est passé trop vite pour que je puisse intervenir…

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Harry, pétrifié. Le jeune homme brun entendait son sang marteler dans ses oreilles, un bruit qui assourdissait les autres sons. Il songeait aux paillettes du Serment Inviolable, dans la fiole, dans sa poche. C'était donc bien comme une représentation des sentiments de Drago. La tête de mort, le regret que lui et sa mère soient des Mangemorts, les larmes…

- Tu as bien fait, articula-t-il. Il t'aurait tué aussi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte, si l'on en croit Percy. Percy dit que je suis lâche, que j'ai peur de me mettre en danger…

- Percy ferait mieux de se la fermer parfois, l'interrompit Harry. Il ne faut pas confondre courage et imbécilité. Y aurait rien eu de plus idiot que de se jeter sur ton père. De plus, tu dis que ça a été très rapide.

- Oui. Ils s'engueulaient, comme souvent. Mon père reproche à ma mère de ne pas être aussi fervente, aussi dingue que lui. Depuis la Seconde Guerre, elle est entre deux eaux, comme moi, prise entre la peur et l'envie de réparer le mal, de faire le bien.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remerciée.

Drago soupira.

- Lors de mon entrée dans les Mangemorts, déjà, (inconsciemment, il passa une main sur son avant-bras, là où était gravée la Marque des Ténèbres), elle n'était pas très chaude. Et, depuis les Néo, elle ne cessait de me jeter des regards dans le style « Pars, pars tant que tu le peux encore ».

- Et, finalement, tu vas partir ? demanda Harry.

Son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu rester là, dans cette chambre, intemporellement, à l'écouter parler et, peut-être, avec de la chance, essayer de le consoler de la perte de sa mère. Mais Drago grimaça de dégoût, le fixant d'un œil noir. Il eut même un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

- Harry…Je pensais que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, ce serait toi, dit-il d'un ton hargneux. Je ne peux plus fuir maintenant. Je ne veux plus fuir. Si ma mère est morte, c'était parce qu'elle rêvait d'une vie meilleure, qu'elle voulait abandonner toutes ces conneries de contrôle du monde ou de sang pur. Et si elle est morte, ce n'est pas pour que tout ça continue après elle. Si je veux être un fils digne, il faut que je participe à…

Il souffla, secouant la tête. Il marchait à grands pas dans la chambre, agitant les bras et les mains.

- Il faut que je participe moi-même à l'élimination de ceux qui l'ont tuée. Les Néo, mon père. Sinon, je me sentirai mal tout le restant de ma vie. Il faut qu'elle soit vengée, tu comprends ?

Il se rapprocha brusquement d'Harry, lui attrapa les épaules. Harry se crispa violemment, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Drago. On y lisait la colère, la fatigue, la haine, la soif de vengeance mais surtout la peine, la douleur.

- Tu devrais comprendre, jeta-t-il, en relâchant Harry. Tu devrais comprendre l'envie que j'ai que tout ça cesse, que toutes les victimes soient vengées. Tu sais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, dire au moins une dernière chose à ma mère, tu sais ce que je lui dirais ?

Tremblant, Harry fit signe que non.

- Je lui promettrais que j'y mettrais fin moi-même. Que plus jamais dans le monde magique, il n'y aurait d'imbécilités de statuts du sang, ou de Mangemorts ou de magie noire…J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Depuis qu'on est arrivés dans le monde magique, on ne nous parle que de ça et sans cesse, ça se rappelle à nous et on en vient à oublier que la magie, ce n'est pas que se défendre ou attaquer ou vaincre…La magie, c'est un don. Un don incroyable, un pouvoir pour réaliser de belles choses.

Il se tut. Il retourna vers la fenêtre, la dégagea des rideaux. Il s'appuya contre la vitre lisse et brillante. Dehors, l'obscurité était percée de lumières scintillantes, colorées, étincelantes. Harry les associa au Bien triomphant du Mal, à l'espoir brisant les Ténèbres. Il traversa la pièce, s'approcha de Drago pour se placer juste derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre.

- Je te promets qu'on y arrivera, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? chuchota Drago sans se retourner.

- Je te promets qu'on y arrivera, répéta Harry, d'une voix forte. On les aura tous, on vaincra. Et ensuite, la magie sera plus incroyable encore. Je te crois lorsque tu dis que la magie, ce n'est pas seulement le combat. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et j'aimerais, moi aussi, qu'elle nous permette de construire un monde plus beau, qui soit plus féerique que celui dans lequel nous vivons. Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu connaisses ce monde.

Harry s'avança encore plus. Il vint se coller à la fenêtre, tout près de Drago.

- Ensemble, nous les aurons, ajouta-t-il, et tous, à défaut de revivre, seront vengés.

Il fixa les lumières de la ville dehors. Il vit les étoiles dans le ciel noir, il observa la lune. Tant de lumière, songea-t-il. Il posa son front contre la vitre. Elle était froide mais il ne frissonna pas. Un sourire de défi apparaissait sur ses lèvres quand Drago prit sa main dans la sienne.

La sensation l'électrisa, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent mais il se força à rompre le contact. Il arracha sa main des doigts de Drago. Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard rempli d'interrogations, d'une douleur qu'Harry comprenait et partageait.

- Il ne faut pas, dit Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Il se détacha de la fenêtre, repartit vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu as raison, même si ça me fait du mal. J'ai une femme, des enfants, une famille, toute une vie… Une vie où je pourrais encore te blesser. Une vie où je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'offrir la place que tu y mérites.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ta vie ? interpréta Drago. Même si je me cache dans un placard ?

Il s'était adossé à la fenêtre et il fixait Harry, les traits figés en un masque vide d'émotions. Mais ses yeux criaient. Harry détourna le regard, incapable d'en supporter plus. Il se concentra sur ses chaussures. Ses mains tremblaient, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Il tordit ses doigts, ses poignets. Ses pensées se heurtaient les unes aux autres, rendues incompréhensibles par l'explosion de sentiments. Il mourait d'envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Drago, en attendant que le jour vienne et qu'ils se lancent ensemble dans une guerre impitoyable, et passer une dernière nuit tranquille. Mais cet abri semblait tellement instable, comme s'il n'était fait que de brindilles. Au moindre coup de vent, il s'envolerait. Harry n'était pas capable de perdre l'amour de Drago une nouvelle fois alors il dit :

- Tu es trop important pour le placard. Même si je te bâtissais un château, tu n'y aurais pas toute la place que tu mérites. Donc non.

Drago eut un léger sourire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider ce que je mérite ou pas ?

Il lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre pour marcher doucement à travers la pièce. Harry soupira. Il se tourna vers le mur, regarda la photo sur le mur.

- Tu ne sais pas comme c'est compliqué. Ginny, James…Je les aime tout de même. C'est ma famille.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de haïr ton fils. Tu n'es pas obligé de retirer aux autres pour donner à un nouveau venu.

Harry se déplaça pour faire face à Drago.

- Tu ne saisis pas, je crois. Tu n'es pas un nouveau venu. Mais j'ai l'impression que plus je t'aime, plus je trahis les autres.

Il poussa un autre soupir. Il se passa une main sur le visage, il se sentait las et fatigué. Il voulait juste céder et il en avait assez de se dire qu'il devait ou qu'il ne devait pas faire telle ou telle chose.

- Tu m'aimes, Harry ?

La voix de Drago le tira de ses pensées. Il osa lever les yeux sur lui. Il était tellement beau, dans cette fausse assurance et cette tendre timidité, son corps étroit posant devant le lit, ses cheveux presque blancs encadrant son visage pâle et pointu.

- Je te l'ai dit, oui, je t'aime. Je te l'ai dit dans cette chambre et tu m'as dit que tu ne me pardonnerais pas. Je te l'ai dit au Ministère et tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Je te le redis ici, je t'ai…

En un mouvement léger, comme un bond, Drago se retrouva tout près de lui. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, très proches sans se toucher. Puis Drago reprit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et cette fois, Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta immobile à examiner Drago, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Tu m'aimes plus que Ginny ?

- Je t'aimerai toujours plus qu'elle. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens pour elle, c'est moins complexe, moins fort.

- Tu es certain ? demanda Drago.

Il essayait de se montrer distant, sarcastique, mais Harry voyait clair en lui. Il savait que Drago prenait tout cela très au sérieux, tout comme Harry lui-même. Il redit alors la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit en cet instant :

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

Drago pressa plus fort les doigts d'Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même si toutes les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Je t'aime aussi. Et je sais que la magie, la magie de l'amour, va fonctionner parce qu'elle ne meurt jamais.

Drago enlaça Harry. Un courant électrique parcourut les membres d'Harry tandis qu'il sentait les bras de l'espion se refermer autour de lui. Drago ne devrait pas lui pardonner, Drago ne devrait plus l'aimer, ils ne devaient plus s'aimer, lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête. Mais il la fit taire. Un immense bien-être l'envahissait. Il aimait être proche de Drago.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, quelques instants. Une durée indéterminable. Ensuite Drago embrassa Harry. Un véritable baiser cette fois.

Harry sentit quelque chose se dénouer à l'intérieur de lui. Ils s'aimaient, ils allaient s'aimer. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Drago vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il serra plus fort sa main, pour ne plus la lâcher. Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Drago et l'attira plus près de lui encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement collés, comme soudés. Leurs bouches se séparèrent pour mieux s'embrasser à nouveau. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait. Son corps entier tremblait, il frémissait sous l'effet de la passion brûlante qui les unissait. Il désirait Drago, il le désirait comme il le désirait à Poudlard, et il sentait que Drago le désirait aussi.

Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme blond, sur son torse aux cicatrices rugueuses. Il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention la semaine précédente mais elles étaient bien là, nombreuses et d'une cruelle importance. Il se demanda si certaines d'entre elles étaient dues au « Sectumsempra » qu'il avait lancé en sixième année. Cette pensée le fit frémir de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Soudain, Drago tint plus fermement la main d'Harry et il se mit à le pousser à la fois tendrement et violemment. Marchant à reculons, les lèvres toujours accrochées à celles de Drago, Harry se laissa faire. Très vite, le pied du lit heurta les articulations de ses genoux avec force et il bascula en arrière, s'écrasant lourdement sur le matelas. Drago le suivit sur le lit et il passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps allongé du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui faire un sourire en coin. La tête renversée en arrière, Harry le sentit lui ôter sa chemise, bouton après bouton, patiemment. Drago lui toucha le visage, mordilla la peau nue de son cou, lécha ses tétons, caressa son torse. Il arracha ses propres vêtements, tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque millimètre carré du corps d'Harry. Celui-ci avait la respiration haletante. Drago ôta son pantalon, son boxer puis il commença à détacher la ceinture du jean de son partenaire. Harry essaya de se redresser, il attrapa le visage de Drago et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, aspirant ses lèvres avec fougue. Drago promena ses mains dans son dos, ses grandes mains glacées. Il le retourna violemment avant de venir se coller tout contre lui. Son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses bras l'entourant, ses ongles dans sa peau nue. Il embrassa la nuque d'Harry, ses hanches de plus en plus proches des siennes. Harry émit un gémissement.

- Tu es prêt, Harry ? chuchota doucement Drago. Comme avant ?

Harry hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Ce fut la lumière du jour qui réveilla Harry. Elle filtrait à travers les rideaux, éclairait la pièce et traversait les paupières du jeune homme.<p>

L'esprit encore embrumé de songes délirants, il ouvrit les yeux, écarta les bras sans se redresser. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, en dépit des quelques courbatures dues à la façon violente que Drago avait eu de l'aimer. Il se retourna dans ses draps, rassembla toute la couverture autour de son corps nu et frissonnant. Il allait refermer les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix claire de Drago résonner, quelque part ailleurs dans la chambre :

- Tiens, on dirait que la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée.

Harry s'appuya sur son coude, se surélevant. Drago sortait de la salle de bains. Il avait encore les cheveux humides mais, à la déception d'Harry, il s'était déjà rhabillé.

- Tu connais ce conte ? fit Harry, surpris. C'est moldu, tu sais.

Drago fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du lit.

- Et alors ?

Il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, pliant ses jambes devant lui. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et il avança ses lèvres vers lui. Aussitôt, Harry tendit les siennes mais Drago l'étonna en l'embrassant sur le front, juste sur sa cicatrice. Harry parut déçu et Drago eut un rire léger.

- Et alors, je ne pensais pas que tu connaîtrais ce conte moldu, répondit enfin Harry. Ce n'est pas ta culture. De plus, je trouve ça un peu insultant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas être ma princesse ? demanda Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non. Je ne suis pas une fillette, répliqua Harry, vexé.

Il était totalement en désaccord avec les croyances populaires qui voulaient que les couples homosexuels soient composés d'un homme brutal et misogyne et d'un homme efféminé. En tout cas, lui ne voulait être classé dans aucune de ces deux catégories.

- Je sais bien.

Drago enfonça ses doigts dans le bras d'Harry et le secoua doucement. Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule et Drago posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Je le sais bien, répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus basse. Tu es un héros de guerre.

Il fit tourner le visage d'Harry vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche. De nouveau, Harry se laissa submerger par la douceur de ses lèvres, son haleine mentholée et la souplesse de sa langue contre la sienne. Il décolla complétement son dos du lit pour s'écraser lourdement contre Drago. Il caressa son visage avec ses doigts, comme un aveugle qui tente de se faire une représentation rien qu'en touchant. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fluides. De fines gouttes d'eau glissèrent contre sa peau.

Puis il décolla ses lèvres de celles de Drago.

- Au fait, tu as bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme blond sourit.

- Mieux que la dernière fois. Tu as beaucoup moins ronflé. Sincèrement, je plains la pauvre Mrs Potter.

Harry se raidit. Il se sépara de Drago, se rejetant contre ses oreillers avec force.

- Ginny. Je ne l'ai pas prévenue que je ne rentrerais pas de la nuit.

- Ah. C'est embêtant, dit Drago d'un ton pas du tout embêté.

Il mit sa main sous les couvertures et la posa sur le torse d'Harry, à l'endroit où battait son cœur.

- Tu vas devoir lui raconter que tu as été enlevé par un méchant Néo-Mangemort qui t'a fait subir tout un tas d'atroces souffrances.

Et, sur ces mots, il commença à le chatouiller entre les côtes, un sourire malveillant éclairant son visage. Tandis qu'Harry se cambrait en riant, il poursuivit ses caresses, se pressa plus contre lui, relevant les mèches brunes de son front, couvrant sa peau de baisers, aspira ses lèvres avec force.

Finalement, Harry parvint à se débarrasser de lui en lui assénant un grand coup avec l'un des coussins qui peuplaient le lit.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas loin de dix heures. Tu veux déjeuner ?

- Non. Je ne paierai pas un déjeuner de plus dans cet hôtel de luxe. Et le prix de la nuit, ça sera pour toi, cette fois.

- Allez, fais pas ton radin ! Le Grand Petit-Déjeuner avait l'air super bon !

Drago commença à lui arracher les draps pour le forcer à se lever.

- _Avait l'air_ ? releva Harry.

- Tu ne penses pas que j'allais manger tout de même ? La nuit avait été trop horrible avec toi qui ronflais, te tortillais dans tous les sens, me giflais…Sans compter mes propres soucis…J'ai commandé ça uniquement parce que c'était le meilleur moyen d'augmenter la note.

- Je te déteste ! s'écria Harry.

Et il s'élança sur Drago pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il commença à l'embrasser passionnément, passant ses mains sur son torse, dans son dos, entre ses jambes. Leurs langues s'unirent tandis que Drago posait ses mains froides sur le bas des reins d'Harry. A cet instant, le jeune homme brun se remémora qu'il était nu et couvert de sa sueur de la nuit. Il craignit que Drago trouve cela peu séduisant et il s'écarta doucement.

- Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche, non ?

- Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire…

Drago lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu veux que je la prenne avec toi ?

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry.

* * *

><p>- Ne bouge pas tant, s'il te plaît, marmonna Drago.<p>

La fine cravate noire se tordait entre ses doigts alors qu'il recommençait pour la énième fois ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un quadruple nœud.

- Tu ne sais pas les faire, soupira Harry. Et je meurs de faim. Je la mettrai plus tard.

- Non, s'obstina Drago. Je veux que tu sois élégant pour le petit déjeuner.

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi, c'est différent, j'ai la classe naturellement.

Harry souffla et baissa le front pour le cogner gentiment contre celui de Drago. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais ce dernier était visiblement trop occupé.

- Je ne comprends pas. A Poudlard, tes cravates étaient toujours impeccables. Comment tu as pu oublier ?

- Je n'ai rien oublié c'est Pansy qui me faisait le nœud. Soi-disant, c'était cool.

- Elle était amoureuse de toi, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'indélicatesse de le lui demander.

Ses doigts s'agitaient toujours en vain, défaisant et refaisant sans cesse la base.

- Tu veux bien laisser tomber s'il te plaît ? supplia Harry.

- Non. C'est plus romantique si c'est moi qui le fais, non ?

- Pour l'instant, tu es juste en train de m'étrangler. Je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça a de romantique.

Drago soupira et relâcha le morceau de tissu. Harry se saisit immédiatement des deux bouts pour enfin nouer sa cravate.

- Je suis sûr que Ginny sait les faire, elle, fit Drago d'un ton hargneux.

- Peu importe, répondit Harry.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces et ils sortirent de la chambre d'un pas nonchalant.

- Je me demandais…Est-ce que tu vas me faire une brosse à dents avec de petits lions cette fois ? demanda Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, la dernière fois. Tu t'es fait une brosse à dents verte avec des serpents dessus alors que la mienne était juste rouge. Tu pourras me mettre des lions ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas…Je pensais que ce serait une attention gentille, un clin d'œil à nos années de jeunesse. Et puis tu l'avais fait pour toi, donc je pensais que ça t'amusait.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai fait apparaître la brosse à dents que j'ai chez moi.

- Pourquoi tu l'as jetée alors ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. La vue des serpents m'a peut-être énervé. Peut-être que le fait de prendre la fuite, ça me faisait me sentir très Serpentard alors que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai envie de me sentir.

Ils longeaient le couloir et la moquette épaisse assourdissait leurs pas. Tout était silencieux il n'y avait qu'eux. Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine.

- Tu es très courageux, tu sais. Tu aurais eu ta place à Gryffondor.

- Plutôt mourir, Potter, ricana Drago.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Plutôt mourir, répéta-t-il.

Il n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'ascenseur. Il reprit, d'un ton plus joyeux :

- Si tu veux, tu auras des petits lions sur ta brosse à dents, si ça te fait plaisir. Sur ton verre, sur ton gant aussi, si ça peut t'amuser. Je pourrais même en mettre sur ta part des draps, afin que je ne me retrouve plus sans rien au beau milieu de la nuit. Et je pourrais les ensorceler de façon à ce quand tu tires sur ma moitié des draps, tu reçoives un électrochoc.

- Non merci, ça ira, je pense. Et puis, c'est faux ! Je ne te vole pas tes draps !

Drago toussota derrière sa main. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils descendirent, échangeant un dernier sourire complice.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Du côté de Ginny

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que tous/toutes ceux/celles qui me suivent. C'est un vrai bonheur pour moi que de partager mon histoire avec vous. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous intéressera. **_

**Serdra :** _Les relations Harry-Ginny et Harry-Drago ne vont pas être simples, c'est bien vrai. Pour l'instant, je te propose un petit tour dans le futur. _

**Petite Amande : **_^^ Je voulais faire un petit chapitre tout mignon, avant de présenter celui-ci…_

**Nightmare of Minoru :** _Oui, ils sont ensemble, enfin ! Et tu as raison de t'inquiéter de Ginny et de James… _

**Brigitte26 :** _« Sans faire trop de vagues » ? Ce serait trop beau. _

**Fraiseabricot :** _Comme tu le dis, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Il ira au-delà des blessures, au-delà des peurs, au-delà des préjugés. _

**DavidaCullen :** _Merci, ton compliment me va droit au cœur. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Du côté de Ginny <strong>

Avril arriva, apportant de chaudes journées et un soleil rayonnant sur Londres ainsi que sur ses environs. Ce beau temps inhabituel était en totale opposition avec la mauvaise humeur de Ginny et ne l'arrangeait en rien. Pourtant, la situation de la population magique allait en s'améliorant de jour en jour : depuis l'arrestation des Chefs Selwyn et Travers, les Néo-Mangemorts semblaient effrayés et ils n'avaient apparemment commis aucun crime au cours des deux dernières semaines. Harry était ravi de ces progrès, même si les choses n'étaient pas si faciles. Selwyn avait été le premier emprisonné et trois jours après son arrivée, il avait connu un sort identique à celui de Rookwood. Pour Travers, Harry avait pris des précautions supplémentaires : pour l'instant, le mage noir était toujours en vie. De plus, même s'il n'avait confié aucune information sur les Néo, il avait reconnu en faire partie.

Cependant Ginny était préoccupée par l'attitude de son mari. Certes elle était consciente qu'il avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère avec les Néo-Mangemorts et qu'il faisait un certain nombre d'allers-retours entre Azkaban et son bureau néanmoins elle n'était pas idiote : elle savait parfaitement que Ron et les autres Aurors rentraient dormir chez eux tous les soirs. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Harry.

Cette semaine, par exemple. Ginny secoua la tête. Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner et elle pensait à toute vitesse tout en travaillant. A l'aide d'un sortilège, elle fit venir de la table jusqu'à l'évier les assiettes sales.

Cette semaine, donc. On était jeudi et Harry n'avait pas couché dans le lit conjugal depuis…depuis dimanche. En réalisant cela, Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle glissa une main mouillée dans ses longs cheveux roux, les rabattant machinalement sur son front. Ce n'est pas normal, se disait-elle. Elle s'écarta du meuble de cuisine, coupa l'eau qui ruisselait toujours et tendit le cou, pour jeter un coup d'œil au salon. Elle vit Harry qui lisait un roman moldu avec un air absorbé. Avec un soupir léger, elle retourna à sa vaisselle.

Il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle s'interrogeait et maintenant les questions occupaient en permanence son esprit. Elle les avait en tête lorsqu'elle se réveillait, au milieu de la nuit, et qu'elle était seule dans le grand lit. Elle les avait en tête lorsqu'elle et James mangeaient seuls le soir, à la grande table du salon. Elle les avait en tête lorsqu'elle travaillait dans la maison, comme seule distraction des tâches ménagères. Elle les avait en tête lorsqu'elle lisait, écrivait, visitait, se promenait. Elle y pensait sans cesse et elle avait dû construire au moins un million de théories. Mais seule celle de l'amante tenait debout. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui lacérait la poitrine pour en arracher son cœur quand elle y songeait. Après tant d'années à s'aimer, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble…

Elle s'essuya les mains sur le torchon. Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Elle caressa doucement son ventre arrondi. Est-ce qu'elle donnerait vie à un enfant sans père ? Est-ce qu'Harry serait capable de les abandonner, elle et leurs enfants, pour une autre femme ? Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Il était huit heures trente-neuf. D'ici une minute, Harry lâcherait son bouquin et ferait un tour dans la cuisine pour lui annoncer qu'il partait travailler. Elle entama le décompte dans sa tête, tenant toujours le torchon entre ses mains tremblantes.

Lorsque les chiffres changèrent, elle entendit, dans la maison silencieuse, le bruit d'un livre que l'on pose sans ménagement. Harry partait toujours à la même heure. Encore une seconde, deux, trois…Dix et Harry entra dans la pièce, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Bon, je vais y aller, ma chérie.

Il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassa doucement et la serra contre lui. Puis il tapota son ventre avec une expression malicieuse.

- Au revoir, toi.

Il souleva le bas de son T-shirt et posa doucement ses lèvres chaudes sur la peau nue. Ginny ne put contenir un frisson.

Il quittait la pièce lorsqu'elle le rappela :

- Harry ?

Sa voix était légèrement cassée, son intonation trop grave. Elle s'efforça de ne pas paraître aussi inquiète, aussi triste qu'elle ne l'était devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il revint vers elle, le regard attendri derrière ses lunettes. Elle eut un sourire.

- Non, je me demandais juste…Tu reviens ce soir ?

Harry soupira, tira sur les mèches de cheveux qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il se trémoussa, l'air visiblement gêné par la question.

- Tu ne rentres pas ? Même tard ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny. C'est le travail.

- Oui, je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous aurons du temps pour nous plus tard, non ?

Harry opina sans un mot. Ginny remarqua qu'il gardait les yeux baissés, les traits sombres. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle l'embrassa encore puis, d'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait partir. Il quitta la cuisine. Tous deux ignoraient qu'il s'agirait de leur dernier baiser.

Il s'écoula une minute ou deux. Harry était déjà dans l'entrée cependant Ginny dit bien fort, afin d'être sûre qu'il l'entende :

- Je t'aime.

Mais la porte claqua et il ne répondit pas.

Peut-être n'avait-il tout de même pas entendu. Peut-être qu'il avait entendu et qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Ginny n'était sûre de rien. Elle sentait une grosse boule monter, descendre, remonter dans sa gorge sa respiration était comme bloquée. Elle se tordit, se contracta une seconde. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le couloir, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Puis, brusquement, de façon imprévisible, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues blanches. Elle ne prit pas son visage entre ses mains, il n'y avait personne dont elle devait se cacher. Il n'y avait personne, tout court. Juste l'enfant dans son ventre et elle-même. L'enfant qui n'aurait peut-être pas de père. Ou alors le même père que James avait actuellement : un homme absent, un fantôme seulement de passage quelques soirs par semaine, quelques heures volées le week-end. Un père qui ne partagerait pas ses repas, ni ne dormirait dans la même maison. Est-ce que ce serait encore un père ?

Ginny pleura plus fort. Elle devenait une fontaine, une fontaine d'amour et de peur, une fontaine de craintes et de secrets. Elle s'assit par terre, sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine. Il y avait une chaise à moins de deux mètres. Mais c'était trop loin. Ses traits finement dessinés se tordirent, elle se défigurait dans la douleur. La douleur de chercher, d'esquisser des hypothèses mais de rester dans le noir. La douleur d'assister à l'éloignement de son mari, sans en comprendre les raisons véritables. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de secrets, seulement du travail. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait un secret, un secret gigantesque.

* * *

><p>James faisait la sieste quand Ginny prit sa décision. Elle était installée devant la télévision, surveillant du coup de l'œil son linge qui se repassait tout seul. Par une étrange coïncidence, le film relatait l'histoire d'une femme persuadée que son mari la trompait. Ainsi Ginny se trouvait-elle malgré elle suspendue aux lèvres de l'actrice.<p>

Dans une scène où celle-ci parlait à sa meilleure amie de son envie grandissante de suivre discrètement son époux, elle prononça quelques mots qui firent basculer Ginny dans une autre dimension. Elle disait devant les protestations de son amie : « Je le sais bien que je n'en serais pas plus heureuse. Quoi que je découvre, d'ailleurs. S'il est vrai qu'il a une liaison, je devrais vivre avec cette vérité. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais douté de sa fidélité et la confiance sur laquelle est basé notre mariage sera rompue. Je suis consciente que si cela se trouve, je fais une erreur. Néanmoins, il y a une chose contre laquelle je ne peux point lutter : j'ai besoin de savoir. ».

Ginny comprenait parfaitement ce que le personnage ressentait et cette identification la fit frissonner. Elle transpirait légèrement et sa sueur froide lui glaçait le sang. Elle fixait l'écran, comme hypnotisée, les mains ballantes sur les genoux. Elle était intelligente pourtant, et elle n'avait pas pensé à cette solution. Ce devait être son côté honorable de Gryffondor qui l'avait empêché de penser par elle-même à suivre Harry. C'était la réponse les films s'inspirent toujours de situations réelles. Et le hasard - le destin – avait voulu qu'elle voie celui-ci alors qu'elle vivait une période difficile.

Elle était assise raide, juste au bord du canapé, à deux doigts de tomber. Cependant son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle savait qu'elle, elle ne pourrait pas se confier à sa meilleure amie. Hermione l'écouterait sans doute d'une oreille attentive mais on pouvait être certain qu'elle ne la laisserait pas espionner Harry. Elle aussi serait d'avis qu'il lui en voudrait « de l'avoir soupçonné ». Ginny laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Elle mit son visage entre ses mains. Il lui fallait savoir pourtant. Maintenant que l'idée lui avait été soufflée par un stupide téléfilm, elle s'était emparée complètement de son esprit.

Elle se rongea un ongle, les yeux plissés sur l'écran. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était Harry qui l'y contraignait. Non, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, plongée dans l'obscurité, sans rien savoir des occupations de son époux. Elle devait le suivre, pour la vérité, et aussi pour James. Le pauvre enfant était chaque jour plus triste de l'absence de son père. C'est cette pensée qui la fit se lever brusquement, l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils, l'amour d'une mère.

Elle éteignit la télévision. Elle ne souhaitait pas connaître la suite, savoir si la femme parviendrait à ses fins et si son homme la trompait et s'il la découvrait…Ces diverses possibilités lui donnaient le tournis, risquaient de la détourner de sa détermination.

Elle plia magiquement le linge repassé et le rangea dans deux grandes panières qu'elle fit voler à travers le salon. Suivie de son linge, elle grimpa doucement l'escalier, s'efforçant de ne pas le faire craquer : James dormait profondément dans sa chambre. Elle laissa les panières se poser sur le palier et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Harry. Elle tourna lentement la poignée la porte était close. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la serrure :

- _Alohomora !_ chuchota-t-elle.

Il y eut un déclic presque imperceptible et elle poussa le battant pour pénétrer dans l'antre de son mari.

La pièce avait bien changé depuis son dernier passage. Le désordre qui y régnait était sans nom. D'énormes piles de papiers formaient comme un labyrinthe, la table de travail était à peine visible sous les monticules de parchemins, les étagères étaient remplies de livres de magie… Ginny serpenta à travers les dossiers, les papiers et les journaux des derniers mois. Harry était abonné à tellement de revues qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Sur le bureau, il y avait bien sept quotidiens à la date du jour. Elle détourna les yeux des nouvelles pour se reconcentrer sur les centaines de papiers qui jonchaient le sol. Elle soupira. Au travail.

* * *

><p>Harry brûlait sa correspondance privée. Ce fut la conclusion à laquelle Ginny aboutit au bout de deux heures de recherches. Ou alors il n'entretenait pas de correspondance privée, mais cela aurait été étonnant : Ginny le voyait souvent envoyer des lettres. Visiblement, au vu de la quantité, il conservait tous les courriers de ses admirateurs. Il y avait là des millions de déclarations d'amour enflammées, des centaines de lettres de remerciements, des encouragements pour son poste de Directeur des Aurors, des félicitations pour son arrestation de Rookwood… Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant certaines : ces gens semblaient penser que Harry n'était pas humain, ils le vénéraient tel un dieu.<p>

- Maman ? Tu fais quoi ?

Ginny releva les yeux vers James, qui se tenait sur ses petites jambes dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu es réveillé, mon petit elfe ?

- Oui.

- Je ne fais pas trop de bruit ?

Le petit James secoua la tête et il courut vers elle, les bras tendus. Sur son passage, une quinzaine de piles de lettres s'effondrèrent, se mettant à voler à travers la pièce comme des colombes. Il y en eut qui se collèrent contre les fenêtres, une trentaine de parchemins se froissèrent, quelques-uns se plièrent. A présent coude à coude avec sa mère, James regarda le massacre, une expression stupéfaite sur son visage rond. Ginny battit des cils, tout était tombé si rapidement. Dès qu'il verrait ça, Harry saurait qu'elle était venue dans son bureau et pourtant, d'un accord tacite, ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait que c'était _sa_ pièce à lui. Celle où James n'entrait pas, par souci de protection envers ce qui s'y trouvait, et que Ginny…Que Ginny n'aurait pas de raison de venir y chercher quoi que ce soit.

- Pardon, murmura James, la lèvre inférieure tremblante devant le regard noir de sa mère.

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle mit une main réconfortante sur le sommet du crâne de son garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça donnera une raison à ton papa de ranger tout ce bazar.

James fit la moue.

- Quand il va être là, je veux qu'il passe du temps avec moi, plutôt qu'à réparer mes bêtises.

Ginny sourit et se baissa, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle donna une pichenette sur les joues rebondies.

- Si tu préfères, Maman va ranger maintenant. Comme ça, Papa et toi, aurez plein de temps tous les deux.

- Il rentre ce soir ?

Ginny soupira de nouveau. Elle serra le petit corps contre elle.

- Papa est très occupé en ce moment.

Elle le raccompagna à sa chambre, rouvrit les volets, joua avec lui quelques instants avant de repartir dans le bureau. Elle avait encore les tiroirs à vérifier.

Le tiroir central du meuble était hermétiquement clos et aucun des sorts qu'elle connaissait ne lui permit de l'ouvrir. Frustrée, elle se rabattit sur le reste du bureau.

Trois des quatre tiroirs sur les côtés ne contenaient qu'une multitude d'objets sans importance : des parchemins vierges, des plantes aromatiques, des plumes et des pots d'encre multicolores. Le quatrième, au contraire, ne contenait qu'un miroir. Un tout petit miroir aux bords tranchants. Ginny, étonnée, le prit dans ses mains et le porta à hauteur de sa vue.

Aussitôt une sorte de petit film se mit à dérouler sur la surface lisse. Elle vit Harry, assis à son bureau du Ministère, penché sur un épais document. Il semblait absorbé par sa lecture, il réfléchissait. Elle se demanda si ce miroir lui permettait de voir Harry en ce moment même puis elle remarqua la lune ronde et le ciel noir par la fenêtre du bureau. Etait-ce le futur ? Elle colla ses yeux tout contre le miroir, pour mieux voir. Dans l'ombre, juste dans un recoin de la pièce, elle devina une forme floue. Cette partie de l'image se brouilla et un être humain apparut, à l'endroit même où une seconde plus tôt il n'y avait personne. C'était elle. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle s'observa quelques temps. Ensuite sa personne disparut du miroir. Alors elle comprit que si le Harry du miroir ne prêtait aucune attention à la Ginny du miroir, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ginny lâcha le miroir, le rangea dans le tiroir, le cœur battant. Il montrait le futur, elle en était certaine. C'était ce qu'elle verrait ce soir, lorsqu'elle irait au bureau d'Harry, cachée sous la cape. Elle sentit la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre rétrécir. Tout irait bien, se dit-elle. Il n'y a qu'à regarder cela pour le savoir.

Elle se demanda pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de ce miroir. Elle ignorait qu'il avait un objet d'une telle puissance magique en sa possession. Cette pensée fit apparaître une nouvelle fissure dans son cœur mais elle s'efforça de ne penser qu'à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ce soir, Harry serait dans son bureau.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. A présent, elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. James caressait la petite tête chauve du nouveau-né tandis qu'Harry serrait toute sa petite famille contre lui. La jeune femme expira profondément, rassurée. Elle referma le tiroir et alla prendre la cape d'invisibilité dans la penderie avant de rejoindre James dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>- Tout ira bien ? demanda Ginny, d'un ton inquiet.<p>

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, répondit la jeune fille. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir pu vous libérer pour ce soir. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante, dit Ginny, un peu nerveuse.

- Je vous assure, ce n'est rien. Je suis toujours contente de voir James.

La jeune fille échangea un sourire complice avec le petit garçon puis avec Ginny. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur, l'espace d'un instant, lorsque sa baby-sitter habituelle avait refusé de venir, de devoir remettre ses plans à un autre soir. Elle s'agenouilla, embrassa son fils sur le front.

- Sois sage, mon ange. Fais tout ce que Tamara te dira.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Tu reviens vite, Maman ?

- Oui, mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison. Il était sept heures du soir.

Elle remonta l'allée à pied et longea la moitié de la rue, pour être certaine que personne ne l'observait. Enfin, elle transplana.

Il était plus de onze heures quand on sonna à la porte. Hermione s'était déjà dévêtue et elle s'apprêtait à se glisser entre ses draps chauds pour prendre un repos bien mérité après une longue journée de travail. Son association, la S.A.L.E, était sans cesse en expansion et réclamait toujours plus de temps. Mais elle était contente de ce qu'elle faisait et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

- Ron, tu peux aller voir qui c'est ? cria-t-elle à son époux, toujours à l'étage inférieur.

- Ouais, j'y vais.

Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre tout en écoutant le pas lourd et fatigué de son époux sur le plancher du rez-de-chaussée, puis le son caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne manquer aucune information, elle sortit dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre.

- Ginny…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit pour que sa belle-sœur vienne à une heure aussi tardive. Elle s'empressa de descendre les escaliers, l'estomac noué.

Ron tenait Ginny contre lui et l'amenait doucement dans le salon. Elle titubait et son maquillage avait coulé. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges.

- Ginny ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se jeta sur la jeune femme pour l'installer sur le canapé avec des gestes à la fois tendres et rapides.

- Ron, charge-toi du thé, tu veux bien ?

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme roux quitta le salon pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans la cuisine.

- Ma chérie, ça va ? Où sont James et Harry ? Ils vont bien ?

Hermione la pressait de questions. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas l'attitude à adopter mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle étreignit Ginny contre elle, inquiète. La jeune femme fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

- Mon Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny mit un certain temps à se calmer et malgré son thé chaud, elle tremblait encore lorsqu'elle entama son récit.

Hermione l'avait enroulée dans une couverture avant qu'elle et Ron ne prennent place face à elle, le visage inquiet. Ils se jetaient sans cesse des regards interrogateurs et paniqués, ne sachant que faire devant cette visiteuse inattendue.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura Ginny. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Il fallait que je sache.

- Bien sûr, nous comprenons, fit Ron qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Je croyais que le miroir montrait l'avenir alors j'avais confiance. Mais le miroir ment !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle semblait se demander si Ginny n'était pas subitement devenue folle. La jeune femme rousse frissonna, sanglota, renifla quelques temps encore. Puis elle dit, d'une voix plus claire :

- Harry ne m'aime pas.

Ron ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil, le teint atrocement blanc. Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de se retourner vers Ginny.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Explique-moi tout plutôt que de t'imaginer des choses.

- Je n'imagine rien ! protesta Ginny d'un cri. Il l'a dit, ce soir, à … _cet homme_.

- Harry a dit quoi à qui ?

Hermione ne comprenait rien et son regard sautait sans cesse de Ron, enfoncé dans les coussins, les mains sur le visage, à Ginny, tremblante et pleurante.

- Harry a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas à quelqu'un ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Tu as dû mal comprendre, fit Hermione, paniquée.

C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager cette rupture, c'était atroce. Son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une petite dispute sans importance.

- Non, j'ai très bien compris.

Entre deux sanglots, Ginny raconta ses soupçons et ses doutes, et sa décision de suivre Harry. Elle parla également du Miroir des Rêves.

- Harry ne rentre pas chez vous certains soirs ? l'interrompit Hermione.

Sa main se crispait de plus en plus sur le genou de Ron. Un masque d'effroi s'était collé à son visage.

- N-non, murmura Ginny. Alors, ce soir, je l'ai suivi. Pour vérifier s'il travaillait bien. Et, au début, j'ai cru que c'est ce qu'il faisait.

- Ginny…Je suis certaine que Harry…

Mais Ron la fit taire d'un geste. Il semblait se sentir mieux, avoir assimilé la nouvelle, même s'il était toujours pâle. Il se pencha en avant, pour se rapprocher de sa sœur.

- Il avait rendez-vous avec l'espion, ce soir, non ? chuchota-t-il. Tu l'as vu avec Malefoy.

Ginny acquiesça, comprimant un sanglot dans sa poitrine.

- C'est bien lui, l'espion ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Hermione, perdue, approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Alors, Harry devait parler à Malefoy ce soir ? A propos des Néo ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord, pleura Ginny. J'ai compris tout de suite que Malefoy était l'espion. Je les ai surveillés depuis l'extérieur pendant qu'ils dînaient au restaurant moldu. Ils ont beaucoup parlé et je me suis dit qu'il donnait de nouvelles informations à Harry.

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas ? fit Hermione, perturbée.

- Peut-être au début, mais sans doute pas tout le long de la soirée, devina Ron d'un ton amer.

Il s'avança plus encore de Ginny.

- Ginny…ça va aller, chuchota-t-il.

- Non, ça n'ira pas ! explosa-t-elle brusquement.

Elle le repoussa brutalement et se leva, renversant son thé sur le parquet.

- J'aime Harry ! Et nous avons des enfants ! Et lui, il… Il est allé dans ce motel avec Malefoy !

- Un motel ? répéta Hermione, éberluée. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Ron se leva à son tour et Hermione leva ses yeux suppliants vers lui. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

- Je les ai espionnés ! hurla Ginny, hystérique.

Les larmes noyaient son visage tordu par la souffrance. Ron chercha à la serrer contre lui, elle s'écarta vivement, les bras raides le long de son corps tendu. Elle secoua la tête pour repousser les mèches de cheveux roux qui collaient à sa peau humide de sueur et de pleurs. Elle se passa les mains sur les yeux, les essuyant avec rage, avant de se remettre à pleurer plus fort.

- J'avais la cape et j'ai réussi à les regarder par le trou de la serrure sans que personne ne me voie ! Ils ont continué à parler et ils disaient…Oh ! Si vous les entendiez, vous les tueriez !

- Qu'ont-ils dit ? la pressa Hermione, qui commençait à réunir les éléments.

Elle se sentait horrifiée par ce qu'elle découvrait et elle espérait que Ginny le démentirait.

- Harry a dit à…à cet…cet assassin ! Tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ? Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait plus que moi ! Qu'il l'aimerait toujours plus que moi !

Le salon sembla exploser. Hermione se contracta violemment, le cerveau stupéfixé par la nouvelle.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle se tourna vers Ron, il détourna les yeux.

- Ron ! Tu sais quelque chose ! jeta-t-elle.

Ginny dévisagea son frère, comme si elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Tu sais vraiment quelque chose ?

Il leur tourna le dos, se plaçant face à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ils se sont embrassés ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, répondit Ginny.

Hermione se leva et vint lui tenir le poignet, l'air terrifié.

- Ils se sont embrassés, répéta Ginny d'un ton terne. Beaucoup de fois. Puis Harry s'est mis à…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Les larmes se remirent à couler plus fort encore. Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

- Ils se sont…Ils se sont déshabillés…, haleta Ginny. Ils se …Ils se sont tripotés…

Elle se tordit de douleur, se pressant plus fort contre Hermione.

- Mon mari ! Hermione, mon mari ! Avec cet…Cet homme ! Un homme...Malefoy !

Malgré elle, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle planta son regard humide dans celui de Ron, qui avait pivoté vers elle.

- Ron…Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ?

Il ferma les paupières. Leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

- Je suis terriblement désolé. Je croyais vraiment que c'était fini entre eux. Je croyais qu'Harry avait plaqué Malefoy pour toi.

- NOOOON ! hurla Ginny.

Le désespoir, la peine de la trahison élançait tout son corps. Elle se jeta sur Ron et se mit à marteler son torse de ses poings, comme si le blesser pouvait faire disparaître sa propre douleur. Mais, rapidement, elle recommença à pleurer et elle se blottit dans les bras de son frère, le cœur brisé.

* * *

><p>Maintenant elle marchait dans le noir. Son désespoir s'était métamorphosé en une colère froide. Son amour s'était transformé en une haine terrifiante. Les deux coulaient à flots dans ses veines, comme un cocktail explosif. Mais elle était parfaitement calme. Elle savait où elle allait. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.<p>

Elle haïssait Ron de tout son cœur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette histoire…de ces lettres affreuses ? Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce que cette liaison signifiait, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils osaient dire « Mais s'ils s'aiment vraiment… », d'une voix éteinte, cassée. Ils étaient complètement aveugles. A les entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Malefoy. Malefoy et Harry. S'aimer vraiment. C'était complètement fou, invraisemblable. Comment pouvait-on imaginer une chose pareille ? Elle, elle connaissait Harry. Il était son mari. Elle savait que Malefoy était incapable d'aimer et elle savait aussi qu'il avait forcément manipulé Harry, voir ensorcelé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

Elle les revoyait, tous les deux, dans la chambre du motel. Harry, le regard débordant d'amour, le…Elle frissonna, chercha à effacer cette image de sa mémoire, mais elle ne parvenait qu'à y penser encore plus. Harry, avec le pénis de Malefoy dans la bouche. Elle essaya de chasser ce souvenir avec un autre, sans y parvenir.

Elle trembla de rage. Malefoy paierait pour ça. Elle y veillerait.

Elle pressa le pas, longeant quelques champs de blés, avant de suivre une nouvelle route de campagne, un peu plus loin. Elle serra le poing, plus déterminée que jamais.

Au détour du chemin, les grilles forgées apparurent, grandes et impressionnantes. Elle ne faiblit pas. Elle s'approcha lentement, sa baguette brandie. Le silence résonnait à ses oreilles. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les ifs, secouait les brins d'herbe noircis par la nuit.

Soudain, alors que tout était paisible autour, les barreaux du portail se déformèrent pour dessiner dans le fer un visage terrifiant. La bouche s'ouvrit et parla :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à cette heure tardive ?

Avec un frisson, Ginny reconnut la voix traînante et glacée de Lucius Malefoy. Néanmoins, un sourire se dessina sur son visage ravagé par les pleurs.

- Je suis Ginny Potter Weasley. J'ai un certain nombre d'informations concernant votre fils Drago qui, je le crois sincèrement, pourraient vous intéresser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement, j'ai pris un certain plaisir à écrire ces lignes du « côté » de Ginny. <strong>_


	26. Chapitre 26 : La séparation

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que tous/toutes ceux/celles qui me suivent. C'est un vrai bonheur pour moi que de partager mon histoire avec vous. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. **_

**Mamoshi :** _Ah, moi, je ne dis rien…Oui, il s'agit bien de Ron et Hermione_.

**Dakraishadow : **_Une fin pathétique ? Héhé, oui, on peut dire que le sort que je réserve à Ginny sera pathétique…_

**Petite Amande :** _Moi non plus je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Ginny…ça se voit, je crois ?_

**FraiseAbricot :** _Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé que Ginny était un personnage un peu stéréotypé : la fille sympa. Point. Elle existe juste pour que Harry ne finisse pas tout seul et qu'il fasse vraiment parti de la famille de Ron. C'est vrai que je me défoule un peu sur elle. Oui, elle salit leur amour, mais finalement, cela ne peut que le renforcer. _

**Dadoumarine :** _Je ne dis rien, je ne dis rien…_

**Serdra : **_Hermione ne pense pas que Harry et Ginny sont faits l'un pour l'autre, elle est juste abasourdie devant ce mariage qui vire au cauchemar. Ses deux meilleurs amis…Elle ignore comment réagir. Quant au bain de sang, je ne dis rien…_

**Julia :** _Franchement, merci. Je suis très touchée. _

**KageroPrincesse :** _Comme tu dis. _

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue :** _Merci de lire ma fic'. _

**Nightmare of Minoru :** _Pas que…Ah, mais j'avais dit que je devais me taire ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : La séparation <strong>

Harry transplana devant chez lui. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Il n'était que sept heures du matin, la rue était encore endormie et le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches des arbres. Pourtant toutes les fenêtres de sa maison étaient allumées, de celles du salon à la chambre, au second étage. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. James. Ginny. Si jamais quelque chose leur était arrivé durant son absence…

Il enjamba le portillon du jardin d'un mouvement agile et remonta la petite allée en quelques pas pressés. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et grimpa prestement sur le perron. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte : il lui suffit de pousser le battant pour qu'il cède. Habituellement, la porte était toujours fermée.

Harry entra dans le vestibule. Un sac de sport y était entreposé, chargé de vêtements, livres, journaux, courriers, objets divers…Un sort avait dû être nécessaire pour rentrer tout ça là-dedans. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Etait-ce l'œuvre de cambrioleurs ? Mais, alors, Ginny, James…

- Ginny ?

Il appela, sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge était douloureuse. Il s'approcha de l'escalier, passa la tête dans la cage. En haut des marches, James le fixait, en pyjama, les bras pendants le long du corps, son doudou à la main.

- Mon chéri ! s'écria Harry. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il monta le rejoindre et le serra avidement dans ses bras. Son fils était sauf et il sentit l'angoisse se faire moins grande.

- Où est Maman ?

- Tu ne m'as pas lu d'histoires, hier, répondit le petit garçon, sur un ton de reproche. Où est-ce que tu as fait dodo ?

La pointe de l'épée de la culpabilité transperça le jeune homme. Il s'éloignait chaque jour de plus en plus de sa famille et il en avait conscience. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il devait voir Drago, parler avec lui, rire avec lui…Il l'aimait tellement fort.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Où est Maman ?

- Dans ton bureau, fit James. Elle range. Je crois.

Harry fronça les sourcils et après une dernière pression sur les épaules de son fils, il bondit sur ses pieds. Il fonça à son bureau, dont la porte était entrouverte.

Ses piles de courrier avaient disparu. Le plancher était nu à présent, le bureau débarrassé. Tout semblait avoir été rangé dans l'énorme malle posée dans un coin de la pièce. Ginny ajoutait justement la cape d'invisibilité sur le dessus lorsqu'il arriva.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise devant le vide de son bureau. Ginny se retourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux tout rouges, les traits cireux et le maquillage de la veille dégoulinant sur ses joues blanches. Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait oublié comment respirer. Il la fixa, le regard creux.

- Ah, Harry ! dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux. Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi. Il y a un de tes tiroirs qui est fermé et je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Tu veux bien t'en charger, pour que je puisse ranger ce qu'il contient ?

Tout en parlant, elle pointait du doigt la table de travail. Harry suivit la direction du regard avant de la fixer à nouveau.

- Ginny…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marcha droit vers lui.

- Ce que je fais ? répéta-t-elle. Je range tes affaires dans des valises.

Harry se crispa nerveusement. Les informations s'assemblaient lentement dans son esprit, comme un puzzle.

- Tu me…Tu me vires de ma maison ? demanda-t-il enfin, après un long silence.

- Ah, parce que tu la considérais encore comme ta maison ? fit mine de s'étonner Ginny, ses yeux marrons lançant des éclairs. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé…Je croyais que tu avais déjà emménagé…

Elle haussa un sourcil en sa direction, cligna de l'œil d'un air faussement malicieux.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà emménagé chez Male…Dragounet, pardon.

Harry vacilla sur ses pieds. Les paroles de Ginny agirent sur lui comme une tornade qui menaçait de l'emporter loin, loin.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et lui tourna le dos pour réarranger quelques affaires dans la malle. Il la voyait faire sans la voir vraiment. Son estomac vide bondissait dans son corps, à la façon d'une grenouille.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry. Je sais tout. J'avais des doutes, et hier, je t'ai vu. Je _vous _ai vu. J'ai tout vu et j'ai tout compris. Vos petits rendez-vous secrets, votre couverture, vos conversations enflammées, vos petits baisers tendres…Et aussi les choses un peu moins catholiques.

La gorge de Harry se serra. Il se sentit totalement désemparé, monstrueux aussi.

- Non…Tu as dû te tromper…

- Arrête, Harry.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage rouge de colère sous ses cheveux flamboyants.

- J'ai raconté à Ron de ce que j'ai vu, d'accord ? Il m'a parlé des lettres.

Les lettres. Une bonne centaine de kilos tombèrent sur les épaules d'Harry et il lui sembla qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol.

- Je suppose que c'est ce que tu caches dans ce tiroir secret.

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Ginny était en train de lui mettre le nez dans toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises et il se sentait affreusement mal. Il se tortilla, baissa les yeux.

- C'est ça, regarde tes pieds. Tu devrais avoir honte. Moi, à la limite…Mais James et le bébé à naître…Comment tu as pu leur faire ça ?

Harry glissa sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents. Il pâlissait, ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Il se mordit doucement pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- Ne me réponds pas l' « amour », s'il te plaît, Harry. Car, même si toi, tu l'aimes, je peux t'assurer que Malefoy, lui, s'en fout de toi.

Harry se mordit plus fort pour se retenir de hurler. Dire que Drago l'aimait à la folie n'arrangerait rien. En même temps, il songeait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny se bercer d'illusions. Il savait qu'elle s'imaginait que d'ici quelques mois, il reviendrait à la maison, la queue entre les jambes, le cœur brisé. Malheureusement, il savait, quelque chose au fond de lui le lui assurait, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Même si Drago le jetait, il ne reviendrait pas vers Ginny. Pas maintenant qu'il avait connu ça. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

- Je ne crois pas, non, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes très…

- Amoureux, oui, oui, je sais, se moqua Ginny. Alors, prends tes cliques et tes claques, et va t'installer au Manoir. Je suis sûre que Beau Papa Malefoy sera ravi de te voir.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. De la sueur ruisselait sur son front. Il se sentait au bord des larmes.

- Je vais te laisser finir de ranger tes affaires, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton glacial. J'ai été trop bonne de faire quasiment tout le travail.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'elle eut claqué la porte derrière elle, Harry se mit à trembler plus fort. Il avait très froid. Il resserra ses bras sur son torse et se prit les mains pour les réchauffer. A pas irréguliers, il avança jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il venait de se prendre le visage entre les mains, de fermer les yeux pour chercher à comprendre comment il avait fait pour que la situation empire jusqu'à en arriver là quand Ginny revint un bref instant pour jeter :

- Ne prends pas quatre mois non plus.

- Non…Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il la voix brisée alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Il fit un gros effort pour se reprendre en main et sortir de sa poche la petite clef en argent qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir central d'une main tremblante.

Il avait pris toutes les précautions pour que Ginny ne l'ouvre jamais mais elle avait tout de même fini par connaître son contenu. Les lettres de Malefoy depuis…depuis Poudlard. Les lettres que Ron avait lues, les déclarations d'amour enflammées, les poèmes. Malgré lui, Harry sentit un sourire revenir sur ses lèvres. Ginny pouvait toujours prétendre que Drago n'aimait pas réellement Harry lui savait que c'était faux. La preuve était là, dans cette pile de vieux parchemins.

Il mourait d'envie de relire sa correspondance. Et plus particulièrement la première lettre, la plus incroyable de toutes. Cependant il savait qu'il ne s'en sentirait que plus mal encore, si c'était possible. Il résista donc à la tentation de dénouer le ruban qui maintenait attachée ses lettres. A la place, il les prit et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste, avec ses clefs et aussi la fiole remplie des paillettes. Il l'avait sur lui en permanence. C'était ridicule mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une partie de Drago avec lui.

Après un nouveau soupir, il ramassa le miroir dans le quatrième tiroir et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Ses pensées étaient tellement embrouillées, emmêlées, qu'il espérait que l'objet lui apporterait au moins un peu d'aide. Mais tout ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur, c'était le visage de son amant.

Avec des mouvements lents, Harry rangea le miroir dans son pantalon, se leva du fauteuil et alla récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dessus de la malle. Il la jeta nonchalamment sur son épaule, si bien qu'une partie de son dos disparut. Ensuite il se saisit de la cage de son hibou. Puis il ferma le couvercle de la malle et d'un coup de baguette magique, il l'entraîna par les escaliers, loin de cet endroit désormais douloureux.

Il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd, son bagage à sa suite, avant d'arriver dans le vestibule. Ginny semblait l'y attendre. Elle avait un bras autour du petit James et l'autre sur sa poitrine. A ses pieds, le sac de sport d'Harry. Toutes les possessions du jeune homme, en dehors de la maison et des meubles, se trouvaient là. Un sac, une malle, un hibou. C'était peu, ou beaucoup. Harry ne savait pas bien.

Il jeta un sortilège d'Allègement au sac, le jeta sur l'épaule qui ne portait pas la cape. Il fit sortir les roulettes et la poignée de la malle, pour pouvoir la traîner aisément. Il décida que dès qu'il serait dehors, il lâcherait l'oiseau pour avoir une chose de moins à transporter. Enfin, il farfouilla dans sa poche. Il en tira son porte-clefs, détacha celle qui permettait l'accès à la maison et, avec l'impression que son cœur avait doublé de volume, il la donna à Ginny. Sans un mot.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de James et l'embrassa sur le front. Même s'il était trop jeune pour comprendre, le petit garçon devinait que quelque chose de grave se produisait en cet instant. Il fondit en larmes. Ginny jeta un regard noir à Harry, l'air de dire « c'est de ta faute ». Harry le savait bien. Il s'agenouilla et serra son fils dans ses bras, évitant autant qu'il le pouvait les yeux brûlants de Ginny.

* * *

><p>Harry remonta l'allée d'une démarche engourdie, tenant fermement ses bagages ainsi que sa cape. Il faisait complètement jour à présent.<p>

Harry regardait droit devant lui, ses pensées bourdonnantes dans son cerveau. Il ne se retourna pas pour un dernier au revoir à sa maison. Aussi il ne vit pas, à la fenêtre de la cuisine, à demi cachée par les rideaux, Ginny le regarder partir en pleurant.

Il longea ainsi les nombreuses rues de sa petite ville, marchant de plus en plus vite. Il était huit heures.

Il se sentait comme déchiré en deux. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite et jamais l'avenir ne lui avait fait aussi peur. Il ne savait pas si Ginny lui permettrait de voir James. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se passaient les divorces chez les sorciers. Bien qu'il vive dans ce monde depuis un certain temps à présent, il y avait encore bien des choses dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Il passa devant la maison de Ron et Hermione. Il accéléra le pas, il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de tomber sur eux, pas maintenant. Ils étaient sûrement déjà au courant. Ils devaient même être les premières personnes que Ginny avait prévenues. Il frissonna. Que diraient-ils ? Il songea à la vieille promesse que son meilleur ami lui avait faite. Tenait-elle encore ? Il se mordit la lèvre, desserra sa prise sur sa valise.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Mais qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Ne pas épouser Ginny, lui soufflait une voix dans sa tête. Cela, il le savait très bien. Cependant, il avait commis cette erreur. Alors ? L'erreur est humaine, non ? Pas celle-là, songea-t-il.

Il était dépassé. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il se haïssait de tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait à propos de Ginny. Il aurait voulu tout effacer mais la liste tournait en boucle dans sa tête, telle une chanson répétitive et désagréable. La plaquer si violemment. Mentir à Ron et dire qu'il l'aimait. La laisser l'accompagner à Londres. L'embrasser. Sortir avec elle. Partager son lit. L'épouser. Acheter une maison avec elle. Vivre avec elle.

Néanmoins, en dépit de tout, il était incapable de regretter d'avoir fait des enfants avec elle. C'était même inconcevable à ses yeux : c'était une décision qu'il avait prise dans sa vie, fonder une famille, et il aimait trop James et l'enfant à naître pour rêver de revenir en arrière.

Rien que l'idée le faisait trembler.

Il arrivait près d'un petit parc. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs couverts de graffitis, prit son visage entre ses mains. Mais il ne pleura pas. Il en avait envie, peut-être, tout au fond de lui. Il ressentait une peine intense, comme un trou dans son corps. Tout simplement, les larmes refusèrent de couler.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il releva les yeux. Il sortit maladroitement de son sac une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Il griffonna rapidement une courte lettre, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine.

« _Drago, _

_Je t'écris rapidement ces quelques mots depuis un banc, dans un parc près de chez moi. Ginny a découvert notre secret. Elle avait des doutes et hier soir, je pense qu'elle m'a suivi. Elle nous a vus, en tous cas. Bien sûr, elle est terriblement en colère et je crois qu'elle est triste aussi. Je le comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi, je suis furieux contre moi-même et je me sens vraiment monstrueux. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre. Elle m'a viré de la maison, je le mérite. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Harry._ »

Il reposa la plume sur ses genoux. Son hibou tournoyait majestueusement au-dessus de lui, dans le ciel bleu. Harry le siffla gentiment et l'oiseau vint se poser sur son avant-bras, ses serres tenant son poignet.

- Du travail pour toi, mon vieux, dit-il.

Il lui gratta le sommet du crâne et lui accrocha son message à la patte.

- Dépêche-toi, chuchota-t-il.

Aussitôt, le bel hibou écarta ses ailes gigantesques et Harry eut tout juste le temps de se baisser, pour ne pas se prendre un coup. Puis l'oiseau s'envola. Harry se passa une nouvelle fois les mains sur le visage.

Il était terrifié. Il se sentait très seul et il aurait voulu qu'une épaule se présente, pour qu'il puisse pleurer. Mais, même cela, il ne pensait pas le mériter. Où avait-il la tête ? Tant d'erreurs, ineffaçables, qui resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire, dans sa conscience…

Il remonta ses genoux sur le banc, les enserra de ses bras et posa son menton dessus. Il avait le regard vague, perdu dans ses idées sombres. Le parc désert et silencieux disparut. Il attendait il ne savait pas exactement quoi, il lui semblait que sa vie était en suspens.

* * *

><p>- Salut.<p>

Harry releva la tête, surpris en plein apitoiement sur lui-même. Il y avait presque une heure qu'il était assis sur ce banc, dans le vent léger, à ressasser des pensées désagréables. Il était si concentré sur son malheur qu'il n'avait pas vu Drago apparaître au milieu de la pelouse puis se diriger vers lui.

Son amant affichait un petit sourire triste et compatissant. Il se tenait droit devant lui, le menton enfoui dans le col de sa cape, les mains dans les poches, dans une position d'excuse.

- Salut, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

- Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour venir. Je me suis recouché après ton départ.

- Ah. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Le lit était vide sans toi.

Drago poussa la malle, déblaya le sac de sport et s'assit à côté de Harry, qui avait une mine de plus en plus sombre.

- Je n'ai même plus de lit à moi, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Drago marqua une pause.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, sincèrement surpris.

- Peut-être que tu avais raison…Que c'est trop compliqué.

- Non. Au contraire. Ça risque même d'être plus simple. En tous cas, tu n'y es pour rien, assura Harry.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place du cœur. Cependant, il se sentait un peu mieux à présent que Drago était avec lui. Il commença à imaginer le futur. Un futur sans Ginny. Il pourrait acheter un appartement, avec une chambre pour les enfants, quand ils viendraient le voir. Il serait plus concentré sur son travail. Peut-être même qu'il oserait…Il s'interrompit dans ses rêves, transpercé par la culpabilité. Ginny venait à peine de le jeter dehors, il ne pouvait pas réagir ainsi si vite… Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il savait que c'était ses rêves depuis des mois déjà. Il n'avait qu'à se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu dans le Miroir des Rêves. Il savait que s'il le regardait maintenant, il ne se verrait pas de retour dans la maison, à sa vie avec Ginny. Ce n'était pas ce dont il rêvait il n'en avait peut-être même jamais rêvé.

- Il ne fait pas très chaud, fit remarquer Drago.

- Mhm, dit Harry.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ?

- Où ?

- Chez mo…Chez nous, je veux dire.

- Hein ?

Il sembla à Harry que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un caillou sur l'arrière du crâne. Il plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci souriait toujours doucement mais une expression mûre et décidée se dessinait à présent sur ses traits.

- Eh bien, tu n'as plus de maison. Moi, j'ai un appartement, dans un coin tranquille. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu te fasses discret, au cas où des Néo traîneraient par là mais bon, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Harry battit des cils à toute vitesse. Il n'osait pas y croire.

- Tu…Tu me proposes d'emménager chez toi ?

- C'est ce que les couples font, non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu es la seule vraie relation que j'ai eue.

- Ah.

Harry rougissait, gêné, tandis que Drago le contemplait, le regard malicieux. Il lui prit la main, tendrement.

- Tu vas réussir à me supporter toute la journée ? demanda Harry.

- J'en serais profondément étonné, te connaissant.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était cela, l'amour, l'amour qu'il avait toujours voulu vivre.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Tu me connais, Harry. Si ça me dérangeait, je ne t'aurais pas proposé.

Harry fit la grimace. Il avait un peu honte d'accepter, tout de même. Il s'était mis dans les ennuis et c'était de sa faute s'il était à la porte. Même venant de Drago, c'était difficile.

- Bah, j'aimerais bien.

- D'accord.

Drago se leva d'un bond puis, voyant qu'Harry était toujours d'humeur maussade et lente, il se calma, prit les bagages avec des gestes soigneux avant de tendre la main au jeune homme brun.

- Accroche-toi bien. On va transplaner directement dans l'appartement, pour plus de sécurité.

Harry se saisit des doigts tendus et, fermant les yeux, se laissa emporter.

- Voilà, on y est, dit Drago, inutilement.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un étroit vestibule qui comportait le strict minimum : un paillasson (sur lequel Harry s'essuya les pieds) et un porte-manteau (auquel ils accrochèrent leurs capes). Ensuite, tenant toujours Harry par la main, Drago l'entraîna dans le salon – salle à manger. Puis il écarta les bras pour englober le tout. Il ajouta :

- C'est chez moi. Chez toi aussi.

- Très personnel, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Effectivement, l'immense pièce était décorée dans une veine très sobre. Murs gris pâle et blancs intercalés, une moquette blanche immaculée. Les vitres des fenêtres étincelaient de propreté sous les rayons du soleil. Pour le mobilier assorti, Drago s'était contenté du minimum : le coin salon comportait un canapé, une table basse et deux fauteuils, le côté salle à manger une table et six chaises. Même la malheureuse plante verte semblait avoir été posée là dans un but bien précis, comme dans un magasin de meubles. Il n'y avait pas de journaux éparpillés sur les supports, ni de courriers ; seulement un certain nombre d'étagères de forme moderne remplies de livres serrés. Sur la table basse, il n'y avait qu'un cadre pour mettre des photos mais Drago ne l'avait pas rempli. Il n'avait rien accroché aux murs.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux partir.

- Je plaisante. Tu me montres le reste ?

Drago le fit donc entrer dans la spacieuse cuisine. Harry soupira en voyant l'organisation : tout semblait avoir une place et chaque millimètre carré devait avoir été soumis à des sorts « antitaches ». Harry n'avait jamais vu une pièce aussi impeccable, sauf peut-être la salle d'opération d'un hôpital. Il en était de même de la gigantesque salle de bains. Il y avait une baignoire si grande qu'on pouvait nager dedans et une armoire où étaient parfaitement rangés tous les produits pour le bain, du shampoing basique au moussant magique qui produisait des « bulles plus grosses que vous ! », en passant par les différentes senteurs (des classiques Moldus comme la fraise ou la rose jusqu'aux plus fous, comme l'odeur des « draps frais » ou celle des « paillettes »).

Ce n'était qu'en visitant le bureau qu'on pouvait deviner qu'un sorcier vivait là. Les murs étaient couverts de vieux grimoires, un chaudron était rangé dans un coin et, dans le placard, il y avait une véritable collection de balais volants, du premier Comète au tout récent Nimbus 3000.

- Waouh ! souffla Harry. Mais tu ne voles pas sur tous ces balais ?

- Non, répondit Drago. Tu crois franchement que le premier des Brossdurs volait ? Il _tombait_, plutôt. Il y a eu un nombre incroyable de morts.

Harry examinait le balai d'un air suspicieux. Il aurait bien aimé l'essayer. Il savait que Drago avait une nette tendance à l'exagération et qu'il désapprouvait la marque des Brossdurs, à cause de leur prix incroyablement bas. Il était persuadé qu'un prix aussi dérisoire cachait quelque chose de louche.

Visiblement, Drago devina ce que Harry avait en tête car il lui prit l'objet des mains et le rangea :

- N'y pense même pas.

Enfin, il lui montra la chambre à coucher.

C'était la moins grande de toutes les pièces, ce qui lui donnait un côté intime. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu doux et rêveur, le parquet était en bois clair et le lit immense pouvaient accueillir au moins cinq personnes à l'aise. Harry se demanda si Drago y avait déjà fait des choses « peu catholiques », comme dirait Ginny, avec d'autres que lui mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit.

- Pas de bocaux avec des crânes de serpent ? Ni de crânes de Moldus ? fit-il mine de regretter.

- Avant d'aller te chercher, j'ai tout planqué, pour que tu ne tombes pas dessus, ironisa Drago.

Harry lui lâcha la main. En dépit de la beauté des pièces, il ressentait comme un grand froid à l'intérieur de lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, qui prenait quasiment toute la place dans la chambre. L'appartement de Drago semblait glacé, comme privé de vie. De ce point de vue, il ressemblait au Manoir Malefoy. Lui aussi était vide en dépit des bibelots de luxe, froid en dépit des feux dans les cheminées. Mais il se garda bien de le dire à Drago. Il savait qu'il en serait blessé.

- C'est beau, dit-il.

Drago haussa les épaules. Ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment, comme s'ils n'avaient rien de plus à se dire. Harry frissonnait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Puis le jeune homme blond dit :

- Tu veux qu'on t'installe tes affaires ?

Harry, sans desserrer les dents, hocha la tête. Drago, à l'aide de la magie, fit venir le sac de sport et il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, à côté de Harry. Ensuite il s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Avec des gestes lents, il tira la fermeture éclair et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Dis donc, y a pas mal de trucs là-dedans.

- J'ai apporté tout ce que j'ai, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

Il se tortilla. Il était fatigué, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place, il avait mal à la tête. Il regarda Drago ranger ses habits dans ses placards, ses costumes à côté des siens. Son estomac se retourna comme un gant. Il regarda Drago lire attentivement les quatrièmes de couverture de chacun de ses livres avant de leur faire une place dans une de ses nombreuses bibliothèques. Il le regarda ranger ses disques avec les siens. Il le suivit dans la salle de bains, juste pour le voir poser son rasoir à côté du sien. Il se mordilla la lèvre quand il s'aperçut que le blond avait remarqué son manège.

* * *

><p>Vers onze heures, Drago dit :<p>

- Je dois déjeuner avec mon père, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Non, ça devrait aller, répondit Harry.

Il espérait réussir à faire disparaître son trouble si Drago partait quelques heures. Il se haïssait de l'impression qu'il donnait, toute cette froideur, cette retenue entre eux deux. Voyant que Drago ne bougeait pas, il ajouta :

- Et toi ? Tu penses que ça ira ?

- Je me débrouillerai

Drago prit sa cape, relaça ses chaussures.

- Merci de m'accueillir, ajouta Harry, dans un souffle.

Mais Drago transplana, sans un au revoir. Harry se retrouva tout seul.

D'un pas lourd, il se promena dans l'appartement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur pesait trois tonnes, et son cerveau aussi, à cause de toutes les pensées qui l'encombraient. Il ne savait pas ce que serait de vivre avec Drago. Est-ce que cela briserait tout ? Cette idée lui donna envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher une autre histoire.

Il ouvrit tous les placards. Il resta planté cinq bonnes minutes devant le réfrigérateur quasi vide : une bouteille d'eau, une canette de bière et un pack de vingt-cinq yaourts natures. Il referma la porte et retourna dans la chambre.

Il se rassit sur le lit, son lit à présent. Il sortit la fiole contenant les paillettes de sa poche et il les répandit sur les draps. Aussitôt, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, l'appel de l'air, la liberté, elles dessinèrent, avec une précision incroyable, le visage de Ginny. Harry grimaça : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se montrait ainsi. A vrai dire, les derniers mois n'avaient pas été aussi roses que Drago et lui essayaient de le prétendre. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient vraiment mais Ginny avait été un obstacle en béton armé.

Harry s'était très vite rendu compte que même si Drago prétendait se contenter de cette relation secrète et incomplète, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il avait souvent vu les paillettes représenter Ginny mais avec des blessures, des coups que le jeune homme devait rêver de lui infliger. Harry avait alors essayé de lui parler, s'était longuement excusé : il avait vraiment cherché à arranger les choses et avait même proposé de rompre, puisque cette situation était infernale. Elle l'était d'ailleurs également pour lui, qui préférait la compagnie de Drago à celle de Ginny. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'imaginer abandonner ses enfants.

Cette conversation était rapidement devenue une dispute. Une vraie dispute de couple, se disait Harry en y repensant. Des objets avaient volé, les cris avaient vrillé l'air… Cette dispute ne venait pas d'un désaccord : tous deux savaient que les enfants ont toujours besoin d'un père, qu'une femme enceinte a besoin d'un mari. Elle venait d'une détresse commune, celle de s'aimer d'un amour impossible, d'un amour interdit, d'un amour immoral. En conséquent, elle revenait sans cesse entre eux.

Mais ils avaient tenu. Parce que s'ils se séparaient, ce serait pire encore.

A présent, le couple Harry-Ginny n'était plus rien. Juste des souvenirs et une grosse boule dans la gorge de Harry. A présent, Harry avait rangé ses affaires dans la penderie de Drago. Et il regardait les paillettes du Serment Inviolable se dissoudre pour devenir un soleil gigantesque, un soleil d'or qui brillait au centre de la pièce. Ses rayons de poussière dorée répandaient une douce chaleur sur la peau de Harry, réchauffant ses membres gelés par la peur de l'inconnu, du futur.

Il demeura ainsi des minutes entières, des heures peut-être, l'esprit vague, comme absent. Il se déconnecta de la réalité, le temps n'avait plus de prise sur lui il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son corps, d'être autre chose. Peut-être d'être le soleil lui-même.

Soudain, il se réveilla, aussi brutalement que si quelqu'un lui avait crié dans l'oreille. Il eut un sursaut et, d'un geste involontaire, il dispersa les paillettes qui regagnèrent la fiole. Aussitôt, la chaleur disparut. La pièce redevint ce qu'elle était : une chambre impersonnelle. Harry tremblait, frissonnait. Il se replia sur lui-même, se frictionna. Il contemplait la chambre. Des questions résonnaient dans son crâne. Est-ce que ça continuerait de marcher ? Est-ce que cette froideur à l'égard de sa nouvelle maison était un signe ? Est-ce que le futur serait meilleur ?

Ces interrogations sans réponses n'appelaient que la peur et le néant. Elles étaient effrayantes, comme d'immenses oiseaux noirs. Harry avait l'impression que tout son monde s'était disloqué. Il ne restait plus que Drago et lui. Mais Drago…Il songea au soleil. Drago était sans doute heureux de la fin de son mariage, même s'il refusait de le montrer, pour éviter de montrer sa jalousie, sa possessivité. Et lui, Harry ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Il avait peur, certes, mais ne se sentait-il pas plus…léger ?

Harry chassa l'idée de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il risquait de s'en rendre malade. Malade de culpabilité, de honte.

Il ramassa la fiole et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il tira de ses poches son Miroir des Rêves, sa pile de lettres, arrangea l'ensemble. Ensuite, il alla fouiller dans son sac de sport. Il prit une photo de James, la plus belle qu'il avait avec lui, et la posa sur les parchemins. Il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa la photo. Les lettres de Drago. La photo de James et les lettres de Drago. Ils étaient sa vraie famille.

* * *

><p>- Hé, Harry.<p>

Drago entra dans la chambre. Harry savait qu'il était revenu car il l'avait entendu transplaner. Il se redressa, se leva pour se diriger vers lui. Drago lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère, puis son regard passa sur la photo de James, le miroir, la fiole, les lettres.

- Tu as mis tes petites affaires, constata-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis il vit que Drago tenait un vase entre ses mains. Un vase vide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Drago baissa les yeux sur son vase avant de les relever sur Harry, son sourire plus étincelant encore. Il s'approcha de Harry.

- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi. Il y a James, il y a le deuxième, il y a Ginny, il y a Ron, il y a Hermione, il y a…Toute ta vie. Je sais aussi que ce n'était pas facile pour toi non plus, ces derniers mois. Mais, finalement, on est là maintenant. Je sais que tu ne t'y sens pas à l'aise et, pour te dire la vérité, moi non plus. Je n'aime pas vivre ici, tout seul.

Il inspira profondément. Il planta son regard dans celui de Harry. Il semblait décidé à dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je suis content que Ginny t'ai foutu dehors. Je suis content parce que maintenant, je suis avec toi. Malgré nos disputes, malgré tous les problèmes que ça engendre, malgré tout, je suis heureux avec toi. C'est comme ça, maintenant. Et cet appartement…

Il montra la pièce autour d'eux.

- Je sais que c'est grand, c'est froid, c'est snob. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense que ça pourrait être un endroit où rêver pour nous deux. Je veux que ce soit comme un foyer. Que ce soit plus vivant.

Il rougit sous ses cheveux pâles et tendit le vase à Harry, visiblement très gêné par sa propre déclaration. Harry réceptionna maladroitement l'objet et regarda à l'intérieur. Une graine flottait sur l'eau pure. Puis, d'un coup, la graine se gonfla avant de se scinder en deux, en quatre, en huit…Bientôt, une vingtaine de graines se mirent à flotter dans le vase. Alors elles s'ouvrirent et de minuscules tiges vertes en sortirent. Elles commencèrent à grandir, à pousser et, quand elles eurent dépassé de quelques centimètres la hauteur du vase, des bourgeons apparurent. Ensuite, ils s'ouvrirent et des fleurs surgirent, remplissant le vase. C'était un beau bouquet, de toutes les couleurs. De plus, il sentait délicieusement bon.

Harry contempla le tour de magie, un sourire éclairant son visage ébahi. Il releva la tête vers Drago.

- C'est de la belle magie.

Celui-ci devint plus rouge encore et haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, Drago…

Harry hésitait. Il était loin d'être aussi à l'aise que Drago avec les mots et il craignait d'avoir l'air ridicule. Alors il dit simplement :

- Je t'aime.

Il recula de quelques pas tandis que Drago s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Il posa le vase sur la table avant de laisser les bras de son amant se refermer autour de sa taille. Il se serra contre lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Discussions

**Merci, merci de vos gentilles reviews ! Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**Serdra : **_Non, il n'a pas encore agi, mais ça ne saurait tarder…Tu verras. Contente que la fin de ce chapitre t'ait attendrie. _

**Brigitte26 :**_ Ahaha, je ne dis pas…Tu verras bien. Mais l'amour de Harry et de Drago sera soumis à d'autres épreuves. _

**Petite Amande : **_Contente d'avoir réussi mon coup (c'est trooop mignon !)_

**Dracolina3 : **_Ah cette Ginny ! Non, je te rassure, tu n'as rien manqué, tu verras…_

**Archimede : **_Merci beaucoup ! Avec ce chapitre, je voulais montrer à la fois les deux facettes de la séparation : le côté triste et le côté heureux aussi. _

**Nightmare of Minoru :**_ Oui, ce pauvre James…_

**Fuhatsu :**_ Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mes idées._

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue :**_ Héhé, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer la façon dont tu la perçois – je parle de Lila, of course. Oui, tu me tuerais en me glaçant les oreilles pour qu'elles tombent ! Devant cette horreur, je tomberais dans les pommes, et tu n'auras plus qu'à me pousser sur le boulevard. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Discussions<strong>

- Et sinon, avec ton père ? demanda Harry à Drago avant de mordre un grand coup dans sa part de pizza.

Ils s'étaient installés sur la table basse du salon et ils dégustaient ensemble une pizza gigantesque, assis sur le sol.

Harry mangeait avec appétit, directement dans le carton d'emballage. Leurs activités de l'après-midi lui avaient donné très faim : il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir se tailler des parts minuscules et de les mettre dans une assiette avant de les couper en morceaux plus petits encore pour les avaler, comme le faisait Drago. C'était certes moins élégant, mais, après tout, ils étaient chez eux.

Finalement, il n'avait pas fallu tellement de temps à Harry pour s'adapter à l'appartement. Le remède avait été de, tout simplement, faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces. Ainsi la journée était passée avec une rapidité proche de l'indécence et ils n'avaient pas eu trop l'occasion de parler.

Aussi, après avoir de nouveau exprimé son bonheur d'être là, Harry s'inquiéta des agissements de Malefoy senior. Il attendait encore pour l'inculper : quelques semaines auparavant, il avait échafaudé un plan et sa réalisation impliquait que Lucius Malefoy soit en liberté.

- Eh bien, commença Drago en reposant sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette.

Il croisa ses mains devant lui et adressa un grand sourire à Harry.

- Ce que nous attendions est enfin arrivé.

- Non ?

Harry tendit le cou, les yeux exorbités, l'air profondément incrédule. Il attendait cette annonce depuis tellement de temps qu'il fut d'abord agacé que Drago ne lui ait pas livré l'information plus tôt. Puis il songea qu'il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire un saut au Ministère après ça et son après-midi n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi…délicieusement géniale.

- Alors, quand est-ce que c'est ? pressa-t-il son amant, penché sur le table, son morceau de pizza pliant entre ses doigts.

- La semaine prochaine. Le vendredi, précisa Drago.

Sous ses airs dédaigneux, il était en réalité partagé entre deux sentiments : d'un côté, il était lui aussi enthousiaste mais d'un autre, il était également nerveux à l'approche de ce moment crucial dans la lutte contre les Néo. Harry le connaissait bien et il remarqua son trouble. Il reposa sa pizza sur le carton pour prendre sa main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne courras aucun danger je peux te l'assurer. Nous attendrons que vous soyez tous en place pour agir et prendre les Néo par surprise. Ce sera aussi facile que de claquer des doigts.

Pour illustrer ses propos, le jeune homme brun leva le bras et claqua des doigts. Néanmoins Drago ne paraissait pas aussi confiant :

- Les Néo sont vraiment très nombreux. De plus, nous ne nous sommes pas réunis depuis des mois mais il me paraît évident qu'avec toutes ces arrestations, des mesures supplémentaires vont être prises. Pour la sécurité, on peut compter sur mon père.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Quelques temps auparavant, Drago avait appris à Harry que Lucius Malefoy était à l'origine des empoisonnements de Rookwood et de Selwyn. Cette information avait forcé le Ministère à instaurer un système anti-corruption au sein de la communauté des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban.

- Il ne t'en a pas dit plus sur les protections qu'il pense installer ou l'endroit ?

- Non, je n'ai absolument aucune information sur les sorts…Par contre, pour l'endroit, il s'agit d'un théâtre londonien. Je te donnerai l'adresse, pour que vous puissiez y faire du repérage.

- Merci, ça nous sera très utile. Et il ne se doute toujours de rien ? sourit Harry, même si le sujet l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

- Heureusement, non ! Il m'a juste dit que si jamais, je te rencontrais par hasard, de ne pas hésiter à te tuer, sous réserve de l'absence de témoins bien sûr. C'est plutôt drôle lorsque l'on songe que tu vis sous mon toit.

- Plutôt drôle, oui, assura Harry et il embrassa Drago sur les lèvres, mettant fin à cette conversation très « professionnelle ».

Il se rassit ensuite sur ses talons et reprit son repas.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire une minute ou deux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, puis Drago l'entraîna sur d'autres sujets, l'interrogeant sur le système d'éducation moldu. Depuis son changement de camp, il était chaque jour de plus en plus obsédé par les humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, comme s'il désirait remédier à sa totale ignorance du monde qui coexistait avec le sien.

* * *

><p>Ils discutaient à bâtons rompus depuis plus d'une heure déjà devant le carton à pizza désormais vide lorsqu'une chouette marron vint frapper aux carreaux.<p>

Machinalement, Harry regarda sa montre. Vingt et une heures. Drago se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, pour faire entrer l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans l'appartement, suivi par l'air frais de la nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent et Drago s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre, avant de rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci venait d'attraper la lettre que portait la chouette et il semblait très surpris.

- Elle m'est adressée ! Qui peut bien vouloir m'écrire ?

- Fais attention, prévint Drago en regardant la lettre d'un air mauvais. C'est peut-être Ginny qui t'envoie un autre mauvaise sort !

- Non, je ne crois pas. En tous cas, ce n'est pas son écriture…

- Si ce n'est-elle, c'est donc son frère, grogna Drago et il prit la lettre des mains d'Harry. Eloigne-toi, je vais l'ouvrir.

- Non, mais c'est bon, protesta Harry, plus pour la forme : il en savait suffisamment sur son amant pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Avec un soupir, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres pendant que Drago pointait sa baguette sur l'enveloppe d'un air suspicieux. Il le regarda marmonner quelques paroles incompréhensibles, tapoter le papier, les sourcils froncés, puis l'ouvrir d'un geste vif.

Un parchemin tomba sur le sol. Un parchemin tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Tu vois, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

- Oui, je vois.

Drago se baissa prestement et ramassa la lettre pour la lire. Son regard se jeta tout de suite à la fin pour connaître l'expéditeur.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'est Weasley frère !

- Un peu de respect, s'il te plaît, c'est mon ami !

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Il lisait déjà le texte, imitant fidèlement le ton et les mimiques de Ron :

- _Harry, je sais qu'il est tard mais je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions. _

Il s'interrompit, l'air pensif pour dire de sa voix normale :

- Déjà, ça commence mal. Pas de « Cher Harry », ni de « Comment vas-tu ? » ou de « J'espère que tu as trouvé un logis pour la nuit ».

- Continue, s'il te plaît.

- _Hermione le pense aussi. Je suppose que c'est une raison suffisante pour te faire venir après tout, elle a toujours raison, non ? _Je déteste ce genre de lettre : on dirait que Ron s'attend à ce que tu interviennes, comme dans une conversation réelle. _Nous t'attendons avec impatience car nous avons des tas de choses à te dire. _

Drago fit de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour indiquer toutes les choses que le couple Weasley avait à dire à Harry et celui-ci ne put se retenir de rire, même si la situation en elle-même n'avait rien de drôle.

- _Bises, Ron Weasmoche_.

Pour étayer ses paroles, Drago embrassa Harry dans un baiser tout sauf amical.

- Ne l'appelle pas Weasmoche, s'il te plaît. Et c'est tout ?

- Non, il y a un Post-Scriptum désespéré.

Sur le ton des grandes tragédies grecques, une main sur le front et la tête en arrière, Drago déclama :

- P.S : _Hermione me dit de t'écrire que si tu es avec Malef…Drago, je veux dire (elle lit derrière mon épaule, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'épouser ?) _Après, un mot illisible car la plume a transpercé le papier, Granger a dû le frapper. Je reprends. _Si tu es avec notre très cher ami Drago, tu peux bien sûr venir avec lui. Nous serons ravis de l'accueillir et d'apprendre à mieux le connaître (pitié, ne fais pas ça). _Tiens, la dernière phrase a été barrée d'une main féroce, ça ressemble à une intervention de Granger. N'empêche que c'est une idée fantastique !

Drago leva les yeux de la lettre, les yeux faussement brillants, le visage mué en une expression ironique.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de passer une soirée à discuter de ton divorce chez le rouquin et sa militante pour les droits des nains à groins de porc !

- Très drôle, Drago. Je sais que tu as donné anonymement mille galions à la S.A.L.E.

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de demander :

- Alors ? Tu veux y aller ?

- Il vaut mieux, non ?

- Repose en paix, Harry. Je t'aimais bien, tu le sais.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Ils ne vont pas me faire de mal !

- Oui, juste te jeter une petite dizaine de Doloris. Ce n'est vraiment rien et tu ne ressentiras absolument aucune douleur, fit Drago, sarcastique.

- Hermione sera là.

- Peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'est une ruse de Weasmoche pour t'attirer sous sa baguette. N'y vas pas. Je te ferai subir tout un tas de douleurs sans danger, si tu y tiens.

- J'adorerai, rétorqua Harry sur un ton espiègle. Mais, là…

Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller : il s'attendait aux pires reproches du monde. Cependant il les méritait alors il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de les écouter.

- Je comprends, dit Drago. Vas-y. Par contre, ne m'en veux pas si je reste ici.

Harry sourit.

- Amuse-toi bien sans moi.

- Sans toi, je ne peux que m'amuser.

* * *

><p>Harry inspira, expira. Il détendit ses épaules, regarda le ciel sombre, la nuit étoilée. Il se retourna vers la porte qui lui faisait face. Il ré-inspira, ré-expira. Il secoua les bras, leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait transplané depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et se trouvait sur le perron de Ron et Hermione Weasley, l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée, en dépit de tous ses efforts de décontraction.<p>

Il décida de compter jusqu'à cent avant de frapper. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…A dix, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Ron lui fit face. Il le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre et il baissa la tête. Il ignorait tout de ce que pensait Ron car celui-ci prenait garde à masquer ses sentiments derrière une expression renfrognée.

La réplique du jeune homme roux flotta entre eux deux, comme si une muraille très épaisse les séparait et qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entendre. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, la voix de Hermione retentit depuis le salon :

- Il est arrivé ?

Ron parut reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui. On arrive !

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry. Celui-ci fit un léger sourire de politesse, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ron fixait toujours l'obscurité, à l'extérieur de la maison.

- Malefoy n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Ron dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Non. Nous avons pensé…

Harry s'interrompit. Il avait senti son ami se raidir au mot « nous ». Il préféra donc laisser sa phrase en suspens.

Il ôta sa cape il faisait très chaud dans la maison. Il la posa sur son avant-bras droit.

- On devrait aller voir Hermione, dit-il.

- Bien sûr, approuva Ron d'un ton empressé en hochant la tête.

Et l'un à la suite de l'autre, ils passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté.

Hermione les attendait, assise confortablement dans le canapé rouge, un livre à la main. Dès qu'elle aperçut Harry, elle lâcha son ouvrage, bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta à son cou, pour l'étreindre à l'en étouffer.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est lui, bougonna Ron en se laissant tomber sur les coussins.

Son épouse lui décocha un regard noir.

- Enfin, Ron…

Elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous… Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Ce ne sont pas les remarques de Ron qui l'ont empêché de venir, j'espère ?

- Non, assura Harry. Nous…Je veux dire, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde s'il n'était pas là.

- Il ne l'a pas mal pris ? fit Hermione, la mine inquiète. Il s'agit de Drago…

- Je le connais il ne se serait pas senti à l'aise. Ginny, tout ça, murmura Harry.

Ginny, tout ça. Malgré lui, Harry fondit en larmes.

Il se retenait depuis le matin et même si ses activités avec Drago l'avaient bien occupé, il y avait beaucoup pensé. Et chaque fois, le même petit serpent semblait se tordre dans ses entrailles, comme agonisant de culpabilité.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil proche, les mains recouvrant son visage.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, murmura-t-il. Vous devez me détester et je vous comprends : moi aussi, je me déteste.

Ron ne disait rien mais Hermione se précipita vers lui pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Non, Harry, nous ne te détestons pas…

Ron toussa cependant elle ne prêta pas attention à lui.

- Bien sûr, tu aurais dû parler à Ginny au lieu qu'elle découvre par elle-même, et tu n'aurais pas dû la tromper. Tu devais être tout perturbé entre tes sentiments et tes devoirs et tu n'as pas su agir, tu as fait les mauvais choix. Est-ce que c'est si grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry d'une voix étouffée. Je fais les mauvais choix depuis le début, je n'aurais jamais dû ressortir avec elle.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas ? jeta Ron. Ce soir-là, c'était encore un de tes mensonges ?

Harry soupira, essuya son visage mouillé par ses pleurs.

- J'ai…paniqué, souffla-t-il. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné. Très vite. La réconciliation, le baiser, la rupture avec Drago, notre relation, le mariage, les enfants…J'ai la sensation de n'avoir rien vu passer. J'ai vraiment merdé.

- C'est ce que je constate, dit Ron.

- Ron, arrête ! s'écria Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Tu as tellement insisté pour l'inviter ce soir même, ne me dis pas que c'était pour te conduire comme ça ! Tu sais que tu vas le regretter après, comme la dernière fois !

Elle faisait de grands gestes colériques en même temps qu'elle criait. Harry était si surpris de ce qu'il entendait qu'il ne pleurait plus. Ainsi, c'était Ron qui avait désiré le voir aujourd'hui, et, apparemment, son but premier n'était pas de le mépriser.

Il observait Hermione, à présent plantée devant Ron, les poings sur les hanches. Celui-ci était blanc sous ses cheveux flamboyants, ses lèvres minces serrées. Il se tordait les poignets, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda enfin Harry, rompant le silence qui avait suivi les cris de Hermione.

Son ton était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de subir des leçons de morale il connaissait ses fautes mais, finalement, il préférait y penser seul. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

- Parler, discuter avec toi ! répondit Hermione, contrariée. Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

- Et de quoi ? De Ginny, de James, de Drago ? Il n'y a rien que vous ignorez, vous savez déjà toute l'histoire !

Harry écarta les mains. Il était agacé à la fois contre Hermione et contre lui-même. La culpabilité était comme une flamme froide qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui, lui rongeant la peau.

- Je me suis mis moi-même dans le pétrin, je le sais ! J'ai paniqué, pris les mauvaises décisions et, croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas ceux que ça dérange le plus dans cette histoire ! Je suis conscient de mes erreurs, d'accord ?

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Il la frotta d'un geste vif.

- Harry, murmura Hermione.

Elle s'était assise à côté de Ron, une expression compatissante sur le visage.

- Je t'assure que nous essayons de te comprendre mais il y a des choses que tu ne nous as pas dites.

- Nous n'avons fait que deviner grâce aux indices de temps, les lettres et ce que tu as laissé entendre, approuva Ron. Malefoy, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton incrédule. Ça fait des années, et je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Hermione, penchée vers Harry. C'est le plus important…

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je sais que c'est le plus important. Si je n'aimais pas Drago, je n'aurais pas fait le malheur de ma famille pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe !

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Les mots avaient visiblement traversé son esprit et son imagination faisait le reste. Ses pensées se lisaient dans ses yeux : Malefoy et Harry…

- Et lui ? fit Hermione, sans se laisser déconcentrer par les grimaces de son mari. Il t'aime ?

- Ginny pense que non, intervint Ron entre deux roulements d'yeux.

- Elle s'enferme dans des illusions, soupira Harry.

Il fixa Ron et Hermione.

- Drago et moi, nous nous aimons. Vraiment. Au début, je ne le connaissais pas bien et j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui pour tomber réellement amoureux. Mais ça a fini par arriver. De manière complète et irrémédiable, je pense.

Son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il parlait. Lui et Drago s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient.

- Mais l'amour n'est jamais simple…, devina Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, les paupières fermées. Puis, d'une voix enrouée, il raconta tout. Du tout premier baiser dans la salle sur demande à son emménagement dans l'appartement de Drago. Il raconta la rupture, son remplacement de Drago par Ginny, comment il s'était laissé porter par les événements, année après année. Il raconta le réveil, Drago à Azkaban, l'espion. Il raconta leurs disputes, les débuts de l'amitié, la réconciliation. Il éluda les peines et les larmes, se contentant du baiser et de leur liaison.

Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, Hermione souriait malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Tu pleures ? s'inquiéta Harry, oubliant un instant ses propres sentiments.

Il était tellement partagé, entre l'amour et la douleur, la passion et la culpabilité. Hermione secoua la tête, essuya ses jolis yeux.

- C'est beau, murmura-t-elle.

Ron, lui, avait le regard vide.

- Ma sœur… Mon meilleur ami…Mon pire ennemi, énumérait-il dans sa barbe.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour Ginny. Et James, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une vie normale, avec son père et sa mère. C'est de ma faute…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

- D'ailleurs, prononça lentement Ron, Ginny…Elle a pris rendez-vous chez un responsable des mariages. Pour le divorce.

- Si vite, s'étonna Harry.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ? fit Hermione.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il se sentait tremblant, très mal à l'aise d'avoir vidé son sac.

- Quand est le rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, pour masquer ses craintes.

- Vendredi prochain.

La panique envahit Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne pourrais pas y être !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une réunion des Néo Mangemorts ce jour-là précisément. Ils ne se sont pas réunis depuis des mois et j'attendais la prochaine avec impatience pour mener enfin les arrestations. Avec les Aurors, nous pourrions tous les avoir.

- Ah, ça tombe vraiment mal, dit Ron.

Il semblait aussi embêté que Harry par la nouvelle.

- Pas question de décaler le rendez-vous avec Ginny, assura Hermione. Elle a eu de la chance d'obtenir un rendez-vous aussi tôt, on ne va pas le reculer !

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui fixait vaguement Harry.

- La présence de Harry est vraiment nécessaire à l'opération ?

- Oui, dit Harry mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu :

- Ron ? S'il te plaît.

Son ton se faisait suppliant et Ron, avec un regard que Harry interpréta comme une excuse, répondit :

- Non, pas forcément. Il pourrait venir ensuite.

Harry souffla, se laissa retomber en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il s'arracha quelques cheveux. Ce n'était pas juste pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe le même jour ?

Il renifla et secoua la tête d'un air mauvais en direction de Ron. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien. Il semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se doutait qu'il réfléchissait à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter face à lui. Il était néanmoins soulagé d'un point de vue : il ne pensait pas que Ron était véritablement en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura Harry.

- Pour les Néo ? Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un plan ? demanda Ron, la voix un peu trop aigue.

- Si, répondit Harry, la mine sombre. Je parlais pour nous.

Un silence gêné tomba sur les trois amis. Hermione se plongea dans l'observation de ses ongles, Ron se tortillait dans le canapé tandis que Harry les observait, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié se brise en même temps que son mariage. Il avait trop souffert la fois précédente.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ron au bout d'un temps interminable. Il y a Ginny…Mais aussi, je t'avais promis…

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Harry.

- Une promesse, c'est une promesse.

- Mais je n'ai pas été…

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, profondément mal à l'aise. Harry sentait son cœur cogner lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il regardait Ron, il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit entièrement vide.

- Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un deuxième couple sans amour dans la famille, soupira Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Pardon ?

Harry fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, il y a Angelina et Georges, toi et Ginny… C'est vrai que le mieux pour tout le monde, c'est que vous vous sépariez. Afin d'être…Plus heureux.

Dans sa tête, Harry se dit que la déclaration de Ron était pathétique, qu'elle ressemblait aux explications qu'on fait aux enfants lorsque leurs parents divorcent. Mais il ne dit rien à haute voix. Il s'était libéré de l'un des lourds poids qui pesaient sur lui. Hermione, Ron et lui étaient encore amis.

* * *

><p>En sortant de chez Ron et Hermione, Harry ne put résister à la tentation qui l'envahissait de passer devant son « ancienne » maison. Il ne l'avait quittée que depuis le matin et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé des années depuis qu'il avait trouvé ses valises pleines dans l'entrée.<p>

Les lumières de la chambre de James, à l'étage, étaient éteintes, signe que le petit garçon dormait profondément. Rassuré, le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Par la fenêtre du salon, il voyait Ginny. Elle était assise sur le canapé, à feuilleter un magazine d'un air ennuyé. Il s'obligea à détourner le regard. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur.

Il se remit à marcher, au hasard des rues, ses pensées glacées dans son cerveau. La nuit était froide et profonde, il rajusta le col de sa cape. Il songeait à Drago, dans la quiétude de l'appartement. Mais il ne sentait pas prêt encore à rentrer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur givré par ses inquiétudes quant au futur, par ses remords. Il imaginait Angelina et Georges, chez eux. Comment était leur vie, au quotidien ? Aussi paisible et routinière que celle qu'il partageait avec Ginny ?

Soudain, alors qu'il longeait une ruelle, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, juste derrière lui.

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et se retourna brusquement.

- _Lumos_ !

Une boule de lumière éclata dans l'obscurité et trois silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent aux yeux de Harry. Les nouveaux venus portaient de longues robes noires qui les couvraient entièrement ainsi que des masques en forme de tête de mort. Sans réfléchir, Harry s'écria :

- Merde ! _Stupéfix_ !

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette mais le Néo-Mangemort visé para adroitement le coup. Les trois hommes se précipitèrent vers Harry, leurs baguettes brandies.

- _Incarcerem _! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Harry se baissa brusquement. Les cordes filèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa. Il courut sur le côté pour éviter un autre sort. Des Néo-Mangemorts ? Ici ? Il se rebaissa, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il leva sa baguette.

- _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Endoloris !_

Un des Mangemorts se plia en deux de douleur : Harry avait atteint sa cible.

- _Incarcerem _! jeta-t-il et le Mangemort blessé s'écrasa au sol, serré par de grosses chaînes d'argent.

Il beugla de douleur et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner son attention vers lui. L'espace d'une seconde, les deux autres Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés de lui, afin de ne pas le manquer.

- _Impedimenta _!

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry s'aplatit sur le sol. L'éclair vert lui frôla le sommet du crâne. Haletant, il se releva en vitesse, courbé en avant. Il bondit contre le Mangemort et le renversa par terre.

- _Avada_, commença l'homme encagoulé.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

Une large croix apparut sur le torse du Mangemort, luisante sur sa robe noire. Le sang jaillit en fontaine. Il aspergea Harry, gicla sur ses lunettes. Sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer, Harry se tourna vers le dernier Mangemort. Celui-ci semblait pétrifié de peur, figé devant les blessures de son camarade.

- Ne bougez pas ! hurla Harry, pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Il ne tremblait pas, le regard féroce.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Enlevez votre masque ! Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha, la baguette magique brandie, pour contraindre son ennemi à lui obéir. Mais celui-ci transplana dans un nouveau plop ! sonore, laissant Harry seul avec ses prisonniers dans le silence de la nuit.

La respiration haletante, Harry resta un long moment tendu dans le noir, assourdi par les battements affolés de son cœur. Ses doigts moites glissaient autour de sa baguette magique. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur, le sang sur ses mains, son visage et ses vêtements séchait.

Il se pencha en avant, essayant de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits aussi. Il se sentait étrangement creux et sa vision se brouillait.

Un râle affreux le fit sursauter. Il raffermit sa prise sur son morceau de bois et pivota sur ses talons, prêt à faire face au danger.

C'était le Mangemort ensanglanté qui agonisait bruyamment. L'autre semblait être tombé dans les vapes, toujours retenu par ses chaînes magiques. Harry songea alors qu'il serait pertinent d'alerter le Ministère.

* * *

><p>- Harry !<p>

A peine le jeune homme brun transplana-t-il dans le salon de l'appartement que la voix de Drago résonna à ses oreilles. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir quand il aperçut le visage de son amant face à lui, un pli d'anxiété barrant son front.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, après ses péripéties de la nuit, et la fatigue le faisait tituber. Drago le rattrapa dans ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- T'en as mis du temps, t'as fait la fête avec Weasmoche ou quoi pour être dans un état… ? Merlin, mais c'est du sang !

- Ce n'est pas le mien, assura Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Si c'est censé me rassurer…

Drago attrapa les lunettes et les examina sous la lumière du plafonnier d'un air dégoûté.

- J'ai croisé des Néo en sortant de chez Hermione et Ron, soupira Harry.

Il mourait d'envie de se mettre au lit mais Drago ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser se coucher. Il le serrait toujours dans ses bras, l'observant suspicieusement.

L'information concernant les Mangemorts mit un certain temps à remonter dans son cerveau puis il s'écria :

- Hein ? Les Néo ? En sortant de chez Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui. J'en ai eu deux mais le troisième a pris la fuite…L'un est mort, l'autre est à Azkaban, à l'heure qu'il est…

Drago dévisagea Harry, le visage décomposé.

- J'aurais dû venir avec toi.

- On ne pouvait pas savoir, dit Harry avec un faible haussement d'épaules. Et puis, je suis indemne.

- Oui, je sais mais…Si jamais…

Drago eut un léger frisson. Il embrassa doucement Harry, lui passant tendrement les mains sur le torse.

- Drago…Je suis désolé mais…fatigué, tard.

Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amant.

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres gercées par le froid puis les deux hommes se rendirent dans la chambre, main dans la main.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un éclair dans la chair

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci de suivre mon histoire ! Comme vous le voyez, nous approchons de la fin… J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je remercie ma chère Lila pour la correction et l'aide qu'elle m'apporte et Chloé pour les idées qu'elle m'a soufflée pour ce chapitre et le suivant. **

**Petite Amande : **_Ah les Néo…On va tous les avoir ! _

**Archimede : **_Waouh, tu cernes drôlement bien Ginny…_

**Brigitte26 : **_Les laisser tranquille ? Ce n'est pas au programme. Et les réponses, ah, il va falloir attendre encore un peu…_

**Serdra : **_Ah cette Ginny ! Et, comme je le disais, les réponses attendront la toute fin pour apparaître…_

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue : **_Ouais, Drago redevient lui-même ^^ (ça ferait plaisir à Julie, tiens). Bah, il arrive le 29, sois pas si pressée…_

**Dracolina3 : **_Oui, j'avais envie de faire une petite scène où ils sont tous les deux sans pour autant « arrêter » l'histoire alors j'ai pensé que la lettre était le moyen idéal de s'amuser un petit peu avec Drago… _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Un éclair dans la chair <strong>

Harry déglutit bruyamment, ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux noueux. Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait comme un compte à rebours à ses oreilles. Le compte à rebours avant la fin de son mariage.

Il fixait la pendule, accrochée au mur blanc, au-dessus du sorcier chargé des affaires conjugales. Celui-ci feuilletait des dossiers, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, de l'autre côté de la table en bois sombre. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, sirotant un café, tandis que Ginny et Harry restaient sur le bord de leurs fauteuils, raides de nervosité. Ginny adoptait une attitude si froide et si distante envers Harry qu'il se sentait comme en présence d'une étrangère, même s'il avait partagé son lit pendant des années.

Il n'osait pas penser à Drago. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Alors il concentrait toute son attention sur les aiguilles qui tournaient, et le son du temps qui passe. Dans ce bureau, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à regarder, de toute façon.

Il était quinze heures quinze. La réunion des Néo-Mangemorts avait commencé depuis quinze minutes. Harry espérait que tout se passait bien et qu'il pourrait vite se rendre utile.

- Pour les enfants, dit soudain le sorcier, faisant sursauter Harry.

Ginny ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle le coupa, d'une voix mal assurée, les joues rouges :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour James de déménager avec son père. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec moi, dans un univers qu'il connaît. Et puis, il y a _l'autre_…

- L'autre femme ? Oui, je comprends. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour décider. Si vous le permettez, je vais chercher des brochures de précision chez mon collègue.

- Bien sûr, fit Harry d'un ton absent.

Ginny hocha la tête. Le vieux sorcier se leva de sa chaise, passa devant eux, leur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, comme s'il craignait qu'ils s'étripent durant son absence, puis quitta la pièce.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Il releva les yeux vers la pendule.

- Ron m'a dit que vous aviez une mission importante, aujourd'hui, dit Ginny.

C'était la première phrase qu'elle lui adressait de la journée.

Harry acquiesça, toujours absorbé par ses réflexions.

- Pour les Néo-Mangemorts, précisa-t-il. Ils vont tous les avoir.

- Je l'espère, chuchota Ginny.

Elle triturait nerveusement le tissu de sa jupe. Harry fixait toujours l'horloge, le regard vague. Il tentait en vain de rester droit mais il se comportait de plus en plus comme s'il avait voulu se fondre dans son siège, ne faire qu'un avec le fauteuil. Ginny, elle, ressemblait à quelqu'un qui est assis sur des épines mais qui est trop poli pour se plaindre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

- Tu sais, pour James…Et le bébé à venir.

- Ouais ? dit Harry, la gorge sèche.

- Je ne veux pas te priver de ton droit de parent. Ron m'a dit que c'était ce que tu craignais.

- Ouais, avoua Harry. Je les aime beaucoup, tu sais.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, un souffle léger s'échappant de ses lèvres, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Il sentait l'odeur de la peur dans la pièce. Il essaya de deviner quelles étaient les craintes de Ginny, pour les faire disparaître.

- Tu es inquiète à cause de Drago.

Elle ne confirma pas, s'emmurant dans le silence. Harry n'osait pas la regarder. Il fixait toujours la pendule. Il était quinze heures seize.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Tu as peur que je le laisse interférer dans l'éducation de nos enfants. Tu penses qu'avec les parents qu'il avait, il sera forcément le pire beau-père du monde.

Au mot « beau-père », Ginny se tendit comme un arc et Harry lui-même ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'avait pas réellement parlé du cas de la garde d'enfants avec son amant. Il ignorait l'avis de son compagnon à ce sujet et il regretta de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet en profondeur, afin de ne pas commettre de nouveaux impairs.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas un père idéal mais je suis leur père et même si Albus n'est pas encore né, je les aime tous les deux. Je ferai de mon mieux, assura Harry.

Il souhaitait convaincre Ginny de cette vérité plus que tout. Il n'allait pas se laisser gâcher la vie de ses enfants après avoir fait tant de tort à leur mère.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, chuchota Ginny.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, par mécanisme. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, côte à côte, les yeux rivés sur le mur et l'horloge. Harry sentait son cœur cogner très fort contre ses côtes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire après cette semaine de culpabilité, cette semaine de honte. Leurs années de vie commune sans amour véritable étaient comme une pression sur sa gorge, elles l'empêchaient de parler. Qu'était-il censé dire, faire ?

- Je suis désolé.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny. J'avais peur d'aimer Drago, j'avais peur pour moi, ma réputation aussi peut-être. J'avais peur, je voulais me réconcilier avec Ron. Tu étais la personne idéale, je t'appréciais comme amie. Alors, c'est toi, toi, qui m'a servi de paravent…J'ai vraiment honte.

Elle ne répondit pas. Harry fixait les aiguilles de toutes ses forces. Il était quinze heures dix-neuf.

- Tu es une très belle personne, Ginny. Et je t'aime bien, vraiment. Je t'ai toujours appréciée, je crois. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne vas plus me laisser te gâcher la vie.

Elle ne disait toujours rien alors il ne put plus se retenir. Il lâcha la pendule du regard et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux lui masquant le visage. Harry se courba vers elle, dégagea d'une main tremblante les mèches qui l'empêchaient de la voir. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Ginny, ne pleure pas ! S'il te plaît, je ne le mérite pas ! Je suis désolé !

La détresse avait envahi le jeune homme. Il se leva pour se placer en face d'elle. Il s'agenouilla, pour se mettre à son hauteur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire aucun mot n'expierait ses fautes.

Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais elle la retira, comme s'il avait été brûlant.

- Male…Drago, tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait la voix brisée par ses larmes silencieuses et ses sanglots retenus.

- Ginny, je suis tellement…

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle répéta sa question, sans se laisser divertir par les excuses. Harry sentait toute sa honte, toute sa gêne, toute son horreur de lui-même remonter de ses entrailles, lui donnant un goût bizarre dans la bouche.

- Je suis désolé.

En chuchotant ces mots, il baissa la tête. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

- Je l'aime.

Alors, terrifiant son futur ex-mari, les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent. Elle ne se contint plus, elle se transformait en un véritable torrent.

- Ginny ! Non ! Je t'en supplie !

Mais, à la grande surprise d'Harry, elle hoqueta :

- Je, je suis, je suis dé-dé-désoléééééée.

L'estomac d'Harry fit une culbute. Etait-elle en train de rejeter la faute sur elle-même ? Il paniqua, se rapprocha d'elle, chercha à accrocher des mots sur ses pensées :

- Mais tu…Tu n'as rien fait ! Rien fait du tout ! Tout est de ma faute ! Ce sont mes erreurs, c'est moi le coupable !

Cependant, elle poursuivait, comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, comme si ses sanglots formaient un mur entre eux.

- Tu va-vas, tu vas tellement m'en vouloir ! Mais…Mais j'étais telle-tellement en colère contre toi…

- C'est parfaitement normal, essaya de la rassurer Harry, tandis qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus fort.

Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Harry, enfouit son visage en pleurs contre son torse. Il lui tapota doucement le dos.

- Je suis vraim-vraiment désolée…Je ne pensais pas…Je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je faisais…

- Mais, enfin, je te dis de ne pas…

- JE SUIS ALLEE VOIR LUCIUS MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle d'un coup. JE SUIS ALLEE LE VOIR ET JE LUI AI DIT QUE SON FILS ETAIT UN ESPION ET QU'IL ETAIT AVEC TOI !

Puis elle poussa un long gémissement. Elle repoussa brutalement Harry et se tassa dans son fauteuil.

Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui avait scié un bras et une jambe. Les yeux écarquillés, il la contemplait, terrorisé. Non…Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'avait pas mis en péril sa réussite au travail pour une simple histoire d'amour, elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle mentait, elle exagérait…

Il se laissa tomber contre le bureau, le regard hagard. Il se prit le visage entre les mains. Il avait l'impression de fondre, fondre comme un esquimau au citron sous le soleil.

Des spasmes secouaient Ginny, ses pieds battaient l'air, telle une petite fille triste. Son désespoir vrillait les oreilles de Harry. Il se tenait la poitrine, comme s'il avait peur que son cœur le lâche. Ses mains tenaient si fort la table que ses empreintes risquaient de s'y imprimer.

- Tu crois qu'il…Qu'il atten- attendait une…une réunion pour le tuer ?

La voix de Ginny, hachée et entrecoupée de larmes, perça un trou dans le malheur de Harry. Un seau d'eau froide se déversa sur sa tête. Il se redressa, tirant le bureau avec lui. Il l'abandonna, les doigts gourds. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau lui pilonnait le crâne. Il sortit sa baguette.

Dans un claquement sourd, il transplana. Ginny resta seule. Elle fixa un long moment l'endroit où son ancien mari s'était tenu avant de se reprendre la tête dans les bras, de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle frissonnait.

* * *

><p>Harry apparut dans un nuage de poussière, haletant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais sa vue était brouillée par la fumée. Elle lui brûlait les yeux, coulait dans sa gorge. Il écarta les bras, pour se protéger, pour la dissiper. Le vent claquait sa peau, tranchait vif dans sa chair, lui arrachait les jambes. Il criait violemment, sifflant dans ses oreilles, résonnant contre ses os.<p>

Des silhouettes noires couraient et glissaient dans la poussière des morceaux de pierre massive tourbillonnaient dans les bourrasques des traînées de couleur s'enflammaient, explosaient, rebondissaient contre les bâtiments détruits. La route se déchirait dans une longue plainte. Elle fumait et saignait, le goudron s'écoulant sur les plaies béantes, comme un sang noir et visqueux. Des vapeurs d'égout grimpaient hors des canaux explosés la puanteur du combat s'insinuait dans le nez et la bouche de Harry la lourde odeur de la mort le saisissait tout entier.

Le vent distordait les traits de son visage. Les cailloux roulaient sous ses pieds, dans un grondement terrifiant. Ils se heurtaient aux trottoirs brisés en morceaux. Les pavés volaient dans l'air, tournoyaient dans le vent.

Harry se courba en deux, évita de justesse un projectile. Il plaqua une main contre son visage, pour que ses lunettes ne s'envolent pas, elles aussi. Il sentait toute la pression d'un tourbillon peser contre son corps, appuyer sur ses épaules pour l'enfoncer dans le sol. Sa respiration était difficile. Ses vêtements le fouettaient violemment, lui saignant la peau.

- Ha…Harry !

Une voix. Quelque part. Elle criait son nom. Un éclair vert fusa au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'aplatit contre le sol, écorchant son visage contre la rue détruite. Il ferma les yeux, s'abrita derrière ses bras meurtris. Il serra les dents, remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine. Il entendit quelque chose traverser l'air, achever son vol plané juste derrière lui dans un craquement d'os. Un Homme, songea Harry. Il remua sur le sol. Il releva la tête, il regarda le désastre. La robe d'un Mangemort s'agitait comme un drapeau noir. Son corps se faisait dévorer par l'assaut des pierres.

- Couché ! cria la voix.

Harry s'écrasa plus profondément contre le bitume brûlant. Un éclair rouge passa au-dessus de lui. Un cri résonna. Un nouvel éclair vert. Du sang rouge gicla dans la poussière. Quelqu'un rampa à sa hauteur. Sa baguette brandie, il se tourna vers l'arrivant, les yeux plissés.

C'était June Baker, ses cheveux en bataille, couverte de débris de pierre, de la poussière jusque dans la bouche. Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine, il ramena son bras vers lui.

- June ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Lève-toi ! fut la seule réponse.

L'ordre parvenait à peine dans les oreilles d'Harry que la jeune femme l'attrapait par le col de son costume et le dressait contre le vent. Les deux Aurors se mirent à courir dans l'air cinglant qui les poignardait de ses millions de lames. Harry tenait si fort sa baguette que ses jointures saignaient. La fumée l'étouffait, ses yeux pleuraient, ses genoux ployaient contre la force des bourrasques. Il cherchait à voir partout, devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite. Les rafales lui vrillaient les tympans, des hurlements transperçaient son crâne. Le goudron collait à ses chaussures, rendant la course mal aisée.

Une silhouette jaillit devant eux. Elle portait une longue robe noire et les deux fentes de la cagoule de la mort laissaient transparaître le regard féroce.

- _STUPEFIX_ ! beugla Harry.

L'éclair rouge frappa le Néo-Mangemort en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula mais les deux Aurors poursuivirent leur course, le piétinant sur leur passage.

June jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil paniqués derrière eux, lançant des sorts au hasard.

- Baisse-toi ! cria Harry.

Ils se penchèrent en avant, cédant au souffle du vent. Un gros bloc d'une statue de pierre plana au-dessus d'eux.

- La réunion devait avoir lieu au théâtre. Où est-il dans ce bordel ? demanda Harry, le corps courbé.

Il s'essuya les lèvres. Elles étaient sèches et gercées. Le sable des pierres, les grains de poussière ensorcelée crissaient sous ses dents. Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago, pria-t-il.

- Juste là ! cria June, pour se faire entendre.

Elle pointa du doigt une vague direction.

- Mais n'y va pas ! Il s'effondre de minute en minute ! La bataille a commencé là-bas ! Ils nous attendaient, ils savaient qu'on allait venir !

- Je sais ! dit Harry, dans un nouveau hurlement, la gorge serrée. Comment ça se passe ? On va s'en tirer ?

- Je ne sais pas, articula June, la voix tremblante. Je ne sais rien, avec toute cette putain de poussière, tout ce vent !

- Il est d'origine magique ?

- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas ce genre de chose à Londres !

Une nouvelle salve les frappa et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Où est Ron ? glissa Harry dans l'oreille de sa partenaire.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était toute tendue, son corps musclé crispé enroulé autour de celui de Harry. Elle le tenait par la nuque, avec ses mains ensanglantées.

- Il devait s'occuper de l'espion, dans le théâtre…Mais il ne faut pas que tu y ailles, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Harry commençait à avancer dans la poussière. C'est trop dangereux !

- Ils y sont bien, eux !

Son cri résonna contre les immeubles autour d'eux, se répercutant contre les pierres anciennes qui n'avaient pas encore été réduites en poussière. Il écouta le rebondissement de sa voix, attentif aux autres sons : les pleurs de douleur, le gémissement de la route sous leurs pieds, les longues plaintes enrouées, l'agonie des uns, les hurlements du vent.

Peut-être que Drago hurlait lui aussi, et que personne ne venait à son secours.

A cette pensée, Harry eut l'impression que le vent venait de lui arracher entièrement la peau, qu'il avait la chair à vif.

D'un coup d'épaule, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de June et se remit à courir. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux silhouettes dont les longues robes bruissaient, aux silhouettes qui combattaient les unes contre les autres. Il fonçait à travers les tourbillons, à cran. Son cerveau s'était comme éteint, il traversait les nuages de poussière, il éclatait les colonnes de fumée. Il avait l'esprit engourdi. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes, tel un oiseau prisonnier.

June criait son nom. Des échos assourdis par la tempête parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Il l'entendait lui courir après. Il se força à ne pas écouter. Les cailloux roulaient sous ses pieds, il avait l'impression que le sol fuyait sous sa course. Il poussa les volutes, franchit les bourrasques. Une colonne de marbre brisée apparut enfin devant ses yeux larmoyants. Il posa une main tremblante dessus, expira profondément. La pierre craqua sous ses doigts. Il s'écarta brusquement.

- _REDUCTO_ !

La colonne se mit à rétrécir, rétrécir jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une minuscule pile de poussière. Harry tourna la tête. Un Néo Mangemort surgit d'un tourbillon, sa baguette pointée vers Harry d'une main, l'autre maintenant son masque sur son visage.

« _Experliarmus_ » pensa Harry très fort, sa propre branche de bois dirigée vers l'ennemi.

Celui-ci para le coup d'un revers du bras. Harry recula, les sourcils froncés. De la poussière rentrait dans ses narines, explosait dans sa bouche.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_…

June jaillit sur sa gauche, les lèvres grimaçantes, la baguette tendue. Un éclair vert fusa. Le Néo-Mangemort l'évita en se penchant sur sa droite, un rictus traversant son masque.

- June ! Ne reste pas là ! cria Harry.

Il commença à la pousser, à la traîner. Il lança un sort au Mangemort mais celui-ci beugla :

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent dans un violent fracas et rebondirent l'un contre l'autre. La flamme verte brûla à la rencontre de June Baker. Harry la jeta contre le sol sans ménagement mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sortilège avait frappé sa poitrine. Son corps cessa de trembler et se raidit. Sa température corporelle chuta.

Harry se redressa. Il sentait comme un liquide à la fois glacé et brûlant couler dans ses veines. Il lâcha la main froide de June. Un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge.

Il se jeta contre le Mangemort.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Le Mangemort s'effondra. Harry reprit sa course.

Le martèlement de ses pas contre la route détruite les clameurs du vent les vibrations de la mort. Le bitume collant à ses chaussures le froid sous sa peau. Harry passa devant une nouvelle colonne et une volée de marches apparut à ses pieds.

Il leva les yeux. Le toit du théâtre était ouvert au-dessus de lui, en deux parties calcinées. Il plissa les paupières, contempla une seconde l'espace qui s'étalait devant lui. Les gradins brûlés, les sièges arrachés, les tourbillons de poussière qui s'estompaient. Et la scène, en contrebas.

Harry dévala l'escalier, les bras écartés pour conserver l'équilibre. Il entendit des marches s'écrouler et des pierres dévaler la pente, le talonnant. Il dérapa plusieurs fois. Des débris du plafond pleuvaient autour de lui, plusieurs bouts d'une peinture célèbre vinrent se prendre dans ses cheveux poussiéreux.

Il vit un corps allongé sur la scène et sa descente se fit plus rapide. Il accéléra, impulsant plus fort sur ses jambes meurtries. Le vent le poussait en avant, la peur tordait son corps comme un vieux chiffon. Lorsqu'il sauta les dernières marches et atterrit sur le devant de la scène, le dernier mur de la salle s'écroula derrière lui, dans un fracas épouvantable.

Ici, en contrebas de la bataille, la poussière se dissipait mais le vent claquait toujours. Il parcourait la peau d'Harry, comme des mains électriques. Il secouait ses vêtements, qui claquaient sur son corps, comme des fouets.

Le corps n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Harry courut, glissa sur le parquet noir de saleté. Il arriva à genoux, tremblant et haletant, au centre de la scène. Ses membres étaient douloureux, le vent le battait violemment.

Il attrapa le corps, le retourna.

- Pitié ! Je t'en supplie, Drago, ne sois pas mort, ne sois pas mort !

Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau douze ans. Il transpirait abondamment. Sa chemise s'attachait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Un grand froid le secoua. Il mourait de chaud.

Il se crispa, se cramponna au torse de Drago, comme un naufragé aux restes de son bateau. Il déchira la chemise à rayures de Drago. Il l'avait vu la mettre ce matin. Il passa ses mains sur la peau glacée, chercha les battements du cœur.

- Drago, je t'en supplie !

Les yeux étaient clos.

Son crâne explosait, s'effritait. Le toit continuait de s'écrouler lentement autour d'eux. Il fit basculer la tête en arrière, ouvrit la bouche. Il posa ses lèvres, insuffla. Deux fois. Puis il croisa ses doigts gourds sur le torse. Une pression, deux pressions, trois pressions…Il sentit du sang poisser ses mains. Il se recula, le visage fouetté par les bourrasques, ses lunettes brisées sur son nez.

Il remarqua sur la peau nue une fine estafilade. Si fine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue au début, au milieu des autres blessures. Elle traversait tout le torse de Drago. On aurait dit que, d'une pointe d'épée d'escrime, quelqu'un avait tracé un éclair dans la chair. Du sang commençait à suinter d'un côté de l'éclair.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Harry tremblait violemment, le vent claquait autour de lui. Il reposa ses mains sur la peau mais le sang continua de couler, dans un flot de plus en plus rapide. Les plaies s'élargissaient, bientôt les traits rouges du dessin eurent un centimètre d'épaisseur.

- Drago, je t'en supplie !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se produisait, pourquoi tout ce sang se mettait à couler. Il passa un bras dans le dos de Drago, le redressa doucement. Il n'osait pas réitérer le massage cardiaque, par peur que l'hémorragie augmente. Mais tant de sang se déversait déjà…

Le vent lacérait la peau d'Harry. Le sang de Drago poissait ses vêtements.

Les genoux d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement la peau blanche du visage glacé. Des hurlements retentirent dans son crâne, se joignirent à ceux des rafales.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il beugla, comme un taureau blessé. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles, mortes, de Drago.

- A l'aide ! A l'aide !

Il s'écrasa contre lui, le serra fort à s'en exploser les mains.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas.

Il ne s'entendait pas lui-même, dans les bruissements du vent. Il se tendit, enroula ses jambes autour du jeune homme inconscient.

Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, il lui semblait que son propre esprit mourait.

Une violente bourrasque secoua ce qu'il restait de la salle. Le toit ploya sous la tempête. Il tomba, s'écrasa sur la scène. Tout explosa tout se brisa tout disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière. Le bâtiment s'était effondré.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>


	29. Chapitre 29 : Réveilletoi

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci de suivre mon histoire ! Voilà le chapitre 29, dernier « vrai » chapitre avant…l'épilogue ! Eh oui...La fin se fait très proche. **

**Un grand merci à ma chère Lila (qui se fait de plus en plus rapide dans la correction des chapitres) et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Bon anniversaire ! **

**Désolée, Chloé, mais pas d'infirmière sadique dans ce chapitre, ni d'expériences tragiques incluant Drago et l'électricité…J'ai cependant beaucoup pensé à toi. **

**Serdra : **_La réponse sur la conscience de Ginny est…dans ce chapitre. _

**Nightmare of Minoru : **_Drago…J'avoue, j'ai hésité longuement entre sa mort et sa vie._

**Caence : **_Des conséquences judiciaires ? Si seulement les choses étaient si simples…_

**Petite Amande : **_ça ? C'était le meilleur chapitre que j'aie jamais écrit. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Il est bourré de défauts, mais c'est pourtant l'un de mes préférés. Hé, au début, je projetais de poster le 28 et le 29 collés, mais bon, j'aime bien être un peu sadique parfois… _**Brigitte26 : **_J'ai toujours rêvé de recevoir une Beuglante…Enfin, je serais affichée devant tout le monde…N'empêche…J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dans le fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter…_

**Dracolina3 : **_Ah, malheureusement, ce sera le seul et dernier chapitre retire-souffle…Car la fin s'approche, chapitre 30…C'est vrai que c'est un peu dommage, j'aurais voulu écrire un autre chapitre aussi potable que celui-là…Enfin, bon. _

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue : **_Ouais, Chloé m'a aidé…Pour la partie sadique XD. Elle m'a également conseillé des choses pour ce chapitre-là, mais j'ai préféré ne pas la suivre dans le délire de « Drago-la-patte-de-grenouille-qui-revit-grâce-à-l'-électricité». Je pense que j'ai bien fait. Non, je plaisante. Elle m'a aidée pour la première « fin » de ce chapitre. _

**Moji : **_Eh ouais. La voilà. _

**Merci encore de prendre le temps de faire des reviews. **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs alertes. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture : **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Réveille-toi <strong>

- Il ne viendra pas, fit remarquer la guérisseuse Bleak en rangeant un dossier dans un tiroir métallique.

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter les deux jeunes secrétaires qui surveillaient à tour de rôle l'arrivée de l'escalier, juste en face d'elles. Katie manqua de renverser sa tasse de café sur le document qu'elle rédigeait et Mélanie lâcha le palier des yeux pour jeter un regard méprisant à Bleak.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, au juste ?

- Depuis quatre mois, il vient tous les jours, à quinze heures précises. Il n'a jamais été en retard ni manqué une visite.

- Et alors ? s'agaça Katie.

- Il est seize heures, mesdemoiselles. Et le prince charmant n'est toujours pas venu voir sa belle. J'en déduis qu'il ne viendra pas.

- Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement été retardé, observa Mélanie. Ce ne serait pas son genre de ne pas venir.

Elle échangea un sourire entendu avec Katie et elles soupirèrent en cœur, l'air romantique.

- Lui, c'est un homme, un vrai, expliqua Mélanie devant les sourcils froncés de Bleak.

Celle-ci eut un ricanement.

- C'est ça. Moi, j'appelle ça une pédale.

Les deux secrétaires se raidirent brusquement dans leurs fauteuils, les cheveux hérissés de colère.

- Nous ne sommes plus au XVème siècle, les mentalités et les mœurs ont évolué ! Seul l'amour compte !

- C'est un véritable homme car il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments, il ne cherche pas à les dissimuler… Et puis, il est tellement beau, et romantique aussi…

- Tu crois que s'il est en retard, il aura eu le temps de préparer son bouquet magique ?

- Oh non ! s'écria Katie, horrifiée. Ce serait tellement dommage !

Mélanie hocha lentement la tête, visiblement elle aussi saisie d'effroi. Bleak les regardait d'un air blasé.

- Vous vous entendez parler ? Ce n'est qu'une simple histoire d'amour…

- Une simple histoire d'amour ? répéta Katie, abasourdie. Mais tu viens de quelle planète ?

Elle plongea sous le comptoir d'accueil, en tira une pile de magazines et les fourra dans les bras de la guérisseuse.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire d'amour, assura-t-elle. Il s'agit de l'histoire Potter-Malefoy !

- Avec tous les ingrédients dont un écrivain pourrait rêver, renchérit Mélanie. De l'amour, des secrets, un mariage vide, de la magie noire, des trahisons, du sang…Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça touchant, ce pauvre Mr Potter qui…

- Ce pauvre Mr Potter qui vient tous les jours parler à un mort, oui, je le sais. Vous m'avez tellement battu les oreilles avec cette histoire que j'en rêve la nuit !

- Il ne parle pas à un mort ! protesta Katie, agacée. Mr Malefoy n'est absolument pas mort ! Un jour, il se réveilla.

- C'est ça. Et moi, un jour, j'irai sur la Lune.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais nous, on y croit, dit Mélanie d'un ton buté. Ainsi que le guérisseur Martin.

Katie hocha énergiquement la tête pour approuver les paroles de son amie mais Bleak haussa un sourcil sceptique :

- Ces conneries d'amour ? Vous y croyez vraiment ?

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent l'air outré.

- Mais bien sûr ! Il n'y aurait pas survécu sinon.

- Mr Potter y a bien survécu, _lui_, contra Bleak.

- Grâce à quoi ? Le professeur Dumbledore disait toujours que c'était l'_amour _de sa mère qui l'avait protégé ! Il ne se trompait sûrement pas !

- Oui, l'amour de sa mère, parce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui, rectifia Bleak. Or, Mr Potter est encore vivant et il n'a apparemment ressenti aucune douleur particulière lorsque le sortilège a frappé Mr Malefoy…

- Ce n'est pas une preuve ! protesta Katie. Je t'assure, c'est la vérité. L'amour de Mr Potter a permis à Mr Malefoy de survivre à _l'Avada Kedavra_ de son père !

- Salaud, jeta Mélanie entre ses dents. Même Azkaban est trop beau pour lui. Il a tué sa femme, il a…

- Tué son fils, compléta Bleak, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher prise.

- N'importe quoi !

Katie et Mélanie s'énervaient.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Katie prit l'un des journaux et le déplia pour montrer la photo animée qui s'étalait en première page. On y voyait une rue déserte. Au-dessus des bâtiments, une colonne de fumée et de poussière s'élevait dans le ciel. Au milieu de la chaussée, à genoux sur le sol, couvert de sang et de saletés, Harry Potter tenait dans ses bras le corps inconscient de Drago Malefoy. Sur ses lèvres, on lisait les mots « Aidez-moi ! Aidez-le ! ».

- Dès qu'il est arrivé sur la place, il a essayé de le rejoindre ! Il a traversé la fumée, il a foncé à travers la poussière, il a risqué sa vie ! Et quand le théâtre s'est effondré, il s'est dépêché de transplaner dans une rue avoisinante, le corps dans les bras. Ce ne serait pas juste si Malefoy mourait…

- La vie n'est pas juste, désolée de vous l'apprendre. Personnellement, je le considère déjà comme mort…

- Qui est mort ? intervint une voix.

A nouveau, Katie sursauta. Plongées dans leur discussion, les femmes n'avaient pas vu Harry Potter en personne surgir de la cage de l'escalier et venir les rejoindre au comptoir d'accueil du quatrième étage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Chaque jour, Katie lui trouvait l'air un peu plus fatigué, le regard plus éteint, les traits plus cireux. Un sentiment de pitié l'étreignit tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Il tenait à la main une unique fleur mais, Katie le savait, celle-ci devait être magique d'une façon ou d'une autre et elle se métamorphoserait bien vite en quelque chose de splendide, de plus impressionnant.

- Personne n'est mort, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. Tout le monde va très bien.

Harry fronça les sourcils et sembla surpris. Katie se rappela alors que dans un hôpital, les gens n'allaient _pas_ bien, par définition.

- Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas…Les gens ne vont pas bien, mais ils ne sont pas morts et ils vont sûrement s'en tirer, peut-être pas tous, mais beaucoup tout de même, je…Vous comprenez…

- Là, tu t'enfonces, lui souffla Mélanie à l'oreille.

Toujours d'une aide précieuse, celle-là. Katie aurait bien aimé qu'elle l'aide, plutôt de faire des commentaires sans aucun intérêt.

Malheureusement, ce fut Bleak qui intervint pour mettre fin à son bafouillage.

- Nous parlions de votre … _ami_, Mr Malefoy.

- Oh, fit Harry.

Aussitôt son visage se ferma, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fleur.

- Il est… ? demanda-t-il, visiblement nerveux, les yeux baissés.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! s'empressa de le couper Katie. Il va trèèès bien !

Elle détestait quand Harry avait cet air affreusement triste. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir si malheureux. Cette histoire, elle y croyait.

- Non, il ne va pas « trèèès bien », jeta Bleak. Il va aussi mal qu'hier, aussi mal que demain sans doute aussi. Son état est terriblement stationnaire.

- Pas de mieux, pas de pire, ajouta Mélanie pour réconforter Harry en voyant son visage se décomposer. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Katie. Celle-ci secoua la tête, catastrophée. Elles ne faisaient en vérité qu'empirer les choses. Elles se jetèrent un regard horrifié en s'en apercevant.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna Harry.

Il lâcha le comptoir et se dirigea vers le couloir de droite. Il paraissait plutôt agacé de leur conduite.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ? demanda Mélanie, dans un dernier effort de bienveillance.

Elle espérait se rattraper.

- Depuis quatre mois qu'il vient, s'il ne connaît pas le chemin…, grogna Bleak en fouillant dans une pile de dossiers de patients.

Katie s'outragea mentalement, n'osant rien dire devant Harry. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire, un sourire désespéré :

- Oui, elle a raison. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Le cœur serré, Katie le regarda s'éloigner, pensive. Elle se tordit les poignets, les lèvres pincées.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Mélanie.

- Il faut que Mr Malefoy se réveille…C'est tellement triste…

- C'est bon, là ? On peut se remettre à bosser, peut-être ? demanda Bleak.

* * *

><p>Harry remonta le couloir d'un pas plus rapide.<p>

Il savait que son histoire passionnait et émouvait toute personne un tant soit peu romantique. Les journaux avaient tout fait pour ça d'ailleurs. On avait écrit, à partir de bribes de leur histoire, plus de livres, plus d'articles que pour n'importe quel autre couple célèbre du monde magique. Il n'en voulait donc pas aux gens de les élever au statut de « couple parfait » ou quand les femmes de tout âge avouaient que la paire « Drago/Harry » était un de leurs fantasmes. Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

Néanmoins, il avait beau essayé de s'en convaincre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir vexé. En réalité, cette attitude le blessait.

Il aurait préféré que leur histoire n'appartienne qu'à eux. Il avait la sensation que les journalistes salissaient leur amour avec leurs phrases toutes faites : « Le Mangemort et le Vainqueur : l'union improbable » ou « L'Amour vaincra toujours la Mort ». Ils étaient tellement…tellement plus que cela. Les sentiments ne s'expriment pas en quelques mots ou même quelques centaines de pages.

Il essaya de chasser la colère de son esprit. Le guérisseur Martin lui avait dit que, parfois, les patients dans le coma étaient sensibles à l'état d'esprit de ceux qui leur rendaient visite. Aussi Harry s'efforçait-t-il d'afficher un sourire rempli d'espoir et de vie, de marcher énergiquement et de parler d'un ton enjoué à chaque fois qu'il venait voir Drago.

Il venait tous les jours de quinze heures à dix-huit heures. Depuis quatre mois. C'était comme une routine à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais. Chaque fois, il fallait laisser son véritable moi dehors, dans le couloir, et endosser le costume d'un homme courageux et optimiste. Mais Harry ne se sentait ni courageux ni optimiste. Il se sentait vide, creux, incomplet. Il se contentait de laisser filer les jours, n'osant pas poser un regard sur le lendemain. Au cas où…Il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour, Drago le lâche pour de bon.

Harry savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il déglutit et étira ses lèvres en un sourire forcé avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant.

- Salut ! lança-t-il. C'est moi, Harry.

Il posa son sac à dos au pied du lit et s'approcha de la table de chevet. Dans le vase, une fleur blanche se fanait. Quand Harry la tira de l'eau, elle s'effrita entre ses doigts. Il mit à la place son bouton de rose rouge et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt que la tige trempa dans le vase. D'autres bourgeons apparurent également sur la tige.

- Je suis un peu retard, s'excusa-t-il. J'étais à l'entraînement. Tu sais que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch approche. Il faut que l'Angleterre gagne cette année. Et tu verras, nous allons gagner. Nous n'avons que des bons joueurs et nos entraîneurs sont les meilleurs. Olivier surtout.

Il tira le fauteuil des visiteurs, se laissa tomber dessus et se pencha sur Drago. Drago, pâle et mince, dans le coma magique qu'avait provoqué le sortilège de la mort. Il prit sa main entre les siennes. Elle était glacée.

- J'ai croisé Ron, Hermione et James à la cafétéria. Ils venaient voir Ginny. Elle va un peu mieux, je crois. Mais c'est tellement…

Il soupira.

- J'ai un peu peur, pour James et son futur petit frère. Ginny craignait qu'ils n'aient pas de père je crains qu'ils n'aient pas de mère. (Il marqua une pause, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs) Je suis monté la voir, je lui ai parlé un peu… Elle répète toujours la même chose, tu sais. Elle dit : « Il va bien, hein ? Il va bien ? ». Je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Elle croit que tu vis avec moi. J'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas la vérité. Elle se…Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle était blessée, et pourtant, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Ce n'était pas de ta faute tu ne méritais pas ça…

Il tendit une main pour caresser le visage d'ange. Il passa délicatement les doigts sur les paupières closes, il écarta les mèches de cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur le front. Il embrassa ensuite les lèvres roses et froides avec tendresse.

- Ron et Hermione ont promis de passer, après la visite à Ginny. Ils viennent souvent te voir. Ils comprennent, tu sais. Je vois que Ron est bouleversé par ce qu'a fait Ginny…Quant à Hermione, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a cessé de croire en toi. Une fois, elle m'a dit de sortir de ma bulle, d'ouvrir les yeux…Je lui ai tourné le dos. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire que tu ne vas pas te réveiller. Tous ceux qui disent ça se trompent. Bleak, Hermione, certains journalistes…Le guérisseur Martin dit qu'il suffit d'être patient. Je saurai l'être.

Il soupira doucement. Il pressa chacun des doigts de la main immobile, fit une promesse du regard.

Il était à la fois bien et mal à l'aise ici. Il était avec Drago, il le voyait, il lui parlait. Cela provoquait une douce chaleur. Mais tout était si froid, si silencieux lorsqu'il se taisait. Tout était mort et glacial.

De plus, Drago avait sur le visage une expression à la fois heureuse et douloureuse, sévère et légère, qui retournait l'estomac d'Harry. Le coma lui avait retiré cette splendeur noble, cette allure princière.

- Et James, reprit-il. James, je crois qu'il ne saisit pas tout, que certaines choses lui semblent étranges mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que vous allez vous adorer.

Ses doigts se crispèrent malgré lui.

- Tout ira bien, tu verras, murmura-t-il.

En prononçant ces mots, il cherchait surtout à se rassurer lui-même. C'était un vœu qu'il formulait tous les jours, comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses. Cette situation était si injuste qu'elle ne pouvait pas durer, s'obligeait-il à penser. Mais d'autres fois, tout espoir l'abandonnait, comme la mer qui se retire.

- Tu vas te réveiller, assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Si la guérisseuse Bleak se montre aussi pessimiste, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de cœur. Ils essayent juste de m'enfoncer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il suffit d'y croire.

Au mot « croire », Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre. Depuis quand disait-il des choses aussi stupides, aussi attendues ? La peur était en train de lui ronger le cerveau, la peine de lui ôter son bon sens. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur creusait un trou dans son corps.

- Les deux secrétaires…Mélanie et Katie… Elles sont un peu gourdes mais, au fond, je crois qu'elles sont vraiment très gentilles… Elles espèrent pour moi. Elles espèrent pour toi. Elles ont beau tout ignorer de nous, à part ce que les magazines racontent, elles nous aiment et je…D'ailleurs, à propos de magazines, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. La Gazette m'a demandé une interview. Je ne peux pas accepter, non ? Même s'ils prétendent qu'ils veulent me parler des Mangemorts et de mon poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe, on sait bien que ce qui les intéresse vraiment, c'est toi. Ils attendent que je leur raconte « la vérité ». Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont déjà tout dit. Leur parler ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore, je pense.

Harry soupira. Il baissa les yeux. Il triturait toujours les doigts de Drago entre les siens, machinalement. Son contact lui manquait.

A vrai dire, tout lui manquait.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione si James pouvait venir dormir à l'appartement ce soir. Tu sais qu'elle refuse qu'il vive avec moi pour l'instant. Elle dit que je ne suis pas assez « stable », pas « prêt à m'occuper d'un enfant ». Enfin, c'est mon fils, quoi…

Il serra plus fort la main froide, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est mon fils, en principe, il devrait vivre chez moi, puisque sa mère est hospitalisée… Mais voilà, je me laisse toujours marcher sur les pieds. Je me sens seul dans notre grand appartement. Je le lui ai dit. Elle a eu l'air désolé et elle a dit d'accord.

Il sourit à cette idée. James avait le don pour lui changer les idées. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pensait, il se sentait moins triste quand il était avec lui et faisait des efforts pour laisser Drago de côté.

Puis son sourire disparut. Lorsque James partirait, l'appartement redeviendrait vide, silencieux et triste. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait l'impression que des années, des siècles même, s'étaient passés depuis que Drago lui avait offert le bouquet de fleurs magique et qu'ils s'étaient promis de construire un véritable foyer.

Malgré ça, l'euphorie de vivre ensemble, de partager de nouvelles choses, était encore vive dans la mémoire d'Harry. Il la ressentait presque en fermant les yeux. Cette petite semaine parfaite. C'était à elle qu'il penserait si jamais il se retrouvait en face d'un Détraqueur.

Ce n'était pas seulement Drago qui lui manquait mais aussi tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et qui allaient mourir lentement dans son esprit.

Il frissonna.

- Tu te souviens comme nous étions heureux ? Nous avions commencé à réaliser nos rêves…Toute la belle magie que nous avons faite dans l'appartement, comme nous le voulions. Les vapeurs de bonheur que nous avons posées sur la cheminée, les fleurs magiques, le sortilège d'Allégresse sur la cheminée…Les œuvres d'Art que tu as achetées aussi, ce tableau-là, horriblement cher… Et tu te souviens des lucioles ? C'était le samedi soir, nous avons transplané dans je ne sais plus quel pays pour en attraper….La plupart sont mortes, maintenant. J'aimais quand elles brillaient, dans le noir de la chambre, la nuit. Elles participaient à l'atmosphère…Tu disais que c'était ridicule.

Harry étouffa un sourire.

- Il n'en reste plus qu'une, ajouta-t-il lentement. Sa lueur faiblit et il fait de plus en plus sombre.

Il fixait son amant, les lèvres serrées.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux dire des choses comme ça… Hermione voulait que j'aille voir un psy, mais tu m'imagines en train de me confier à un inconnu ? Il y a suffisamment d'inconnus au courant de ma vie privée comme ça, merci. Même aux autres joueurs de Quidditch, je ne leur parle pas de ta situation. Nous sommes proches, pourtant. Mais toi…Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ta situation.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il détourna les yeux, comme s'il craignait que Drago le juge. Il se tourna vers les roses magiques. Elles continuaient de fleurir et d'éclore en douceur, répandant un agréable parfum frais dans la pièce.

- Je les ai ensorcelées pour qu'elles poussent, poussent sans répit. Je les trouve belles ainsi. Elles ne cesseront jamais de grandir et chaque jour, il y en aura un peu plus. Je ne sais pas si Bleak voudra bien que tu les gardes longtemps : elle risque de trouver que ça fait désordre.

Il souffla.

- Elle détruit toujours tout, celle-là.

Il détacha un pétale d'un air absent, le fit tournoyer dans sa main. Puis, sans y penser, il agita sa baguette magique dans sa poche et le pétale s'envola, comme poussé par un souffle imperceptible.

- C'est bien dommage…

Il laissa retomber sa baguette, le pétale tomba sur le sol. Loin de sa fleur, il se sécha, se flétrit jusqu'à n'être plus que poussière. Harry le regarda se décomposer en silence, la bouche sèche.

Puis, de sa main gauche, il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches. Il en sortit deux objets : un petit carnet vieillot et le Miroir des Rêves. C'était ce second qu'il cherchait mais il ne put s'empêcher de feuilleter le cahier, de tourner ses pages rugueuses et de relire ses passages préférés.

Ces deux objets avaient une véritable valeur sentimentale pour lui.

Le petit carnet, il l'avait trouvé dans le bureau de Drago, au fond d'un tiroir secret. Il avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime, mélangeant poèmes et brouillons de lettres. Poèmes et lettres qui lui étaient, pour la plupart, adressés. Ils dataient tous du temps de Poudlard, entre brouillons de déclaration amoureuse et rimes splendides sur l'amour qu'il portait à Harry. L'avant-dernier poème parlait de leur rupture. La dernière lettre était beaucoup plus récente, elle parlait de la mort de sa mère et de la nuit passée avec Harry.

Harry supposait que ce carnet était l'un des objets que Drago était revenu chercher au Manoir, la nuit de la mort de Narcissa. Il avait dû déménager sans, puisqu'il n'écrivait plus dedans, mais il y avait sans doute repensé après qu'Harry l'ait embrassé. Le cahier était d'ailleurs incroyablement bien conservé. C'était, aux yeux d'Harry, une preuve de plus que Drago y tenait beaucoup, alors il le conservait précieusement.

Il relut les brouillons de déclarations amoureuses, même s'il les connaissait presque par cœur, avant de refermer le carnet et de le ranger dans sa poche. Il reprit ensuite le Miroir des Rêves. Il se sentit trembler tandis que le petit bout de glace mal taillé glissait entre ses doigts, lui éraflant la peau.

- Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-il.

Il avait l'impression que sous ses paupières closes, Drago le fixait d'un air déçu. Quelque chose comme « Tu n'as pas confiance… ».

- Tu devrais comprendre, ajouta-t-il. Je suis certain que tu en ferais autant. Tu es tellement jaloux… Hein, tu le ferais aussi non ?

Harry s'interrompit, comme si Drago allait lui répondre. Il serra plus fort sa main et, de son autre main, plaça le miroir devant le visage neutre de son amant. Il se pressa contre le corps immobile, surveillant du coin de l'œil la petite glace avec attention. Il vit son visage à l'intérieur et ce n'était pas le visage exténué et triste qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Dans l'image, il était joyeux, il riait et il tenait fermement contre lui un Drago parfaitement éveillé. Malgré lui, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Je sais, tous les jours, c'est un peu exagéré. Mais il y a des choses qui s'oublient si vite…Je suis sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas, de douter un peu. J'ai peur, tu sais. J'ai peur que tu n'aies plus envie de vivre avec moi quand tu vas te réveiller…

Il s'écarta de Drago, les traits crispés. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de la main immobile.

- J'ai acheté des alliances, murmura-t-il. Je ne comptais pas te le dire et te faire une surprise. Mais je pense que tu ne te souviendras pas de ce que je te dis maintenant quand tu te réveilleras alors… Elles sont magiques, je les ai achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chez un petit bijoutier. Elles sont très belles, en plus. Tu verras…

Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer, et les mots sortaient avec plus de difficulté. « Tu verras… » Et si Drago ne voyait jamais ?

Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne pense pas à ça, s'ordonna-t-il.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tous les jours, il venait, attendant la bonne nouvelle, craignant la pire.

- Si jamais tu restes ainsi pour toujours…Hermione dit que c'est possible je n'ai pas envie de me pencher sur la question. Elle est inquiète, c'est évident. Je te l'ai dit, elle ne croit pas…Mais ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là, non ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry. Il se passa une main sur le visage, chercha à les effacer. Il faisait tout l'inverse de ce que le guérisseur Martin avait dit.

Chaque fois qu'il venait là, la situation devenait plus réelle, la peine plus douloureuse, la colère plus forte. C'est injuste, injuste, injuste…

Sa vie avait toujours été si compliquée…Il n'avait même pas un an lorsque les choses avaient commencé à déraper et il lui semblait qu'il était sur une pente glissante…Lui s'accrochait tant bien que mal mais tous ceux qu'il aimait tombaient, par sa faute, parce qu'il ne savait pas les protéger.

Il y avait toujours des haies d'épines, des montagnes infranchissables, des mages noirs et de dangereux dragons qui se hérissaient sur son chemin. Il avait parfois provoqué lui-même les problèmes, il le savait, mais méritait-il que tout soit impossible à ce point ? Des missions impossibles, des rêves impossibles, des victoires impossibles, des amours impossibles…

Il resta silencieux un long moment, ruminant ses pensées dans sa tête. Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué de cette attente...Quatre mois, c'est si long, et si court à la fois. Comment faisaient les autres ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, retenant les larmes autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas tout le temps tout de même. Et pourtant…Est-ce que la douleur s'en va réellement un jour ? Est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle s'en aille ?

Il grimaça. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il ne le voulait pas…

Soudain, il sentit les doigts de Drago, qu'il tenait toujours entre les siens, se replier doucement dans sa paume. Ils se pressèrent contre sa paume et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Son cœur rata un battement. Il se leva maladroitement comme dans un rêve. Il n'entendit même pas la chaise se renverser derrière lui.

Il posa un genou sur le matelas, se pencha sur Drago. Il avait les yeux ouverts et son regard d'acier transperça Harry comme un éclair. Tout autour disparut. Il perdit le sens de l'ouïe, sa vue se brouilla.

Harry resserra sa prise sur la main froide, le sang pulsait dans ses veines. Une vague d'énergie brûlante fouettait son corps.

Drago entrouvrit ses lèvres sèches, comme pour dire quelque chose. Harry fut le plus rapide. Il l'embrassa. Il mit tout son amour dans ce baiser. Tout l'amour qui était resté figé en lui durant des mois. Leurs bouches s'accrochèrent, leurs langues se retrouvèrent. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fluides, se pressa contre l'homme allongé.

Enfin, il détacha ses lèvres, le visage éclairé. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté, pour laisser son amant respirer. Lui-même se sentait essoufflé. Il entoura doucement Drago de ses bras, l'invita à se blottir contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, un long moment, dans le silence le plus complet. Les questions qui avaient brûlé Harry durant des mois sur la réunion, sur Lucius Malefoy, sur les Néo, tout s'était évaporé. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Seuls eux comptaient.

- Tout va bien, dit finalement Harry.

* * *

><p>- Il fait bon, ici, fit remarquer Ron d'un ton nerveux. Pas comme dehors. Dans la voiture, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chaud. A la radio, ils ont dit que ça ne s'arrangerait pas, en plus. Ils ont parlé de trente-cinq degrés pour demain. Trente-cinq degrés ! On est à Londres, pas à Barcelone, par Merlin !<p>

Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre la vitre de la fenêtre de la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Hermione était à côté de lui et essayait de masquer son malaise par de grands sourires idiots.

En les regardant, Harry avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rire. Il s'était assis sur le lit, à côté de Drago. Il lui tenait la main doucement et, de son autre bras, il serrait James contre lui. Le petit garçon semblait ravi d'être avec son père mais il ne cessait de jeter des regards suspicieux à Drago.

Ce dernier était tendu contre le torse d'Harry et il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que le couple Weasley.

Au bout de cinq minutes du monologue de Ron sur la météo, Harry jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être parler de choses plus…euh…intéressantes, sans vouloir te vexer, Ron.

Les oreilles du jeune homme roux s'enflammèrent. Il croisa ses bras puis les décroisa, jetant des petits coups d'œil anxieux à Hermione. Malheureusement, elle ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Elle hochait vivement la tête à chacun des mots d'Harry.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Harry, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suppose que Male –

Elle s'interrompit, ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle regardait Drago d'un air interrogatif.

- Je m'appelle Drago, se présenta-t-il, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

- Euh…Je sais ?

- Ah, pardon. Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas mon prénom. Comme tu ne l'as jamais employé.

Hermione devint encore plus rouge.

- Je suis dé-désolée, je ne savais pas que…

- Laisse tomber, il te fait marcher, l'interrompit Harry. Il veut juste te mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'il pense que tu n'oseras rien dire, puisque je suis là.

- Ah…

Elle se tourna vers Ron mais, à son tour, il se déroba à son regard.

- Alors, oui, donc je suppose que Drago a des choses à nous raconter, non ? essaya-t-elle. Des choses plus intéressantes que la météo de Ron…

Elle eut un petit rire fébrile.

- Oh oui, répliqua Drago d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai des milliards de trucs à raconter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé les quatre derniers mois à dormir.

- T'es en pleine forme, dis-moi, plaisanta Harry.

Puis il ajouta, plus sérieux :

- Mais fais un effort, s'il te plaît… Tu ne facilites les choses en rien.

Hermione hocha la tête, se tordant les mains.

- Dans l'autre sens, sinon, suggéra-t-elle. Harry nous a dit qu'il ne t'avait rien raconté hier, par peur de te fatiguer…

- Il a dit ça ? s'étonna Drago. Alors, comme ça, je suis trop fatigué pour t'écouter mais par contre, pour t'embrasser…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron tandis qu'il s'adressait à Harry. Il remarqua avec bonheur que le roux semblait encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

- Bon, alors, commençons par le plus important : pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?

- Je me posais la même question, grogna Ron.

- Hilarant, Ronald, fit Drago d'un ton cinglant et Ron se renfrogna encore plus.

- Tu n'es pas mort parce que Harry et toi, vous…vous aimez, expliqua gentiment Hermione, d'une voix tremblante. Et, apparemment, cet amour t'a permis de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Puis, quand Harry t'a rejoint…Enfin, c'est trop compliqué. La magie de l'amour, personne ne l'a jamais vraiment comprise. En tout cas, c'est l'amour qui t'a sauvé, puisque tu as eu la trace en forme d'éclair là où le sortilège de mort t'a frappé.

- Ce truc horrible, renifla Drago. Mon père n'a pas pensé que ça risquerait de me complexer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, que je ne profiterais plus jamais des joies de la plage.

Ron ne put retenir une grimace. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Malefoy puisse aimer se baigner. Pour lui, il passait toutes ses vacances dans son grand manoir glacé, dans le nord de l'Angleterre.

- Ton père pensait que ça allait te tuer, dit Hermione.

- Merci de me le rappeler, fit Drago d'un ton lugubre. J'espère qu'il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Il est en prison, dit Harry sombrement. Avec les autres. Azkaban n'a jamais accueilli autant de prisonniers dans toute son histoire.

- Il est vraiment stupide. Il savait que je vous indiquerais la date de cette réunion et il a donc posté des Néo de garde partout. Et il a attendu ce jour-là pour me tuer alors qu'il savait que j'étais de l'autre côté depuis…

- Depuis une semaine, marmonna Ron.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient tous compris que la trahison de sa sœur l'avait marqué à vie.

- Ouais, fit Harry pour dire quelque chose.

- Ils pensaient nous avoir, approuva Drago. Mais c'est vous qui les avez eu.

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Ouais. C'était dur avec toute cette saloperie de vent. On a eu des pertes à cause de la mauvaise visibilité.

- June. Mick. Kurt, commença à énumérer Harry.

- Ouais. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose…A aucun moment, il ne m'a parlé de sa foutue sécurité…

- Comment tu aurais pu deviner qu'on avait été trahi ? Je pensais pas que Ginny…

- D'ailleurs, elle est où, elle ? demanda Drago, sans aucune délicatesse.

L'atmosphère, qui se réchauffait à peine, se givra brusquement. Harry se mordit la lèvre, levant les yeux au ciel. Il laissa à Hermione le soin de répondre, d'une voix froide et distante :

- Ici, à Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne…ne va pas très bien...Je veux de dire, de t'avoir trahi...D'avoir causé des morts...

- Ah. Ok.

Drago fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers Ron et articula lentement, comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche :

- Je – suis – dé – so –lé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Ron, l'air à la fois surpris et touché, malgré le fait apparent que Drago ne pensait pas ses excuses.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua le jeune homme blond, mais c'est ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation. Comme quand quelqu'un meurt ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Ah, d'accord.

Le silence retomba. Harry serra plus fort son fils contre lui, ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillant les joues. Il s'amusa à le faire sauter sur ses genoux, sous le regard étincelant d'Hermione.

- Elle n'était pas enceinte ? se souvint brusquement Drago. Ginny, je veux dire…

- Si, dit Ron tristement. Elle l'est encore d'ailleurs. Un garçon. Ils veulent l'appeler Albus.

- J'avais dit non, soupira Drago. C'est vraiment nul comme prénom…

- En même temps, ce n'est pas ton fils, remarqua Ron.

Hermione soupira profondément. Son mari n'en manquait pas une.

- Je donnais juste mon avis, dit Drago.

- Personne ne t'en empêche, assura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Ron.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, sans rien dire.

- Elle s'en veut beaucoup, ajouta Hermione, pour empêcher le silence de retomber.

Drago renifla mais ne répondit rien.

- Dis, Papa, ce soir, je peux venir chez toi ? demanda soudainement James à Harry.

La veille, Harry avait annulé, en raison du réveil inattendu de Drago.

- Chez toi ? releva Drago d'un ton amusé. Tu t'es approprié l'appartement ?

- J'ai payé les factures pendant quatre mois, figure-toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était aussi cher de vivre dans le centre de Londres…

- C'est ça, plains-toi…

Drago essaya d'embrasser Harry sur le coin des lèvres. Harry le repoussa doucement, montrant James du menton. Drago eut une moue d'excuse.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le petit garçon, qui n'avait visiblement pas vu les mouvements rapides des deux amoureux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. On va bien s'amuser !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

- Et les Néo qui attendaient Harry à la sortie de chez vous ? dit d'un coup Drago. Pourquoi ils étaient là ? A la réunion, personne n'en a parlé, comme si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas au courant…

- Parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, expliqua Harry. Apparemment, ils m'ont retrouvé tous seuls, sans l'aide de personne. Ginny ne savait pas que j'allais chez Ron et Hermione.

- Ah. Bizarre. Ils étaient frustrés que les réunions tardent à venir ou quoi ?

- C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre, fit Ron. Mais bon, ça n'a plus tellement d'importance maintenant…

Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha du lit.

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Euh…Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé de partir ?

Ron grimaça, embêté. Il regarda Hermione. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté. Il inspira profondément.

- C'est difficile pour moi, Malefoy. Alors, s'il te plaît, tiens-toi tranquille.

Les mains toujours dans les poches, il s'avança plus près encore, contourna le pied de lit et fit le tour pour arriver de son côté. Il se pencha en avant et étreignit Drago. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur le visage d'Harry.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, vieux.

Ron lui asséna une claque fraternelle sur l'épaule avant de se dégager, les joues rouges. Heureusement, Drago paraissait aussi gêné que lui. Puis, subitement, il se reprit et répéta, les sourcils froncés :

- Famille ?

- Oh Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention à ce que tu disais ?

Furieuse, elle arracha James des bras de son père, attrapa la main de son époux et les traîna dans le couloir avec force.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…<strong>

**Si vous teniez absolument à la survie de Drago, vous pouvez remercier Sarah Londubat-Rogue, c'est grâce à elle qu'il est là…**

**Elle m'a menacée, pour qu'il reste en vie : « Si ça se finit mal, avec Drago qui meurt, je ne lis pas ta fic ! ». **


	30. Chapitre 30 : My Sweet Prince

**Un grand merci à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout ! Voici donc la fin de ma fiction…J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, en dépit du fait qu'il soit très court. **

**J'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous. **

**Merci pour les reviews, merci pour tout. **

**Sarah Londubat-Rogue : **_Sacré Ron ! Il n'en loupe pas une, celui-là ^^. Mais de rien, j'étais contente que tu m'aies forcé à faire cette fin…En même temps, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté moi-même la mort de Drago… « Aaaargh, pas de drama s'il te plaît ! »_

**Serdra : **_Oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'en était déjà pris plein la tronche…Je suis vraiment pas sympa avec les persos, en fait…Heureusement, j'espère me faire pardonner avec cette petite fin ! _

**Brigitte26 : **_Enfin, Hermione accepte tout de même leur relation. On peut être certains qu'elle va laisser James vivre avec Drago et Harry…_

**Mamoshi : **_Non, tout n'est pas dit !_

**Nightmare of Minoru **_**: **__C'est normal_. _Si tu as eu peur, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup !_

**Dracolina3 :**_ Ce n'est pas qu'il dit rien, c'est que, je le rappelle, James a trois ans ! Va expliquer ce genre de truc à un môme, toi… _

**Lila : **_Ta review coupée est sur le chapitre 29 et le reste au chapitre 1, bravo ! Non, je plaisante. Merci beaucoup ! _

**DavidaCullen : **_*Drago est vivant !* Eh ouiiii…Je ne pouvais pas le tuer…_

**PetiteAmande : **_Le but de ce début de chapitre était JUSTEMENT d'être triste et mélancolique…J'ai réussi ! J'adore quand on me dit des trucs comme ça… _

**Voilà, voilà ! Merci encore. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : My Sweet Prince <strong>

Hermione claqua la porte de la chambre d'un air furieux, sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago. Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils blonds et se tourna vers Harry.

Harry se sentit rougir lorsqu'il croisa le regard dérouté de son amant et il baissa la tête. Cet idiot de Ron ne savait pas tenir sa langue…Et ce n'était pas comme si Hermione avait arrangé les choses…Comment faire semblant de rien, à présent ?

- Euh, je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris, là, dit Drago. Il parle de quelle famille ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas de leur famille, et moi, encore moins…

Harry eut un léger soupir. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Absolument pas, même. Dans ses rêves, ceux qu'il voyait à la surface du Miroir des Rêves, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient bruyamment dans le couloir. Il avait toujours pensé que cette fois, ce serait parfait. Il avait songé l'emmener sur une plage déserte, quelque part, par une belle soirée d'été. Avec, en bruit de fond, le reflux des vagues d'une mer chaude. Il avait prévu de l'inviter ensuite dans un restaurant chic et que ce jour soit un jour mémorable…

Puis il se souvint. Il se souvint que, dans la forme, c'était le même genre de demande qu'il avait faite à Ginny. Cette idée romantique, un peu cliché aussi.

- Harry ? l'interpella Drago.

Il passa une main devant son visage fermé. Harry cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il fixa Drago un instant. Drago avec son air fatigué mais heureux, et le haut de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui dépassait de son T-shirt « Naraka » (un groupe de wizard rock). Drago qui attendait une réponse, comme un gamin, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Tu me dis ? Pourquoi Hermione est-elle fâchée contre Weasmo- contre ce cher Ronald ? Elle vient de s'apercevoir qu'elle a épousé un imbécile ?

Harry prit sa décision.

- Ron me considère comme de sa famille, expliqua-t-il lentement. Après tout, je suis le père du fils de sa sœur, donc oui, on peut considérer que…

Drago fit un signe de la main, pour l'inciter à passer cette question passionnante.

- Oui, ok, je vois. Mais le rapport avec moi ? Il accepte notre relation, c'est ça ?

- Non…Enfin oui, mais c'est autre chose.

Harry inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers son amant.

- Tu veux bien t'asseoir sur le bord du lit, s'il te plaît ? Ce serait plus pratique…

Drago fronça les sourcils puis des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses yeux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait rectifié sa position. Harry ne s'était pas encore levé.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Harry ? Je suis pressé, moi !

Il s'était installé de l'autre côté du lit et il tournait le dos à Harry. Celui-ci ne put contenir un grand sourire. Il roula hors du lit, jeta un coup d'œil au miroir sur la commode. Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, la chemise froissée par une journée de câlins, les joues rouges d'excitation. Il haussa les épaules. Il avait décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean. Il l'avait toujours sur lui, par peur d'être cambriolé ou…Peu importait. Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient douloureuses tandis qu'il plongeait la main dans sa poche.

- Merde ! Je l'ai oubliée !

- Putain, Harry !

- Je plaisante !

- J'espère bien.

Harry sortit la petite boîte de son pantalon et fit deux pas pour se placer devant le jeune homme blond.

Drago se redressa immédiatement, prit un air surpris quand il vit Harry s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix faussement aiguë, plaquant ses mains sur son visage, dans la parfaite expression des actrices de séries romantiques.

Harry lui décocha un regard noir.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

- Pardon.

Drago reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de donner à son visage une expression neutre. Harry, une nouvelle fois, lui trouva un air princier, dans sa nonchalance.

Il était magnifique. Le cœur d'Harry battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé que les choses…que ça se passe comme ça, mais, après tout, je pense que ça n'a pas d'importance. Le principal, c'est que tu sois là.

Harry fixa les yeux couleur métal de Drago. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Harry se sentit ridicule. Il serra plus fort le petit écrin de velours rouge.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, mais pour moi, c'est comme si c'était…Comme si c'était la première fois. Parce que cette fois, c'est toi qui est en face de moi. **Souviens-toi, tu es le seul**.

Il tremblait légèrement.

- Nous n'avons pas vécu que des choses faciles, tous les deux, mais toi et moi, nous avons finalement gagné.

Il laissa son sourire intérieur transparaître.

- Alors, je te demande, Drago Malefoy, est-ce que tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Il ouvrit la boîte et montra l'alliance. C'était un bel anneau d'or. En le présentant ainsi, Harry songeait aux propriétés magiques que l'objet possédait. Il renforçait les liens entre les époux et avait des vertus apaisantes. Il avait hâte de le voir le porter et de pouvoir mettre son jumeau à son propre doigt.

Puis il réalisa que la pièce était bien silencieuse. Sans cesser de sourire, il contempla Drago. La moue renfrognée de Drago.

- Drago ?

- Harry…Je suis désolé…Je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie…C'est non.

Drago avait les yeux rivés sur le sol mais des larmes coulaient dans sa voix. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, il battit des cils comme un forcené. Non…Ce n'était pas possible…Drago était devenu fou ou quoi ? Il baissa la tête, la bouche ouverte, son regard se posa sur la bague, incrédule…

- Putain, tu verrais ta tête ! Mais c'est oui, crétin ! Tu crois vraiment n'importe quoi…

- Je te hais !

Harry referma la boîte et la balança sur le lit. Puis il se rua sur Drago. Il le renversa sur le matelas. Ils s'embrassèrent. Il sentit les mains de Drago sur le bas de son dos, il s'écrasa contre son torse. Il était rempli d'amour, rempli de désir, rempli d'espoir. Il sentait le Miroir des Rêves chauffer dans sa poche de jean, sous l'affluence des projets qui naissaient dans son esprit.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir quelles images apparaissaient sur la surface polie. Elles tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, des danseuses magiques, leurs robes comme des ballons de couleurs, leurs yeux comme des étoiles. Les rêves de mariage, les rêves d'une famille heureuse, les rêves d'amour éternel.

Harry lâcha les lèvres de Drago, le cœur battant. Des larmes de bonheur glissèrent sur ses joues, perlèrent dans les creux de son sourire. Les pupilles de Drago le fixaient, immenses, rieuses, amoureuses.

- Moi, je t'aime, lança Drago d'un ton de défi.

Ses mains douces et agiles, des papillons légers sur le visage d'Harry. Ses doigts attrapèrent les larmes, les cueillant comme des pétales.

- Je t'aime, répondit Harry.

Et jamais les mots ne lui avaient semblés si insuffisants. Une terrible sensation de frustration remonta dans son ventre.

C'étaient des rêves. Des rêves des cris joyeux de deux petits garçons bruns résonnant dans l'appartement. Des rêves d'un grand mariage, beau et magique. Des rêves de jours ordinaires, mais extraordinaires, parce que l'on ne s'habitue jamais à l'amour. Des rêves, des rêves à n'en plus finir…Il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à vivre, tant de choses à dire…Ces rêves allaient se réaliser, Harry le savait. Il ferait tout pour ça.

Il enlaça Drago plus étroitement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

« _Tout était bien_ ».

Et tout serait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààààààà ! C'est la fiiiiiin ! Contents, pas contents ? Chapitres préférés, chapitres détestés ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai co-écrit une fic avec Sarah Londubat-Rogue, « Ailes » ! <strong>


End file.
